Me and Mr Cullen
by Catastrophia
Summary: It was just a long weekend in Vegas, so how did eighteen year old high school senior Bella Swan end up married to thirty one year old movie exec, Edward Cullen? This is the story of their awkward life. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Our Chance Encounter

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

* * *

><p>Me and Mr. Cullen<p>

Chapter 1 – Our Chance Encounter

Average girl.

Average looks.

I don't stick out in a crowd… except in a gigantic casino lobby because I was the only one reading a book instead of gambling.

It was our second day in Las Vegas, Sin City, on my fall break and we were staying at the Mirage. My mom, Renee, thought it would be a great girl's getaway seeing as my step-father Phil wasn't interested.

I was bored out of my mind because I was waiting for Renee to come out of the casino so we could go over to the mall in the Venetian. Vegas was not for the under twenty one, and at eighteen I was a few years shy of being able to do all of the stuff I had little to no interest in anyway.

I wanted to visit the Secret Garden, the aquarium in Mandalay Bay, the wax museum, ride the coaster at New York New York, see the fountains at Bellagio, and go see a Cirque du Soleil show.

Closing my book I decided to head over to Starbuck's for a pick me up and a chance to stretch. Checking my phone, there was a new text message. Five more minutes, she said. More like five more hours.

I was stuck in limbo. I should have just abandoned her and gone out on my own, but we were there together, so I resigned myself to wait.

Grabbing a coffee, I found a comfy chair and opened my book back up.

"Good book?" an unfamiliar voice asked a few minutes later when I was about a chapter in.

I blinked, looking up just in time to see a man occupy the chair next to me. A very, very handsome man. He held a coffee in one hand, his Blackberry in the other. His copper colored hair was shaggy and in contrast with the crispness of his suit. He didn't buy off the rack.

Shrugging my shoulders, I responded nonchalantly. "It's not bad. Passes the time well enough."

His fingers stopped typing and he quirked his brow at me.

"You're in Vegas and you are 'passing the time'?" he questioned incredulously.

"My mom's in the casino."

"Ah, not a gambler?"

I shook my head. "No, for a few reasons."

"Well, I'm curious now," he said with a smile and turned his body toward me.

"I don't see you in the casino," I replied, deflecting. It was nice to talk with someone, but I knew when my age came out, he was outta here.

He smirked and I wondered if he knew how good he looked when he did that. "I play a little, but I'd rather put my money toward a bigger gamble. So, why aren't you in there?"

I sighed. "Various reasons, including lack of funds and… I'm not allowed."

"They kicked you out? Are you the counting cards type?" he questioned with another smirk.

"Do I scream MIT?" I shot back, and attempted not to fawn over the smirk.

He laughed. "No, just smarter than the average bear."

"Now, I don't know how to take that. Either you are insulting my intelligence when you find out I do actually go to MIT, or flattered that you noticed I'm above average," I said, closing my book and turning toward him.

He held his hands up, coffee, Blackberry, and all. "I believe I need to apologize, I did not mean to insinuate you had below average intelligence… as smarter than average is below for MIT standards."

"Well, you're off the hook. MIT didn't want me," I said and leaned back into the chair.

He smiled and shook his head. "Okay. Harvard? You seem Ivy League."

"Too pretentious."

"Alright, so where do you go?"

I grimaced. "Umm, I go to Western Heights High School in Phoenix. Next Fall I'll go to USC."

He stared at me stunned. "Wow, I honestly thought you were in college… over eighteen."

"Eighteen exactly," I said, for some reason wanting him to know I was of legal age. Who was I kidding? I was still in high school, a virgin, and was in Vegas with my mom, while he was expensive, intelligent, and obviously placating me.

"USC's a good school. I live not too far from the campus. Expensive."

"Yeah, I think my mom is trying to win my tuition, but knowing her luck, I'll still be paying off student loans until I die."

"Yeah, loans are brutal," he replied before moving to stand. "Well, I need to get to a meeting."

I attempted to smile up at him. "Yep, knew I lost you. Even though I'm only eighteen, we can talk, you know?"

"You didn't scare me away, but I have an eleven o'clock meeting to get too. Promise," he assured me.

"Oh," I replied, feeling foolish.

"I forgot introductions. My name is Edward Cullen," he said, stuffing his Blackberry in his pocket before holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan."

There was a humming that moved up my arm when I took his hand, a vibration down to my bones.

"Good luck, Bella Swan," he smiled, placing a light kiss on the back of my hand.

"You too, Mr. Cullen. Have a fun meeting."

Laughing, he released my hand. "Oh, these meetings are never fun. Merely a necessity."

With a wink, he left and I returned to my book and tried to forget the good looking man who I would probably never see again.

"Bella! There you are!" Renee called from the Starbuck's entry a few minutes later.

"Hi, Mom," I replied.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready for some lunch?" she asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes. I was ready to do anything that involved leaving the hotel.

"Sure. Can we do some sightseeing after?" I asked, practically begging.

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you want to see?"

We talked about how to spend our afternoon, but I knew no matter what we saw; the only thing I would remember from the day was Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>I have entered into the Tales From The Void contest, please check out the entries! .netu/3673625/TalesFromTheVoidContest You can find it by searching for author talesfromthevoidcontest**

**I will post chapter 2 shortly as I teased people with most of chapter 1, then I will post about once a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Our First Outing

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

**Wow, response to chapter one knocked me off my socks! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Our First Outing<p>

It was the same as the day before; rinse and then repeat. It wasn't even ten and Renee was already in the casino, while I was in the lobby reading. We only had one more night left before heading home, and there was still so much I wanted to see. Sadly it looked like I would be going home unfulfilled.

"Did she leave you alone again?" A familiar smooth voice called, coaxing me to look up from my book.

"Obvious?" I questioned with a quirk of my brow.

My jaw wanted to drop at that sight of him, but that would be too conspicuous. If I thought he looked good in the suit from yesterday, it didn't compare to the low-rise jeans and button down with its sleeves rolled up of today.

"Fairly," he replied, taking the seat next to me.

"Dang, and here I was trying to look all important and above all, instead of the lonely girl waiting to be rescued from her boredom," I said and sighed for emphasis.

It got him to smile and let out a little laugh, so I found it successful.

"Did you get to see all the sights you wanted to yesterday?" he inquired.

"A few," I said with a real sigh this time. "But everywhere we went, she spent time in the casino. Overall, we didn't see nearly as much as I'd hoped."

"Is she spending all day in the casino again?" he questioned, looking toward the entrance.

"Possibly," I replied, my gaze also moving toward the entrance. No sign of her.

"Could you leave her?" he asked, turning his attention back to me.

"I don't think she'd notice," I said with a shrug. Where was he going with that query?

"Then why not go out with me?" he suggested, his expression serious.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He turned to face me and began his explanation. "You want to see the sights, and I want to see the sights, as I've spent the last three days in meetings. I get one day off and I want to go out, but it's boring on my own."

"You could be a serial killer," I noted, my eyes narrowing on him in a teasing fashion.

He pursed his lips. "This is true. I suppose you wouldn't go traipsing about with a stranger serial killer. No, that just won't do."

Folding up my book, I stuffed it back in my bag and stood up. "So, where are we going first before you kill me?"

He smirked and let out a laugh. "Well, we could start across the street and work our way down the strip."

"The wax museum?" I asked excitedly. It was near the top of my list, always curious how the stars looked in person.

"Perfect."

"You won't turn me into a wax piece or anything, will you?" I inquired jokingly as we headed out the door.

He laughed. "No. You're much better looking when you move than still."

"But if I was still, you could do all sorts of sordid things to me," I pointed out.

He stopped and I turned to look at him. He was smirking, and I swallowed hard, my body heating up. What was I doing going around Vegas with a guy that attractive?

"I'm fairly confident I wouldn't need to dip you in wax to  
>accomplish that."<p>

"So sure?" I questioned, trying to sound confident, but my voice wavered. Yeah, I'd probably let him do anything to me.

"Yes. Now, I want to check out some creepy realistic looking bits of wax," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling us across the street.

Edward paid for the tickets, and while he was doing that I sent a text to my mom. I think she was happy not to have to entertain me, and was all for it. I told her who I was with, and she said just to check in periodically.

I'd never had so much fun as I did with Edward. We did nearly everything on my mental list of things to do in Vegas. The wax museum was a trip, Edward kept saying how so and so didn't really look that good without her makeup, or that an actress we stopped to admire was in fact such a bitch, or an actor I ogled was a poser. He seemed to speak from experience though, and not as a hater.

Once we left the wax museum we decided to grab a quick bite in the Venetian before taking the tram down to Mandalay Bay and working our way back. The aquarium was fun, the hotel beautiful. We stopped off in Luxor to see the inside, as well as hit the artifact tour.

He held my hand in his the entire time, and when I shivered from the air conditioning, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't know what to think about his actions… or what he thought about his actions… but I liked it. It felt… natural. It was as if we'd known each other for years, instead of complete strangers who'd met twice.

I even overheard people talking about us, saying how cute we looked together, some calling us newlyweds, others jealous that I was wrapped up in him. I smiled, because for one day, I felt special, loved, and taken care of. One day in fantasy land before reality crashed back down.

We moved on the New York New York, and boarded the Manhattan Express. I wrapped my arm around his as the coaster climbed the hill, clicking and clacking as we moved, our anticipation rising. We both screamed as we crested the hill, and dropped back to the earth. Each twist and turn, my grip tightened, and I was frozen, glued to him as we pulled back into the hotel.

We took it easy after that, both of us a bit queasy after riding. We headed over to Bellagio and went in to view the atrium before going outside to watch the fountains.

"It's even better when it's dark and the lights are on," he noted as we watched.

"Maybe we should come back after dark then," I offered.

He looked down at his watch. "Do you have a dress with you, Bella?"

I scrunched my brow and thought about it. Yes, I had brought the only nice dress I owned. Renee had made me bring it so we could have a nice night out, but that hadn't happened, so it was still hanging in the hotel closet never worn. It was sleeveless with a white top, black sash and black lace over a white skirt. Not as nice or formal as his suits, but it was all I had.

"Sorta. It's nothing special," I noted.

"Bella Swan, would you join me for dinner tonight? May I take you on a date?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair from my face as he did.

I stared up at him, stunned.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." As if there would be any other answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I have entered into the Tales From The Void contest, please check out the entries! .netu/3673625/TalesFromTheVoidContest You can find it by searching for author talesfromthevoidcontest**

**See you next week!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Our First Date

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**So, true story... my sister was 18 years old and working at a car wash between her senior year of high school and freshman in college when she met a 32 year old man. He came by the car wash nearly daily in order to see her. They married a few years later, and had a beautiful girl, who offically became a teenager last year. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Our First Date<p>

We returned to the hotel and hurried up to our rooms. He was going to come get me in less than an hour, so I quickly showered to get off the grime from the day. I blew my hair dry and attempted to style it with little success. I threw on what little makeup I had, just a little mascara and eye shadow along with some lip gloss.

Taking my dress from the closet, I also pulled out my shoes. They were a pair of peep toe heels that my mom had bought me to go with the dress. They weren't really my style, but I was very happy to have them at that moment.

As I was putting on my undergarments I heard the door click and open.

"Bella, I'm back!" Renee called. She stopped when she saw me. "Are you going out to dinner?"

She wasn't upset, just curious and then she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Is it with the man you spent all day with?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm going to dinner with Edward. He'll be here in about five minutes, so I need to finish getting ready," I said, pulling the dress over my head.

She walked over and helped me straighten it out.

"Aren't you glad I bought you those fancy shoes now?" she questioned. "I'm so happy you met someone! Tell me about him."

"Well, he's older than I am. I'm not quite sure what he does for a living, but I can tell he makes a lot of money. Not that it matters, just stating. I had a lot of fun with him today. The most fun I've ever had with anyone," I said, glowing with the memory of our day together.

"Wow," my mom said, her voice filled with awe.

"What?" I blinked at her.

"I've just never seen you smile like that," she noted. "He must be special."

I let out a nervous laugh just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"That must be him!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands as she jumped up and ran to open the door despite my protests.

After opening the door I noticed there was silence from her.

"You must be Renee, Bella's mother," Edward said from the other side of the door.

"Uh-huh." Was all that my mother managed to squeak out. "You're really taking my daughter out?"

"If it's alright with you? I have flowers here to bribe you if need be."

Slipping on my shoes I grabbed my purse and headed to the door to free him from the awkwardness of my mother ogling him. Edward handed the flowers to Renee and held his hand out to me.

"You look beautiful," he said, his eyes drinking me in.

"Thank you," I said. "You look very handsome."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "This is every day wear for me, but thank you."

"I'll see you later, Mom," I said, walking through the threshold and taking his arm.

"Have a great time! I'll see you later!" she called, finally out of her trance.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Off the strip."

"Off the strip?"

He smiled devilishly and took my hand as we crossed the lobby and out the front doors. I thought we were headed toward the taxi stand, but he pulled me toward a limo that was sitting in front of the door. The driver was standing there, holding the door for us.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," he greeted, and then looked at me curiously.

"Good evening, Mike," Edward replied as we climbed in.

"This is a little ostentatious, and slightly overkill, don't you think?"

Edward laughed, and again I was left wondering what he did. "I like to do things with a bit of flare. That, and do you know how many germs are in those cabs?"

"Are you a germaphobe, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned teasingly.

"Hardly, but I wouldn't want to sully your pretty dress," he noted.

"Flattery will… yeah, flattery will get you somewhere," I said and we both laughed.

"I'm not sure where I'm trying to get, but I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smile, nibbling on my bottom lip.

His 'off the strip' wasn't far, just off the main drag to the Rio Las Vegas Hotel and Casino. We rode the elevator almost to the top, up to the Voodoo Lounge.

The waiting area was packed, being that it was Saturday night, but it was almost like the seas parting when Edward entered the room. The hostess showed us right to a private reserved table that was hidden from prying eyes. No waiting for Mr. Cullen.

"Just who are you?" I queried as we sat and Edward laughed. I remembered seeing it happen during the day, but I just thought people were staring at his good looks, but I was learning it was something more than that.

"I don't want to say. It's very refreshing to be with someone who hasn't heard of me. I'm liking this way too much to ruin it," he said, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

We were looking over the menu when the waitress came in to get our drink order. Before I could speak, Edward ordered a bottle of champagne.

"You do remember how old I am, right?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "I thought we could enjoy the evening, celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"The end of a fantastic day."

"That makes me sad though," I noted with a sad smile. He nodded in agreement, his smile faltering.

Our champagne arrived and was poured before the waitress took our order and left.

"To a wonderful day, with a wonderful woman," Edward said, raising his glass.

"To a wonderful day that I hate to see end," I countered and clinked my glass to his.

The bubbles tickled my throat as I took a sip before I set the glass down. Edward's fingers entwined with mine, and his lips were on my fingers. I stared at him, watching intently, when his gaze moved to mine. He leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against mine.

It was an epiphany type moment when I reacted, and kissed him back. I could almost hear the 'click', like we belonged together. It was perfect. Or maybe just perfect in my teenage hormone ridden mind.

He retreated and I was left staring at him, my lips crying out for more. There was fire moving around my body, heat pooling between my legs.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" he inquired with a smile as he pulled back.

I shook my head. "No, just… so much better than I imagined it would be," I admitted.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," he said and took another sip of champagne.

We began the question and answer portion of the evening, drinking while we talked. Edward had an unconventional youth, though he wouldn't divulge much; part of me not knowing being so much fun. He went to USC, I found out, and didn't have a conventional high school experience. He had an older brother, who was his best friend, and led a very busy life. Days like we'd had together were very few and far between for him.

I also found out Edward was thirteen years my senior. I was astounded that a thirty one year old would even be interested in spending time with an eighteen year old.

I told him all about life with Renee, and my dad, Charlie, who still lived in Forks where they grew up, and about my boring life in Phoenix. Charlie and I weren't very close, it had been years since I'd gone to Forks. We still met up once a year, but it was always somewhere in the middle. I talked about my excitement to start USC the following fall.

We drank most of the bottle of Champagne by the time our dinner arrived, and I was feeling a bit loopy. Edward ordered another bottle and we dug in; to our food and more Champagne.

"You know," I started, waving my fork loosely in the air. "Renee and Charlie got married when they were my age. My age! It only lasted a little over a year, but I can't even imagine it!"

"Yeah? My parents have been married for thirty seven years."

"My mom has all these warped ideas on marriage, especially at a young age that she has just beaten into my head," I said, my hand making the motion I was trying to describe.

"How long were they married?" he asked curiously, stealing the bite from my fork.

My mouth dropped open, unable to believe he stole my bite. He was grinning and looking like a sexy little demon. Grabbing his hand I pulled his fork to my mouth and stole his bite, my eyes daring him to object. Turnabout is fair play.

He didn't object, but he did lick his lips when my mouth wrapped around his fork.

"So, how long?"

I knew I was getting drunk, when all I could think of with his question was how long he was.

"Mmm, Fourteen months, I think," I replied, taking another sip and giggling.

Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on my neck, sending chills down my body, and I took in a shuddering breath.

"I think we could beat that," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on," he said, standing and throwing a string of hundred dollar bills down, then taking my hand.

I stumbled a bit, but he caught me, drawing me in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me to him as we made our way to the elevator.

He kissed me, hard, pressing me into the elevator wall as it descended. I was buzzing, high from his lips, and possibly all the champagne I had consumed.

"Let's get married," he said, grinning like a kid on Christmas, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay," I replied, and pulled his lips back down to mine. I'd do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't stop kissing me.

I was giggling when the elevator reached the lobby. We climbed back into the limo and Edward directed the driver to head to the mall at Caesar's Palace.

"Why there? They have a chapel? Are we going to the Little White Chapel? That would be so cliché!" I giggled, loving the idea.

His lips found my neck, his arms pulling me onto his lap. "We need rings, baby girl."

"Oh… yeah," I said, distracted by his hand caressing my thigh under the hem of my dress, mouth on my skin.

Things seemed to blur, and time moved faster after that. I remembered sparkling diamonds, heavenly kisses, and a very excited 'I do'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Our Mess

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Our Mess<p>

I awoke to something hard slamming into my forehead. Opening my eyes, cringing against the harsh light streaming in from the window, I found the offending item. Sitting on my left hand ring finger was a very large pear shaped diamond ring.

My eyes widened and I sat straight up. A bad idea as my head began to pound and suddenly felt very heavy. Unable to keep it up, I fell to the side to lay back down and burrow into my pillow. I was stopped before reaching the mattress by a warm, moving, soft body. The person I landed on groaned, his arms swinging to wrap around me.

I froze, and so did the body, both of us halting our breath. Large hands roamed down my sides, then over the swell of my hips and butt.

A deep groan escaped the chest beneath my head. How did this happen? My gaze flitted around, realizing that I was not in my hotel room. My eyes shot down, and I sighed when finding my dress was still on and so was most of his suit. Though his shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal the sculpted chest beneath.

One of the hands moved up and brushed the hair from my face before tilting my head back. Edward's emerald eyes widened when they met my brown.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" he cursed.

His eyes squeezed shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I don't know why, but his reaction made my chest tighten. I needed to leave, get away, now.

Using the hand on his chest, I pushed up, lifting me from the bed and his warmth.

"I… have to go," I whispered.

He opened his eyes at my movement, and his hand reached out, grabbing mine as I tried to remove it from his chest.

"Wait…What the hell is that?" he questioned and my eyes followed his down to the large diamond ring I was sporting.

"I don't know. It was there when I woke up."

Quickly, he jerked his other arm out from underneath my body, his eyes widening when a white gold band reflected in the light.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped. "Did we… I… how…"

"I don't know, but I think so," he replied to my incomplete and incoherent questions, the same running through his own mind.

Jumping up, he staggered, grabbing his head and stumbling back to the bed. Trying again, slowly, he walked across the room to the table and picked something up from the glass top.

He picked up another item, and then began mumbling and chanting 'fuck' over and over.

"What is it?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew what it was already.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it's our marriage certificate."

Fuck. Me.

The night was returning. Fuzzy images, but I remembered fun. I remembered Edward and how good his body felt pressed against mine. His lips on mine, hands roaming, lighting up my skin.

"I asked you to marry me, in the elevator after dinner," he recounted as he stared down at the items on the table. "We went and bought rings, and found a chapel on the strip."

He was right, vague images of diamonds sparkling and walking down a short aisle to him, though I mostly remembered his body pushing mine against the wall inside the elevator. I stared down at the ring on my finger, entranced as I watched it sparkle under the light.

I lived in the dream, wondering what life would be like with him. Because I knew that I wouldn't be wearing it much longer. Soon, he would be returning it to wherever we picked it up.

And then we would go our separate ways, our next contact in the form of papers to annul our drunken decision. Nothing left but memories of the beautiful being, his magical lips, and the most wonderful day of my life.

I sighed quietly.

"Annulment is probably best," I said, taking one last gaze at the ring before looking up to where he was standing across the room.

His gaze shifted to mine, and I was shocked to see surprise in his features.

"Annulment?" he queried, looking back down to the table. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Best."

He appeared saddened, not quite the reaction I was expecting. Turning, he headed into the bathroom. I moved from my perch on the bed and went to get a look at the certificate. It wasn't the only thing lying on the table. There were a few photos; Edward and I, looking happy, excited, and in love, as we said 'I do'.

Did I just say we looked 'in love'? No, it wasn't possible, but sure enough… it showed in the pictures. Oh God, my head was spinning along with the light pounding.

Edward came out a few minutes later and stood next to me as I stared at the photos.

"Can I have one?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"As many as you want, as long as I get one," he replied.

"Whichever one you want," I said and watched him grab the one of us smiling like fools for the camera. The rings sat on our fingers, and I was holding a small bouquet of white roses. It was the best one.

The room was quiet, neither one of us knowing what to say or do. It was suffocating, something I'd never felt with him… not that I'd known him that long.

"I should get back to Renee," I said, turning and looking up at him.

He looked in pain, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. His arm reached out and pulled me to him, and I was once again, for the last time, pressed into his warmth. He kissed the top of my head, hard, his hand cupping the back of my head, as if trying to imbed his being into me.

"I should go with you, let her know what's going on. Give me a second to change," he said, releasing me and moving back.

I turned around to give him some privacy, when I saw that we were in no ordinary room, we were in a suite. I walked out into the living room and looked around. It was lavishly decorated, and a vast contrast to the room my mom and I had floors below. Moving to the window I looked out at the spectacular view of the strip in awe.

"Nice, isn't it?" Edward questioned from behind me.

"Beautiful."

"Here," he said. Looking down I found my purse, shoes, and the pictures in his hand.

"Thank you," I said solemnly, taking them from him.

I removed the ring from my finger and placed it in his hand.

"You probably want to return this."

"Yeah," he replied, his voice almost sounding sad, and placed it in his pocket.

The atmosphere was awkward between us, and I didn't like it. I wanted the one of the previous day.

"We should go," he said, his hand reaching for mine. Our fingers entangled as we headed out the door to tell my mother the grave news.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Our Predicament

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**You all have to thank lvtwilight09 for not waiting for this update! She offered a trade of five chapters of her drabble Learning to Let Go tomorrow (that I am absolutely in love with) if I posted chapter 5! Needless to say, it was a deal I couldn't pass up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Our Predicament<p>

I could almost hear the snare drum in my head, beating a march like we were walking to the gallows, its tempo picking up in pace as my hand reached up to knock on the door.

My heart stopped as we waited for her to answer, her foot steps on the other side of the door getting louder and louder until they stopped. The handle moved, the locks were removed and there she was, smiling.

"There you are! I didn't think you'd be out _all_ night. Hope you two had fun!" she exclaimed with a wink and ushered us in.

I wanted to face palm myself from her reaction. My mom was actually hoping I had sex with him?

"I'm surprised to see you as well, Edward," she said, smiling at him. "Well, hurry on in, check out is in two hours and I want to get another few minutes in at the casino before we head out."

"Actually, Renee, we have something to tell you before that," Edward started before announcing. "We got married last night."

Her eyes were almost bugging out of her head as she looked between us.

"Don't worry, Mom, we're going to get an annulment," I said hurriedly.

"Why?" my mother asked and she was genuinely confused.

_What the hell?_

Only my mother. Rational people knew why.

"Because, this was a mistake. We just drank too much Champagne. She's only eighteen, Renee," Edward pointed out.

"So. You're married now; why not give it a try?" Renee questioned like it was the most obvious answer.

"She's eighteen and still in high school! We live in different states," he argued.

"Edward, do you like her?" she asked pointedly.

"That's irrelevant."

"Just answer, please," she requested.

Edward's eyes widened. "Well… yes."

"Good. She'll go home with you, and I'll send her things."

"What?" Edward and I cried at the same time.

"Mom?" I looked at her inquisitively, my chest tightening. Was she trying to get rid of me?

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why?" I asked softly, my voice quivering.

"I see your why and raise you a how. How do you two know this wasn't meant to be? Maybe this was destiny hitting you both over the head," she explained and turned to Edward. "Is that really your only concern, Edward, her age?"

"I… ummm… she's in her senior year."

"Yes, and it's only the fall semester. She can easily enroll in classes where you live," she stated and then sighed. "Look, Edward, there must have been something about her that interested you, otherwise you wouldn't have asked her to marry you. You bought a ring and said 'I do'. It doesn't matter how much you had to drink, that was what you did. Drinking is not an excuse to wipe everything away in the morning. You two are married. Deal with it."

"Mom!" I cried choking back the tears I felt pricking in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward and I had decided to wipe the slate clean, and here my mother was trying to push us back together.

"Oh, no. You said 'I do', young lady. You're the same age I was when I married your father. These things happen for a reason. You have a connection, explore it. Don't end this, because you can't have a re-do. You'll be left with 'what if's'."

"Edward?" I questioned beseechingly, his expression deep in thought.

He rubbed his hands across his face.

"You do realize I'm closer to your age than hers."

"As much as I realize she is closer to your maturity level that I'll ever be. Physical age isn't always relevant. Age is just a number. Bella will always be more mature than me. Much more responsible."

Why did it suddenly feel like ancient times and I was just traded for two sheep?

A drunken conversation flooded back to me.

"You!" I shrieked, my heart pounding in my chest. "You're the one who bet we could stay married longer than my parents!"

He grimaced.

"I'm not a gamble," I stated.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "I didn't propose because I thought you were a gamble… well, not in that sense."

"Was it a sense of pride? To see if you could get the girl to say 'yes'? Did you bet with yourself?" I asked suspiciously, my anger rising.

I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but it hurt in an unbelievable way to even think that's all last night was about.

"Of course not!" he yelled. "I asked you to marry me because I wanted you to marry me!"

My mom lit up, her smiling taking up most of her face, while I just stared at him in disbelief.

"See!" Renee rejoiced. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

My mother clapped her hands and retreated, pulling out her suitcase to begin packing up, leaving Edward and I there wondering how our lives were just flipped upside down in five minutes.

I was going home with Edward. I was going to remain his wife. We were married. I was married to a man I didn't even know. I knew that was how it often was in the olden days, and still in some parts of the world today… but not in my life.

Were we to return to his home, where he would bed me and hang the sheet out the window to prove my innocence and that I was his property?

My innocence… crap. I hadn't told him yet, not that we really had reached that conversation anyway. He didn't know I was untouched goods, that my flower remained intact. I'd fooled around with guys, sure, but it had never gone that far. Now I was going to be shacked up with an older man, who was sure to be much more oriented in that area, and who might very well be expecting that once we returned to his home.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, shaking me from my inner turmoil.

"I think I was just sold to you for two sheep," I replied with a sigh.

He tried not to laugh, but a chuckle came out anyway.

"You'll need this back, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a smile, it was shy, but full of joy. He pulled the ring out from his pocket. "Not quite two sheep, quite a bit more actually."

He took my hand in his, much like I was certain he did the night before, and slid the ring onto my finger.

Edward left a moment later to give us time to talk, but we agreed to meet up at eleven in the lobby.

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned sadly once he was gone.

"Yes and no. If you had come to me and said you wanted to get married, I would have tried to talk you out of it. But this spur of the moment is so unlike you, that I have to believe it's fate!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up again.

"But I don't even know him!" I yelled, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You'll get to know him. I see the spark between you two."

"I can't believe we let you talk us into this," I said in disbelief, shaking my head as the first tear trickled slowly down my cheek.

Her arms wrapped around me and hugged me tight. "Bella, it was only too easy, because you both want it. If you didn't, you'd be coming home with me. Give it a try, an honest try, and if things don't work out, you can be on the first flight back to Phoenix. You'll always have a home with me, please know that, sweetheart."

"Okay," I agreed. I was shaking with fear, scared out of my mind of the unknown.

Pulling back, I looked into my mother's pretty face. She saw the tears running down my cheeks and smiled softly before wiping them away with a gentle brush of her fingers. Leaving my mom, my school, my friends, my home; it was all too much. "Aw, honey, it will be okay, you'll see. Just remember, I love you."

I packed up my suitcase and backpack after taking a much needed calming shower, and we headed down to the lobby to meet my… husband. Edward was waiting for us, suitcases in tow, smiling as we approached. I hugged my mother tight whispering that I loved her, and to make sure Phil took good care of her.

We waved goodbye as she headed down to the casino before leaving for home. I could tell she was trying not to cry as she walked away.

We stood there for a moment watching her go, realizing this was it. Going home together, leaving Vegas as husband and wife.

"So…" he began. "Are we ready?"

I turned and smiled up at him as best I could. "As we'll ever be."

He linked his fingers with mine as our bags were loaded onto a luggage cart. Pulling me to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go home," he said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Leaving the hotel we headed out to embark on our new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Our Trip Home

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Have I mentioned my frequent attacks by plot bunnies yet? Yeah...**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Our Trip Home<p>

The electricity from the excitement my mother stirred up had waned, and we were left with silence as we left Las Vegas and headed down the highway to Los Angeles, where Edward lived, in his car. The music was on low, and it lightened the mood a bit.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is the most awkward moment?" Edward's smooth voice spoke, breaking the heavy silence and my deep thoughts.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Which is strange because we were both so comfortable with each other yesterday."

"That was yesterday… before we got married," I reminded him sadly.

His head hung and he let out a sigh looking at me cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Never in a million years did I ever expect to come home from a business trip in Vegas as a married man," he commented, shaking his head. "Fuck."

"Why am I going with you?" I questioned yet again.

"Because your mom has some serious voodoo," he noted with a humorless chuckle.

I nodded. "I still can't believe she convinced us this was a good idea."

"Hmm, part of me says this is the stupidest idea ever," he said and my body slumped further into the plush leather seats. "But, then part of me wonders if she's right."

"I don't… I don't want to be a burden to anyone, most of all you, a person I barely know."

"You're not a burden, Bella. Please, don't say that. I really, really enjoyed yesterday."

"But this is not how you saw your drive home."

"No, it is not. It is what it is, however. So, we'll make due. I'm willing to… try," he reassured me, his hand reaching out to take mine.

It was warm, and it spread through my whole body, comforting me.

"So, what now?" I asked, as we relaxed a bit.

"Well…" he sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

"I was supposed to return to school tomorrow."

"Fuck… school," he groaned.

"How… how long should I wait to change my name?" I questioned, realizing we didn't fully understand everything that went into staying married.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I… it probably would be best to do that as soon as possible. Tomorrow. If anything were to happen to you they would need to contact me. So, you'll need a new social security card, license. We'll need to enroll you in school…"

"What about just getting my GED?"

"It's best to have a diploma. I know USC already accepted you, but it really is best," he said and began mumbling to himself before he brought out the Blackberry. "Esme, I'm going to be home in just over an hour and I need you to be there. We'll talk then."

"Who was that?"

"My assistant."

"You have an assistant?"

He turned and smirked at me. "I have three, and Esme, my head assistant, also has an assistant."

"I suddenly feel ill," I said and leaned over. "What do you do? I don't even know what line of work my husband is in!"

He eyed me and grimaced. "I'm a movie producer."

I stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"I'm in the movie industry."

"Oh, my God. Just… take me straight to the airport. Do whatever you need to do and send me the papers, I'll sign them," I rambled. A movie producer? There was just no way this was going to work.

"What? Why?"

"That is a high profile life… I'm just an average girl, Edward. I'm not cut out for that kind of life."

"You don't even know what kind of life I have and what yours will be like."

"It involves lots of money, I can tell that much."

"And you have an aversion to money?"

"That I didn't earn? Yes."

"You are a strange girl. Aren't you supposed to be wanting to be Kim Kardashian?"

"I'd rather be the barista at Starbucks," I grumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"Huh. Okay, so I think it's best that we don't share a bedroom right away, agreed?"

"Airport."

"I have a very nice bedroom next to mine you could use. It's fully furnished, but if you don't like it we can get whatever you like."

"I don't want you spending money on me, and I thought we were headed to the airport."

"Nope. Isabella Cullen, we're going to give this a go," he said, grinning like a fool and ignoring my aversions.

"I don't like you so much right now," I commented, glaring at him. "Can we go back to five minutes ago when you were almost agreeing with me?"

"You'll need a car, we can shop for one of those this weekend," he continued on as if he hadn't heard me.

"No."

"And, like I said, any furniture you want to change out."

"The furniture will be perfectly fine. And I don't need a car," I objected.

"You'll need a car to get around."

"I'll need a job… my job!" I cried out, remembering I was scheduled for a shift the next night.

"You don't need a job; I can set you up an account to use."

"I'm not spending your money, Edward."

"Yes you are, Bella."

"We don't even know each other! How are you making these types of financial decisions?" I yelled, tears starting to choke me.

He smiled softly. "Because you are my wife, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Even though, you haven't had any of the… benefits of a wife?" I asked quietly, averting my eyes from him to look out the window.

"We'll get to that," he replied.

"We can just have this annulled is what we can do."

"Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore. Follow my yellow brick road and you'll do fine."

"I'm not sure I like the Wizard of Oz analogy."

"Like it or not, it's you and me, baby girl. We're in this mess together. No running back to Phoenix. Your mom was right. I asked you to marry me. I may have been drunk, but I meant it. I spent nearly fifty grand on your ring, so I know I meant it."

"What?" I questioned in a shrill voice, my gaze moving down to the diamond situated on my left ring finger. It was big, but fifty grand?

"That ring is from Tiffany's. The name alone screams expensive," he noted.

"I can't wear it in school!" I exclaimed pointedly as I shifted in my seat to face him.

"We can get you a chain, if you like, and you can wear it around your neck," he commented.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because, as much as I do agree with you, and as much as I know how ludicrous this is, my gut wants to agree with Renee. Do you not feel the same? I won't force you, Bella. You do have free will… with the exception of the money acceptance. I guess… I just got caught up in the idea," he explained, deflating near the end. "In my fantasy."

"It's not that," I spoke softly, "I… I'm caught up in the idea, but I'm scared shitless." I swallowed thickly, fighting back the fear and uncertainty. "A stranger, in a strange land, with no inkling of home, friends, or normalcy? I'm sure you can understand my reluctance." My heart was aching, chest tight, thinking about all of the things I took for granted.

"How about we just take it one day at a time?" he said, rubbing gently circles on my thumb.

I took a deep settling breath. "I think I can handle that."

"Good, because… welcome home Mrs. Cullen," he announced with a smirk.

I didn't realize we'd stopped, and my eyes moved to the vision in front of us. My eyes widened as I looked incredulously at the sight before me.

It didn't matter how much I made over my lifetime, one glance told me I'd never make enough money to pay for the home that lay in front of us.

Holy shit, I was in way over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Our Home

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Longer chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Our Home<p>

Walking into Edward's… our home… was like walking into a different world. The place was huge! And spotless. It reminded me of the display homes in the new neighborhoods that Renee always liked to look at, or a magazine portraying homes of the rich and famous. There was no clutter, not a speck of dust, nothing. It was hard to find personal items, just a few pictures hanging on the wall. Otherwise, it held a museum like feel to it. I almost wondered where the film crew for MTV's _Cribs_ was hiding.

"Kitchen is here, living room is through that way," he directed, pointing toward the large arched hole in the wall. We walked through, Edward mapping out the layout with hand gestures. It was a lot to take in, and knew I would just need to explore on my own to really understand it all.

He halted when we neared the stairway, and I almost ran into him.

"I didn't think you were here yet," he said and I looked around him to find a very pretty woman wearing a pencil skirt, a short sleeved sweater, and heels. I felt very underdressed.

"I snuck in through the front just to scare you," she said with a smile. Her gaze was soft, and she looked friendly.

"Hmm, nice try. I did jump, just a tiny bit. Imperceptible with the human eye," he teased back.

"Bring back a souvenir, Edward?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, her gaze flickering to me.

He let out a nervous laugh. I knew he hadn't thought about how we were going to handle telling people what we were, and neither had I.

"Esme, I need you to make a list, and have a seat while you do it," he instructed, setting his suitcase down at the base of the stairs.

He grabbed my hand and we all moved into the living room. I expected Esme to have a questioning look on her face, speculation clear in her features, but there was nothing but compliance and a soft smile. I watched her gaze at where our hands were connected… she seemed to like it.

Settling on the couch, she opened up her laptop and waited for Edward to begin. Releasing my hand, he began to pace a bit, stopping every few feet to look at Esme.

"First off, I need you to make an appointment with Alec as soon as possible," Edward began and then tugged at his hair. "I can't stand this anymore, it's way too long."

I was a bit sad when I realized he was talking about a haircut, I had yet to really tug on it… not that I thought that might happen anytime soon. It was just… so inviting. Well, I supposed it could happen. We were already married after all.

"I also need a credit card on one of my accounts, as soon as possible, in the name of Isabella Cullen," he said, his eyes never leaving Esme.

Her hands stopped typing and she looked up at him, then to me, before moving down to her phone, and back up to Edward. They stared at one another for a moment before Esme suddenly dove for the phone that lay between them, her hand wrapping around the plastic and glass. But Edward had also gone after it, his hand occupying the other end.

"No!" he cried vehemently, trying to pull the phone from her hand.

"I can't lie to him, Edward!" Esme protested.

I watched as the two wrestled for it, both trying to pry it away. It was an odd exchange, one that I was not expecting. Words poured forth as they struggled for control; it's mine, no, don't, he's my fiancé, etc. Edward eventually won out, and stuffed it in his pocket, away from Esme's grasp.

"I live with him, how am I supposed to keep this from him?" she questioned.

"I'll tell him, really, I just… have to figure out what to say," Edward said his hand tugging at his locks in what I was now noticing to be a nervous gesture.

"I'll give you till the end of the day to explain this to him. I will not crawl into bed with your brother tonight with this hanging over my head," she noted, her hand gesturing between Edward and me.

"Esme, I'll call him when we're done here and I get Bella settled. Okay?" he questioned, though it was anything but. She sighed and nodded, returning her attention to the computer on her lap. "So, more on that, we'll need to get Bella's name changed as soon as possible, tomorrow would be best. Social security, license…"

"I'll get Seth on printing up anything we need for Bella to fill out. Passport?"

Edward turned toward me.

"I have one in Arizona…"

"Well get the necessary information to update it and send it in when it arrives. How long do you think it will take? To get everything here?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe a week or two. I can call and ask my mom later."

Edward turned his attention back to Esme. "Set up an appointment for Bella with Alice tomorrow. Tell her she has free reign. That should get her off my back for a few weeks."

"Who's Alice?" I asked, almost getting lost with how fast he was firing things off.

"My personal shopper," he responded without missing a beat.

"No," I said, interrupting him from his next chain of thought.

"No?" he queried.

"I can manage just fine for now," I explained.

He ignored my comment and turned back to Esme, continuing to talk about me like I wasn't there. "I also need you to call Felix, Bella needs a car. Tell him we'll be in on Saturday."

"Do I have to stomp my foot and act like a child?"

He turned and quirked his brow. "Do I have to act like an overbearing husband? This is all stuff you will need, Bella."

"Fine, then give me a couple hundred bucks and point me in the direction of the nearest Old Navy. I'll just go there. Oh, and a used car lot."

"No Old Navy if you want to keep the clothes. Alice will set them on fire. And no wife of mine will be driving a used car," he noted. Esme was watching us closely, a smile lighting up her features. "We also need a list of the best private schools in the area."

"What kind of school?" Esme inquired, her fingers typing more notes than what Edward actually said.

"High school," I chimed in.

Esme's typing halted again.

"H-high school?" she asked, blinking up at us and staring at me. "Edward… the press…"

"Doesn't have to know."

"We have to do at least a press release. If not, they'll have a field day when they find out about her."

"No press release," he argued, adamant on the subject so much that Esme dropped it.

"Press release? W-why would you have a press release about me?" I asked, visions of the airport dancing through my head. It was all a bit much to take in. The room started to spin and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"No press release, not yet."

"People are going to notice that ring on your finger, Edward. You can't hide that," Esme argued.

"Then I'll take it off for now. Which reminds me; when you talk to Alice, have her bring some white gold chains so Bella can wear hers around her neck while at school."

Edward's list calmed down after that, and soon they began talking business. He had a busy schedule for the week, but he had Esme redirect some things in order to be with me and help get me acclimated.

An hour later we parted with Esme, she heading to Edward's office and us up the stairs. The hallway was long as I peered down, but we didn't go far.

"This will be your bedroom… for now," he said, his demeanor a bit nervous as he turned the handle.

The room behind the door was larger than any room in my mother's house, and over twice the size of my tiny bedroom. Rich gold, tan, and red fabrics adorned the bed and windows. Cream and black painted dressers and end tables, a chaise lounge and chair by the window, and an adjoining bathroom.

"It's beautiful," I said softly as I entered.

"You like? If not, there are other rooms or we can get new furniture."

I shook my head. "No, I love it."

"Good," he said with a smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I tilted my head up so that his lips met mine instead. It was light, sweet, and helped calm me. He grinned down at me and cupped my face, bringing it to him for a proper kiss.

"I really should stop."

"Yeah?"

"This close to a bed? Oh, yeah," he said, then let out a sigh. "So, I have to make a few calls, why don't you take a look around. Make yourself comfortable, unpack, whatever."

"Okay."

He nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "Oh, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here," he admitted with a shy smile before disappearing down the hall.

My bottom lip ended up between my teeth. He could be so adorable, very different from his sexy side. I liked that I would, in time, get to know all of his sides. Turning, I threw my suitcase on the bed and opened it up. The items in my bag stared back at me, and we began a Mexican standoff. I wasn't quite ready to unpack, especially considering I felt more like I was at a fancy hotel than my new home. I sighed. It felt like I was a guest not really wanting to bother unpacking, as I didn't know how long I would be staying. I knew, in my head, this was my new home, but in my heart… not so much.

Deciding to get my bearings, I headed out to get the lay of the land. Heading in the opposite direction in which we came I found various bedrooms, some furnished, some not. Artwork hung from the wide hallways all the way to the end where I happened upon a second staircase. Descending, I ended up just outside the kitchen.

Walking through another kitchen entrance I found myself in a large windowed room overlooking the side garden with a beautiful baby grand piano in the middle. I walked up to it, lifted the lid a bit and let my fingers lightly tap on the partially exposed ivory keys. The sound bounced off the walls, a tinkling much like bells. It was literally music to my ears. I looked around; seeing no one, I gingerly sat down on the piano bench and slowly lifted the lid all the way back to unveil all of the keys. I stared for a moment, swallowing thickly. I'd always loved playing the piano, but due to money constraints, lessons had stopped long ago.

I let my fingers softly ghost over the ivories and sighed as I began to play a soft soothing melody. I closed my eyes feeling the music, letting my fingers gracefully move over the keys to form the beautiful music. My eyes opened and reality took hold, pulling me from the light happy place I spent mere moments in. With a sigh, I stood and closed the piano, continuing on my way.

Passing through another door I found myself in a fancy porch like area; slate tile flooring, water fountain, lounge chairs. It looked like a wonderful place to spend with a book and cup of tea.

Another door led to a formal living room that opened up into the large entryway. As I headed down the hall I heard Edward's muffled voice coming from one of the doors in what I suspected was his home office.

"No, Carlisle, it's not like that… She had no idea who I was… Yes, I'm certain of it… She's… Bella is wonderful."

My heart leapt from my chest at his words. Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Had I found it in Edward? There was something between us, of that I was certain.

"I know she's young, I just couldn't… I wanted to spend more time with her, we had a bit to drink… I know that isn't a valid reason… yes, I know. Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle! I'm married! I'm staying married! We'll get to know each other in time."

Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer, I headed up to my new bedroom mulling over his other statements… Who was he exactly? I needed to find out, and soon. My suit case was lying open, still staring at me, so I decided to just do it and unpack.

It was odd not to have all of my belongings, and starting from scratch in a way. I puzzled over where I wanted to put my clothes, laying out a mental plan of what went where.

I had to admit, I could get used to it all. It was just difficult for me to accept such generosity from someone I didn't even know. My parents never made much money, so Edward dropping more on me in one night than my mom or dad made in a year was a bit staggering. Also, what was wrong with Old Navy? I loved their clothes!

"Bella?" Edward called from the doorway. He found me in the bathroom organizing. "Wow, you settled in pretty fast."

I shrugged my shoulders. "There wasn't really that much to settle."

"Did you take a look around?"

"Yeah, it's big and beautiful, and the pool is… I love the pool," I stammered. I didn't know why, but that nervous awkwardness had returned. We stood there, neither sure of what to say or what to do.

"Umm, we should think about dinner."

"Yeah, dinner," I agreed.

"What do you like?" he questioned and I realized more that we didn't know.

"Are you allergic to any foods?" I blurted out.

"Umm… I have a pretty nasty dill allergy," he admitted with a sheepish look.

"Oh, I don't cook much with dill, so that's good," I commented and the silence set it. "Well, we could check out what you have and I can see what I can whip up."

"What?" he asked, seemingly very confused by my statement.

"Food, cook, dinner?"

"Menu, order, delivered."

"You have no food?" I questioned incredulously.

"I… don't cook, and I gave the cook time off until tomorrow."

"Edward, I can cook. I've had to everyday for the past eight years."

"Why?"

"Renee is a terrible cook," I explained. "She is a toast burner."

"Well, the cook has been off for the last four days, so I don't think whatever food is left is any good. But, we do have a vast assortment of delivery."

"Chinese? Pizza?"

He chuckled. "Not quite. How do you feel about some Chicken Marsalis, salad, and maybe soufflé for dessert?"

I stared at him. "They deliver that?"

He smiled and grabbed for my hand. "Yes. Now come, let's go order and get to know each other a bit better."

Heading down the stairs to the kitchen we found the menus tucked in a drawer. Out of curiosity I opened up the refrigerator to find that Edward was correct; very little adorned the shelves.

Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye, smirking, and I walked over to him, leaning on the counter next to him.

We laughed as we went through the menus. It was unbelievable what some places would deliver. His body was touching mine, and I felt sparks move between us. I knew he did as well. Leaning down, he placed his lips on mine. It was soft and sweet, hinting at things to come. I couldn't help but blush when he held my face in his hand, his thumb caressing my cheek as his eyes stared intently down into mine.

I felt so safe and secure in his presence. So cared for, which was a change from what I was used to.

Maybe this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Maybe Renee wasn't so crazy after all.

Maybe love at first sight wasn't a myth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Voting has begun on the Tale From The Void contest! Check it out! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/3673625/TalesFromTheVoidContest**


	8. Our First Night

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Early update, but a week and a half till 9.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Our First Night<p>

Dinner had been enjoyable, the atmosphere from the previous night returning. Edward was sexy, playful, funny, and sweet, a deadly combination. Afterwards, we curled up in front of the TV and channel surfed, catching a few minutes of some reality show, and a bit of a comedy movie. It was very relaxing, lying nestled into his side, arm around me. I felt warm, safe, and cherished.

That night, it didn't feel like we'd only known each other for a few short days, it felt like years had passed and we were an average couple bunkered down for the evening. Two people just enjoying being together. I hoped that even after some time passed that feeling would continue, never to fade.

Edward bid me goodnight, walking me to my bedroom door and giving me soft kisses. His gaze vacillated between his bedroom door and me, letting out a long sigh before breaking away.

Two hours later I was staring up at the ceiling wide awake. I was tired, but lying in a strange house, which was oddly quiet, with my new husband a room away, was just weird. My mind was going over the last two days and suddenly I wanted to tell him I was sorry for seeming like an ungrateful brat. That I was happy he wanted me. To let him know I recognized how sweet, kind, and generous he was to me, and how much I appreciated him trying to make me feel comfortable.

Curiously, I rose from my bed, deciding to see if he was still awake, so I could tell him my nonsensical sleep deprived blabbering speech. The door was open, and I wondered if it always was, or if it was just because I was there and he wanted to be able to hear me. Standing in the doorway I looked in to find him in the middle of the king size bed, lying on his side with his arms wrapped around a pillow. He looked so adorable and I couldn't help but stare. He must have heard me, though I knew I barely made a sound, and his gaze lifted to find mine.

"Can't sleep?" he questioned softly. I nodded in response. "Me neither."

"It's just a little hard, strange place and all," I said bashfully.

Opening his arms, he moved the pillow back to its rightful place, pulled back the covers, and patted the bed.

"Come on in, baby girl."

I smiled shyly at his pet name for me and walked toward him and the inviting vibe he was projecting. Climbing in next to him I pulled the light blanket up and lowered my head to the pillow.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked, relaxing in the warmth and smell of him.

"I have a lot on my mind," he replied, his fingers reaching out to smooth a lock of hair behind my ear.

"It's mostly about me," I stated.

Edward gave a rueful smile. "Yes. This is new and strange to us both. I hadn't even thought about anyone outside of us knowing and after evaluating it, there is so much more to this than just you and me being married. Esme was right, the press and paparazzi will go nuts when they find out about you. I think it's in both of our best interest to let our marriage lay low for the time being. Then we can give thought about when and where to announce it. I can tell you though, if they found out right now, it wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Wow, paparazzi. I never in a million years thought I would ever have to worry about them."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, they are always around. That's why I think it's best we lay low. If they don't understand who you are, you'll be okay. The problem is, the moment they grasp what you are to me, all hell will break loose."

"Really?" I questioned; my stomach turning at the thought of being followed and hounded.

"Really. Welcome to the movie business. You'll be hot news for a few minutes, and then it will die down."

"I didn't see any in Vegas," I noted.

"Because there wasn't anything interesting going on. That and I'm not high of their radar anymore. Meetings about a possible new movie usually don't garner them unless a high roller, or wild star is in the mix. This weekend was just a bunch of guys in suits talking business."

"You look good in a suit," I whispered, and he grinned.

"Thank you. I prefer a pair of jeans, but suits are sometimes necessary."

"You look great in jeans too." I giggled.

He smirked at me. "What's keeping you awake?"

"What isn't? The absolute silence for one… Do you have bugs out here?"

He laughed. "Yes, though I had them turn the volume down."

"Smartass," I laughed and swatted at him. He grabbed hold of my hand and brought it to his lips, placing light kisses on my fingers. "The… strangeness of the situation is probably the biggest. Suddenly thrust into a new life without closing my old one? I mean, I knew I was moving to California, but I had time to prepare before as it was many months away. Now? Now I'm in California, married, without a school, or friends… not that I had many of those in Phoenix. I just kinda feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

"It will get better over time, I promise. I know we will both have a lot to adjust to," he said, the back of his hands lightly caressing my cheek.

Scooting forward, I buried my head in his chest, my body lining up with his. His arms wrapped around me, an almost purring like sound coming from his chest as he pulled me close.

"Thank you for everything today. I didn't mean to come off as rude, it's just… I'm very much off balance with you."

"Does this mean you will accept my money and gifts without griping about it?" he asked; a smile in his tone.

"I can't guarantee that, because I'm not used to being lavished with anything, but I will try. It will just take time."

"That we have," he said, his hands moving up and down my back in a soothing motion, his touch heating my body every time he reached bare skin.

Wanting to be closer, I wiggled one arm between us to his waist. His shirt had risen and my fingers were graced with his bare skin.

"It feels so good right here," I commented, snuggling deeper into him.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied in kind, his voice softer and lower than before.

"Shouldn't we be resisting or something? Trying and be guardedly polite with one another until we become comfortable together?" I questioned, my head tilting up to look at him.

"Sometimes chemistry is undeniable. I think that is a definite with us."

"I'd say we have it in spades," I whispered.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. It was soft, tentative, our eyes locked as if asking for my permission. I didn't understand his apprehension compared to the previous day, but I needed to make him understand that it was okay. Craning my neck towards him, I deepened the kiss, my eyes fluttering closed. His tongue swept against my lips, and I opened them to let him in.

His arm pulled me closer as he began to devour my mouth. Sparks emitted from where he touched me, bringing my body to life. I moaned into his mouth, my hands reaching up into his hair. I pulled him closer with my arms while my fingers tangled in the silky strands, tugging back.

He must have liked that, because he growled deep in his chest. I think I squeaked at the sound as a fire spread through me. He felt so good, so unbelievably good. It was the most erotic, sensual experience I had to date. If it was any indication of things to come, the future was looking very nice indeed.

Hands flexed against my skin, and I pulled back. I could tell my lids were heavy with the lust that coursed through me for this man. My hips and thighs were moving of their own accord, seeking some form of friction.

Leaning down, he began licking, kissing, and sucking on my neck. His teeth nipped at the skin and I let out a shuddering breath.

"Edward."

Shifting his weight he rolled me onto my back, arms wrapping tighter around my body. Everything suddenly became more urgent and not enough, desperation for him racing through me. My legs spread open, his hips settled between, allowing his hard cock to press against my aching heat.

Detaching his lips from my skin, he peeled off my tank top, exposing my chest to him.

"Fuck, baby girl," he growled, his hips flexing against mine.

He devoured me with his eyes that had become so dark they almost didn't appear green any longer. The expression on his face was pure desire, causing a shiver to run down my spine and my nipples to harden. His hands moved to my breasts, weighing them in each hand, pressing my sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I cried out, my hips bucking up against him. His tongue swept across his lips, hips pressing forward.

"So fucking beautiful. You're perfect," he whispered before leaning down and pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to each nipple and suckling lightly.

His fingers moved up my sides, skimming the sides of my breast. Switching to suck on my other nipple his hand traveled down, massaging and caressing as he went. A moan escaped my lips when he reached my hip, tickling and setting me on fire at the same time. His hand slid further down and cupped my sex, massaging me, forcing small cries of pleasure from my lips.

Moving my shorts and panties to the side, his fingers met my burning flesh.

"Damn, damn, fuck!" he cried. "You're fucking soaked." His hand brushed up and down, moving the moisture around a bit. He found my clit and began playing with it; pinching, pulling, flicking, massaging.

I bit down on my bottom lip, my hips rocking up into his hand, begging for more.

"E-Edward, I need to… mmm… tell you something," I struggled to say, but I needed to get it out before he was surprised more than he was bound to be. He needed to know…

Leaning back down, ignoring my plea, he resumed sucking on one of my nipples making me cry out while his hand continued its assault on my clit. His fingers pushed the cloth from my panties aside and pressed his fingers at the opening of my pussy.

"Oh, oh God!"

He chuckled. "Not God, baby girl, I'm your husband."

He continued suckling and rubbing until I was a nearly unintelligible mess.

"Ah… E-Edward," I tried again. "I'm a… ung… a v-virgin."

Edward's movements stopped immediately , an audible groan, part pleasure, part pain, erupted from him, as he slumped against my body.

"Fuck!"

He pushed off in an attempt to get up, but I stopped him, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling his back down and trapping him. A guttural noise escaped, his eyes rolling back, as his clothed cock pressed against my heat.

"Fuck, Bella!" he yelled, groaning as his hips flexed against mine. "No one? Ever? Touched even?"

"Touched over clothes, that's it," I said, and then his hands dug into my skin.

He was breathing a bit harder, a shudder running through his body. Leaning down, his mouth was next to me as he whispered into my ear.

"Untouched by any other man, my hands, tongue, lips, teeth, cock marking you as mine? That is so unbelievably fucking hot. To claim your body as mine, to take you… Fuck!" he cried as he abruptly sat up and tried to push away.

"Don't. I'm your wife," I pleaded. I could see the turmoil in his eyes. He wanted this, wanted me… possibly more than anything in that moment.

"Bella… I can't… do this… right now," he said and moved his hands behind him to untangle my legs.

Rejection filled me and I could feel the tears prick in my eyes. I turned my head, not wanting him to see them fall.

"Bella… it isn't you," he assured, his fingers bringing my gaze back to his. "I just… losing your virginity is a big deal. It's a once-in-a-lifetime moment and…"

"Edward, we're married, and that, to me, should be once-in-a-lifetime," I argued, a tear escaping. "You're my husband. If we're going to give this an honest go, this has to happen at some point, so why not now? Why wait?"

His head hung, forehead resting on mine. "That's a powerful argument, but I don't… are you sure? Right now? I want you so badly I don't know if I can control myself. It will hurt."

I reached between us and began stroking him through the fabric of his shorts.

"I'm _your_ wife," I reiterated. "Take me; make me yours and only yours."

I watched him tremble at my words. "Say it again."

"Take me."

There was a rumbling in his chest just before he hooked his thumbs into my shorts and panties, and pulling them down my legs. Once gone, he rushed back to me, kissing me hard then kissing a trail down to the apex of my thighs. I watched as he stared down at my pussy that was now unveiled before him.

"So, nobody has ever done this before?" he asked, his hand reaching out to cup my sex, thumb grazing against my clit.

"N-no!" I stammered, my hips rotating for more.

His fingers continued to explore, expertly touching me in places he knew would have a reaction.

"How about this?" he asked and leaned forward, licking from my opening to my clit.

I nearly launched out of the bed, and probably would have if Edward hadn't wrapped an arm around my thigh. My back arched as he began licking and sucking on my clit, his finger teasing my entrance, slowly pushing one finger in. It was too much and not enough at the same time. I was writhing on the bed as he devoured me with his mouth. Edward was pushing me to the brink and I sat on the precipice of my first oral orgasm.

He sat up, his hand replacing his lips and tongue, rubbing furiously against my sensitive nub. "You're so close, baby girl, just let go. Come for me."

I wanted to do what he asked, but I just couldn't fall. His hand put more pressure as he leaned forward to take one of my nipples between his teeth. Unintelligible pleasure filled noises fell from my lips, hips bucking into his, but it was the feel of the burning hot and dripping head of his cock against my thigh that sent me spiraling into ecstasy.

I collapsed, my breath coming out in hard pants from the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. Edward wore a triumphant smile while he leaned down to capture my lips. I could taste myself on him, but I didn't care about that. He was kissing me, hips rocking against my still dripping core. That was all I cared about. It was all that mattered in that moment.

"Baby girl, I want you so badly," he whispered, groaning, his hot breath against my skin. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He moved to settle squarely between my thighs, parting them further. The hot head of his cock twitched against my skin, causing a shudder to run through me. Leaning down, he ghosted his lips against mine as he pressed the head against my wet entrance.

I tensed and stopped kissing him. I wasn't sure I was prepared for the pain I knew was to come.

"It will only hurt today. After that, I promise to make you feel so good you won't even remember the pain," he reassured, taking a nipple between his teeth.

I gasped in pleasure, my body relaxing as he kissed his way back up to my lips.

There was pressure and then he pushed past the barrier that was proof of my innocence in one quick thrust, all the way to the hilt, and stilled. I cried out in pain, my nails dug into his back and my face scrunched up, a tear sliding down my cheek, and a small sob from my chest.

"Mine," he growled into my ear, his body trembling.

Hip lips moved up my neck to my cheek, and kissed away my tears. Patiently, though I knew with great struggle, he waited, his body vibrating with the need to move.

I nodded at him, giving him the okay, knowing the worst was over but that it wouldn't be getting any better this first time. His hips slowly began to move, pushing him in and pulling him out.

"So tight, baby girl," he murmured breathlessly.

I gasped, my hand clenching the sheets, the other pushing against him, grabbing at his arm, side, anywhere. Not in an effort to get him off, just my mind trying to find a way to stop the pain. It was burning and it hurt, but it was not unbearable, just uncomfortable. That didn't stop the whimpers from escaping.

He began moving at a steady rhythm in and out. I hoped he would be done soon, and prayed that the next time it would be pleasurable as he claimed. Because he was right; our chemistry was undeniable. My body craved him, even with the pain I wanted to consume him and be consumed _by_ him.

His pace quickened, hips slamming into me and I watched his expression turn to one of pain before he cried out. Hot streams began pulsing into me until he collapsed on top of me.

He stayed there for a moment, his breath coming out in pants, sweat dripping from his brow. Slowly, he pushed against the bed, relieving me of his weight. His forehead rested on mine, lips kissing, fingers caressing.

Only for a few short moments, then he sat up and gazed down at where we were joined. I winced as he pulled out, while he held a wild almost animalistic look in his eyes. "Mine," he whispered and looked serenely up to my eyes.

"Yours," I agreed softly.

Our eyes locked for a moment, one of his hands reaching up to cup my face. I could see adoration gleaming in his eyes and I smiled back.

"Stay right there," he instructed as he climbed off the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

The water began running, and he returned a few minutes later with a towel in hand. He pressed the warm, wet, rag between my spread legs and a small hiss escaped as he moved it around, cleaning me off as gently as possible.

Returning, he climbed back under the covers and pulled me to him so that my head was lying on his chest, his arm around my shoulders, fingers caressing up and down my arm. I snuggled in deep, relaxing in his warmth. I was a little sore, but there was no way I was leaving that heaven.

"Oh, what you do to me, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered with a sigh, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Ditto, Mr. Cullen," I replied, kissing his chest.

It was in that moment I truly began to believe it was possible we belonged together. I didn't know what the morning held, but I hoped we would make it through whatever was to come our way, together. It wasn't long before we were both asleep, wrapped up in the safety and security of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you like! My first V lemon, so, hope it was ok! :D<strong>

**Pics up on my blog of Edward's house, Bella's ring, and others! catastophia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	9. Our Name

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Our Name<p>

I awoke to soft caresses on my arm, fingers dancing up and down my skin. Warm chest, beating heart, and humming. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes, and burrowed further into what I knew was Edward's chest. He chuckled, his chest bouncing beneath my head, his hand never stopping his soothing caress.

"Too early," I stated, nuzzling his chest.

"Good morning to you too."

I pulled back, tilting my head up, and Edward did the same, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep" he asked, his hand moving to brush the hair from my face.

"Extremely well. You?"

"Ditto."

I burrowed back down, loving his spicy scent that filled my senses. My eyes were drifting close again as I laid in his warmth when he sighed.

"I don't want to get out of bed, it feels so good here with you," he noted, his arm wrapping tightly around me, pulling me as close to him as he could.

"But?"

"But, I need to get the day going. You stay and sleep for a while longer, I'm going to go workout," he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and climbed out of bed.

The sound of the splashing water filled my ears, and I felt another soft kiss before all was silent again.

I awoke a little while later, Edward's side now cold. I rolled over only to discover pain shooting in my abdomen. It was best not to move. Everything was so silent as I laid there, trying to relax my tense lower body. Finally, after a few deep breaths, I was ready to get up. Rolling to the edge of the bed, I expertly tumbled off and onto the hardwoods below, a slight twinge catching me. It was then that a small, dark red stain on the sheets caught my eye.

Blood. My blood.

I stood there, staring at it, asking myself if I felt any different… besides the pain. Wasn't there some switch to make you feel like a woman afterwards? If there was, I didn't feel it. What I did feel was lonely and in want of Edward.

Running back to my room I tossed on some clothes and headed down the stairs. As I searched from room to room I had a sudden wish for a paging system… or a tracking device. There were a lot of places to hide in a house that large, but my sleepy brain vaguely remembered something about working out.

A light tapping drew my attention and I found Esme sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, typing away on her laptop.

"Oh, hi," I said, startled to see her. It wasn't even seven in the morning.

"Good morning, Bella," she greeted with a pleasant smile before her attention returned to her computer. "I've got yours and Edward's schedules done for the day. You have one hour left to eat, shower, and get dressed before we head to get your name changed with the social security office and then your license before heading to see Alice."

"S-schedule? I have a schedule? W-why?" I stammered.

Esme smiled sweetly. "Because you're not in Kansas anymore."

"I'm not sure I like these Wizard of Oz analogies I keep hearing," I grumbled, frowning.

Esme blinked at me before breaking out into laughter. "Well, you might as well get used to it because it is one of Edward's favorite musicals. He tends to quote it without really knowing he's doing it. I'm sure I've picked it up from him."

A memory of something he'd said about an actress popped into my head. "So, that's why he said 'if she only had a brain' about Paris Hilton at the wax museum!"

Esme giggled. "Oh, yes, he has a strong dislike of her. Did he happen to do a little jig after? You can sometimes catch him doing that just like the Scarecrow would."

I shook my head. "So odd for a man like him to love The Wizard of Oz."

"Well, I think it stems from when he was in junior high and played the cowardly lion. So cute!"

"Did you know him back then?"

"No, but his mother had it on video. I stole it when… well, let's just say Edward and his parents aren't on the greatest of terms right now."

"No? That's a shame, but I can relate. I don't speak much to my father…" I trailed off, my mind wandering to the fact that I was going to have to tell Charlie, and what his reaction would be.

"Bella?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was just wondering what my dad was going to think about all of this, as my mom was all for it."

"Do I need to be worrying about security?" she questioned half-jokingly.

I nodded. "Possibly. He's the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington."

"Hmm, that actually does sound like it could be a security issue," she noted, pursing her lips and typing frantically away. "Please just let me know when your father is informed and if we might expect a visit."

"Will do," I agreed. "Do you know where I can find Edward?"

"Oh! He's in the workout room. Just go down that hall, take a left at the end, then a right, and it's the glass door on the right."

"There really needs to be a map of this place," I commented, shaking my head. I didn't even know there was a gym. Apparently I hadn't been thorough in my exploration the previous day.

After a few twist and turns I finally arrived at a glass doorway and spotted Edward jogging at a steady pace on the treadmill. His head turned in my direction when the click of the door sounded my entrance. He smiled and hit a few buttons, the belt of the treadmill quickly slowing down to a crawl and then stopped.

"Hi," he said, breathing hard.

Stepping down, he grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it up to wipe the sweat from his face. As it lifted, his tight abdomen was exposed and I fought the urge to lick my lips. He was so enticing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Umm… a little sore, but nothing too bad," I replied, my weight shifting as silence fell over and Edward's gaze moved around my body.

His hand moved up to my face, the back of his fingers caressing my cheek.

"E-Esme said we don't have much time to get ready," I stuttered, his eyes burning into me.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against mine, one arm pulling my body in line with his and wrapping around my waist. My fingers clenched in his damp shirt, rising to stand on my toes.

His lips released mine with a groan. "We should go find her."

Grabbing my hand, we walked out of the room and back down the hall. Esme no longer sat perched on the bar stool at the counter and after calling out for her, we located her in Edward's office.

"Busy day?" he asked as we stepped through the doorway.

"Not terribly, but you are quite packed while Bella is with Alice. I managed for you and Jasper to meet with the cast just after you drop her off, and quickly shuttle you off to meet with the guys at Universal, followed by another pitch meeting with Fox."

"What about Summit?"

"They're booked until next week."

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Guess they're going to miss out on it."

I looked around as they talked more business, noticing all the movie posters that lined the walls. His whole office was filled with various movie memorabilia.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab a bite before I jump in the shower. Have you eaten yet?" he asked, his question directed at me. I shook my head. "Come on, baby girl. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Following him out of the office I stopped at the movie poster by the door. I remembered the movie; a young angel fighting against the demons of hell to stop the apocalypse. The angel in the poster was dirty, beaten, bloody, his wings broken. He looked tired and defeated, but his green eyes were bright and shone with inner strength, bronze hair blowing in the breeze. I remembered the movie, but had only seen it on cable. A blockbuster hit that summer, breaking opening weekend records at a time before Harry Potter and those vampire movies. Its CGI was beyond the time, making everything incredibly lifelike. So much so that even fifteen years later it was unbelievably realistic.

I stopped at that thought and looked closer at the young man. He was thinner, and younger, not as filled out, but there was no doubt about it… it was Edward.

My eyes scanned down to the bottom and, sure enough, his name appeared.

I married a _movie star_.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry… or vomit. How did I not see it before? Was it because he was filled out now and much more manly than back then?

"Everything alright, Bella?" Esme inquired from behind me.

I turned to look at her, my mouth opening and closing repeatedly, unable to speak. Pointing to the picture, she understood.

"You didn't know," she stated with a nod.

I shook my head violently. "No. I didn't recognize him." My eyes scanned around to the other posters that adorned the walls; more of Edward's movie posters. "Esme, I don't think I can do this." My voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Be married to a movie star."

"He doesn't act anymore, Bella," she pointed out, regarding me with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's still not a life I'm cut out for. I'm just a simple girl."

"Look, Bella, I've been Edward's assistant for seven years and I've never seen him as joyful with anyone as I've seen him be with you in the past twenty hours. He's a good guy and I think you two could really have a shot. It's not going to be easy, I won't lie to you. This business is cutthroat. But if you have each other for support, nothing can stop you. You're in for quite a ride, but don't worry, you have a large support system here. Starting with Edward. It's obvious how much he adores you."

"Thank you, Esme, that means a lot," I said with a smile and headed to the kitchen where my husband was calling my name.

After a bite and a quick shower we were dressed and ready for the day. Edward took my breath away with the grey suit he wore, no tie, the top buttons undone. He chuckled as he approached.

"Enough of that," he said, kissing me hard before heading down the stairs. I must have been a little too obvious in my ogling.

The three of us loaded into Edward's Bentley and sped off. I felt like I was in a foreign country as we zipped through the lush green hills of California. Esme had handed me a whole file worth of paperwork to fill out for my new social security card, license, and various other things including medical history for insurance. I'd never even considered all of the red tape that went along with a name change. It was all a bit staggering.

Half an hour later we arrived at our first stop. It didn't take long since I had all of the paperwork with me, and there wasn't yet a line, so we were off again a few minutes later. Upon arriving at the DMV, Edward stayed in the car, while Esme and I entered. It was there I met another of Edward's assistants, Angela. She'd arrived when they opened and had been holding a spot in the packed office. Half an hour later I walked out with a new driver's license with my brand new name: Isabella Marie Cullen.

It was official, more so now than before. A strange feeling, almost like sadness, washed over me as I said goodbye to Isabella Swan. Something inside told me I might miss the days of being a Swan. That being a Cullen was going to be so much more than I ever imagined.

Two hours after leaving the house Edward and I pulled up to a building, the sign reading Brandon Fashions. Esme had gone ahead with Angela to meet up with Lauren, Edward's third assistant, to prepare for the day while he dropped me off. Inside the building was bustling, people running around with arms full of clothing. As we entered everyone greeted Edward, and I was surprised he knew each by name.

"Oh, Edward!" A small woman cried out, bounding over to him, her long jet black hair trailing behind her. "I'm so glad you're here! I've been thinking about the Oscars."

"Alice, the Oscars are over four months away!" Edward protested, a smile lighting up his face as he shook his head.

"Yes! We're almost out of time," she argued, very seriously.

"Strange, strange, creature. It's only a tux. How many ways can one be made?"

"Says the man who hasn't bought his own clothes since the nineties. And it's not about the style; it's all about the name on it."

Edward's eyes narrowed at her. "I bought some clothes at Old Navy in college. On sale."

Alice's eyes widened, a loud gasp coming from her small frame. "Edward! No! I thought I taught you better."

Edward turned to me. "See, she doesn't like Old Navy."

"I'll forgive you that blasphemes act, but you have to come see what I've found you first. Oh, I'm so happy you came in today!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Edward sighed, his hands wrapping around my biceps, lifting me up before setting me down right in front of him. My eyes were wide in surprise as I stood stunned in between the two.

"This is why I'm here. Bella needs clothes. No ball gowns. Just every day wear for now. Whole new wardrobe."

Alice's head tilted to the side, then to the other, as she observed me. "Who is this?"

"Remember those chains Esme asked you to bring?"

"Yeeesss," Alice replied cautiously.

Edward grabbed my left arm, bringing my hand, and my ring, up to her view.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, Edward shushing her, her face almost a mask of horror.

"Alice, calm down and meet Bella, my wife."

Her movements stopped, eyes bulging. "Your what? Edward, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Long story and I have a meeting. Bella will tell you all about it. Free reign," he said, kissing me lightly before heading out.

"Yeah, I see why now," she commented, looking to me before turning to watch Edward scurry out the door.

I swallowed thickly while Alice's eyes scanned over me. She circled me, making little noises, her brow scrunching more than once before she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

"So, what the hell happened here?" she asked.

I heaved a sigh before going into our sordid story, starting at the Mirage Starbucks. Alice simply stared at me when I was done speaking before stepping away and between some of the clothing racks.

She was silent, but the slamming of hangers against each other said everything I needed to know. Pushing her way out of the clothes jungle a few minutes later, her arms were stuffed with different articles.

"You're still very young, so we will need a youthful sophistication. That way, people won't suspect you are quite as young as you actually are."

"That's it?" I questioned, staring at her skeptically.

"Honestly, I'm still processing it all," she replied, and then slammed a hanger down on the counter. "Damn him!"

"Alice?" I inquired, truly confused by her outburst.

"Did he even think about how hard all of this would be on you before he wrangled you into his life? Or to me having to now find you a gown for the Oscars?"

I had to blink, her two questions so vastly different. I felt like my head was spinning. "I… I won't be going to the Oscars."

"Of course you will," she stated bluntly.

"But we're keeping our marriage secret for a while," I protested.

"You can still go as his date," she said as she held various articles up in front of me. It was interesting to watch the different expressions pass over her face before she threw a piece to one side or the other. She let out a huff before delving back into the racks. "Don't get me wrong, Bella. I'm happy he's met someone that makes him feel something he has never felt before, but couldn't he have dated you first?"

Another load of clothing was dumped out onto the table, Alice resuming her search. "I mean, you're still in high school! What the hell was he thinking?"

"He wasn't."

"No, he wasn't. He was living in that fantasy of his," she said, frustration lacing her tone. "I'm sorry, Bella, it's not you. I'm just kind of shocked. Edward's like a brother to me and this is very much an unexpected development in his life. And what's worse is I can only hope he did it for the right reasons. The last thing I want is for him to hurt you because he wasn't thinking."

"I know your hope is right."

She blinked at me. "You do?"

"Yes, because every fiber of my being answers his call. Do you believe in love at first sight? Soul mates?" I questioned and Alice nodded. "So do I."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Then I'm happy for you both."

After over two hours, I was equipped with enough clothes to fill the walk-in closet in the room where the rest of my possessions resided. I had convinced her I was a casual girl, and eventually she relented, but still added some of her favorite dress articles. She also included undergarments and swimwear. It was still a few hours until Edward was due to return, so Alice asked me to lunch.

We were sitting at an outside seating area after ordering when Alice began to tell me about Edward.

"Edward didn't have it easy growing up after his first movie," she began.

"You knew Edward then?"

"He was my next door neighbor. He, Jasper, Emmett, and I were thick as thieves growing up. Carlisle is three years older than Edward, and six years older than me, thus too old to play with 'babies' like us."

"Jasper? Emmett?"

A huge smile broke out on her face. "Jasper is my husband; we've been married for eight years now. We grew up in love and knew that there wouldn't be anyone else, so we got married after my first year in college. He and Edward do a lot of work together, producing and such. He used to be a talent scout, but when Edward left acting, Jasper decided to join him on his new venture. Emmett is Jasper's younger brother… well, step-brother actually. He owns a movie stunt company. It's still small, but growing, with Emmett still leading his stunt pack."

"Wow, that's amazing that he's had your support for so long. You and Esme both speak so reverently of him."

"He's a really great guy, Bella."

"I can tell already."

"In a way, he's still a thirteen year old boy. Fame ripped him from his childhood innocence," she said, sadness in her eyes. "While you were playing around, carefree, in your backyard, Edward was being hounded by paparazzi. He would have given anything to have that again. To have people see him as just a boy, just a guy, and not as Edward Cullen, hottest teen on the big screen. It was very rough on him.

"And please don't think the only reason he pursued you was because you didn't know who he was. Most women fell at his feet and just wanted him because of his fame; they didn't really care about him. It hardened him a lot, causing him to lock himself away. I can see your appeal, why he couldn't let you go. He always said he wanted the girl next door, not a California girl. You have such a natural beauty and grace, you're intelligent, and you don't seem obsessed with material goods. It's for all those reasons that Edward stopped acting. Any chance of finding meaningful happiness would have to be from the other side of the camera. Which is a shame, because he loved acting, was excellent at it and he was so passionate about it too. He just hated the price."

Everything Alice told me gave me the aching need to hug Edward. To reassure him I was there for him, that I didn't want anything but him. It was a long two hours, and when he did finally arrive I jumped into his arms, holding him tight. He was surprised for a short moment before his arms wrapped around my waist and his head came to rest at the crook of my neck, breathing me in.

"What was that for?" he asked softly, brushing my hair back, his eyes sparkling.

"For being so highly regarded by everyone around you. It just shows how wonderful of a man my husband is," I replied, stretching my neck to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled down at me. "You had doubts?"

"Not really, but confirmation from outside parties just solidifies it."

He squeezed me tight. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella, wait!" Alice called, halting me in my tracks. Taking my hand, she placed the chain I had chosen into my palm. "I didn't want to put it with everything else," she said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and ran her thumb over the diamond. "It really is a beautiful ring. I'll deliver everything tomorrow and help you get it all situated. Okay?"

I nodded and wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything."

We headed home, Esme in the back seat again. He didn't say anything about his meetings, but I was certain in time I would learn more about his world. The phone rang, and my attention turned to the scenery that was flying by.

Upon arrival, Edward introduced me to Tanya, his personal cook. She was a friendly woman, in her mid thirties with a husband and two kids. The three of us went over the meal for the evening, and that was when I learned Carlisle, Edward's brother, was coming over for dinner.

We moved to his office and he took a seat at the desk, while I perched on the edge, my mouth salivating still over the wonderful menu planned that evening.

"So, what did you think of Alice?" he asked, curiosity written all over his face letting me know he'd been dying to ask.

I thought about it for a moment, laughing a little as I remembered her running around with her arms full. "A bit clothes crazy and at first she was very friendly and very curt at the same time. So, for a while I couldn't tell if we were okay or if she couldn't stand me."

That made Edward laugh out loud. "Alice is very friendly, but I'm afraid after all the drama with my ex she's a bit more reserved with that now when it comes to new people."

I didn't get to tell him it was because of him, but one small word caught my attention. "Ex?"

"I was in an on and off relationship with a woman who hated Alice," he admitted.

"For how long?" I asked as it was the first time I'd heard about the previous women in his life.

"For about six years."

"Wow," I whispered, stunned. "That's a long time. You never got married?"

He smirked. "Nope, just you," he answered, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Why not?" I inquired.

He squirmed, and I could tell he wasn't all that comfortable. "Well, I guess the best answer is that I never felt one inkling of the feeling with her that I have felt with you in the past few days."

"And yet you stayed with her? Why?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Because we knew each other and were comfortable? Because I had never met anyone that really grabbed me? Because me being taken kept some women away? Because I was waiting for you?"

I smiled. "How do you know you were waiting for me?"

"You are quite inquisitive today," he noted with a chuckle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just trying to get to know my husband."

"As you have every right to," he agreed. He took a deep breath, his hand caressing mine. "Because I couldn't stop myself from asking you to dinner that night, even if I'd wanted to. Because I asked you to marry me."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

"So, a year and a half? That's our goal?"

He smirked up at me. "How about we start with that on our way to forever, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I think I like that a lot, Mr. Cullen."

A name; something so small, but so definitive. It wasn't just mine now, it was ours.

And I loved our name.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you like! <strong>

**I found out a couple days after the last chapter that I misspelled my name when giving my blog address. *facepalm* Fixed. ****Pics up on my blog of Edward's house, Bella's ring, and others! catastrophia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	10. Our Family

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Our Family<p>

Edward had some work he needed to do, so I decided to explore some more of our beautiful home. I wandered outside, an area I hadn't explored yet, only admired from the inside. There was a shaded deck area overlooking the pool with lounge chairs, ceiling fans, and slate flooring. It was sheer elegance.

Sitting down on one of the two person loungers I looked over the beautiful grounds. It was paradise, pure and simple. I could see myself spending many hours out here reading, or swimming in the pool. Alice said she packed away about ten swimsuits for me, but I never did get to see one. Maybe in the morning I would take a swim.

While dreaming, my phone rang from the pocket of my jeans. Pulling it out, my mother's name flashed on the screen.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted into the phone.

"Bella! Oh, honey, I miss you so much! How is California? How's Edward?"

After seeing the movie posters I was certain my mother knew who Edward was when she first met him.

"California is great so far, and Edward is wonderful. Did you know he used to be a movie star?" I questioned innocently.

"Oh, really? I knew he looked familiar," she replied, but I could tell by her tone she knew.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"What good would it have done? You two were already married."

"Is that why you were so adamant about me going with him? Because he was a movie star? Because he has money?" I accused, and immediately felt bad. I knew my mother wasn't that kind of person.

"No! God, Bella, no! Of course not. You know me better than that. I did it because, well, you couldn't see it, but I could."

"See what?"

"The way you two looked at each other. It was a truly beautiful thing to behold. Your bodies were like magnets, drawn to each other. Always standing so close and I don't think you even noticed. I pushed you to go, because I didn't want you to lose what I thought was something beautiful. His intentions were sincere, and I saw in him adoration for you. He was so sad at the thought of losing you, and I don't think you saw that, because I don't think you wanted to believe it. But, Bella, you've always been much older than your age, and I saw a chance for you to have a wonderful life with a great man. So, tell me what's happened? Have you lost your virginity?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, a small twinge in my abdomen as I sat up reminding me of the previous night.

"Well, it's better you did it now and not wait. You'll probably want to get on birth control, so I'd make an appointment as soon as possible."

Crap. How had I forgotten about something so important? That would just be the icing on our cake for me to get pregnant on our first night together.

"I'll talk to Edward about it," I promised, and for the first time ever hoped my period arrived ahead of schedule.

"So, what have you two done since you arrived?"

"Well, as soon as we walked into the house one of Edward's assistants was here waiting for us. Her name is Esme, and she is a wonderful woman and soon to be Edward's sister-in-law."

"Have you met his brother yet?"

"No, he's coming over for dinner tonight and I'm a bit anxious. I overheard Edward talking to him on the phone last night, and I think Carlisle has the wrong idea about me."

"When he meets you I'm sure he'll see what I saw. He's probably just being overprotective. Don't worry about it."

"I also met one of Edward's friends today, Alice, she's his personal shopper. I'm now stocked with clothes… which reminds me. When do you think you'll get my stuff sent to me?"

"Phil and I are working on it. Probably by the end of next week it should reach you."

"Good, I need my stuff. Edward keeps trying to spend loads of money on me. I don't even want to think about today's total."

"Bella, you're just going to have to get used to the idea that you now have a lot of money at your dispense. Oh, by the way, Eric called looking for you. I didn't say anything; I thought you would want to talk to him and explain things yourself."

Fuck. Eric.

How had I forgotten about him? We were going to graduate high school and go to USC together! how was I going to tell him I wasn't coming back to him? How was I going to explain that I was now living in California with my _husband_?

"I'll call him in the next day or two," I assured her. "I have to figure out what to say to him."

"Good. He sounded so sad." And it was only going to get worse.

We continued to talk for another hour, about how my life was going to change, about school, about Edward and all that I had learned about him that day. By the end of the conversation I felt more at ease knowing my mom was just a phone call away. Knowing that she would drop everything to talk to me. Add that to all of the support I was feeling from Esme and Alice and maybe, just maybe, things would work out. Maybe this Hollywood life wouldn't be so bad.

After hanging up with Renee, I stared out into the twilight sky, the sun setting on the horizon. It was beautiful. I still felt like I was on a vacation. Perhaps when my stuff arrived it wouldn't feel like that.

When the rainbow in the sky had faded, I decided to head in. Navigating my way around was still a pain, but I finally understood the general layout. Once I discovered all of the rooms I was certain it would be easier. Which then reminded me that there was still the basement to discover and explore.

Walking down the main hall toward the kitchen I could smell the delicious meal that Tanya had prepared. It had my mouth watering and my mind dreaming of roast beef and root vegetables. So distracted was I, that I didn't hear the voices until I was almost upon them.

"I just don't understand why you didn't get it annulled," a strange man's voice said as I approached Edward's office door.

"Carlisle, there's something about her. I can't describe it," Edward explained.

"Never in your life have I ever heard of you doing something so impulsive."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Edward questioned.

There was a silence and then Carlisle spoke, his voice so low I barely heard him. "Edward, how can you even believe in such a fairy tale after all you've been through? And, do something so reckless as this?"

"Fairy tale? Absolutely. Reckless? Maybe," Edward replied. There was the sound of something being thrown down on the desk. "But have you ever seen me with _that_ look?" I could just image Edward pointing to the pictures of us in Vegas.

"Oh, my Lord." Carlisle's voice came out in a whisper.

"She did that. I told you; she's special. You'll understand when you meet her."

Footsteps headed in my direction and before I could move Edward was coming out of the door. My eyes grew wide as I stared up at him. Once he registered me, he glanced back into the office and gave me a bashful smile, making me melt.

"Bella."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I w-was just walking by," I stuttered, internally face palming myself for being that nervous to meet his brother.

And then he was there, behind Edward; blond hair, blue eyes, tall like Edward, and staring at me. Edward gave a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Slipping his arm around my waist he turned so that we were both facing his brother.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bella. Bella, this is my older brother Carlisle."

"Pleased to meet you," I said in greeting, holding out my left hand as my right was behind Edward's back, gripping his shirt.

Carlisle continued to stare at me, his expression blank. "I'm sorry," he apologized and took my hand, his face unfreezing and a smile forming. "Carlisle Cullen."

It was an awkward shake, stiff and jerky. He moved in an almost mechanical way, his shock coming through in his movements. His words might have been fluid, his body was anything but. Even the smile on his face seemed guarded, and disingenuous. It was evident that Carlisle had not inherited the acting gene.

My grip on Edward's shirt did not lessen as we headed into the kitchen. He ran his hand up and down my arm soothingly, but I wasn't sure if it was me or himself he was trying to soothe. Upon entering the kitchen Esme's face lit up in a smile from the dining room table, but quickly faded when she saw our expressions. Her gaze lingered on Carlisle, whom I could see had clenched his jaw.

We sat down at the table, opposite of Carlisle and Esme, the tension becoming thick. At that moment Tanya entered and began setting dishes full of spinach salad down in front of us.

"Oh, Tanya, you should have called me. I would have been happy to help you set the table," I noted, smiling up at her as I thanked her.

Tanya smiled at me. "So sweet of you to offer. Don't worry about it, Bella, it's part of my job."

I nodded. "Sorry, I'm just used to doing the serving, and not being served."

That simple comment seemed to catch Carlisle's attention and he began staring at me once again.

Silence descended again, forced conversation started by Esme and Edward to lighten the mood did not help. Carlisle was stewing and we could all feel it. The tension was palpable. After our salads were finished, the main course was delivered.

I couldn't believe how good everything was; Tanya was a truly gifted cook. Perhaps she could teach me some tricks.

"So, Bella, how old are you?" Carlisle asked about halfway through the meal.

There was a pregnant pause, everyone halting what they were doing, holding their breath for my response and his reaction. "I'm eighteen," I admitted, Edward and Esme's eyes flickering to Carlisle to see his reaction.

Hadn't Edward already told him? He knew I was young, but perhaps was like Edward; guesstimating very early twenties. I glanced over to Edward, to see him give an almost pleading look at Carlisle. It didn't help. Carlisle's fork became lax, tapping down on the ceramic of his plate with a loud clang.

"W-what?" he questioned in shock and I knew he was hoping he'd heard me wrong.

It was a naïve thought that everyone would be as accepting as Esme and Alice, but I suppose I was not expecting the first negative reaction to come from Edward's best friend and brother. Thus I was not prepared for the maelstrom that was Carlisle Cullen.

"Eighteen? Are you fucking kidding me?" Carlisle asked Edward, ignoring me. "You said she was young, not a teenager!"

"She's perfectly legal."

"And that means what exactly? She can vote? Buy cigarettes? Is she even in college?" Carlisle questioned, his voice rising as he vented.

"What's the problem?" Edward inquired, his body tensing.

"Edward, it's a scandal! You've worked so hard to get out of the public eye, to be able to live a semi-normal life."

"It's my life, Carlisle."

"And I'm not disagreeing on that. God knows I've heard that enough with Mom and Dad, but the fact here is that you've essentially married a child. You know that's how the media will see it."

"And for right now we plan to keep it quiet."

"If you wanted to do that you shouldn't have changed her name yet," Carlisle argued. "Where was your brain? I'm just astounded that you would make that kind of decision. Fuck, Edward, how do you know she isn't playing you?"

I'd taken the beating, because they were all points I'd also thought of. However, the last comment was a direct hit at me, calling into question my character. Before I could even defend myself, Edward leaned forward, his words laced with venom.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know her. You don't know anything about her."

"Neither do you! That's what I'm getting at! You're risking your career, your reputation, and your finances! To throw it away for some girl!"

"She's…"

"Special. Or so you say. Tell me, what is so damn special? Is her pussy that good?" Esme gasped, and I turned to find her mouth agape and a horrified expression on her face as she looked at her fiancé.

Edward choked on his wine, and I could tell by the immediate shift in his demeanor that he couldn't believe what his brother had just said. He narrowed his eyes, and in a low, ominous voice that made me shiver he said, "Carlisle, don't you _ever_ fucking say something so crass about my wife again, or you and I are going to have a serious fucking problem."

I had reached my boiling point, I was completely insulted and Edward was shaking with fury. Slamming my hands down on the table I stood from my chair, the wooden legs screeching against the floor, all heads turning to look at me.

"Can't you just be the least bit supportive of your brother?" I snarled, glaring at Carlisle. "Yes, what we did was reckless. We were going to get an annulment, thus negating all of your complaints about me, but my mother saw in us something that we couldn't even see. And I agree with her. There is something strong between us, more than just lust and attraction. It may be new, but it is too strong to be denied. Scandalous? For this day and age, yes. Hence why we are keeping it on the down-low for now, but the bottom line is that Edward is being a decent man and taking responsibility for his actions, as am I. Is it so much to ask for the person he is closest to, the person he respects the most, to see what others already do? Is your prejudice that blind?"

Fingers touching my hand caught my attention and I flinched involuntarily until I realized it was Edward. My hand relaxed as our fingers intertwined, his lips placing a soft kiss of the back of my hand. My glare moved from Carlisle, softening as I turned to Edward, a small smile spreading.

"Thank you, baby girl," he said, smiling up at me and pulling me onto his lap, his arms wrapping around me and a kiss placed to my neck.

Once seated, I looked back up at Carlisle who was now slumped against the back of his chair, staring at me with his mouth open.

"You're my brother, and I love you, but stop being such as asshole to Bella and about our situation. She's your sister now. A Cullen. Part of our family, so you're going to be seeing her a lot. Get over it. We're married, staying married and I don't need your approval, but I'd like your support."

Carlisle shook his head. "I just can't help but think what a huge mistake you are making. And while I may have some respect for you after your speech Bella, I just don't trust you with him."

With that, Carlisle stood, throwing his napkin down on the table and walking out of the room. The hurt was evident on Edward's face as he watched his closest confidant walk out. I pulled him closer and he buried his head into my neck, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

Upon hearing a chair move, I looked up to find Esme standing from her chair. With everything, I'd forgotten she was there. She looked so sad and despondent as she gazed at us.

"I'll talk to him. You know he won't be the last to be opposed. I'm just sad and disappointed that he was the first."

"He's my brother, Esme. He of all people should support me, even if he doesn't agree with it," Edward replied, standing as well and putting me back on my feet. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead. "I have a lot of work to do tonight, baby girl, so I may be up late."

He was distant, lost in his own mind, as he turned to leave, his hand slipping from mine. I stared after him, watching as he disappeared around the corner, the door to the office clicking closed behind him leaving me standing there in silence.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Esme said, squeezing my hand. "Please don't let Carlisle upset you. He really is a nice man. I wouldn't be marrying him otherwise. He just wants what's best and to look out for Edward. Though I will be giving him a stern talking too. That's no way to talk about any woman."

"Thank you, Esme," I said in kind, forcing a small smile that didn't reach my eyes.

She squeezed my hand one last time before heading for the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

The house was eerily silent with everyone gone and Edward locked up in his office. I attempted to help Tanya clean up, but she refused, sending me on my way to the great room where I channel surfed. Shortly before she left, Tanya dropped off a chocolate soufflé that she had made for dessert and I devoured its chocolaty goodness, asking for the recipe between bites.

Tanya left as well leaving me all alone, and after a few hours of the television I was bored and a bit tired from the long day. I trudged up the stairs and stared at the two doors; Edward's room and my room.

I wasn't certain what to do. Yes, I'd slept with Edward the night before, but I had no clue what that meant. He hadn't said anything about me _not _keeping my own room now. He had just said he'd be up late, and I was becoming really tired, confused and emotionally drained. Listening down the stairs I found no indication that he was headed up any time soon. I didn't feel right climbing into his empty bed, so I opened the door to my room and walked in. After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth, I pulled back the covers and settled in. Turning the TV on for some noise and a bit of entertainment to help me drift off as I snuggled in. A while later my eyes began to flutter shut and I soon began walking in dream land.

Unfortunately, it wasn't one of rainbows and sunshine, but of families breaking apart.


	11. Our Desire

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Our Desire<p>

It was so warm and comfy all snuggled down in my bed the next morning I didn't want to wake up. I was dreaming of Edward; his warmth, his scent, his touch, his body. And I didn't want to leave it; I wanted to indulge in every heavenly ounce of it.

It was when I felt the hairs tickle the back of my neck that I realized the warmth wasn't solely from my covers. As I surfaced into consciousness I felt the weight of arms across my waist, legs tangled in mine, the warmth of his body pressed behind me, and his breath as it swept across my neck. Turning to look back at him, he groaned, his grip tightening on my waist, his face nuzzling into my neck.

The feeling that coursed through me from such a small, simple action was indescribable. Warmth, need, want… love.

I tried to turn around again and a frown formed on his face. He reminded me of a little kid who didn't want to wake up. A giggle escaped and that seemed to rouse him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, a smile lighting his face upon seeing me before nuzzling my neck again.

"Baby girl," he murmured.

"Good morning, sleepy boy."

"Good morning, beautiful," he responded, placing a kiss on my neck.

"Honey pie."

He smirked. "Sugar bear."

"Snuggle muffin."

"Mmm, snuggle bunny," he said with a smile that quickly turned into another frown and I knew this time he was finally awake. "Why did you sleep in here? I was worried when I came up to bed last night and couldn't find you."

"Well… you never said anything about moving into your room…" I trailed off and he nodded. "And then after the dinner fiasco you disappeared."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I guess I just thought… but then with all that crap last night I forgot to talk to you about it," he explained, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I loved when he did that. "I'm sorry about Carlisle and for not staying with you. I just couldn't believe… I still can't believe… he said that. I was in shock. Complete shock. I've _never_ heard him say something crass like that before. It's just not his style." His voice dropped to just above a whisper, body slumping back down into the bed as sadness took over. "I knew he didn't take it well, but I never had an inkling that was what he really thought. He's been with me through thick and thin, so his rejection of you, of us, hit me really hard." he took a shuddered breath, sighed and closed his eyes.

I reached out to smooth the lines from his face that his sadness had created. He leaned into my hand, kissing my palm before opening his eyes to gaze into mine.

"He really was an ass. I mean, a lot of what he said made sense and I agreed with him on many of the points, but then he just became downright crude. He really didn't like me and the only reason I can come up with is because I'm young and unknown to him."

Edward nodded. "He's not very trusting of new people in my life. He's also very unhappy with me and took it out on you. Not to excuse his behavior, because I'm still angry that he would say that, but it was really directed at me. It's not easy being who I am and what I do... or used to do. Everyone wants a piece of you. I've had women claim that their kids were mine, men tell me how much they wanted to beat the crap out of me and a few saying how I should just die. People want a piece of the money and the fame, and will stop at nothing to accomplish it, including making outrageously false accusations. All of it beats you down over time, and becomes a huge scandal when there are no grounds for it."

"All of that just means he has become close minded when it comes to you, and we are very much an open minded situation in this day and age."

"Society is close minded in general, that's why people will be against us, Bella."

"How do _you_ feel about this?"

"Do you think I might regret this? I thought I'd been pretty obvious regarding how I feel about you."

"But your brother…"

"He hasn't seen what I see every day when I'm with you. Intelligent, strong, caring, beautiful woman. That's what you are and as you get older I can only see those qualities getting better. They're reasons I didn't want to let you go."

"That and I'm a normal, average girl?"

His gaze didn't waver, didn't falter. "That's one of my favorite parts about you."

"But I'm not a Hollywood girl, Edward."

"And I don't want a Hollywood girl. I want happiness. For once since I was twelve I want to be truly happy. I want something real. I think that is one thing that has thrown Carlisle off. I've been unhappy with a woman on and off for the last six years that I would never marry, and suddenly I meet you and am on cloud nine? Yeah, he's probably wondering when the invasion of the body snatchers came along."

"Well, as insulted as I was by his comment about my pussy," I quirked my eyebrow at him, "I think, from what you've said, that he was just shocked as to your complete 180 in your attitude on life, love and relationships; he's probably wondering when the hell you are going to come to your senses."

"I am one hundred percent in my senses, and he needs to come to his senses and realize that."

"What about the fairy tale?"

"Oh, fairy tales are real. Didn't you hear that part?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Do fairy Godmothers exist then?"

"Oh, yes. They're named Renee," he replied jokingly.

I tickled his side, causing him to squirm. "Oh, you think you're funny now, huh, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Cullen, it's one of my many good qualities."

"Many?"

"Many," he stressed and the mood shifted as he pulled me closer. "I have a very nice, large, quality I'd like to show you." His lips descended upon my neck, kissing and nibbling down to my shoulder while his arm moved up my side, thumb grazing the side of my breast.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered.

"Mm-hmm."

His hand slid between my thighs, gently pushing them apart and they spread as he lightly trailed up until he was exactly where he wanted to be. Gently, his fingers danced over the cotton of my panties, passing over my clit more than once and making me draw in a sharp breath each time, much to his delight.

"How's my girl feel down here?" he questioned and I knew what he was referring too.

My hips began to rock into him, begging for the friction, burning with desire. "Needy," I breathed out.

"Fuck," he groaned and rocked his hips into my thigh, letting me feel how hard he was for me.

The pressure he was placing on my rapidly wetting pussy increased, sending a jolt of lightening through me. It was no longer the gentle yet needy of our first encounter, creating a slow and building fire, it was desire unleashed. My body was lighting up, fire raging everywhere he touched. An uncontrollable need to feel him took over and I moved one hand between us. He drew in a sharp breath when my fingers reached his waistband, moaning as his hips pushed his cock against me. That earned me greater pressure, causing me to cry out.

My hand made its way past his waistband and grazed the hot head of his cock. Edward was cursing as my fingers wrapped around him and slowly made a path up and down his length.

"Fuck, baby girl, that feels so unbelievably good," he panted.

His fingers pushed aside my panties and began caressing the swollen flesh beneath. One finger was placed at my opening and he pushed it in. I drew in a shuddering breath, my back arching, and my hand grasping a little bit tighter on his cock. His hips began to rock him into my hand, the silky skin seeming to grow hotter and the flesh harder. My mind was clouded when he entered me with a second finger and I knew then that everything was alright. I wanted him inside me… no, I needed him.

"Edward," I panted, pushing my hips harder into his hand.

"Bella, oh, Bella," he moaned. "Baby, I need you."

"Please!" I begged.

He growled in response, and then an unfamiliar voice began to shout, breaking us out of our lust induced haze.

"Edward! Get your ass out of bed and off of Bella! Burning daylight Cullen!" I heard Alice's voice so close to my ear, but she was nowhere in the room.

"Fucking cock-blocking little…" he grumbled and looked over at the clock. "Damn! I'm late!" Propping his body up and leaning over me, he picked up the phone on the bedside table, tapped in a few numbers, and spoke into the receiver. "Overslept, give me ten minutes." I heard his voice ring out and realized that there _was_ an intercom system.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as he set the phone down.

He smirked. "Don't be. I'll just let you stew all day long, waiting for me to take you." My face flushed and my pulse raced, both of which he noticed. "Then it will be so much better. And, you will come harder."

He kissed me then, despite the morning breath, and hopped out of bed and rushed into his room. I also got out of bed and ran to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once complete I threw on some shorts and a tee and walked out.

I didn't think I had taken that long, but when Edward came out of his bedroom and was obviously showered and dressed, I wondered if he had super speed. He was wearing low-riding jeans and they hung perfectly on his hips.

He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me hard. "Alice has brought your clothes. You two can spend the day rearranging the closet and moving your stuff into _our_ bedroom."

I liked the way he said 'our'.

We moved down the steps hand in hand and found Alice, Esme, and a few other people milling around the kitchen. There was a squealing sound followed by clapping.

Out from behind the island a beautiful, little blond haired girl waddled out and headed straight for Edward, her curls bouncing with each step.

"Ehwar, Ehwar, Ehwar!" she repeated over and over upon seeing Edward.

A huge smile lit up his face and he bent down to catch her, lifting her high in the air and twirling her around. The little girl giggled in delight and shortly after was settled in his arms.

"Hello, my beautiful Princess Ari. I've missed you," he said, his face aglow as he gave her Eskimo kisses. I was stunned, staring wide eyed as he played with the small child. "You're mommy and daddy are mean. They don't bring you around nearly enough for my taste."

"Mean Mommy!" she repeated, her chubby little fingers tapping against his cheeks.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Alice protested and attempted to snatch her child back, but the little girl just cried out and clung to Edward, burying her adorable face in the crook of his neck.

"Go make your own, Cullen. Word has it you have a wife now. Knock her up!" an unfamiliar blond man said. It was then he seemed to notice me in the doorway, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Oh, you must be said wife. Sorry for interrupting your child making activities this morning. My wife is an earlier riser." Crossing the room, he held out his hand and I stepped forward to take it. "Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet the woman who has captured our fair Edward."

"Ass," Edward snorted, earning a smack on the arm from Esme.

"Language!" she chastised, then promptly returned her attention back to her laptop.

"Ass!" Ari imitated and Edward groaned.

"No, Ari, that's a bad word. You shouldn't say that word or Mommy might spank you."

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you always make me out to be the villain?"

"Because thanks to you he has blue balls," Jasper snorted and turned his attention back to me and smiled. "Anyway, welcome to our kooky family Bella. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you pry my child out of your husband's arms so I can steal him away for business?"

I smiled up at him. "I think I might be able to do that."

I walked over to Edward, who was deep in conversation with Ari about her teddy bear… at least I think it was about a teddy bear, most of it was gibberish. Edward was caught in rapt attention. It was so endearing and I hoped he would be the same with our children someday.

Our children. It sounded strange and right to my ears at the same time. The word 'our' was working its way into both of our vocabularies.

"Edward, can you introduce me?" I asked, and he smiled brightly at me.

"This, baby girl, is Princess Arianna. Otherwise known as just Arianna or Ari," he said, turning her in his arms. "Ari, can you say hello to Bella?"

I smiled up at her, but she still gave me a leery eye. Almost as if how dare I take away her precious 'Ehwar's' attentions. Clinging tighter to him, she shook her head and shied away from me.

"Oh, come on my princess. Bella is really nice, and I bet she can hunt you down a cookie if you're a good girl."

"Briber!" Alice cried out and Edward ignored her.

At the thought of a cookie, Ari smiled and stretched her arms out to me. I picked her up, moving her to my hip.

"You are so pretty," I said, and she looked at me shyly from under her lashes.

"So are you," Edward said, giving me a kiss. "I'm off to work."

"Have a good day!" I replied and watched as he and Jasper headed out the door with Esme in tow.

Making good on my cookie promise, I walked to the pantry in a hopeful search for something, but came out disappointed.

"There's a cookie jar on the counter. Tanya usually keeps a small stockpile there," Alice suggested and we headed over to the ceramic container that was clearly labeled 'cookies'.

"Thanks," I replied and opened the lid. Upon closer inspection, the smaller writing beneath read 'AKA Edward's drops of sugary goodness, eat at your own risk'. I laughed, knowing it was probably Alice herself who had purchased it. Reaching in, I brought out two cookies, one for me and Alice, and one for Ari.

"I heard about Carlisle," she stated, taking the cookie from Ari's hand and breaking it up into smaller pieces before handing it back. She earned a most evil glare for her snatching. "We don't all think that way; I just want you to know."

"It was kinda hard to swallow. I know not everyone is going to welcome me or our marriage with open arms, but what he said…"

Alice leaned against the counter and sighed. "I know I was upset yesterday, though less so than Carlisle, so here's the bottom line after I cooled down. Edward is one of my dearest and closest friends and I don't want him to get hurt. I'm kind of torn because here you've been dropped into an unknown situation and life, so at the same time I'm very protective of you. Esme told me what Carlisle said. You need to know on some levels we all feel the same… with the exception of the comment he made about your kitty. The difference with me and Esme is maternal I think. I see a scared little girl that I want to protect, Carlisle sees a gold digging actress trying to get a step up. He's not very trusting when it comes to things surrounding Edward, especially new people. So, right now I'm at hurt our Edward and I will kill you, and if Edward hurts you I'll kick him in the nuts and punch him. Unfair, I know, but I'm sure you understand."

I nodded. "I understand completely, Edward comes first."

"Rationality. That's a very good trait to have with Edward and this Hollywood life. I hope you keep it."

Ari chose that moment to interject her displeasure of being cookie-less and Alice handed her another piece.

"Come on; let's go rearrange the closet so there is room for everything. We have less than two hours," she noted, pulling Ari's bag up from the ground along with her purse and we headed upstairs.

Being with Alice in her element was an adventure. Sometime in the 'let's rearrange the closet' idea it became 'let's get rid of all the clothes Alice doesn't like'. Needless to say, when the clothes did arrive we still had no concrete plan. The closet was huge. Easily larger than my room in Phoenix. There was no need for dressers because the closet walls were lined with them along with hanging areas. An island in the middle of the room also had drawer storage. There were shoe racks and benches. Edward still had more clothes than I did if you combined what Alice had picked out and all of my clothes in Phoenix. Ari enjoyed playing the clothing as well; pulling things down from the racks.

Alice and Ari left sometime after lunch and I spent the remainder of the afternoon moving the rest of my belongings into our room and bathroom.

The bathroom was another room larger than my former bedroom complete with Jacuzzi tub, large multi shower head shower, and two large vanities with sinks. Fantasies began to spin through my head of what we could do in the tub and shower, and I soon found myself overheated. My body still buzzed from our morning activities, and I couldn't wait until he returned home.

There was a fantastic view of the back yard from the bathroom and the beautiful sparkling pool stared back at me.

I now had a new afternoon activity.

Moving to the closet I began to search for the bathing suits Alice had found for me. I found them in one of the drawers in the center of the closet. Unfortunately, what I had thought were bathing suits were more like lingerie. Not a bikini and not a one piece, but they were definitely sexy.

Picking out what I deemed the least provocative of the nearly dozen, I pulled it on and headed down to the pool.

It was a beautiful day, hot and sunny, making the cool water feel that much better against my skin. Sinking down into the water was refreshing and I dove the rest of the way in. The pool was… wonderful. I always loved swimming and the sense of freedom that came with gliding through the water.

I lost track of the time, but I hadn't reached the prune like state, when I heard my name being called. Swimming to the edge, I found Edward walking toward the pool.

"Having fun?" he questioned.

"So much. It's such a beautiful pool."

"Well, I want to get in a quick workout in before dinner so why don't you keep swimming and I'll be right in there enjoying the view," he said with a smirk and I peered over to the glass wall that looked to have an exterior door. Through the glass I could see right in and to all of the equipment.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on my lips and headed back inside. A few minutes later I watched him enter the workout room, now donned in his running shorts and shirt. His run on the treadmill began a moment later, and I ogled him before deciding to float around for a few more minutes.

Upon seeing my skin begin to wrinkle, I decided enough was enough and made my way over to the steps.

Rising out of the water of the pool, I squeezed the water from my hair. It was then I heard a crash and looked over to the workout room to find Edward no longer on the treadmill, but lying against the wall.

Panicked, I quickly ran in through the door that led from that room out to the pool area.

I was dripping wet when I found him lying on his side, clutching his head, the treadmill still running.

"Edward, oh my God, are you ok?" I asked, rushing to his side.

His eyes opened, meeting mine. I didn't even have time to process the look in his eyes when he grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips to mine. He pounced on me, sending me tumbling to the ground, his body pinning me to the floor. His lips devoured my mouth, pulling my body flush to his, the then he nestled between my thighs.

The passion, the need, was rolling off of him and I soon found my mind clouded with lust and desire. In the back of my mind I wondered if it was going to hurt again, but with the way my body was aching, craving for him, I doubted it.

His lips released mine and I groaned in displeasure that quickly turned to a moan as he kissed his way down my neck. My hips rose, pressing against him, brushing my pussy up and down his length.

"So sinful," he moaned before swiftly pulling my bathing suit straps down, his hips undulating into mine.

His mouth descended on my newly exposed breasts, licking, biting, and sucking on my newly exposed nipple.

My pussy, my whole body, was on fire. I needed him in me. Otherwise I was certain to combust. His name escaped my lips in a guttural moan and he growled in response. His hand worked between our bodies and after what felt like fumbling I felt the heat of the head of his cock against the apex of my thighs. Deftly, his fingers pushed my bathing suit aside, lining up, and his cock thrust into me.

My eyes widened, rolling back, a cry of pleasure ripping from my chest.

"Fuck, baby girl. So sexy, so fucking sexy," he murmured against my skin, his cock not even halting, sliding in and out.

This time there was no pain, this time I was clawing my way closer to him. I needed all of him as close and deep as possible. His pace was fast, almost rough with need. My body was tingling, jolts of electricity shooting through me with every thrust. He felt so good inside me, so un-fucking-believably good that I never wanted him to stop. I was begging him to go fast and he sped up, his fingers digging into my hips as he pistoned furiously until I cracked.

Tearless sobs wracked my body, my back arching off of the floor, as the most intense orgasm ripped through me. He was unrelenting as I came down, my sanity returning. He was grunting and growling above me, his noises lightly my body again. His teeth scraped against my neck while he changed his angle, unexpectedly sending me spiraling into a second orgasm.

His thrusts became erratic, slamming into me, and he cried out, emptying deep inside. Dropping his head to my shoulder, his body soon followed, slumping against mine. I tried to caress his skin, but my body felt more like Jell-O than anything else.

"Fuck, baby girl. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I haven't come that hard in years," he said between pants.

"I believe you now."

He chuckled. "About what?"

"It only does hurt the first time. After that the only pain is caused from the aching need."

"Mmm, I plan to make you ache for days after too. Forcing your mind to remember what my cock did to you."

"My husband is a dirty, dirty man."

He chuckled. "And I plan to make my wife just as dirty as I am."

"Oh, you are well on your way then," I notified him with a smirk before slapping his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Since the last chapter a group for Me and Mr. Cullen has been started on Facebook! Just look for Me and Mr. Cullen and come join the teasers, pics, and discusions.<strong>

**I will post pictures of the swimsuits Alice bought Bella on my blog!**


	12. Our First Argument

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Our First Argument<p>

It was amazing that Edward wasn't more injured than he was after his tumble from the treadmill. I helped to patch up a burn from the belt on his arm, along with a bleeding gash in his knee, but could do nothing for the bump on his head but to kiss it. He said it made it better, but I think he was just placating me. It was sweet none the less.

I kissed his boo-boos one last time before we curled up in bed together that night. Our first night with my belongings combined with his, my clothes in his closet, toothbrush touching his, the other vanity no longer empty. I fell asleep easily wrapped in his arms, fingers caressing me into dreamland.

All too soon the alarm was blaring and his body left mine. Edward unfortunately left for work early the next morning with the promise of returning in the early afternoon.

"I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone all day," he said with a sigh looking into the mirror as he looped his tie around his neck.

"This wasn't planned and you still have work. I know you can't drop everything to stay with me. I understand. Just… hurry back?"

His arm swept behind my back and pulled me flush to his chest, lips pressed to mine. "As fast as I can, baby girl."

I pried myself from the bed a few hours later, and searched for signs of life, at the same time I search for some brunch. No persons were to be found, at least that I could tell, but there was some yummy leftover ravioli in the fridge.

Left to my own devices, I found my way into the piano room and began playing. I played some classical pieces, and pieces of my own. Something new struck me, and I began working it out on the keys until it was flowing freely, the beautiful medley unfolding. Before I knew it, over an hour had passed.

Closing the lid I headed out to the back patio and pulled out my phone. I knew Eric's schedule by heart, and I knew he was in study period. It was time I called him, time I told him about Edward, and that I wasn't coming home.

Finding his number, I hit send and put the phone up to my ear.

And promptly pulled it away when Eric's high pitched scream came through the speaker.

"Bella!" he screeched. "Oh, sweetie, I've missed you! Please, please, _please_ tell me you're home now! There is so much to talk about. I'm on my way over. We have to talk! Tyler is a fucking slut. We broke up again, he was eye fucking Steve Diller and I told him he wanted him more than me. He tried to deny it, but I know it's true. Ugh! He's just a pig. Oh, I've missed you!"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss you so, so much."

"So, where are you?" he asked, and I hated to crush the excitement in his voice.

"I… am home."

"Oh, thank God! Cause I need a Bella hug, like seriously."

"I'd love to give you one, because you have no idea how much I need one right now, Eric," I said, my voice wavering.

"Bella?"

"I say I'm home, but… see, the thing is… Phoenix is no longer my home."

"W-what? What are you talking about? Your mom came home, and I know there is no fucking way you would suddenly move to Forks," he argued.

"No, not Forks. Los Angeles area or thereabouts. I'm not exactly sure, not too familiar with the layout yet."

There was silence on the other end of the line before a sharp intake of breath combined with an almost sob. "Bella, please tell me you're joking. Please tell me you're in the house you've lived in since we were eight."

"I can't," I whispered. "My… " I cleared my throat, "…my husband's house is much larger than my mom's."

"You're _what?_ You got _married_?" he questioned in surprise, his voice rising is volume. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

"To who? I need to know. And, I can't believe anti young marriage Renee was cool with it. If you say she was I really will think I'm dreaming, hang up, and when I wake up, all the shit that has come from your mouth will just be a bad dream."

"I married Edward Cullen in a drunken night in Vegas," I admitted, letting out a sigh of relief at having it out and off my chest.

There was complete silence for a short moment before laughter took over. "Oh, now I _know_ I'm dreaming! Edward Cullen married you in a cliché Vegas way? Gorgeous, fuck hot, Edward Cullen from _Genesis_, _The Lost Hero, _and so many more? Girl, my dream gave you a winner!"

"I didn't even recognize him at the time, Eric. It wasn't until I saw the movie posters in his office the other day that it all clicked," I admitted bashfully.

"Wait… you're serious?" he asked brokenly. "And… you're just now telling me?"

"Yes, to both," I replied, cringing at the hurt in his voice.

"You really aren't coming home?"

"I… I am home."

"You don't even know him!" Eric finally yelled, his tone changing to near frantic. "He could be some deranged psychopath! I can't believe Renee let you go with him."

"He is a really wonderful person, Eric. And when you come out to visit you'll see."

"Visit? No. You come home. You come home right now, Bella. Please… please, I need my best friend, please come home to me," he begged, desperation in his voice, and tears began filling my eyes.

"Eric, you know I love you," I said, the tears sliding down my cheeks, my nose beginning to run causing me to sniffle.

"Who the fuck is Eric?" I heard Edward demand from behind me through clenched teeth. I turned, just as the lounge chair beside me flipped over forcefully and crashed to the slate deck, to find his eyes wide, jaw set, and he looked angry.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" Eric questioned angrily, before his voice lowered to a whisper. "It sounded hot and angry, which I gotta say made me twitch a bit."

I let out a little forced laugh at his comment and put my finger up to Edward, the universal sign for 'hold on', and that seemed to upset him further.

"Eric, everything will be okay. We can still text and send pictures."

"Like hell you will," Edward sneered.

"Jesus Christ, B, are you sure you're okay? He sounds fucking pissed!"

"Yes, I'm fine, Eric, _Edward_, is just being an ass." I glared at my husband.

"Fine, but you have to get back to me ASAP so I know you're doing okay, and I will need to talk to you a lot so I can feel like you're actually here with me, sorta."

"You can visit, and I can visit, and before we know it you'll be here and we'll be at USC," I reassured him as I swiped at my tears.

"I'm sticking you too that, Swan… or should I say Cullen." I heard Eric sniffling too.

A minute later, and another 'I love you', I ended my call. Edward was fuming, arms crossed over his chest, and I could almost see the flames surrounding him. He was seriously pissed and the chair was mangled.

"What the fuck was that about, Bella? Who the hell is Eric? Is there something I need to know? Please tell me if I'm wasting my fucking time here. You could have fucking told me you had a boyfriend!" he laid into me, but I wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Whoa! Hold on, Edward. You don't get to judge and fly off the handle based on what tiny bit of my conversation you overheard," I spat, poking my finger into his chest. He had no right to accuse me of anything.

"You just told some guy you love him," he seethed. "I'm your fucking _husband_! Those words are reserved for _me_!"

"Oh, and you think your behavior right now is acceptable? Will make me love you? Because I can tell you right now, Mr. Cullen, that you are currently not being endearing at all. Jealousy is _not_ a loveable quality in the least."

"I just don't like that my _wife_ is talking with another man and telling him she loves him, something she hasn't even told me!" He clenched his fists tightly together at his sides.

"Oh, fuck off, Edward!" I screamed back at him. "Eric is my best friend! My very close, very dear, very _gay_, best friend. And now, because I'm here with you, I've lost him in my life on a daily basis, the only person I have ever been able to count on in my life. So excuse me for being upset and for loving him!" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, but Edward remained silent. I looked back up at him and squared my shoulders, turning to leave. "Oh, and Edward? Thank you for putting so much trust in me, your wife."

I turned and stormed off, my chest tight as I held everything in. I didn't know where to go, but I just wanted to be alone, and with a house that large there had to be a few good hiding spots. There was a living room with chaise couches laid out before a large TV. I threw my body down on one and sobbed into the white corduroy fabric.

It had been harder to tell Eric I wasn't coming home than I thought. He was hurt that I hadn't called him immediately. He was upset and rightfully so. I missed him so much. I missed Arizona, I missed my mom, and really anything that had been my life before Vegas. I missed the home I'd always known.

Now Edward and I were fighting, and I was reminded of how very alone I was in my _new_ home. We were bonding, but we still had a long road ahead of us.

I could hear footsteps coming close before the warmth of his hand laid on my shoulder. It only made me cry more. He slid down behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I overreacted and shouldn't have gone off like that," he apologized, pressing light kisses against my skin.

"No, you fucking shouldn't have," I replied, trying hard to ignore his touch.

"I was just dumbstruck listening to you tell some guy that you love him. Because those are words I want you to eventually say to me."

"There's still a long way to go until then," I informed him, though I knew it was mostly from anger. I was falling for him, the connection we had was too strong not to. That, and he was a wonderful man… he'd just not used his head and stuck his foot in his mouth.

"I know, but I can't wait until you say them to me. And I can't wait until I can say them to you," he admitted and I felt my body relax back into him.

"You seem certain that we will fall in love."

"It's a feeling I have. Don't you feel it too?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, you know that."

"Please say you forgive me."

"Just… use your head next time? Think before you speak."

"Promise." He kissed my shoulder softly.

"And, Edward, if we are going to have a _real_ chance at a life together, at making this work, you are going to have to _trust_ me, and ask questions _before _you yell and curse at me."

"Okay, I know and again, I'm sorry, baby girl. This is all so new to me, these feeling and emotions coursing through me. And, I want to trust you, I do trust you."

"Thank you," I said softly hugging his arms tighter around me.

We laid there, snuggled as my tears dried up. It felt good just to have him near; I already craved him so much. Any and all affection he would give I would gladly receive.

My head was thumping a bit from the crying and I turned in his arms to look into his face.

"Better?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair that was caught on my lip.

I nodded in response and tilted my head up to place my lips against his.

"So, foot in mouth is a Cullen family trait, huh?"

Edward let out a low chuckle, a smile forming on his face. "I guess it must be. It's from my father's side and I will try and quell this awful genetic inheritance of mine. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"That would be nice," I replied. Silence took over again and after a moment I decided it was time to get moving again. "I think I want to take a shower," I said and sat up. I turned to look at Edward. "Want to come?"

He smiled and kissed me. "I would love to join you beautiful."

We walked upstairs hand in hand to the master bathroom. With gentle hands and a slow pace he removed my shirt and helped me out of my shorts.

"Mmm, you are so alluring," he whispered in my ear, while his hands reached around my back to unclasp my bra.

My hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Says the most alluring man on the planet."

"The planet? Really?" he teased.

"Well, at least on planet Bella, but I'm pretty sure you're near the top on Earth."

He chuckled and turned the water on and set the temperature. There were two shower heads along with multiple side sprayers. It was a dream shower. Taking my hand we stepped through the glass door and under the warm spray.

Closing my eyes I let the warm water run over my body. I could feel the remainder of the tension fade, washing away with the water down the drain.

"Fuck," Edward whispered and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"The sight of you naked beneath me is one of my favorites, but the sight of you naked standing in front of me… wet? Perfect."

I blushed, taking my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes turning to appraise his form.

Edward had a fantastic body. He was fit, the six pack he sported made that obvious, but he wouldn't be described as ripped. He was toned, probably from all of the running he did. Strong arms and pecks, toned abdomen, and a big strong… cock.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed looking down, finally getting a good look at Edward's goods, and boy were they good.

"What?" he questioned with a teasing smirk, knowing fully what had caught my appraising eyes attention.

"This is what you've been thrusting in me?" I questioned in awe, my hand lightly stroking up and down his hardened length.

He twitched in my hand at my words, a shudder running through him as he hardened further. "You never looked?"

"I have, just not this up close and personal."

"Feel free to take a real close look whenever you want, baby girl. You can get a great view from your knees," he teased with a wink.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting I put this huge thing in my mouth?" I questioned provocatively, looking at him from under my lashes causing him to groan.

He pulled my head to his, lips crashing to mine. "I am definitely suggesting that."

"Mmm, maybe I should inspect to make sure everything is in working order. After all, I am your wife and as such it is my duty to make sure that my husband is properly taken care of," I said as I lowered down to the tile floor.

"Fuck, yes," he panted.

I finally got to lay eyes on the beast up close and personal. Edward was above average on both length and girth, but not overly so, and curved up ever so slightly at the tip.

"Perfect," I whispered before leaning forward and placing a kiss to the hot red head. It really was the only word I had to describe his physical appearance. Because to me he was.

"Have you ever?" he asked.

I shook my head as my mouth opened, looking at him from under my lashes, my tongue sneaking out and rubbing against the underside of his head.

"Fuck!" he cried as his lust filled eyes closed, his head tilting back, and a hand moving to rest on my cheek.

Opening my mouth I tentatively wrapped my lips around the tip, earning another moan and a thrust of his hips. The skin was warm, and smooth, the flesh beneath rigid yet pliable.

"Damn, baby girl, your lips feel so good," he praised grabbing a fistful of my wet hair.

I took him deeper into my mouth and looked up. The expression on his face caused heat to pool between my thighs. It was pure bliss; heavy lidded eyes, open mouth, harsh breaths, and flush skin.

I did that to him.

I smiled internally and focused on my task, my tongue stroking down, then back up, before taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. I gagged more than once, not used to the intrusion.

There was a bit of fumbling, but Edward didn't seem to mind. He was trying his best not to thrust into my mouth, but I noticed every time he did I gagged and he let out a low throaty moan. I knew then he liked the sound.

Having enough of my teasing, Edward shut off the shower and picked me up. Walking over to the bed he tossed me down before jumping on top of me with a playful growl. I squealed in delight and feigned fear. He seemed to like this, his tongue running up the length of my neck, nipping at my ear.

"Turn around, baby girl; I'm going to show you how the animals do it."

"Mmm, like they do on the Discovery Channel?" I questioned with a giggle as I turned around.

Edward's hand smacked playfully down on my right butt cheek before gripping it hard.

"Are you laughing at me? Not a wise idea."

"No?"

"No," he stated before slamming his hips forward, burying himself hard and deep.

I cried out, my hands fisting in the sheets, a tearless sob erupting as I clenched around him. His fingers found my clit, teasing it as his hips rotated, slamming his cock in and out in a delicious motion. Bliss, pure erotic bliss.

His free hand gathered my hair and he leaned forward.

"You have to tell me if you don't like something, baby girl. Okay? I want you to get as much pleasure as I do," he said and I wondered what he meant.

I found out when he straightened up and pulled on the hair he had gathered in his hand. It was painful, but at the same time sent tingles through my body. The action lifted my torso, allowing him to hit a different angle. He released my clit and pushed down on my lower back at the same time pulling me back to him.

"Edward, oh fuck, Edward!" I sobbed, my muscles tightening and I knew I was close.

He was relentless. His breath coming out in pants, but he wouldn't slow down, wouldn't stop, until he pushed me over the edge.

"Baby girl, you feel so good wrapped around me. Do you like it like this? Do you like me fucking you like an animal?"

"Yes! Oh, Edward, baby, yes!"

"Good, because I fucking love it!"

It was intense, but Edward was letting out a side of myself I had an inkling was buried deep below. I wanted him to dirty me in every way possible.

With one nip of his teeth at my neck I was pushed over the edge, free-falling into orgasmic bliss.

His strokes began to falter while my walls milked him and he let out a strangled cry, emptying inside me.

Collapsing on top of me, he rolled to the side so he was spooning me while we caught our breath.

"The animals know how to do it," I said between breaths, sending Edward into a fit of laughter.

"I would have to agree."

After our breathing regulated I turned in his arms to face him. We needed to talk before I forgot again, and before we found ourselves pregnant before we were ready… if we weren't already.

"Edward, I know this is a little late, but I'm not on birth control," I admitted and braced myself for the backlash.

But there wasn't any. He wasn't shocked, just pressed his lips to mine.

"Would it be weird if I said that was okay? That I liked this Russian Roulette?" he questioned and I probably looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is an awfully big gamble, Edward. And usually when a girl gets pregnant, guys think it's to trap them."

He chuckled. "Bella, you're already my wife. And, as strange as it may sound, I trust you more than anyone I've ever dated, and I've known you for a week. I know I may not have acted like it today, but it's the truth."

"I'm not here to be a baby factory."

"I… wait!" he protested. "I only meant that… I've always had a vision, a dream, of having a family. Yes, strange as it may sound for a guy to say, but I've been excited to find someone to do that with. Girls always want to marry the movie star. I always wanted the girl next door… to have two point five kids and a white picket fence. Because, to me, that's normalcy, and that's something I haven't had since I was a pre-teen. I can see that dream happening with you… well, the happy family part. You're so down to earth that I feel grounded. With you, I'm just a man."

"Because I didn't know who you were?"

He chuckled. "That does have some to do with it."

"I'm only eighteen, still in high school. Are you the one trying to trap me?"

His eyes bored into mine, fingers caressing my cheek. "Bella, I would never trap you. If you want to get on birth control we'll have Esme find a doctor and make an appointment. But, if you want to know what I honestly think? I'm all for letting fate give us what it wants too. It brought us together, after all."

"You are way too charming and persuasive, Mr. Cullen."

"And I haven't even fully unleashed it on you yet," he said with a smirk. "So?"

I swallowed hard. "It's pretty much a given I'm going to end up pregnant if we keep this up. I'm starting college in the fall… Do we really want to give the press more fodder?"

"What, you think 'Edward Cullen married to pregnant teenage high school senior' is so much worse than 'Edward Cullen married to teenage high school senior'?"

I cringed. "I don't know… I've never really thought about having kids."

"You had Renee," he said jokingly.

I swatted his arm. "Yes, but she wasn't in diapers."

"Yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Yet."

I groaned, my head falling against his chest and my arms wrapping around him. Breathing in his scent I felt a warmth rush over me. There, in Edward's arms, I knew where I was meant to be. I wanted to give him his dream. I wanted to have a family with him, with this man I barely knew. Did it really matter when we started? We were already married. Sure, we were still essentially strangers, but I knew deep down I was falling in love with him and at a lightning fast pace.

"What if I'm already pregnant?" I questioned nervously. The unknown, the possibility, was unnerving.

"Then this whole conversation is kind of moot."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mommy, but I do somewhat agree with you on the whole 'fate' argument."

"We'll do whatever you want to, Bella, but once you're pregnant, there's no going back. No undoing it," he stressed.

The thought hadn't even entered my mind. "Well, I need to have an appointment anyway, so why don't we have Esme find a doctor and by the time it comes around, I'll decide."

"Alright," he agreed, kissing my forehead and rolling me onto my back. "Have I told you how much I love coming inside you?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, my eyes lighting up. "No, but perhaps you could demonstrate it for me again?"

"Oh, I'll demo it as many times as you want," he teased before attacking my lips, hands grabbing.

The next day Esme called the same doctor she went to and made an appointment. I had three weeks of Russian Roulette. Three weeks to make a decision that could alter my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Since the last chapter a group for Me and Mr. Cullen has been started on Facebook! Just look for Me and Mr. Cullen and come join the teasers, pics, and discusions.<strong>


	13. Our Full Garage

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Our Full Garage<p>

Friday.

The end of the work and school week.

The marking of my first full week of knowing Edward Cullen and the last day I would be stuck at home while he was away at work.

Angela, one of Edward's assistants, showed up at the house mid-morning with bags in her hands.

"Good morning," I greeted, trying to be friendly. So far, the only interaction I'd had with her was when she held our place at the DMV.

She smiled at me, a genuine one that made it to her pretty blue eyes. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella, please."

"Oh, I know," she said with a grin and a giggle. "It's just fun to call you that."

She made me laugh a little with that, and I sighed with relief.

"I have, for your viewing pleasure, you're new school uniform."

"Really?" I questioned in surprise. No one had even mentioned my new school with the exception of a brief mention that I was starting on Monday. Then it hit me. "Uniform?"

"Yes. Olympus Academy. It's an elite private high school. A lot of teen actors and Hollywood kids go there. With your transcript, Esme thought it would be a perfect fit. They are real strict on privacy as well, seeing who their students are, as well as the professional status of the parents."

I pulled the top items out of the bag; a crisp white short sleeved button down, navy sweater vest, and blue plaid skirt. My eyes were wide in shock as I looked at the skirt. I thought uniforms were supposed to be modest… apparently not in California. There was another matching skirt beneath, long sleeve button down, cardigan, and two ties. Esme had also thrown in some knee high socks.

"I have to say again… uniform?" I grumbled. "And what kind of uniform is this?"

Angela smiled at me. "Welcome to California!"

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. "Yay."

"It's not so bad, you'll get used to it. And I'm sure you'll make some friends, so it won't be so lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Bella, I may not be around here much, but I can't even imagine how lonely this all must be for you. To still be in high school and leave everything you know without any warning? That takes a strong person."

"Or a stupid one," I replied with a sigh.

"I really think going to school will be a good idea for you. We looked into so many options, trying to find what was best for you, and with Edward's schedule this will be good, to have something of your own to do."

I nodded. Honestly, I hadn't thought of any other option with the brief idea of getting my GED. But Angela was right; if I thought I was lonely this week when Edward was away at work, it would be worse if I didn't go to school. And while I missed Eric and his friendship something awful, I knew I could make friends here as well as I'd always been well-liked and friendly.

Seth, Esme's assistant, showed up while Angela was there with the school's paperwork for me to fill out. He was a sweetie with a huge smile, just a welcoming type of personality and I was at ease around him, much like with Angela and Esme. I'd now met all of Edward's employees except Lauren.

And from what little I gathered from Angela and Seth that might not be such a bad thing. Apparently Lauren wasn't in Edward's good graces, especially since I came into the picture. She'd been relegated to odd jobs and kept away from him.

Deciding that I'd rather spend the whole weekend with Edward, especially since he'd cleared his schedule for me, I got everything I would need ready for Monday. I had taken my backpack with me to Las Vegas, so luckily I didn't need that new as well. I found a pair of shoes in the boatload worth that Alice had delivered, and washed and pressed my new uniform.

I also gave Eric a call, letting him know Edward apologized, and also asking him to keep quiet about Edward and I and our marriage. He was understanding, and told me he wouldn't tell a soul, but also said as soon as it was out he was going to yell it from the roof tops of the school. I gave him the okay for when that day came and told him he could then come to LA and celebrate with me.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag, and I was beginning to be happy school started for me on Monday. I didn't know how many more days of sitting around I could handle with nothing to do. It was really starting to get to me, but at least I got to spend some time at the piano composing. That had always filled a void in my life.

I was hanging out in the living room, cleaning out my backpack, when I heard his voice.

"Baby girl?" Edward called out and I hopped up from the couch, running to the kitchen.

"You're home!" I exclaimed, skidding to a halt, my eyes widening when I saw him.

He looked nervous. "Like it? Alec cut it a little bit shorter than I like… Bella?"

"I can't fist my hands into it," I answered with a pout, staring at Edward's shorn head. I knew he was headed to get a trim, his unruly hair too long for his liking.

I agreed it was too long, but now I thought it was too short, and he seemed to agree with me.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to the back of his head. There were no longer strands of hair, but a fuzzy soft sheen. My fingers danced around, loving the feel of it as I moved them up and down.

He let out a contented sigh, a smile forming on his face as he leaned into my hand.

"You like that, don't you?" I questioned and he moaned in response.

"Keep that up, baby girl, and I might be forced to take you right here on the kitchen floor," he growled and nipped at my arm.

"Mr. Cullen, I thought you knew by now that you can take me anywhere you wanted," I flirted.

We spent a quiet evening at home full of flirting and groping… among other activities… and enjoyed every minute of our time together. I'd really needed to have him near, touching me. I needed that grounding to prepare me for the next week.

The next morning we loaded into Edward's car and headed car shopping. I wasn't particularly happy with Edward insisting on buying me a brand new car, but I had to admit I was excited about it. We arrived at the car lot just after ten, but as we drove through I was having trouble recognizing most of them. It wasn't your run of the mill Chevy, Jeep, Dodge dealer. No, because I was able to identify one as a Ferrari, and a few Bentleys like Edward's.

We were greeted by man named Felix. I remembered his name from when Edward was talking to Esme about cars a few days prior.

Felix was an outgoing man in his mid-thirties, and he was wearing a huge smile on his face. No doubt in correlation with the commission he would get from this sale. He and Edward were talking and I overheard some of the numbers being thrown out and began freaking out as I looked at some of the cars on the lot. How could I drive something that cost as much as my mom's house? I was becoming more nervous that I couldn't deal with that pressure.

It was then that Felix brought it around, the car that met the specifications Edward had given to him.

Beautiful and sleek, and apparently safe. All things Edward wanted in a car for me. It was sporty, looked very fast, but was one of the safest cars of the year. An Audi R8 in a stunning maroon color.

I slid into the seat, my hands caressing the steering wheel as I looked around. It was an exquisite car.

"Thoughts?"

"Can I drive it home?" I replied and Edward let out a chuckle. "It's beautiful."

We took it for a test drive and I fell further in love with it. It was more car than I needed, both in price and style, but I didn't want to argue with him about it… because I wanted it. Edward asked if I would throw a fit if he bought it for me, and I surprised him by kissing and thanking him.

"You aren't going to protest?" he questioned in surprise.

"Is it going to do any good? Or are we just going to get into an argument that I'm going to lose in the end anyway? If that's the case, I don't want to fight, baby."

"You love it, don't you?" he asked, a smile of triumph on his face.

"I do," I admitted in defeat looking up at him sheepishly.

He groaned, pulling me to him, whispering in my ear. "I really wish I could remember you saying those words to me."

His lips traced kisses down my neck.

"I do… too." My eyes began to flutter at his touch, my tongue darting out to wet my lips.

"But it's a bit blurry. Maybe after you graduate we can have a redo with our friends and family," he suggested, pulling away to meet my eyes.

"I'd like that," I replied smiling, my hand reaching up to cup his face.

Felix came back with the paper work, and shortly afterwards, I was following Edward home in my new car. It really handled like a dream, and filled our four car garage up, the last empty space.

Edward was going to have Seth input directions into the GPS sometime during the weekend so that I could get to school, his office, and many other places.

We spent the remainder of the day just hanging out, swimming in the pool, talking. It was great to get to know each other a bit more.

"Okay, bad news," he started after dinner, while we were curled up on the couch.

"Uh-oh."

He sighed. "You've entered my life at a very busy time. I have one movie in production, one in pre, and two in the works. Unfortunately, this means I'm not going to be around as much as I have since we got back from Vegas. I hate to leave you alone so much, but I promise when things calm down you and I will run away."

"Run away?"

"Yes. I can't plan much ahead, so I always refer to vacations as running away from home."

I giggled a bit at his running away description, but my smile fell into a frown. "Well, I... that just really… sucks."

"The good news is you start school on Monday, and we can text throughout the day. I'm sorry, I really don't want to be away from you right now," he said, his hand stroking my cheek, lips leaving small kisses on my shoulder.

"But duty calls. You have a very strong work ethic."

Edward grimaced. "I guess I have my father to thank for that."

"Where are your parents, Edward?"

"I haven't spoken to them in over four years," he admitted with a sigh.

"Why? What happened?"

He sighed. "A lot happened, but it boils down to pushing me to the breaking point and being over controlling of my life and career. I'll tell you all about it, but can we put it off a little? I just want to enjoy my weekend with you, not thinking about them. Just thinking about my family that is right here in my arms. You're my family now, Bella."

I smiled up at him, placing a kiss to his neck before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Okay. Let's go to bed."

The next morning my eyes fluttered open, the room still dim, but starting to fill with the morning sun. The clock beside me read shortly before seven. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and tried to go back to sleep, but a pestering fullness kept me from doing so. Throwing the blanket off, I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and headed into the bathroom.

There was relief as I used the restroom, but pain remained. Forcing my eyes open I looked down to find red; my period had arrived.

Sleepily, I reached for the cabinet next to me, stopping when I noticed it looked wrong. My mind cleared a bit and I remember just where I was and that I did not have what I was reaching for. Standing up, I stumbled back to the bedroom, my hand covering my abdomen.

"Baby girl, you okay?" Edward's groggy voiced asked from the bed.

I laid back down with a groan, pulling my legs up into the fetal position. "No."

He hadn't been expecting my answer and sat straight up, leaning over me. His hands rubbed up and down my arm. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

I groaned. What could he do? I couldn't exactly ask Edward Cullen to run to the local grocer or pharmacy to pick up tampons, could I? No, I couldn't. Plus, he was a man, and this was a matter for women.

"Call Esme."

"W-what?" he stuttered, confused.

"Call Esme."

"We don't need to bother her," he argued.

"Then call Alice," I countered.

"Bella, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Then fucking call Esme or Alice!" I yelled and slipped deeper into the fetal position as a particularly bad cramp took hold. A small sob broke out. It was going to be a bad cycle.

"Bella…"

"Edward, I can't exactly send you out to buy tampons!" I exclaimed. I hated how I was acting toward him, but I was just so uncomfortable.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in understanding and moved to the bedside table for his phone.

Esme picked up quickly, and Edward handed the phone to me. I explained to her what I needed and she was thankfully understanding with a promise to be right over. I hung up, setting the phone on the bed beside me. Edward got up and walked around to my side, settling in behind me. His arms wrapped around me as we spooned. Grabbing his hand, I brought it to my lips for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Sorry for what?" he inquired.

"For snapping at you. I just hurt so much," I explained.

"It's okay, baby girl," he said with a kiss to my temple.

He stayed wrapped around me, which was wonderfully soothing, while we waited for Esme to arrive. Soft kisses, gentle touches, he was a truly affectionate person.

Esme arrived, and solidified herself in my mind as one of the most wonderfully caring people I'd ever met. With her she brought a heat pad, tampons and pads, and some Midol. She also whispered something about chocolate in the kitchen as she brushed some hair from my face and left with a soft smile.

Edward helped me out of bed, and I took care of things, my mind wandering to Esme.

"How is someone that sweet marrying your brother?" I asked in wonder as I climbed back into Edward's comforting arms.

Edward grimaced. We hadn't talked about Carlisle in the last few days, but I knew he hadn't spoken to him since that night. "Let's just… not talk about him right now. Okay?"

I nodded and laid my head on his chest, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. We settled back in bed and began drifting in and out of sleep. After an hour or so the Midol had kicked in enough that it wasn't too bad to move and we headed downstairs to begin the day.

We found some pancake batter in the fridge from Tanya, and a bag of mixed chocolate candies from Esme. I think she bought one of each item at the store. Edward was able to work the griddle with some guidance from me at my stool perch, to cook the batter up. Once he tried to flip a little early and ended up with a mess all over the place.

Once breakfast was done we headed to find a TV, and settled on the room with the chaise lounge couches. At least that was the best way I could describe them. They were chaise lounges, only double in width, almost like beds.

Pulling a blanket out of a cabinet, Edward covered us up, and I curled into a little ball in his arms. We watched a comedy, and when that was done he handed me the remote, showing me all the buttons and letting me decide what was next.

I appreciated that he understood I wasn't feeling well and not up to doing anything. The first day was always like that for me, but usually got better. All I wanted to do was spend the day snuggled into Edward's warmth. He really was a loving man.

My eyes scanned through the guide, the continual pressing down to find something that struck me.

That was when I saw it; _Midnight Horizon_.

"Oh, my God, I love this movie!" I exclaimed as I hit the 'Select' button on the remote.

Edward turned beside me and looked at me as if I'd grown a second head… or wondering who the girl beside him was. He then burst out into a fit of full-out laughter.

"What?" I questioned; which only caused his laughter to increase and made him unable to answer me.

After a moment I returned my attention back to the screen with a huff. The narration started up, and a white light filled the frame. The light began to fade, a pair of bright green eyes taking over followed by a stock of unruly bronze hair.

My mouth dropped open as I stared in disbelief at the much younger version of my husband that filled the picture screen.

"Baby girl, you should see your face right now!" he chuckled, pulling me closer and kissing my hair.

How did I not recognize him before? I had seen this movie numerous times. I turned to look at him as he was wiping tears from his eyes. "You think this is funny, huh?" I scoffed.

"Well, now I'm wondering if you would like my autograph," he barely got out before I smacked him with a pillow and moved away petulantly to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Mr. Cullen has a group on Facebook! Just look for Me and Mr. Cullen and come join the teasers, pics, and discusions.<strong>


	14. My First Day

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – My First Day<p>

It was my first day at my new school, Olympus Academy.

Thankfully my cramps had calmed down, and I was more uncomfortable than in pain. I was a bit worried about wearing a skirt, especially since it was not really my kind of normal dress code. As I pulled into the parking lot, I wondered if my car would stand out, but when I found an empty spot between a Bentley and a Mercedes, I knew I'd blend right in. I was also armed with Edward's Black American Express until mine came in, and four hundred dollars in cash. Yeah, at least parts of me were going to blend in.

My eyes scanned the courtyard and a tiny bit of dread fell over me. If I thought I felt out of place in Phoenix… it could never compare to the gap of L.A. girls done up to look like movie stars, guys ripped. It looked more like a movie set than a high school.

Then I began to wonder just what type of school Esme had found for me.

I looked ghostly pale and plain in comparison to the socialites around me. I adjusted my skirt, feeling oddly exposed. I wanted my jeans back, or shorts, it didn't matter, just as long as it wasn't a skirt. Making sure that my ring was tucked into my short sleeve button down, I headed up the steps and into my new school.

I garnered a few strange looks as I navigated my away around, weaving in, out, and around other students, to find the office. Standing at the counter was a frazzled looking redheaded woman.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to gain her attention.

"Oh, hello!" she replied and stepped over. "How can I help you?"

"I'm new and was told I needed to come here to pick up my schedule."

Her eyes widened. "A mid-semester add?" she questioned. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I said and realized my mistake. "I mean Cullen. Isabella Cullen."

"Oh! Yes, that's right, I remember now. Let me get that for you."

I breathed out as she walked away. My new name was going to be a difficult thing to get used to. More and more, I was missing Arizona, missing my school. After a moment of staring at the ceiling and clicking my heels together unsuccessfully, Mrs. Cope, as her name plate stated, returned with a handful of papers.

"Alright, here is your schedule, a map of the school, your class outlines. You need to head to the bookstore to pick up your assigned texts before heading to class," she said with a smile. "Have a wonderful first day!"

I tried to smile back at her, but it came across as a grimace. After retrieving my books, I located my locker, dumping my extra books before turning in the direction my map said my first class was located and headed that way. The bell rang overhead, and the halls began to scatter. I barely made it through the door of my first class by the time the second bell had rung.

I stopped as soon as I entered twenty pairs of eyes turning to stare at me.

"Can I help you?" the teacher, a pretty woman, probably in her forties asked.

"Um, is this room 1412?" I asked glancing at my schedule.

"Yes… are you the new transfer student?"

I stepped forward and smiled awkwardly. "Yes, Isabella Cullen… Bella for short."

As soon as my last name was in the air, whispering picked up, causing the teacher to call them to order. Her eyes scanned the room and found what she was looking for.

"There is an empty seat over there you can take," she directed and I headed toward it. "Class, this is our new student Bella, please make her feel welcome."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," a brunette girl to my left said as I sat down. I took her offered hand and gave her a small smile.

"Bella."

"Bella, you don't look so happy to be here."

I shrugged my shoulders. "New school senior year? Yeah, I miss my old school."

Her nose wrinkled. "I can't imagine that, I definitely feel for you. Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed her the slip of paper. "Hmm, well, we have two classes and lunch together today, and three classes tomorrow. Good."

She smiled up at me and I relaxed a bit when I saw that it was genuine. She had beautiful, kind eyes.

Charlotte helped me to find my next class and said she'd find me at lunch. I was happy to have found someone so nice to help me out. I hoped maybe I'd found my first friend.

I shared a desk in my next class with a guy named Mike. He was your average blond haired, blue eyed, popular guy, and was a little too friendly for my taste. His attentions caused me to get the stink eye from a few of his admirer's.

The day seemed to be dragging by, and I was happy when lunch arrived. Mike escorted me to the cafeteria, and I had to step back when he tried to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled and waved and was thankful when Charlotte grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Thanks," I whispered as we walked away.

She smiled. "He's the resident playboy. Thinks he's God's gift to women and that they should all… submit to his advances. Preferably from their knees."

"Not going to happen," I said and whispered 'asshole' under my breath. "I'm taken."

"You have a boyfriend?"

I grimaced. "Something like that."

She looked at me quizzically, but I didn't expand and she didn't pry.

We made our way through the lunch line, and headed out to the courtyard. There was a group of people sitting under a large tree and we sat down.

"Everyone, this is Bella Cullen. Bella this is my boyfriend Peter, Kate and Garrett, Jacob, Irina, and Emily."

We all waved and said hello as I took a seat on the grass.

"So, Bella, where are you joining us from?" Jacob asked and all attention turned to me.

"Phoenix."

"Why the move?" Kate asked before taking a bite of sushi.

"It was a… sudden move by my… family," I forced out and could tell nobody really believed me by the questionable looks on all their faces.

"Are you in witness protection?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"No, no, nothing like that," I assured and smiled. "Sometimes life just throws a wrench in your plans. And we have to go with the flow."

"Oh, hell yes, most of us understand that!" Garrett exclaimed and the group broke out into laughter.

It was then I noticed Emily staring at me, but when I returned her stare she looked away but not before asking, "Cullen? As in Edward and Carlisle Cullen?"

I sighed, shit; we really hadn't hashed out how I would handle questions like that, I would have to discuss this with Edward tonight. I decided simple honesty might be the best policy here, "Yes," and I wasn't going to offer any more detail at the moment.

"So, what kind of school is this?" I questioned changing the subject, and it worked as they all went into whom they were and what they did.

Irina was a foreign diplomat's child. Peter and Kate were siblings, children of two of Hollywood's big names. Charlotte was also the child of a big actor. Jacob was an actor himself, as were Emily and Garrett. The school was known for its students; powerful, rich, and famous.

My phone buzzed as we talked, and I pulled it out to find a message from Edward.

**How's it going, baby girl? – Edward**

**Fabulous -_- So out of place it's not even funny, but have met some nice people – Bella**

**I'll make sure tonight you feel in place. Right in my arms – Edward**

I bit my lip and smiled down at his text.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Mysterious has made contact with his sweetie. And look at that genuine smile!" Charlotte exclaimed, teasing me.

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks before telling them to fuck off, which caused the group to erupt into laughter.

After lunch, Charlotte and I headed to our next class. It was some musical composition class. It took me a couple of times looking at the name to understand what exactly it was and I still couldn't figure out why Esme put me in such a class.

"You'll love this teacher, not only is he very easy on the eyes, but he is a musical genius!" Charlotte gushed as we entered.

I could see him standing at the head of the class, his back to me as I approached to introduce myself.

Then he turned around.

"Ah!" I squeaked, my eyes wide, as I stared at my blond haired music composition instructor.

His eyes met mine and his movements stopped, the smile fading from his face. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he questioned, his tone harsh and low.

"I'm going to school, Carlisle, I'm the new transfer. Though if I'd known I was going to be in your class I would have gladly enrolled in another school, but I think your meddling fiancé wouldn't have gone for that."

"Watch what you say about her," he warned.

"Meddling is not a bad word, Carlisle, and Esme is a wonderful woman. I honestly am in shock she would marry someone like you," I spat.

"You know nothing about me," he growled.

"You know nothing about me. Your words the other night were inexcusable and you deeply hurt… him," I whispered harshly, noticing that we'd garnered an audience.

"Take a seat," he said through clenched teeth, also noticing the same thing.

I turned to find Charlotte had saved a seat next to her. Carlisle took role and began the lesson. Apparently, they were working on original compositions. This wasn't the 'music appreciation' class I was expecting. It was 'Music Composition', with emphasis on the 'Composition'. I wondered why Esme would put me in this class. Did she know I played piano? Had she heard me playing at the house one day? Or was it simply to throw us together?

Thoughts for another time, because Carlisle was speaking, and saying my name.

"Bella is new to our class, and as such I think she should play something for us, so we know where her skills are and what level pianist she is."

I glared up at him, and plastered a fake smile before standing and walking to the piano. Taking a seat, I began to play a piece to warm up, but ended up being interrupted.

"That is all good and well, Bella, but don't you have anything of your own? This is a _composition_ class, after all."

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath as my fingers began to glide across the keys morphing into the melody that had been flowing through me all week. I became engrossed, feeling the music, the emotions. I don't know how much time passed, but I realized I should end it, and did so.

There was silence, except the notes that still echoed throughout the stillness. I looked up to find every student in the room staring at me, most of all I noticed Carlisle's look of absolute shock. I blinked out at them in confusion before standing and returning to my chair in the middle of the room.

It was then the enthusiastic clapping began, started by a smiling Charlotte and quickly moving to envelope the entire room. Even Carlisle.

I sat back down in my chair, staring defiantly at Carlisle who merely grimaced back before turning his attention to the class and picking on the next student.

I whipped out my phone as soon as the bell rang and stormed out into the hall.

**Remember all those nice things I said about Esme? – Bella**

I hit the send and headed for the bathroom before going to my last class. My phone buzzed within seconds.

**Yeah? – Edward**

Oh, yeah, Edward. Oh, yeah.

**I take them all back - Bella**

**Uh-oh. Why? – Edward**

**Betrayal! I'm in Carlisle's class! – Bella**

I was able to type out that one last message and send it before walking into my class. With a sigh, I headed to teacher number four and found my new seat… which was next to Mike Newton again.

After the last bell rang I ran out of the room and headed to my locker to swap out my books, and trying to avoid Mike. The guy was just kinda creepy and an asshole.

On my way out was when Charlotte nearly ran into me, her arm wrapping around mine.

"Soooo, what was that about in music comp?" Charlotte asked as we walked down the hall. "You and Mr. Cullen…"

"Ugh, don't call him that!" I exclaimed. Calling Edward that in teasing was one thing, associating that name to Carlisle was ruining it for me.

"Okay, what was going on between you and Carlisle?" she asked, planting her feet and halting me, my arm nearly wrenching out of the socket. "I know we acknowledged the famous 'Cullen' link with your last name at lunch, but what's the story?"

My eyes darted around for onlookers, or eavesdroppers, but everyone at this school seemed to be too absorbed in themselves.

"Carlisle is my… estranged brother," I said cautiously, giving an accurate but vague description.

"Your _brother_?" she questioned. "Wait, so that means you're directly related to Edward Cullen?"

I breathed a sigh of relief that she said 'related'. "We're practically strangers."

"Wow, I mean, the gossip rags said years ago that there was a falling out."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to end up in the same school as him. We don't get along very well."

"The whole room caught that, believe me."

My head fell back. "Great."

"Don't worry about it, your kick-ass performance kind of took away from the worst of the drama and the rest, we'll take care of it," she assured with a smile.

"We?"

She smiled at me. "It's high school Bella, the rumor mill is vicious and I know how important it is to keep a secret. We'll just make up a reason."

"Why would you do that for me, you don't even know me."

"Because, I know what it's like being related to Hollywood," she said leaning in. "Not only is my father a big actor… but, he's the same as Emily's."

"Same as Emily's?" I asked, clearly confused as to the direction our conversation had turned.

"Emily is my sister. I know, I know, we look nothing alike. She got our dad's exotic look, while I look like our mom. I also go by my mom's maiden name, while Emily uses our dad's. Very few people know we're sisters. Can I count on you to keep it that way?" she questioned.

"I'll scratch yours if you scratch mine?"

She smiled and took my arm in hers, directing us out the front door to the parking lot.

"You know, Bella Cullen, I think I like you."

Turns out, Charlotte was the Mercedes I parked next to. She complimented my car, and I couldn't keep the cheesy grin from my face at thinking about Edward and his generosity.

Yeah, I loved the car. More than I needed and over the top? No doubt. Completely Edward's style? No doubt.

After exchanging numbers, we got into our cars and headed out. Thank God for the GPS instructions Seth had installed or there was no way I was finding my way around.

The phone rang on my way home, Edward's name popping up on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Everything okay, baby girl?" he asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm so sorry, I never thought Esme would do that, and I never would have subjected you to Carlisle with his current attitude."

"Yeah, that was not a happy surprise."

"Did he say anything?"

I told him about our little tiff before class, and him trying to embarrass me and me winning that little game.

"You play the piano?" he asked inquisitively.

I smiled, not that he could see, we still had so much to learn about each other.

"Yes."

"You will have to share that with me soon," he said and I hummed in agreement. "I wish I could take you in my arms right now."

"Mmm, me too."

"But it's going to be a late night, I'm sorry."

My heart sank, but we had talked about it, and I knew it was going to be happening.

"How late is late?" I inquired. I really did miss him and had looked forward to his comforting arms after my first emotional school day.

"Past dinner, probably after you're asleep."

"Make sure you eat a good dinner."

"I will."

"I miss you," I admitted with a sigh.

"I miss you too," he admitted in return. "So much."

We hung up and I continued my drive home, then the loneliness began to creep in. With him I was okay, without there was nothingness. The music thumping in my car helping to drown it out some but nothing except Edward could take it away.

Upon entering the house I found Tanya in the kitchen and informed her it was dinner for one. It was still strange, having a cook, but with Edward's job, I understood why he needed one.

I changed my clothes, did my homework, and called up Eric to give him the four-one-one on my first day of high school in California. All was done before my solitary dinner.

I spent the remainder of the evening watching television curled up on the couch, and a brief conversation with my mother, finally turning in for bed early at nine thirty out of boredom. Sometime around midnight I felt arms wrap around me and warmth surround me. He placed kisses on my temple, neck, and shoulder while whispering how he was home and that he'd missed me. Only then, with Edward beside me, was I truly home and able to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Mr. Cullen has a group on Facebook! Just look for Me and Mr. Cullen and come join the teasers, pics, and discusions.<strong>


	15. Our Binding Reunion

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Our Binding Reunion<p>

Over the next few days I hardly saw Edward; he wasn't kidding when he said he'd be working a lot. A few text messages passed throughout the day, otherwise it was mostly silence. He would hug and kiss me goodbye in the morning, but had only been home in time for a late dinner one night. When he did come home he encased my body with his and I felt whole. By the time he left on Friday morning I could see the exhaustion etched into his features, leaving with a promise to be home for dinner and the hopes for earlier than that.

I spent the morning before school playing with my new phone. Edward had gotten me an iPhone, which Esme then uploaded Edward's schedule into. Being the smart woman that she was, she knew it would make our lives easier if I knew when he had meetings and such.

She'd also uploaded mine, which didn't include much, but did remind me of my upcoming appointment with my new gynecologist. It was only two weeks away now, and I had made my decision, and if in two weeks all was good I would go forth with the plan.

I was still mad at Esme for putting me in Carlisle's class, something I hadn't even really gotten to talk to Edward about. Apparently she'd fought with him about it as well, because the next time I saw her she threw her hand up and simply said 'yes, yes'.

With classes only every other day, I'd only seen Carlisle one other time. We didn't speak much, but when we did he sounded almost civil. I thought I saw a flicker of remorse in his eyes, but time would tell. I wasn't about to back down and beg for him to like me. He not only insulted me to my face, he upset Edward, putting strain on our already awkward and precarious situation.

Charlotte was becoming a very good and loyal friend. She had kept her word, no one knew about my link to Carlisle, and therefore my link to Edward. Our group knew a little, thinking they were my brothers just like Charlotte, but the rest of the school thought something totally different…

Apparently a few in the rumor mill were saying Carlisle and I had a lovers spat, insinuating that we were once together. Some even saying I transferred to this school to stalk him. The other, more popular and more believable theory in my eyes, was that Carlisle was my estranged father, and that I inherited his musical talent. That one was even probable, given our age difference

Musical talent. Yes, Carlisle was not, in fact, a high school instructor. He was a composer and a fairly well known one as well. Focusing mostly on film scores, imagine that. He liked to help shape young talent, and when the prestigious Olympus Academy contacted him to teach one music composition course a semester, he agreed. He was well loved by all his students… except me.

"Hey, Charlotte?"

"What's up?" she questioned, our arms linked as we walked down the hall.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?" I asked. I was a bit nervous. I wanted to tell her who Edward really was to me. I needed to confide in someone. I'd checked his schedule, and he had a meeting from ten to noon, and was due home after that to spend the day with me.

"I'm free, want to do something?"

"Want to come over?" I asked.

Just then someone slammed into my shoulder, knocking my backpack off and nearly sending me to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" Charlotte yelled down the hall. They guy kept running, but called out that he was sorry at least. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, leaning over to pick up my bag and the few contents that had spilled over.

"Bella, what is that?"

"What is what?" I questioned confused as I stood up straight.

She pulled me closer, placing her hand on my chest, and whispered in my ear. "The huge ass diamond ring that is hanging around your neck."

I stepped back, wide-eyed, and looked down to find that under Charlotte's hand hung my wedding ring. It must have fallen out when I bent over, escaping from its hiding place inside my shirt. Frantically I stuffed it back in, cursing as I did so.

"So, wanting me to come over better have something to do with that," she said raising her eyebrow.

"It does," I assured. "Ten tomorrow? I'll text you the address."

"Alright, tomorrow," she agreed, hugging me before heading down to her car

I'd planned to tell her the truth in the morning, so her seeing my wedding ring didn't change anything. I was ready for someone else to know, tired of lying to everyone. Our group didn't ask questions, because they, like me, favored privacy, all having their own famous side.

I arrived home, throwing my bag on the counter along with my keys. Even though I might have been against Edward spending so much money on a car, I had to admit I absolutely _loved_ it. I could drive it around for hours and not tire of it.

In search of a snack I moved to the fridge, opening it and gazing over the contents. Finding nothing, I closed the door and moved over to the fruit basket. I chose a nice looking apple and was about to head upstairs to change when I heard the garage door open.

"Baby girl, I'm home!" Edward called.

I stopped in my tracks. "You're home?" I questioned in fascination, holding back my excitement in case he was headed back out for some reason.

"Yes, thank fucking God, yes," he said, smiling before throwing his keys next to mine.

He was wearing a steel grey suit that seemed to make his eyes pop, even more so with as wide as they were. Odd that he was looking at me in such a way. He stopped advancing, his hand frozen on his tie that he was in the process of loosening.

"Baby?" I questioned, wondering what had made him stop.

"W-what the hell are you wearing?" Edward stuttered, his tongue peeking out and licking his lips.

"My school uniform?" I replied, though it came out more like a question.

He walked toward me with lust filled eyes, his body moving like an animal stalking its prey. Deftly, his fingers pulled the knot in his tie free.

"You've been flaunting those luscious legs all week, and I didn't know? Those boys in your school are probably fantasizing about having them wrapped around their waist as they thrust their teenage cocks into you. Hoping you'll flash them your panties; get an outline of your plump little mound. Do you tease them? Flip your skirt?" he asked and I shook my head, instinctually backing up. My body was suddenly hyper aware of him, adrenaline coursing through my veins; I both feared and was excited by him. "Oh, I bet you do. Naughty girls do that and you are becoming a very naughty girl. I think you need reminding who owns that pussy of yours, baby girl. A man owns it, I own it."

He stopped in front of me, appraising me more closely.

"Take your vest off, and unbutton your shirt," he instructed, shrugging out of his suit jacket.

Excited, I did as he told, quickly shedding the vest while my fingers fumbled with the buttons. Once done I looked up to find his gaze locked at my breasts, a growl coming from him. Leaning forward, his warm breath set my skin on fire.

"Put your ring on."

Unclasping the necklace, I freed my ring and slipped it on my finger.

"Mine," he practically moaned, staring at my hand. His eyes snapped up to mine, burning into me with crippling intensity. "Tell me."

"Yours."

"What's mine?" he asked, his hand resting on my collar bone and slowly trailing down to the valley between my breasts. His voice was so low and seductive.

"I am," I said in an almost whisper as his hand swept into my bra and against my sensitive nipple.

"What of you is mine?" he questioned, his hand trailing slowly down my body.

"Everything," I panted, his hand pressing into my abdomen over my skirt. Fuck, he was turning me on so much.

"I know that, but specifically, Bella. I'm trying to teach you a lesson here." His fingers moved up my inner thigh, under my skirt and trailed my slit. Slipping under the edge of my panties, his fingers lightly teased, moving down further.

"M-my pussy is yours."

Two fingers suddenly plunged into me, his palm pushing against my clit, and he pulled me towards him by the part he owned, lips crashing to mine. His free hand fisted into my hair as his lips parted, tongue searching out mine. I moaned, loud and deep, clutching onto his shirt as his hand that had hold of my pussy was gyrating in a wave like motion, pushing his fingers in and out while his palm showed my nub no mercy.

His lips released mine and he was breathing so hard, he was panting into my ear.

"It's been almost a week. This isn't going to be gentle; I need you too fucking much. This is going to be hard and rough, and you will fucking love the pleasure I give you."

"Oh, God," I whimpered.

"I'm going to wreck you, baby girl," he whispered harshly into my ear.

My knees went weak at his words, and I had to grab hold of the table ledge to keep from falling.

He stepped back, removing his other hand and bringing it to his lips. I whimpered at the loss, but watched as his tongue darted out to lap up my juices. I never knew how erotic an image like that could be, and Edward's lust filled eyes that were locked on me made it even more so.

Once done, he pulled on his tie, releasing it from his neck.

"Bend over."

Following his orders, I bent over until my face was level with his crotch, wetting my lips in anticipation.

"Fuck," he snarled, one hand pulling my head forward while his hips pushed forward, rubbing his clothed hard length up and down my face.

Stepping toward me, he forced me to stand as he advanced, until I was pressed into the kitchen table.

He cupped my cheek, lips teasing mine. "See how worked up you have me? I meant, bend over the table, but you had me so distracted. You were such a good girl and did as I said. So, once more, bend over the table, baby girl."

I bit my bottom lip to keep my mirth in. It was wonderful to know I had that kind of power over him.

He grabbed my wrists, pulling them to the table edge, his free hand wrapping the tie around them.

"W-what are you doing?" I inquired with wide eyes, my voice wavering as a bit of panic settled in.

"Tying you up so you can't run away," he explained, his hand releasing my wrists and moving down beneath the ledge. His fingers caressed my cheek when he was done. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded and watched as he stood and walked back around behind me. I pulled, but the tie wouldn't budge. I was trapped with my torso spread over the wood top, while my ass stood out at the other edge.

"R-run away from what?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling a breeze when he lifted my skirt up over my ass, exposing my wet panties to him.

"Your punishment."

Grabbing hold of the thin cotton, he slid the flimsy fabric down my legs. I felt my cheeks flush, realizing I was now very much exposed and tied to a table. People were always coming in and out of the house, what if someone came now?

That thought, someone seeing us, watching as he ravaged me, surprisingly turned me on. I had no idea what punishment awaited me, but I was excited and nervous to find out. My gaze flickered to Edward and then to the door and back again.

"Don't worry, no one is coming today. I told them I needed time with my girl," he assured me.

Then I felt it; the harsh sting of his palm against my flesh of my backside. I cried out, tears stinging my eyes. His hand rubbing soothingly over the area. My mind was spinning trying to figure out the last time I'd been spanked and wondering how it was supposed to be erotic or pleasurable. He repeated on the other side. A tear fell, not from pain so much as surprise, though it did sting.

His hand came down again, this time slapping hard against my pussy, the tip of his middle finger tapping my clit. The sharp sting on my nub making me gasp and I moaned out, my body arching.

_Oh, so that was how_.

"You like that, baby girl?" he inquired devilishly. I looked back at him, shaking my ass, asking for him to do it again. His finger slid down the crack of my ass, dipping slightly into my slit, but stopping just short of my clit. "I asked you a question, you will answer me."

He had me panting with that one sentence. So much domination in his tone, and I loved this game.

"Yes," I hissed and was rewarded with another slap to my pussy, another tap to my clit.

He repeated; one hit to each cheek, two smacks to my pussy. The strikes to my swollen lips were what was doing me in, my whole body was hot.

He groaned, his hands grabbing hard onto my butt cheeks, fingers digging in. It was painful, but also a turn on knowing he wanted me so much.

His hot breath moved down to my aching center, his tongue flicking my clit before taking a long lick all the way back up. My pussy quivered, and my hips began moving, trying to ride his face. Grabbing tighter on my ass he stopped my movement, only receiving what he gave and no more. Whimpering as his mouth attacked, bringing me to the edge only to back off when my body began to tighten.

Standing, he pushed his hips against my ass, and I swear I heard him growl. Leaning down he nipped at my neck, his hands reaching under and pulling the cups on my bra down, fingers pinching my rapidly hardening nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby girl," he whispered before pushing his body off and away.

I whimpered from the loss of contact and aching pussy. The excitement in me rose as I heard first the jingle of his belt buckle, then the clicking of his zipper coming down. There was a little shuffle of clothing before I felt it; the hot, hard head of his cock pressed against my entrance.

But he didn't enter. Instead, he pushed in slightly and pulled out. He slid down my lips to my clit and back up before pushing in, only to pull back out.

"Please!" I begged, his teasing driving me insane.

His cock smacked against my ass before repeating the torturous action. In, just the tip, and out.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, please fuck my pussy."

"I thought we talked about this. I thought you understood. It's not your pussy."

He was going to have me coming in no time at that rate and he hadn't even entered me.

"Please, fuck your pussy," I clarified and he pushed forward in one jarring motion, my thighs slamming into the table ledge.

I screamed, white light covering my vision for a split second before clearing.

And again.

There was no pause, just the unrelenting pounding, his cock thrusting hard and fast. I couldn't form words, only sounds, as he abused my pussy in the most delicious fashion. Thought left my mind, fading in and out, along with the blinding white light that flashed in my eyes every time he bottomed out. My hands clenched around the edge as he mercilessly slammed into me, hands gripping my hips tight.

It was by no means gentle, he was right, but I couldn't deny how fantastically painful and pleasurable it was at the same time. He had me so worked up from all his teasing, that him filling me repeatedly had me teetering on the edge and I lost it.

Sobs erupted from my chest, pussy clenching him tight, body tense as I pulsed around him. I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity. His movements didn't stop or slow, they became harder, not even giving me the chance to come down before building me back up.

Bending over, his hand slammed down on the table next to me. Panting above me, cursing.

"Fuck, baby girl. That's it, milk me. Tighten around me like a naughty girl and make me come."

It was a good thing the table was holding me up as my legs had given out long ago. His cock was relentlessly pounding into my pussy, and I cried out in a soundless scream as I came again with nearly the same overwhelming force as the first.

"Ed-Edward… I… I… can't…" I trailed off, unable to speak, to tell him I couldn't take anymore. My body was exhausted and his relentless movements were only spurring me quickly to another orgasm.

"You can and you will take everything I give," he growled, standing back up and grabbing my hips to pull me toward him as his hips pushed forward. This caused the restraints on my wrists to tighten even more.

There was no silent scream when he forced a third orgasm from me, the walls rang out with my cries. My head collapsed down on the table, eyes only slits, panting and moaning.

Suddenly there was a change in him; he began grunting louder, his movements no longer as fluid, and then he was gone.

Hot liquid droplets landed all over my skin, first on my lower back, then on the cheeks of my ass as he grunted and groaned. The last spurts coated the outside of my pussy while he chanted 'mine' behind me.

I shuddered, never understanding before how it was hot to have a guy come on you. Before it just sounded gross, but living it, having him mark me with his come, was unbelievably erotic.

He stood behind me, hips pressed together, cock nestled between my cheeks, while his breathing settled.

After a few minutes he stepped away and I heard the water running, then the clicking of his shoes on the tile floor before a warm cloth moved around my skin. Moving around the table, I felt a tug at my restraints, but once free my hands continued to dangle off the edge. Edward gently took hold of my hands and softly rubbed then kissed each of my unbound wrists.

I was spent, a pile of goo, unable to move. He accomplished what he set out to do; wreck me. No man would ever compare to him, no man would ever be able to satisfy me like him. I was young, naïve, and had no idea what I liked sexually before I met him. Since then, every fantasy I never knew lurked in me had been pulled out and was better than imagination could ever create.

Strong arms lifted me from the table and carried me through the house to the family room that was nice and dark. He sat on a sofa chair, propping his legs up on an ottoman while he cradled me in his arms and turned on the stereo. Soft music filtered through the room as his hands gently swept my hair from my face, eyes meeting mine.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, his tone and eyes full of concern. I merely nodded, my head leaning onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry, that was really…" He let out a hard breath, then chuckled. "So, you've probably guessed that I can be… quite dominating, when the mood strikes."

"I'll say," I managed to squeak out, my voice rough.

"Not being with you in almost a week and seeing you in this outfit made me snap," he said with a sigh, his hand trailing up my thigh as he spoke. "I hope I didn't hurt you. The last thing I want to do is scare you away right now, I shouldn't have let go like that yet."

"I liked it," I said, my hand managing to rise to cup his face, then continued, my eyes fighting the heaviness of my lids. "I like the soft lovemaking too. We haven't done anything that I haven't liked. It's all new to me, and to be honest, a little scary at times, but, wow. How you were today? I never thought I would end up a limp noodle and that a man could make me come that many times in a row. I also never knew I would like being restrained, but you showed me how fantastic it can be to let someone I trust take me and have their way with my body."

"Not someone, baby girl, me, your husband," he practically growled, sending a shiver through me.

"Just using it as description, baby," I said, soothing him, my eyes fluttering close. "Now I need to nap, you wore me and your pussy out."

He smirked and looked at me sheepishly. "And I'd do it again."

"You better."

"I will, but Bella, you know that I adore you, right?" he asked, and I heard the trepidation in his voice as his fingers gently caressed my skin. "And that I would never intentionally hurt you, sexually or otherwise."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, Edward, I do know that, and believe me I would tell you if it was too much. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of what I thought was relief.

He then leaned down and kissed me, lips soft as his fingers caressed my skin. Pulling a blanket over us, I quickly fell asleep snuggled in the warmth of my kinky husband's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you see, it's still up. FF did take down my note, but the story still stands for whatever reason. I do also have it up on TWCS, AO3, and meandmrcullen . blogspot . com<strong>


	16. My Confidant

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – My Confidant<p>

I awoke the next morning to soft caresses as Edward's fingers gently traced up and down my spine. The previous night came flooding back when I tried to scoot closer and received a small twinge in my abdomen.

"How do you feel, baby girl?" His low sleepy voice questioned.

My head tilted up and I stared into his jade green eyes as his fingers ghosted over my cheek.

"No worse for wear," I reassured him.

After Edward's dominant display I fell asleep in his arms as he placed soft loving kisses and touches all over. I awoke a few hours later, still in his arms; he hadn't moved.

He was nothing but gentle with me last night after our tryst on the kitchen table, a trait that was continuing into the morning. I think he was trying to make up for going overboard like he did. Assuaging his fears and insecurities helped, and calmed his obsessive need to make certain that I was alright. I meant it when I told him I liked it, but he was still worried that he'd pushed it too far.

Admitting to him that I liked it and was looking forward to the next time was a little bit odd, and I found myself blushing, something he rather liked quite a bit. He did say he held a desire to tie me to the bed and flog me. It didn't sound appealing to me, but as I told him, I was up for trying new things. Although I did tell him I would like to know more about it, and he said he'd be more than happy to educate me before hand, when and if the time came. Though I was pretty sure it was more 'when' than 'if'.

But that morning, lying in his arms, was nothing but sweet, tender touches and kisses. He'd gotten the overruling lust out of his system the night before, and the only thing that remained was the absolute adoration I knew he had for me.

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief, lips pressing against the top of my head.

"So, are you… into that, umm, a-all the time?"

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "No need to worry, baby girl. I'm not into that lifestyle, I just am a kinky bastard sometimes. But if it bothers you…"

"Oh, no, Edward, I enjoyed it, I was just a bit… overwhelmed with it all."

"I have to admit that last night was a fantasy that came true."

"Really?" I inquired, my eyes gazing up at him.

"Really," he assured with a smile and a stroke of my cheek.

Eventually, unfortunately, we both crawled out of bed. Edward headed toward the shower, dragging me in with him. It was mostly down to business, but then there were times he would wrap his arms around me, fingers trailing down my wet skin as he told me how delectable I looked between kisses to my shoulder and neck.

After getting out I quickly brushed my teeth and headed down for some breakfast, leaving Edward to get ready for his meeting. I didn't realize quite how stiff and sore I was until I started moving, especially down the stairs. Edward had said he wanted me to remember he was inside me every time I moved, and today was one of those days his mission was accomplished.

It was strange living in a house with people coming and going at almost all hours of the day. The doors didn't have the conventional key, more like an office with key pads and ID cards that you had to swipe before the locks turned. Doors locked and unlocked on their own, no need to remember after you'd let someone in. The only doors that weren't like that were the ones that lead to the pool because the gate had the same security.

Esme was already in the kitchen, typing away, which seemed odd for a Saturday, but not so much when I remembered they were leaving soon. She'd brought with her some muffins, holding them out to me as a sign of peace.

"Forgive me?" Esme questioned, sincerity etched in her features.

"Esme, why?" I asked beseechingly.

"It's a really great school, perfect for you."

"But why _his_ class? What if I didn't play any instruments?"

"I heard you," she confessed quietly.

"What?" I questioned as I pulled up a seat next to her.

"I heard you playing, you are very talented, Bella. It was so beautiful and I took it as an opportunity to maybe bring the two of you together as well."

"Oh, it brought us together alright, and he's lucky he didn't get my fist in his face," I revealed, fuming.

"He's very impressed by you," she said and I snorted. "It's true. You really blew him away. He admitted he was being a prick, putting you on the spot like that. He was hoping to defraud you, but boy was he the one that ended up with tomato on his face." She chuckled, smiling brightly.

"Good," I said childishly, my eyes hard. "Maybe it will teach him not to judge people he's just met."

"I think he understands that now, but he's a very proud man, just like his father, and I'm afraid it will probably be awhile before he apologizes. He's still not keen on the idea of Edward marrying a stranger, but what I think rocks him the most is that he can see what the rest of us do. The way you both light up when you look at each other."

"Too bad he had to be a shit about it. I don't think Edward has talked to him since, and I can tell he misses him," I revealed as I broke a chunk off of my muffin.

"He's doing it to protect you. The last thing Edward wants is for you to be upset, and if that means staying away from his brother, he'll do it. You and Carlisle are both so stuck in this image you've built up of each other. I hope one day you'll be able to see each other clearly."

"Well, I think it will be a long road for us," I stated and popped another bite of muffin into my mouth.

Esme's gaze was curious as she looked down and my eyes attempted to follow, but was blocked by the edge of table.

"By the way, why is Edward's tie wrapped around the table leg?" she inquired curiously, her fingers bringing the other end up on the tabletop. My eyes widened in horror, not knowing how to respond. Her eyes met mine and recognition dawned. "Oh, I see. Well… as long as you had fun, but if you didn't..." My face turned beat red. "Do I need to have the table disinfected?" she asked smirking at me.

"Esme!" I exclaimed, groaning as my head dropped to the wood top.

Her laughter filled the room and I couldn't help but join in, happy we were back on good terms. Even though I still didn't like Carlisle.

Edward came down a few minutes later and I could see the joy in his face that Esme and I had made up. His smile was so bright I almost didn't recognize him. That's when something Alice said came back to me, saying that she and his ex didn't get along and I wondered if that extended to the rest of his camp. Everyone was so welcoming to me, with the exception of dickhead Carlisle, that I wondered if the same was not true for her. Had they all tried and she shut them out? Alice didn't paint a very good image of her. Perhaps that night I would ask about her and maybe then I would get some answers to my burning questions.

Edward gave me a long, hard, sensual kiss before he left, promising to be back early in the afternoon, and even talked about going out together. He was apprehensive as he left, but wished me luck. I almost didn't want him to go, because as soon as he left I knew Charlotte would be arriving soon.

Nervousness coursed through me, and I found myself biting my nails while I waited for her to arrive. Not ten minutes after he left I saw her Mercedes pulling up into the drive. I hit the button to open the gate to let her in and I began questioning my decision.

Edward was reluctant at best when I told him I wanted to confide in Charlotte, especially since I hadn't even had an opportunity to tell him about her. I just wanted someone outside of his circle in the same state to know what all I was going through. Tit for tat, I told him who her father was, because I could see how agitated and nervous it was making him. That calmed him greatly, because he knew her, or rather he knew her father and sister, and had met her on more than one occasion.

I twirled my ring on my finger as I waited by the door, flinging it open as soon as she reached it.

"Hi," she said, slightly startled and I attempted to smile at her. "That bad?"

I ushered her in and she looked around in awe. "Wow, nice place. I knew you had money, but this is bigger than my house."

"I swear I need a map to navigate around."

She let out a little laugh and I gave her a roundabout tour, ending up at my favorite spot; the patio. Well, if you could even call it that. It was equipped with a fireplace, TV, as well as lounge chairs and couches. But I loved that it was outside; L.A. had amazing weather.

"So," she began, looking at me expectantly.

"It's a little bit difficult. I trust you, I do, but this is huge and I need your reassurance that you will not tell a soul."

"I promise, Bella. You're my friend and you know my situation. I would never tell anyone, because I know what it's like to live the kind of life being related to someone famous. But I have a feeling it's more than being related, isn't it?"

Reluctantly I took a deep breath and did exactly what Edward did to Alice; I raised my left hand and showed her my ring's true home.

"Wow, just… wow. I mean, I suspected things weren't what you led me to believe. But this!" she exclaimed. "You're really married to a Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Funny part is I didn't even recognize who he was when we met, when we… got married in Vegas… two weeks ago."

Charlotte stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes scanned the house and I could see the wheels turning. "You didn't just marry any old Cullen, did you?"

"Edward thought it was hilarious. He teases me constantly about it."

"You married Edward-fucking-Cullen?" she asked in disbelief, standing from her position. "Edward Cullen, most eligible bachelor in L.A.? Edward Cullen, People magazine's hottest man four years running?"

I nodded. "Wow, I didn't know that one… He definitely earned that hottest man label."

"You are Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

I nodded again.

Charlotte flopped back down in her chair, staring at me in disbelief. "Lucky bitch!" She laughed and a thought suddenly came to her and she leaned toward me, her face turning serious. "The press doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "We're keeping it private until I graduate."

"Bella, that's almost eight months away! How is it going to stay hidden? You live in his house, you have his name. Are you just going to stay a dirty little secret until then? Locked up in the tower? Never to go on a date with your _husband_."

"It's better this way for now."

She nodded. "Oh, I agree. As soon as the press finds out you'll have paps lining the block to get a glimpse of you! Especially with how you married!"

I groaned at that. Being a spectacle, a person on display, was not what I wanted in life, but being married to Edward, I was aware it was bound to happen.

"Look, Bella, I get how new and strange all of this is to you, and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm not a fame seeker, which is obvious by the path I chose with the family I'm from."

"I know you aren't, Charlotte. That's why I trust you, and I need someone to confide in, someone I can trust, and someone who understands what is really going on in my life."

Charlotte smiled then blew out a big breath. "Interesting situation you've gotten yourself into though. I'm actually surprised your parents went along with it."

I groaned again.

"Your parents didn't go along with it?"

"It's not that, because my mom was definitely for it," I said and ran my hands through my hair.

"But?"

"My dad doesn't know yet. And in my defense he lives over a thousand miles away in a small town in Washington and we only talk on the phone about once a month."

"My advice; tell him before he finds out from the press," she stressed. "From the sound of it you aren't that close, but no father wants to find out their daughter married a Hollywood big-wig from the nightly news."

I agreed and we both sat back, lost in thought.

"So… this turned out to be a much more interesting day than I thought it would be," Charlotte said and looked over to me trying to appear serious, but I could see the tenderness in her eyes, and a gleam of amusement.

We both broke out into laughter, my hand grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

"Yeah, well, then you can imagine what it's been like for me!"

Charlotte turned to me, her expression more serious. "Don't worry, Bella Cullen, I've got your back. And now I get why you and Mr. Cul… Carlisle don't seem to get along. He doesn't like your situation, and possibly you, right?"

I let out a sigh before going into the details of my… situation with Carlisle. She agreed he was an ass, and was quite surprised, but in the end agreed with Esme that maybe something good would come out of it.

A few hours later there was a buzzing at the gate, and someone unknown let them through. I'd have to ask Edward about it later, because I was the only one home, and I didn't let them up.

It was only the UPS guy, and he had a total of six boxes for me. Six. That's all it took for my mom to pack up my life in Phoenix. I was pretty sure I already had three boxes worth of clothes in the two weeks I'd been in L.A.

Charlotte said goodbye, wishing me luck in unpacking after helping me haul them up to the bedroom and told me to call her if I needed anything. It felt good to confide in someone, in a friend, and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"When is Renee sending the rest of your stuff?" Edward asked an hour later after arriving back home.

I was in the bedroom, going through my clothes and deciding where to put them when I heard his footsteps in the hall.

"This is all of my stuff," I said quietly. "All but the furniture."

"You're joking, right?" he asked as he stripped off his suit, it was one of those kind of meetings.

"No."

"Wow. Sorry, just in shock and awe."

"Simple girl, remember?" I said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched him undress, the way his muscles flexed and stretched when he pulled each piece of clothing from his glorious body. My tongue swept across my lips, an action that did not go unnoticed.

It was his turn to ogle me, his eyes sweeping up and down my body and a familiar tingle crept in. Standing before me in nothing but his tight boxer briefs he cocked a brow at me, his lips moving up into the sexy smirk I had become accustomed too.

"See something you like, Mrs. Cullen?" he questioned as he sauntered toward me.

Yes, the man had swagger and I couldn't keep me eyes off the prize that was the last bit of him hidden from my view. He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm, yes, I think I do."

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, backing up. His hand reached down to adjust himself, which didn't do much good because he wasn't wearing but a small scrap of cotton. "I know I was a bit ruthless on you last night."

"Nothing I can't handle." I smiled up at him before turning back to the box I was going through.

_Ah, Old Navy shirts and jeans how I've missed you! _I thought, a smile forming as I hugged the garments, earning a chuckle from Edward.

Moving to the closet I hid them away in a drawer in hopes that Alice didn't show up one day, see them, and make them disappear. Edward smiled at me as I exited.

"Isabella," I heard Edward make a coughing sound as I reentered the room, "Is that a vibe?" he questioned with a playful twinkle in his eye.

I dove to grab it from him, but he pulled it from my reach. Renee had bought the silver bullet for me for my seventeenth birthday, saying I was a woman then and all women needed a good vibe.

Edward smirked at me, hitting the buttons of the remote, and an evil glint overtaking the playful twinkle in his eye.

He stepped toward me and I stepped back like a frightened rabbit. My favorite part of our games; anticipation and domination.

I ran around the room, but was tackled to the bed in just a few strides. After a bit of a struggle I ended up in his lap and was fighting to get away.

"Don't make me get out the handcuffs," he threatened, as his hands worked to pull my pants down.

I fought, laughing as I did so, but lost when his strong hands wrapped around my wrists, pulling them above my head. The action brought my nipples to life, and they strained against the thin cotton of my tank top.

The movement of my hips trying to shake him off me only seemed to make it easier for him to get my pants over my ass and hips, but maybe that was what I wanted. As soon as the fabric was just passed my pussy, his hand moved swiftly, setting the vibe against my clit and turning the power on.

I nearly shot out of his grip at the onslaught, my back arching, screaming pants of 'oh, God' coming from my lips.

It was torture; sweet, delicious, harsh torture. My moans and cries were proof of it.

His hand moved so that his palm was pressing the bullet against my clit, and his fingers teased my entrance before sliding in.

The suddenness, the unexpectedness, coupled with his ministrations had me rocketing toward the edge.

It was too much, painful almost, as my orgasm built up. He was unrelenting, turning the power to high while his fingers were thrusting in and out as fast as they could. Determined to make me come, and fast.

"E-Edward," I whimpered as my eyes rolled back, my muscles beginning tighten.

"Come for me, baby girl," he ordered. "I want you to come. You're so close to soaking my fingers."

He dug in harder, fingers moving faster, his head bending down to my breast. Using his nose, he moved my tank top over before licking, then biting down on my nipple.

The combination was overwhelming and my body tensed until it snapped, sending me screaming as I fell.

I could still feel the bullet pressed against me as I came down, creating an almost painful sensation, but before I could protest Edward dumped me onto the bed face down. He climbed on top of me, straddling my legs and lifted my hips slightly, before sliding all the way in.

I almost came again, his cock filling me entirely.

"Yes, baby girl, you're so fucking wet. Makes it so easy for me to slide right in," he said, his voice low and rough.

He found purchase on my ass, grabbing it, pushing and pulling as he thrust hard.

I was quickly climbing higher and higher, my whimpers muted by the pillow.

"Feels so good. Making me come so fast. Damn, baby girl," he moaned, his pace increasing.

I loved the sounds leading up to him coming, and even more so when he did. It moved straight down between my thighs and pushed me over the ledge again, tightening around him.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried out, pumping a few more times before pulling most of the way out.

I could feel the heat pumping out of him and onto my gaping pussy and lips, landing also on my tight puckered ass. He groaned at the sight of him marking me and I wished I could see it too. Calming down, he pushed the head of his cock against my pussy, dragging his warm come to my tight hole and pushing in a little.

"One day I'll take you here," he promised before sliding his length up and down the crack of my ass, spreading his seed around.

The thought of anal was a more than a bit unnerving, and honestly sounded down right painful, but I knew whenever we did decide to go that route Edward would be gentle and caring as always. He would never to anything if I asked him not to.

He collapsed onto the bed next to me a moment later and began laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Just, I think I may have beaten a record or something,"

"Why do you say that?"

He pointed to the clock and I gasped.

"We both came in less than five minutes."

"A true quickie."

His arms wrapped around me, head dipping down to the crook of my neck, body relaxing around me.

"We should get cleaned up," I noted and he nodded before burying his head further down.

"In a minute," he said with a deep sigh.

A minute later he was dead weight half on top of me, his breath lightly tickling the hairs on my neck. Realizing we weren't going anywhere, I closed my eyes and joined him in a nice afternoon nap. He needed it, with the schedule he'd been working, and after all, there were no meetings scheduled on Sunday. It would be just me and my Mr. Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you see, it's still up. FF did take down my note, but the story still stands for whatever reason. I do also have it up on TWCS, AO3, and meandmrcullen . blogspot . com<strong>

**FYI, there may be a bit until the next update. I am going out of town and will have VERY limited internet access. Also, my grandmother is dying. It could be today, it could be in 2 weeks. I'm literally waiting for the call. When I get it, I may have to take some time off, I just don't know right now.**

**Thanks! - Cat**


	17. Our Cheesy Quotes

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Thank you all for your patience during the past month. As many of you know, and many do not, I lost my grandmother on July 4th. This was a hard blow to me as I was very close to my grandmother. I've had a difficult time dealing with this loss, and even more so on the days I help my mother going through all of the things she collected in her 96 years.**

**At this time updates will not return to the once a week schedule that was held before due to two things, one being the setback on days I help my mom. The other being that I entered into TWCS's Making of a Masterpiece contest with an original piece and have made it into the final 12. What that means is that I have to produce a chapter a week for ten weeks… or until I am voted off. *crosses fingers to NOT be voted off*. I'd love you support, so if you'd like the story is called Kismet and can be found at /library**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Our Cheesy Quotes<p>

I was happy that Edward had taken all of Sunday off, I was looking forward to spending some much needed time with him. It was still early when we woke, Edward getting his first full night of sleep in a week and neither of us wanting to move from our cuddlefest. My head was resting on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. His fingers were trailing up and down my back, the sensation so soothing I was almost drifting back to sleep.

In that moment before total consciousness and sleep, I remembered about the gate and how I hadn't had a chance to ask him the previous evening.

"Edward?" I inquired and waited for him to look my way.

"Hmm?"

"I meant to ask you, when UPS came by with my boxes, I didn't let them up," I told him.

He shook his head, unfazed. "Sam did."

"Sam?"

"Oh, I haven't gotten to introduce you to him yet. Sam is head of security, both the house and me if I need it. He works down at my office," he divulged before adding. "You should swing by sometime this week."

"Really?" I questioned, becoming excited to see where he worked when not at home.

He nodded. "You're on the list, so just pick a day and come by. I think Seth already put my office in your GPS."

"So, if Sam is at your office, how did he let them in?" I asked confused, trying to wrap my head around it all.

"His computer is linked to all the security of the house. There is a 'delivery' button on the call box that goes directly to him." I stared at him stunned. Another reminder of the man I married and how different our lives were. "Don't think too much on it, Bella, you'll get used to it in time. That's just how my life is, and has been for a long time."

"Well, your life is so over the top I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."

He chuckled, the action making my head bounce up and down. "Just keep not recognizing stars and you'll be fine."

He broke out into laughter then. He still teased me on occasion when he thought about how I didn't recognize him. In my defense, it had been a few years since I'd seen the movie, and he spent half of it covered in blood.

The phone chose that moment to ring, stalling my retaliation. It was Jasper, and he was headed over.

Well, there went our day alone.

We pried ourselves out of bed and got ready for the day and Jasper's arrival. Apparently, there was trouble with one of the many projects Edward currently had a hand in, and he and Jasper needed to have an emergency meeting.

I decided to busy myself making cookies, since I learned Edward's penchant for them the week before. Luckily, I found the needed ingredients stockpiled in the pantry. Tanya must make cookies weekly, because there was enough for at least a hundred batches.

As I worked I thought back to my text conversation with Eric when I told him I was going to confide in Charlotte. He sounded down, and I knew it was a combination of me not being near and the fact that I made a new friend, whom I was going to trust with our secret. We also worked out trying to map a time for him to visit, Edward had offered to pay for the ticket. I think he was trying to make up for his behavior the night he found out about my best friend, and his gender.

Edward had decided to take a run to work off some of the frustration that was building at whatever new catastrophe had occurred. I spent that time measuring out all of the ingredients, and munching on a few of the chocolate chips. I had Pandora piping through the speakers, loving the music system I'd discovered was throughout the whole house.

My brow furrowed when I heard the garage door in the small silence between songs.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, what you got cooking?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me and taking a chocolate chip from the measuring cup.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in indignation, smacking his hand away.

"It's only one," he drawled, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the recipe, measuring out the salt.

"Step away from the cookies," Edward ordered from the door, his face dripping with sweat, and I smiled which quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh, so the girl's fair game? Alrighty. You know, Alice and I have talked about a threesome," Jasper teased.

"Ugh, leave her alone, step away from the whole cookie making process which includes my baby girl," Edward clarified.

"But everything over here is just so sweet," Jasper contested, his hand moved to my hip, and gliding over my shorts and down my thigh.

If I could see his face I was certain there would be a challenging smirk for Edward. That thought didn't keep the blush from spreading on my cheeks, nor the growl from Edward's chest.

"That's _my_ sweet; don't go dirtying it with your crude thoughts."

"Don't even go there, man. I know you."

"Shut your mouth, that's my wife," Edward growled.

"I know. So why the fuck are you standing here arguing to me about cookies?"

I snickered, knowing that Jasper was just baiting him and it was working. They were face to face, eye to eye, Jasper smirking, both waiting for the other to crack. It took me a moment to realize what was going on.

They were having a staring contest.

Really? They were in their thirties!

Then again, being in your thirties didn't mean you couldn't have childish fun.

Jasper must have broken it, because in a flash Edward had his head in a bind and was messing his hair.

"Alright, you won that one, but I'm getting a damn cookie when their done."

"Nope, they're all mine, you know that."

"Fucking cookie obsessed bastard. You're gonna get fat and no one will want to cast you anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I don't act anymore, so it doesn't matter."

"You may not act, but that doesn't mean you don't get offers. I know. Besides, you need to stay trim in fit so that little lass doesn't up and leave your fat ass."

Edward walked over to me wrapping me in his arms. I ignored him and continued on with my baking.

"Baby girl, you wouldn't leave me if I gained a few cookie pounds, would you?"

"Nope. Your sexy ass is stuck with me," I replied, and turned for a kiss.

My gaze moved up just in time to see Edward's tongue peek out in Jasper's direction. I could just hear the 'nana nana boo boo'.

"Alright, business time," Jasper interrupted.

"Fuck, why business? It's Sunday and I took the whole day off for my girl," Edward said with a pout.

"Don't worry, pussy, you'll be able to hit that in about an hour."

"Why didn't you bring my baby?" Edward questioned, his gaze moving about the room looking for signs of his Princess.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "_My_ baby is spending a girl's day out with her mommy. Like I said, make your own."

"Get the fuck out of here then."

"Not until we talk. There's an issue."

Edward groaned. "An issue? Don't tell me that diva has already fucking started in."

"Okay, I won't. So, I'll just tell you that production is almost to the point of halted."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, all humor gone, his hand running through his hair in agitation. "Alright, let me grab a quick shower and meet me in my office."

The boys left me to my cookie making, and I let the music take back over. I hated that someone had soured Edward's mood on his only day off this week. I'd hoped we'd have some real quality time to be able to get to know one another a little more today, since I'd barely seen him all week. We'd been married for three weeks, and while I was getting to know him more physically, we still knew very little about one another on a personal level.

After adding all of the ingredients, I mixed everything up, stealing a few bites of dough from the sticky concoction. It was so good I had to stop myself from eating it all. I pulled out two cookie sheets and a smaller spoon than the large plastic one in my hand.

I had just placed a few dollops onto the tray when I heard the garage door again over the music. It was odd for Jasper to leave and not say goodbye, so I didn't think anything of it until large arms wrapped around my body and pulled me back.

"Gotcha!"

I emitted a scream so loud and high pitched I had trouble believing it came from me. I thrashed in his arms, my vocal protests unrelenting. So panicked I couldn't catch my breath.

The sound of heavy footsteps pounded toward the kitchen and relief washed through me.

Edward's face filled my vision and I watched it morph from terror to anger in a fraction of a second.

"God damn it Emmett! Put her down!" Edward yelled and the arms complied, dropping me down on my now shaky legs.

I gulped in a deep ragged breath as Edward rushed to me, wrapping me in his arms, and checking me over with worried eyes to make certain I was okay.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, as soon as my heart rate is back to normal," I assured him breathlessly, and turned to look at my assailant.

He was big… huge. Tall with large muscled arms, and an enormous chest. He reminded me of one of those wrestlers like The Rock, complete with cheesy grin and dimples.

"Since when did you get rid of Tanya?" He turned to Edward and asked with raised eyebrows.

It was Jasper attempting _not_ to laugh that caught my attention near the front door. He had an interesting reaction to the situation.

"Tell her you're sorry," Edward chastised the hulk of a man in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely with a bit of a pout.

"It's alright, just don't do that to people you don't know," I said, letting him off the hook because he really looked just like a big teddy bear and I had a strange urge to hug him.

He looked down to the floor, thoroughly chastised.

"Emmett McCarty," he said, holding out his hand, looking at me from under his long dark eyelashes.

Tentatively, I placed my hand in his. "Bella Cullen."

"Damn, Edward, I didn't know you had such a fine little sister," he said grinning down at me and winking.

I could hear Jasper snicker and Edward looked like he was about to explode.

"Cullen is my married name," I pointed out, thinking that if he knew Edward, he would get it.

"Married? Wait, when did Carlisle leave Esme? I'll kick his ass!"

Jasper was now gasping for breath, his laughter filling the room while he leaned on the center isle for support.

"Not Carlisle. She's _my_ wife," Edward growled, his jaw tense.

"Shut up. Is it April fool's day? Fucker you did not get married. Stop fucking with me."

Jasper was now on his knees, gripping the counter ledge to keep him from rolling on the floor.

"Damn, man, you practically lived in my house when we were kids. How the hell did you come up with sister?" Edward questioned exasperated.

"Well, if she was related to you that would mean I might have a shot," he explained with a grin.

"Unbelievable," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pretty thing, if you ever want to ditch him, you give me a call, okay?"

I stared up at him in shock. Was he really flirting with me in front of my husband?

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah. I tried to call you, but I was headed this way so I thought I'd stop by. What's this about me and my guys not being able to work with the actors this week for TD?" he asked.

Edward sighed and Jasper frowned. "We're having issues with the lead actress," Jasper divulged.

"So, you're warning me now she's going to be a bitch during training? Fantastic," Emmett grumbled. "Well, can we at least work with the male lead? We're all ready to go. It does us no good to sit around until some diva gets off her high horse."

"Wow, that was a turn of mood," Edward noted.

"Me and my guys have been working on choreographing the fight scenes for two months, turning down other offers, because you know I play favorites when it comes to you, Edward."

"I know man, we're going to talk to her and get her back on track. I promise," Edward assured. "So for now, why don't you come to my office and we'll give the male lead a call and see if we can start the training for him? And by then Bella's cookies will be done and I'll let you have one."

I heard Jasper protest before mumbling about it being unfair while Emmett's sullen mood disappeared and an adorable smile lit up his face again.

The boys retreated to talk business and I finished up the cookies, sticking them in the over. An hour later Emmett and Jasper were walking out the door with a few cookies in their hands, Jasper with a small bag for Ari.

Edward was still on the phone, so I retreated to the piano room, a sudden itch to play overtaking me. I sat down at the bench and began playing the melody that had been going through my head since the table incident. It was full of hard, deep low notes, with a seductive overtone. Lost in my little musical world, I didn't hear Edward enter the room.

"That's beautiful, baby girl. Did you compose it?" he asked from the doorway.

"Hmm, I think it is more _we_ composed it," I admitted, my fingers continuing to flow across the ivory.

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin and walked toward me.

"This was the kitchen the other night," I revealed, knowing now where it had come from.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "I can hear it now. It's hard and beautiful at the same time."

"Yes, it was," I agreed as he slipped down next to me.

"You're so good at that, baby girl," he complimented, placing a kiss to my temple.

"Thank you. It's something that has always just flowed naturally from somewhere within me."

Edward's fingers fell on the keys as well, adding to the piece. His side was lighter, more fantastical, but no less representative. We played together for a few more minutes, Edward adding in when the melody changed. It changed because he was near me, turning lighter, happier, until coming to an end.

While the last chords still rang out around us his hands cupped my face, his lips pressed lightly against mine. He deepened the kiss, pulling me onto his lap, lips moving slowly down my neck, arm holding me close. There was no rush, no need to devour. Soft touches, light reverent kisses that held so much meaning behind them. It was sweet, sensual, and so different from the dominating side that had been present lately.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am to have found you?" he questioned, trailing kisses down my jaw.

"No," I said in a whisper, my hands running through his silky hair.

"I feel like we connect on so many levels… I never thought I'd have that. I never thought I _could_ have it. I wanted it, so badly," he admitted, his fingers gently brushing the hair from my face. "And then I met you and now I feel…"

"Complete? Are you trying to say that I complete you?" I asked, my lips turning up in a smirk.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on mine. "Yeah, I guess that is the best way to describe it. Any other movie quotes?"

"I'm sure I could think of one or two."

"Oh really?" he challenged.

"Let's see," I said, thinking, but distracted for a moment by the hypnotic beautiful green of his eyes. "'I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.'"

His fingers reached up to caress my cheek, an unknown emotion crossing his face, his eyes somewhere between pain and... something more than the adoration that was usually present. "I like that one very much," he whispered against my lips, "but now it's my turn." He regarded me reverently for a moment. "I am someone else when I'm with you, someone more like myself.'"

I smiled at him, placing a kiss on his nose, which made him smile back at me. "'It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other.'"

"Perfect for each other," he echoed, his head resting at the crook of my neck, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, just soaking each other in. It felt good to connect that way. Times like that were rare, and we took advantage of it. Life was still new for us as a couple, and for me in California. The sweet moments were a reminder of how good it could be; hopefully for many years to come.


	18. His Life

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**At this time updates will not return to the once a week schedule that was held before due to two things, one being the setback on days I help my mom. The other being that I entered into TWCS's Making of a Masterpiece contest with an original piece and have made it into the final 10! What that means is that I have to produce a chapter a week for ten weeks… or until I am voted off. *crosses fingers to NOT be voted off*. I'd love you support, so if you'd like the story is called Kismet and can be found at /library**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – His Life<p>

Time seemed to speed by over the next few days. I went to school during the day, talked to Eric, hung out with Charlotte, did my homework, and then waited for Edward to get home. On Wednesday he got home at eight and as soon as he was in the door he grabbed my hand, undressed us, threw me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me… and fell asleep.

Things were also getting worse with the diva. She didn't show up to a photo shoot, with no excuse. Edward spent a lot of time with the punching bag that night. Something needed to break soon; otherwise I was afraid about the toll it would take on him.

It was a nice, sunny afternoon that Friday when I left school to visit Edward's office. Then again, it was always a nice, sunny day, every day in California. I changed into an Alice approved dress complete with heels, bangles, and some designer purse that had arrived with five others this week. I felt much like Wonder Woman, or some other female superhero; school girl by day, wife of Hollywood superstar by night.

I checked my makeup before settling into my car for the drive. Seth had inputted the directions into my GPS, thankfully, so I let it guide me to where I needed to go. It would be a while before I understood where I was going. I was bouncing in my seat the whole drive, excited to see Edward outside of the house for the first time since we got married. Hence the dressing up. There was a parking garage across the street and I found a spot before walking in to the impressive, twenty plus story building.

The lobby was bustling with people, elevator bays lined up, each with security of their own. Some of the people walking around had cameras in their hands; I didn't think much of it until my eyes found the placards on the wall. It was then I noticed the multiple Hollywood names plastered behind the security desks. My eyes zeroed in on 'Cullen' and I made my way over toward that elevator bay. It didn't escape my notice that most of the people where down by the other two bays. Security seemed to be keeping them at bay, and arguing with others.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" the portly security officer inquired.

"Umm, yes, I'm here to see Edward Cullen," I said, looking back at the man who was scrutinizing me.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Cullen isn't expecting any visitors today."

"Well, he's expecting me," I argued.

"Is that right?" he asked sarcastically, turning to the other guard who was chuckling.

"Yes, he is. My name is Bella Cullen."

"Oh, Bella Cullen, you say?" He chuckled, knocking elbows with the other guard.

"Are you going to let me up?" I asked, my ire beginning to rise.

"Umm, let me think…" He tapped his chin for dramatics. "No," he said adamantly, shaking his head. "I don't think so. You'll have to be a bit more creative than to just use his last name as yours."

"I am not lying," I said pointedly, putting my hands on my hips."You're not going to at least call up and ask?"

"Nope," he said smiling, seemingly happy that he was diverting me.

"I'm on the list, are you at least going to check that?"

"Honey, I know all the names on all the lists and yours isn't there." He looked me up and down, settling on my face. "I'm certain of it."

"So you won't check it?" I questioned again, in exasperation.

"Sorry, sweetheart, better find another excuse."

"Fine, have it your way," I said and pulled out my phone. Edward answered almost immediately.

"Baby girl, I'm glad you called, I was missing you, where are you?" he answered.

"I'm down in the lobby, actually," I replied, glaring at the security guards who were having fun at my expense.

"Come on up. I've got a call on the other line, but I'll be off by the time you get up here."

"I can't get up."

"What do you mean you 'can't get up'?" he inquired, irritation lacing his tone.

"The security guards refuse to check the list and won't let me up or call your office," I informed him, then glared at the security guards and smirked. "They even accused me of lying about my name."

"I'll be right there," he hissed into the phone before hanging up.

"Is that supposed to intimidate us?" the guard asked laughing.

"No, it's supposed to scare you," I answered boldly, taking advantage of my new status for the first time, as I knew Edward was going to be furious.

A moment later Edward stepped out of the elevator, Esme in tow, and stormed over to where I was standing. He glared over at the guards as he passed. Leaning down he gave me a soft kiss before turning to the men that were staring at us with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Explain!" he snapped at them, causing them to panic and stutter.

"Please explain to Mr. Cullen why you did not let Bella Cullen up," Esme demanded in a harsh tone. "She is on the list, did you even check it? Her photo is there as well."

"W-we just thought she was a-another fan girl," he stuttered under her scrutiny. Esme was quite a force when she needed to be.

"There is a reason we give such detailed lists of approved visitors," Edward seethed, stepping toward them.

"Your ineptitude is insinuating that I did not do my job properly, so you will show Mr. Cullen the list," Esme commanded. "And then you will make damn sure you know it better than you do now!"

The guards fumbled over each other as they flipped through a booklet containing Edward's list. Sure enough, on the front page, which even indicated priority access, was my name and photo.

"Apparently you aren't as fluent with the list as you claimed," I stated smugly.

"Terribly sorry, sir, it won't happen again," he apologized.

"It better not, because if it does, if you do not check that list with every person who comes forward, you will find yourself without a job. Do I make myself clear?" Edward growled.

"Crystal, Mr. Cullen, sir."

Edward cursed under his breath as he looked around the lobby. We'd caught the attention of the people milling in the lobby, some even moving closer, calling out his name. His jaw locked, one of his arms rested loosely on my waist, ushering me to the elevator.

"Who were they?" Edward asked Esme as soon as the doors closed.

"Hollywood Insider, couple of trash mags, and a few I couldn't identify," she answered. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, her back was to them, and they were across the lobby waiting for a big name. By the time they became interested in what was going on, it was over."

"Good."

"I'm actually surprised security even let them in the building, something must be going on."

"I agree. Have Lauren keep a lookout."

"Lauren? Is that wise?"

"If they saw nothing, there is nothing for her to find and it will keep her busy," Edward said, then shook his head, his grip unconsciously tightening around me. "I want her gone, Esme. I wish we could just get rid of her."

"She can't say anything, Edward," Esme noted.

"No, but an 'anonymous' source can, just like before," he said bitterly and Esme's eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm not letting her go until our marriage has been revealed. I'm not taking the risk. Just keep her on odd jobs for now and make sure she has no access to any files. Also keep a tab on her phone. It's company property, tell Sam I want her phone monitored; texts and calls."

"What's going on?" I asked, but the opening of the elevator doors halted conversation.

Edward guided me through a door that read "Cullen Entertainment" on it. On the other side I saw some familiar faces, like Seth and Angela, along with new ones. It was decorated in fairly modern furniture and decorations in an assortment of greys and oranges.

We moved into a large office that I assumed to be his, and as soon as the door was closed his arms were around me, lips pressed ton mine.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, smiling down at me. "Welcome to my world."

"Nice office," I said, my eyes scanning the room, noticing the huge windows that wrapped around the corner office. "Wow."

"Nice view isn't it?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chest to my back.

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "It's impressive, but I prefer this one."

Standing on the tips of my toes I pulled his lips down to mine. He moaned at the contact, a sound I loved. We were interrupted by the door opening and Lauren stepping in. Her gaze was not friendly, in fact, I was certain she was glaring at me.

"Here are the items you requested, sir," she said, walking in and placing something on the table.

"Thank you," he said, not even looking at her. She stood in her spot, staring at us. It was a bit unnerving, and I could see Edward's jaw tense. "Back to work, Lauren," Edward commanded, his voice cool. "Oh, and don't forget to knock next time, I've warned you about that."

She huffed and left, closing the door behind her.

"What is her problem?" I inquired, still stunned by her reaction to me.

Edward glared at the door and sighed. "She's pissed off and knows she's about to be fired. I don't trust her at this point."

"Then why don't you fire her."

"She knows too much. She had to sign an NDA when she was hired on, one that packs a pretty big penalty if she breaks it. But I still don't feel safe letting her go."

"So, that's what you were talking about in the elevator?" I wondered.

He nodded and took a seat in the chair behind a large wooden desk.

"Proprietary information was leaked on a film two months ago. We know it came from our office, and based off of what went out, all signs point to Lauren."

"That should be grounds for firing her!" I exclaimed, outraged that one of his own assistants would do something to jeopardize his company.

"Not since we got married," he pointed out, shaking his head. "Now the age old adage is very fitting; keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer."

I could tell how stressed he was, and determined to make it better I decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"What about wives?" I asked, walking up to him.

His brow quirked up at me, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Oh, wives you keep the closest of all. Very close."

"This close?" I questioned, standing in front of him, a small gap between us.

"Closer."

"This close?" I asked again, stepping forward and straddling his legs with my own.

His hands reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me down hard onto his lap. I let out a gasp, followed by a moan when his hips flexed up, pushing his hardening cock against my pussy.

"Closer," he whispered, his head dipping to lick and nibble on my neck.

My hands wound into his hair, hips pushing down. "How do we get closer than this?" I asked, making my voice as innocent sounding as possible.

He chuckled into my neck, kissing the sensitive skin below my ear.

"We get closer by me laying you down on the desk, pushing your dress up, pulling your panties down, and plowing my cock deep inside that sweet little pussy of yours."

I could feel a gush of wetness from his words and let out a little moan. His hands roamed around my body, squeezing, groping, and making me want more. His lips attacked mine and he stood, placing me on the edge of his desk and tilting backwards.

"You know," he began, trying to kiss and talk at the same time, "I've had many fantasies about sex on this desk."

I giggled, my teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He stood back up, undoing his belt buckle and freeing his cock. I licked my lips, my hips moving on their own, hand squeezing my breasts to give him a show.

"Fuck, baby girl, you look so good spread out on my desk," he said in a low, husky tone.

His fingers moved beneath the fabric of my panties, his other hand pushing my dress up to my waist. My body shuddered as his knuckles moved up and down over my clit and wet opening. He removed his hand, bringing the same knuckles that had been touching me up to his mouth, moaning as he sucked my juices off.

"My wife is so delicious. I wish I had time to eat her out right now, but I need to be buried inside her," he said seductively, pushing my panties aside, not wanting to take the time to actually pull them off, and sliding in.

My head fell back, a guttural moan slipping past my lips. His hands gripped my waist and he began thrusting in and out, pulling me to him with each flex of his hips. Needing him closer I grabbed his tie and brought him down on top of me. He took the hint and pressed his lips to mine, our tongues mingling while one hand wrapped around my back, resting at the nape of my neck.

"Oh, baby girl, I've missed you, missed this," he whispered in my ear.

I was lost in the feeling of him filling me, making me feel whole. The motion of his hips increased in speed, and I was panting against his lips.

"Edward… oh, Edward!" I gasped, on the edge of my orgasm.

"Come on, baby girl," he cooed. "I want to feel you come undone around me."

My body tensed gearing up to give him what he wanted. He changed the angle slightly, pushed harder and faster. I cracked, my teeth sinking into his neck to stifle my screams.

Edward groaned, his body jerking, pulsing inside me. I released his neck, licking and kissing where my teeth had been. His lips pressed against my temple as we lay there, catching our breath.

"That was…" Edward trailed off, a knocking on the door springing him into action, pulling us back down on his chair.

"Edward, I need you to…" Esme stopped speaking. I was certain she was staring at us, but my head was buried in the crook of his neck. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, the door closed and we were alone again.

Edward chuckled into my hair.

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

"Yes, yes it is. You didn't see her face."

"Oh, God, I don't think I can look at her again."

"It's fine. She's an expert at 'I didn't see anything'."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

He reached over and grabbed some tissue. "I think we should get cleaned up and grab an early dinner."

I beamed down at him. "I think that's a great idea."

It was a pretty casual meal, some curry and naan at a little hole in the wall Indian place near his office, but it was great. We talked and flirted, teasing, just having a fun time together out and about without all the distractions that came from his life. Nobody seemed to notice who he was there, or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, we hadn't been that free together since we were in Vegas, and I was reminded why I'd said yes.

We needed more dates like that, more times of just the two of us. It was just what the doctor ordered, and I was convinced we needed a weekly dose of tonight. However, I also was realistic in both our situations, as his work schedule was so demanding. What I hoped for most of all was that it would happen again, and soon.

We arrived home a few hours later, and he headed to his home office, giving me a kiss and an apology before doing so. Our little bubble burst by his reality. I'd interrupted his day with my arrival, and knew he had work to finish. He curled up in bed with me a hours later, wrapping me securely in his arms. It took seconds to fall asleep after that.

The next morning I found Tanya making breakfast in the kitchen; waffles and bacon. I received a slap on the wrist and a warning glare when I tried to snake a piece of bacon. She then instructed me to sit with my husband at the table. I did so, finding Edward chuckling at me as he sipped his coffee and read the paper.

There was a strange normality with the situation, and I began to wonder if things were starting to _feel_ normal to me.

Tanya left after serving us the most delicious waffles I'd ever had in my life. I would have gorged myself on the things, but another reason I loved Tanya was her portions. She never made too much, making just enough and no more. It left me begging her to make them every morning just so I could taste their deliciousness over and over.

"What's your schedule look like today?" I inquired, knowing if I just pulled out my phone I would know, but that just seemed so impersonal.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, licking the last of the syrup from his fork.

My clit twitched as I watched his tongue lick up the tines, making sure to collect all the sticky, sugary concoction.

"So, you're all mine today?" I asked as I popped the last bit of waffle into my mouth.

He grinned. "All yours."

I stood from my chair and walked the few steps to him. "No meetings? Phone calls?" I asked, my hands on his shoulders as my legs straddled his.

He shook his head. "Just you and me, baby," he said, pulling me down onto his lap, his lips attacking my neck.

"Wow, I'm such a lucky girl. Whatever shall we do?" I questioned, my mind already beginning to cloud.

"Anything. Everything," he whispered before his lips hungrily found mind. "Fuck you taste good."

I was moaning against his mouth, my lips never leaving his. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me down on his growing erection while he thrust his hips up to meet my wet panties. We rocked on the chair, and the need to be naked so that he could slide right in was growing.

In my lust clouded mind I thought I heard a throat clearing, but I didn't care enough to remove myself from him.

"Hello!" a female voice yelled, breaking through.

We both pulled back and turned to find a woman with curly red/brown hair and expensive looking clothes on, standing in the doorway. She was sporting a bitch brow, her arms crossed over her chest, and her four inch heel tapping on the hardwoods.

"Maggie? What the hell are you doing here?" Edward questioned, his brow scrunched and obviously annoyed that someone had disturbed us right before the good part.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, was I interrupting, you ass?" she asked, and I suddenly felt like I was in the middle of a lovers spat. Which was odd, because I was the wife.

"Ass?" he inquired indignantly, lifting me from his lap and standing.

"I've been gone for a few months filming and you are fucking around on me!" Her hands were waving wildly in the air.

My head snapped in her direction. What the hell?

"I can't fuck around on someone I'm not even in a relationship with," he responded calmly, his eyes regarding her coolly and it all clicked. She was the ex. "You wanted to be free before filming, so you could fuck your love interest in the movie without feeling guilty per usual. We haven't been together in over six months."

"Well, I'm back. So, send the little trollop home," she spat, her eyes shooting her bitch death ray in my direction as she walked toward him.

My jaw dropped, my eyes wide, indignation rising. "Excuse me, bitch?"

Edward stepped forward, his body partially blocking me.

"She is home," he admitted, shocking me that he said it so freely to her, but also happy he did so as it would put her in her place. "And you need to watch what you say about my wife."

"W-what?"

"Bella, this is my ex Maggie O'Connell. Maggie, this is my wife, Bella."

Her eyes bugged out of her skull as she processed what he said, and I waited for the coming explosion.

"_What?!_" a shill scream escaped, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had gone deaf," he replied in a condescending tone. "This is my _wife_."

"Six years, six fucking years you throw down the drain for some _girl_?" she raged, pointing in my direction.

Edward wasn't fazed by her outbursts, probably used to and tired of them. "Six fucking years of never falling in love with you and I think I found it in one day with her."

"You think you're in love with her?" Maggie chuckled evilly. "Do you even know her?" she seethed.

"I'm not in love with her yet," he answered honestly, the same as I would have, "but I already feel more for her than I ever did for you."

Her face was red with anger, her finger poking into his chest. "That's a lie. We talked about marriage."

"_You_ talked about marriage," Edward stressed. "Almost since the day I met you, I might add. To me, it seemed like all we were was business with sex on the side. You never wanted _me_, as a person and a friend, you only wanted what my name and status could bring your way."

"That's not true, Edward, how could you even say that? All I ever wanted was you! I wanted to get married, have babies and you threw it all away!" she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Mags. You can stop quoting your own movies," he said and I couldn't help snickering. "Get over yourself; you're not that good of an actress."

Almost faster than I could blink her hand whipped out and across his face. He grunted, jaw clenched, his face turning back to her. I tried to lunge at her and scratch her fucking eyes out, but I was trapped by Edward's arms as they wrapped around my waist. I was left unable to do much other than watch the carnage.

"You fucking asshole!" she shrieked.

"Don't you touch him, bitch!" I spat. "You need to get out of our house, and now!"

Maggie looked more annoyed than threatened by my presence, but if Edward let go of me, I'd show her how to slap.

"You have exactly two minutes to turn your bitchy ass around and leave, or so help me you will not like what comes next," Edward warned.

"Are you threatening me? Going to hit me?" she questioned and Edward's spine straightened.

"While it might feel good, I don't hit women."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it," I chimed in, still pissed that she had the gall to attack him.

Edward glanced at me before giving his attention back to Maggie. "Also, I'm not threatening your person, but we both know what your career would be without my support."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

"I would, and I can. That's a promise."

She looked between the two of us; calculating and then turned and stomped off.

"I'll see you on Monday!" she called.

"Make an appointment, or I won't see you," Edward yelled back.

We both heard the front door slam with Maggie letting out a shriek of frustration. I found Edward's shunning of her and her exit somewhat hysterical. Her wake unfortunately left an unsettling mood in the room. Edward was fuming, and I was stumped at what to do to calm him. There was one thing I knew that would bring him back and hopefully it worked because I did not want her presence to ruin our day.

Taking his face in my hands I kissed him hard. He froze, stunned, but soon melted into it, moaning as his arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, forehead resting against mine.

"Answer me this – how many people have access to this house?"

He chuckled. "Obviously too many!"

"Seriously. I feel like we're always being interrupted."

"Well, there's Jasper and Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Maggie."

"And why does Maggie still have access if you two are no longer together and haven't been for six months?" I questioned, rubbing his face gently where she slapped him.

"Because, if I hadn't met you and she just arrived, I probably would have gotten back together with her again," he admitted, albeit a bit sheepishly. It stung a bit, but I saw their interaction. He was immediately on the defensive as soon as venomous words were directed at me. It was _me_ that had a hold on him, not her. "But I do have you, and therefore no reason to go back to her. I will have her card deactivated today."

"She ruined the mood, so that makes me dislike her." I kissed his reddened cheek several times.

He chuckled. "_Everyone…_ somehow always manages to ruin the mood barging in this house."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, you're right."

"So why don't we rewind to five minutes ago," he began, moving to sit back in his seat, "I was sitting here, and you," he grabbed my hands, pulling me to straddle his lap, "you were right here."

"Mmm, yes, and your lips were right here," I said, pressing my lips to his.

We quickly found our way back to where we'd been. Soon thereafter he was stripping me of my clothes and I was riding his cock. There were no more distractions, and I actually got to spend the whole day with my husband, getting to know him, and falling in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check out the Making of a Masterpiece entries on thewriterscoffeeshop library ! Kismet is in the top ten!<strong>


	19. Our Family Expanded?

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Sorry for the delay. I meant to have this out over a week ago, but I got really sick after my grandmothers estate sale and was stuck in bed for over a week. I will be getting back closer to a schedule after October, please be patient with updates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Our Family Expanded?<p>

Time. It was time to find out where fate would take us. Time to see the doctor.

It was hard to believe three weeks had passed so quickly. That meant Edward and I were coming up on the one month anniversary of our marriage in a few short days.

The blaring of the alarm went off, waking us both, Edward's hand slamming down on the clock before he snuggled back down into the bed, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling my back to his chest.

"Good morning, baby girl," Edward whispered into my ear, holding me close.

I smiled and sighed in contentment. Edward's arms were my special place. A place filled with safety and security, and the love that was blooming between us.

"Morning," I murmured, turning toward him, my face burrowing into his chest, breathing him in.

His hands trailed up and down my back making me hum in appreciation.

"Today's the big day, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied.

His hand cupped my face, tilting it up to look at him. Our eyes met before he spoke, "Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

I smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know."

The alarm went off again a few minutes later, forcing us out of bed and to start the day.

After showering and changing I headed downstairs for some breakfast while Edward finished getting ready. In the kitchen I found Esme working away, early as usual.

"Morning, Bella," she greeted with a smile. I didn't know how the woman was always so bright and cheerful all of the time, especially living with Carlisle, but Esme had to be one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met.

"Morning," I said with a yawn, moving to the fridge in search of something to eat.

"I was looking at the schedule for today, and I know you have your appointment this afternoon, so I'll make sure Edward is home by the time you get home."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Esme."

"Bella, do you want me to go with you?" Esme asked, concern written all over her face, and I was very much tempted to say yes.

"Thank you for offering, but I'll be alright," I replied, picking up an apple, and then putting it back down.

My nerves were kicking in and I found I wasn't hungry any longer. My appointment wasn't until the afternoon, and Esme had made sure Edward's schedule was clear and that he was home early. Just in case it did turn out that our young marriage was going to be tried by more than a pissed off Hollywood actress.

I couldn't even think about what happened with Maggie the other day, or how my insecurity was creeping up. Edward had assured me she never lived with him. That it was more business than emotions.

We didn't see Maggie at the house again the days following her explosion. She did go to see Edward, and I think she played him, but then again he might have known her agenda. She was on her best behavior, all sweet and flirtatious when she visited, he'd said. Even going so far as congratulating him. It was obvious she was trying to get back on his good side, and I knew it wasn't the last we'd see of her. Unfortunately.

I'd rather it was, but I knew from those incidents that she was clingy and possessive. When I pictured Edward's ex, a bitchy Hollywood actress with attitude to match her ego was not what I had envisioned. Then again, from what I'd learned from his camp, my entering his life had changed him. Reverting him back the guy they used to know, versus the one with the bitch Maggie.

Edward came down after a few minutes, kissing me hard with a promise to see me soon, and whisked away with Esme in tow. I left then as well, heading to what was bound to be a day filled with nerves. I couldn't wait for the afternoon to come just so I'd know either way. Not knowing was most of the problem for my anxiety; I was so torn on whether I'd be happy regardless of the outcome .

The day moved on, and I honestly had no recollection of what went on at school. Charlotte was concerned, but I assured her it was nothing, just a lot on my mind. At three I was on my way to the doctor, my leg bouncing.

As I sat in the waiting room my nerves had progressed from just a leg bounce, to all out fidgeting. The nurse called my name, and I followed her back to the standard sterile exam room. Though this one was high end compared to my doctor in Phoenix. Like all offices it was cold, and I was glad I'd grabbed my sweater. I was in my school uniform, which probably wasn't the best, considering the situation.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Dr. Kate Denali," a blonde woman said as she entered a few minutes later, holding her hand out.

"Hello," I replied, shaking her hand.

"So, what brings you in today?"

"Well, I just moved here and I need to have an annual and I wanted to talk about birth control."

"Well, welcome to L.A. and we can do all of that today. I'll just need to get a little information from you, and then we can do the exam, and have a little talk. Sound good?" she inquired and I nodded. "When was your last period?"

"Thirteen days ago," I answered.

"And is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Have you and your boyfriend been using any protection?"

"No, my… husband and I have not," I replied carefully.

"Husband?" she questioned in surprise, her eyes glancing at me then back down at the chart in her hand and widening when she saw Edward's name as the emergency contact and his relation. "Oh… wow… I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

I shook my head. "It's not publicly known yet."

She closed the file and addressed me, "I'm sure Esme told you we're very strict with our patient's information, so you have nothing to worry about."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Thank you."

"Alright, so we'll need to do a test to make certain you aren't pregnant before we begin. Okay?"

"Okay."

It was forty five minutes later when I was putting my clothes back on after the examination and I was lost in my thoughts. The pregnancy test came back negative and I didn't know which emotion was strongest about the results.

There was a huge rush of relief, but also a pang of sadness. Edward seemed so excited to have kids, but I was still in high school. I'd already made my decision, but still I warred, two sides forming. One pointing out how short of time we knew one another, the other stating that time didn't matter because every fiber of my being knew that he was it, no other man would do. Another reminding me I was still in school and was registered to attend college the following fall, the flip side pointing out the no limit credit card burning up my wallet; I didn't need to work, I didn't need to do anything… but I wanted to.

It was true that I didn't know what I wanted to major in, I didn't know what I wanted to do for a career, but I did know I wanted to do _something._ I wanted to go to college. I didn't want to end up like the women on _Real Housewives_. I didn't want to be some plastic piece, or a trophy, and I knew Edward didn't want that either. That was one thing he loved about me, even with all the expensive stuff he threw at me. It was really a show, like a hunter catching the biggest, most fierce animal to show he was a good provider. He wanted me to have the best.

Dr. Denali came back in and went over all of the different birth control options, and there were many, and one stood out: the Depo-Provera shot. It would give me three months of protection and no periods, and in three months I could make the decision to renew the shot or go off of it. It would give me more time to get to know Edward and decide what I wanted to do about my future as well as ours.

So, protected for three months, I headed home to tell my husband the news.

"Not pregnant? Huh," Edward said, slumping down on the couch after I told him the news. "I'm actually kind of sad. I don't know… I was excited. I just didn't realize I'd become so attached to the prospect of having a baby with you."

I wrapped my arms around him, his expression making my chest clench.

"I got the birth control shot. It lasts for three months. With all the changes… I'm just not ready for that yet. I got wrapped up in the idea with you, the fantasy, but realistically… "

He nodded and kissed my neck. "Whatever you want, baby girl. I told you that and I meant it. I don't want to make you feel pressured about this in the least bit or because of my reaction. I just got caught up in my dreams. You do that to me a lot."

"Yeah, I noticed," I replied, stretching up to kiss his lips.

"One day, Mrs. Cullen, I'll knock you up. When the time is right," he declared.

"I think that is a fabulous plan, Mr. Cullen."

"However, I think we'll need a lot of practice between now and then," he said, kissing down my neck as he leaned forward, pushing me onto my back. "Practice does make perfect, I've heard," he flirted as his hands crept under my shirt, warm against my skin.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if that's what they say…" I trailed off, smirking as I ran my hands between us and to his belt.

He sucked in a breath when my fingers crept in between his waistband and his flesh, moaning when I wrapped my hand around his hardening length.

"Baby girl, I love when you touch me. You have no idea how good it feels. How warm and exciting."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I do. You do the same to me."

We took our time making out, stripping each other of clothing. Touching, tasting each other's flesh. With a slow, teasing movement he slid inside me.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good," he groaned.

His hips rocked a slow and steady rhythm. My legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer with each thrust of his hips. His mouth lavished attention to my neck, fingers tweaking my nipples.

My Mr. Cullen had about as many sides to his personality as characters he'd portrayed, and each one of them loved me physically in a different way. I felt like I was seeing a teenage Edward, going at it on his parent's couch, trying not to get caught. He was my age in that short time, the business man long forgotten.

"Oh, baby," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I want to fill your sweet, little pussy, baby girl," he moaned into my neck.

His hips picked up the pace, pushing me over the edge, my walls squeezing around him. As I came down he stilled on top of me, filling me just like he wanted. Branding me just like he desired.

-oOo-

I had stopped by the grocery on the way home to pick up some Sprite that I'd been craving for days and a few snacks that Tanya wouldn't buy. I was shocked when I got to the trash magazines at the counter. There, in one corner of US was a picture of my backside with Edward's arm around me. The clip read "Look out Maggie! Edward Cullen lays claim to mystery woman".

I groaned and vowed to be more careful the next time I visited. It wouldn't have even happened if the security guards had done their damn job in the first place.

After leaving, I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend.

"Hey, babe, just calling to clarify our plans. You are still coming in next week, right?" I questioned, hopeful that there'd been no change; I really needed my best friend.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! I miss you, Bella-boo!" Eric whined from the other end.

"I miss you, too. You'll be here soon and we can have lots of fun."

"We better. I'm getting too much crap from my mom about why you suddenly moved to California," he said with a sigh and then began laughing. "Girl, your mom's telling everyone that you met a handsome foreign stranger and eloped like in some Harlequin novel. She even has the creepy dreamy eyes."

"Oh, don't tell me that!" I complained, now needed to call my mom and talk her down from the grand fantasy she was spreading.

"It's true! My mom doesn't want me to go because of that, but when I explained to her I was eighteen and you already bought my ticket, she finally relented."

"Good, cause I've missed my best friend."

"Shit, you're making new best friends, I know it," he said and I could hear his pout through the phone.

"No one will ever usurp your status," I reassured him.

"Shit, Mom's calling. I'll call you later and we can iron out the details for next week."

"Sounds good. Love you!"

"Love you, too! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and opened up my text messages, asking Seth if he could input directions to the airport for me. It was one of the rare moments I was happy Esme put everyone's contact information into my phone.

-oOo-

It was a few days later and I wasn't doing so hot. I hadn't felt well all morning, but I didn't think I was that bad off until the words on the chalk board became difficult to see and the letters danced about. I needed to go home, of that I was certain, but I also knew I couldn't drive. I needed Edward.

As soon as my class ended, I gathered up my stuff and slowly made my way into the hall and to my locker. I stood there quietly and leaned against the wall, while the students milled around and the hallway emptied against as the next class started. My vision was fuzzy and I couldn't see the screen of my phone very well, my hand also shaking. My head was pounding and I felt like my brain was mush, so much so I couldn't even dial the numbers.

"Isabella?" a voice called and I tried to look up.

It sounded like I was hearing through water. In front of me I could tell whoever it was had blond hair, and was not a student.

Carlisle?

"Isabella, are you alright?" he asked and I looked down at my phone.

"Edward," I croaked.

"Isabella, let me help you to the nurse," he said, and I could tell it wasn't Edward, it was Carlisle, but why was he being nice?

His hand grabbed my arm and I tried to step forward, but as soon as I did my knees collapsed out from under me. I didn't hit the ground, strong arms wrapping around me, catching me. They were Carlisle's. I could hear him mumbling something, saying I was burning up. It didn't matter, because after that the world turned black.

Angry words filtered through my unconsciousness, but I could hear the worried tone behind them. My eyes wouldn't open, but every word bounced around the space.

Edward. He was there, the rich tone of his voice rousing me.

"Don't have anything to say to you at the moment, Carlisle." Their words filtered through all muffled like I had cotton in my ears, but I could still make out most of what they were saying. Edward had a sharp tone in his voice. "I thought you hated her. You were so mean last time we were all together."

Carlisle must have agreed, but all I heard was, "I don't hate her…". Then Edward gathered me up in his arms, lifting me from where I was laying. I could tell it was him from his scent, and the care in which he picked me up.

"It's okay, baby girl, I've got you," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't get too close, you don't want to get whatever she has," Carlisle said as Edward carried me out of wherever I had been.

"Bella needs me. We can have our family showdown later. Until then can you do a brotherly favor and help me get her in the car?"

"Okay."

The bell rang, and they both cursed as the sounds grew louder, the halls filling with students again. Girls gasped seeing Edward, only a few noticing me in his arms. Having Carlisle with us only made it worse. Based on the lies I'd told the student body it probably looked like a twisted Cullen family reunion.

My brain was too foggy to really hear much of anything, but by the breeze, Edward had picked up the pace. Before I knew it, I was in a car and drifting back into the dark.

The next time I surfaced Edward was beside me, moving a cool cloth around my face.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I questioned; my voice groggy.

"I'm taking care of you," he answered, placing the towel on my forehead.

"What about work?" I protested, sitting up slightly. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Bella, you're my wife. I'm going to take care of you."

"But, you're so busy."

"Stop arguing with me, Mrs. Cullen, or I'll bring out my other personality Dr. Brighton and he'll put you in your place."

My eyes widened and I laid back down to comply. I closed my eyes and stopped trying to get him to go back to work. I didn't want Dr. Brighton from _Thorntown_ to come out. I was slowly becoming well-versed in all his movies and characters.

I was stirred from sleep, my brain fuzzy from my fever, but I could hear two voices arguing nearby. Edward was angry. Not shouting, but his tone was cold.

"What are you doing here, Maggie?"

"Edward, darling, we need to go over some things for the upcoming movie. Pre-production starts just after the new year and there still isn't a full cast."

I wanted to gag at her attempts to sweet talk him, but I couldn't move or open my eyes, so I listened on.

"Once again, why are you here? This is clearly something that we can talk about at my office."

"I'm here because you weren't at your office and we usually talk about business here anyway. I will say I was quite offended you revoked my keycard access."

"You need to go. I don't have time to deal with you right now," Edward hissed, a forceful backing in his tone.

I smiled a little at Edward's attempts at trying to get rid of her.

"Why? Little missus giving you trouble?"

"My _wife_ is sick."

Maggie made a strange huffing sound, making her displeasure of my role in his life evident.

"I know you still want me, baby. We were so good together. I could fuck you so good. Much better than that child of a wife you have."

My eyes popped open and I shot daggers in the direction of her voice. He was _my_ husband, and I would be the only one to fuck him.

"You just can't accept that I'm happy, can you?" Edward said; exasperation evident before turning to anger. "Get out, Maggie. Come by the office tomorrow and we'll talk about business then. Leave. Now."

Edward dismissed her, and I could hear her shrill of anger, even through the door. My eyes were open, but just barely. Enough that I could see Edward's silhouette walking toward me. His fingers gently brushed a stray strand of hair from my face before he leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't like her," I mumbled.

He chuckled and pulled the covers up higher. "Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her. You just sleep, baby. I need my wife to get better."

My lids fluttered closed again, and I drifted off.

The sound of the alarm jolted me from a dead sleep, my body heavy and unwilling to move. It also jolted Edward, who'd apparently fallen asleep while working, because papers and his phone went flying as he scrambled to shut off the alarm. His hands rubbed his tired face before gathering up the sheets and setting them on the nightstand. He turned to look at me and smiled when he found I was looking back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, voice just above a whisper, his hand reaching out to feel my forehead.

"Like I weigh a million pounds and am stuck to the bed. I ache all over."

He chuckled. "Well, the flu can do that to you."

"The flu? That sucks," I grumbled.

"Yep. So, no school today and probably not for the rest of the week. I have to go to work, but Tanya's going to come by and make you some lunch," he informed me before going into my list of babysitters. "Also, Esme's going to check up on you periodically. Charlotte called last night and she is going to stop by after school with your assignments. If you need anything today, just call me. Before I go I'll bring up some drinks…or do you want to set up camp downstairs?"

I thought about it, weighing out the pros and cons, and decided I'd stay put for the day. The bed was just too cozy and I didn't want to move. After telling him my decision he disappeared, returning a little while later with a large bottle of water, glass, and an ice bucket. He also brought up a bag of snacks, a binder full of DVD's, and a bottle of aspirin.

I smiled at him for his thoughtfulness as he handed me the remotes and kissed me on the forehead.

"Get better, baby girl."

"I'll try," I replied with a heavy sigh.

I watched as he walked out the door, glancing back at me before making his way down the stairs and then to work.

I spent the day watching movies and sleeping, snuggled down in my blankets and the scent of Edward. Esme popped in twice to check on me, bringing some orange juice with her. Tanya made me the traditional chicken noodle soup, but also a chicken and mozzarella Panini. She even made me some pudding for dessert.

Edward called around noon to check on me, waking me from a nap. A few hours later Charlotte arrived.

"Hey, sicky, I've got your assignments from the last two days!" Charlotte said with fake enthusiasm as she entered the bedroom.

Sam or Esme must have let her in. I tried my best to smile at her, but I ached too much.

"I wouldn't come any closer," I warned.

She stopped just inside the room, sitting on the chair that sat next to the door.

"I'll tell you, you sure know how to make an exit!" Charlotte beamed.

"Oh, no," I whined.

"The whole school is talking about how your 'big brothers' came to the rescue when you were sick," she informed me, shaking her head. "It was quite entertaining, especially when I know the truth. Needless to say, the whole school now knows that they are your 'brothers'."

"Oh, what fun it will be when I return!" I exclaimed, sarcasm lacing my words.

"I'd polish up your backstory since there is quite an age gap," she noted. "You were adopted or something, and had a disagreement with your parents so your 'brother' offered to let you move in with him."

"That's not bad," I said with a smile.

"I mean, everyone knows Edward is estranged from his parents with that whole thing years ago when he was acting."

"What thing?" I inquired in confusion.

"I don't remember, but it was about ten or so years ago when it went down. So is the life of a child actor when parents are their manager. Nothing good comes out of it," she said with a sigh. "It happens all the time, we've seen it countless times around here, believe me."

"His parents were his managers?" I asked as it was news to me.

"Well, I think it was just his father," she clarified before asking, "Why don't you know this? You're the one married to him."

"Edward doesn't like to talk about his parents…at all."

"Whatever it was, sounds like it was pretty serious. Anyway, I should let you get back to sleep and douse myself with antibacterial crap," she said, standing and picking her bag up from the ground. "Get better, girl. It's no fun at school without you."

"I just hope to be better by the time my friend Eric arrives next week."

"Oh, that's right! Get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow," she promised, blowing me a kiss from the door.

After she left I climbed out of bed to switch the DVD's, plugging in _The Wizard of Oz._ It was Edward's favorite and had been years since I'd seen it. What better time than when I was sick.

"You're awake," Edward said with a smile, stripping off his suit as he walked in hours later.

I smiled up at him, my hand lazily grasping for his. "Were you _frightened_ I wouldn't be?"

His brow rose and he smirked before becoming very animated, even dancing toward me. "Frightened? Child, you're talking to a man who's laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe… I was petrified."

He leaned down to kiss my forehead as I giggled.

"You watched it today, didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I felt I needed to be more versed in my husband's favorite musical."

His shy smile, the one that only came out on rare occasions, crept up on his handsome face. I hoped I'd be able to bring it out more and more. There was nothing as beautiful as my husband when he smiled like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Important note:<strong>

Has someone you know been affected by Cancer? Chances are, your answer is "Yes."

The website has been launched regarding Stand Up 4 Katalina, a well loved reader and supporter ... PLEASE, take a few minutes to read her story and consider giving anything you can... it will go a long way towards helping.

katalina . fandomcause . info

******FYI**** Katalina has requested a Me and Mr Cullen Outtake of Edward before he met Bella! Please donate so you don't miss out on this!**


	20. My Confessions

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar with this chapter. I was really stuck on a part and she stepped in and fleshed it out for me so we could get it to you.**

**Good news! I have the next 2 chapters over 80% written! That means they'll be coming out even faster!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – My Confessions<p>

Never again would I doubt Charlotte and her knowledge. I'd been back to school for three days, and found I had a whole new lot of friends.

"Bella! Hey, Bella! Wait up!" a voice called out from across the parking lot of my school.

I shook my head and attempted to run away, only to have another one pop up in front of me.

"Hi, Bella!" she exclaimed, a frightening smile on her face.

"Hi," I replied stepping around her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon?" she asked, stepping up to walk beside me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Kim! We have gym together."

"Sorry, there are so many people in that class," I said, picking up my pace.

"So, what do you think about tonight? We could hang at your place."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. It'd been like that ever since I got back from the flu. Charlotte wasn't kidding when she said everyone would be talking about my "brothers." As soon as I returned everyone knew who I was, that I wasn't just any old Cullen, and I had a sudden influx of fifty new BFF's.

"There you are, Bella!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing my hand and taking off. "We're going to be late to class!"

I could hear the girl from behind me, saying we'd talk about our plans later as Charlotte and I sped off. We were both breathing hard by the time we reached our class. I wrapped my arms around Charlotte, thanking her for rescuing me from my newest admirer.

"These girls are crazy," I noted as I plopped down in my seat. "Three days of madness!"

"They go to school with movie stars, so you'd think they should know how to act," Charlotte commented. "I think it's just because of you're Edward's…sister."

"I just want to get through school without being harassed ," I said with a sigh.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, I've told you, it's only going to get worse as the word spreads."

And she knew first hand. Her father's stardom had left her growing up with paparazzi always following them around. Now that her sister was also a star, it had only grown.

"I thought here was a safe haven though. I mean, almost everyone is either someone or related to someone. So, shouldn't the star struck looks be less?"

Charlotte quirked her brow at me. "It was confirmed that you are not only tied to Carlisle, but everyone saw proof that you have ties to Edward _Cullen_. He was carrying you! You know how big Edward was, how famous!"

"Was, is the key word there, Char."

"He's still in the biz, and super hot. _People_ magazine's top ten hot. Cover hot."

"Okay, yeah, yeah, I get it," I said with a huff just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding all of my new "friends" and slipping out before any of them could follow me home. I had hoped that it would all settle down soon. Charlotte was right though, I needed to get used to it, because it was just the tip of the iceberg of what would happen when the truth came out.

-oOo-

Maggie was in the kitchen a few mornings later, talking scheduling with Esme, who didn't look happy at all. She'd been cropping up everywhere. I swear she would just show up and make herself at home. I could tell it was grating on Edward every time he threw her out. She was always interrupting us, or putting herself between us, and I was getting pissed. The worst was when one day she came into our bedroom…while we were having sex.

I wasn't quiet when he touched me, I knew that. He could make me scream so loud I was surprised the sound came from me. It was like that the day she came in, and there was no doubt she knew what she was doing. It made me sick.

More than once I just knew I caught some smug smirk on her face and I was seconds from clawing it off. They were working on some project together, which didn't make me happy, but it was in effect long before we were married. That was why she was around, disturbing our already limited time together… or at least that was her excuse for being there.

She was a deceitful woman, and I couldn't stand her fakeness. Edward had revoked access except the gate, but I had a feeling someone was helping her get in the house all of the time.

"Bella, have you thought about Thanksgiving?" Esme inquired. She'd asked days prior what the plans were, but I had no clue and hadn't been able to talk to Edward yet.

"I'm pretty sure we're having dinner here, but I'll have to double check," I replied.

I'd almost forgotten about the holiday, one I always talked to my dad on. It was nearing Thanksgiving, and I knew I would need to call my father and tell him what happened. Charlie and I had a somewhat estranged relationship, being that we lived over one thousand miles from each other. Hard to have much of a relationship with that kind of distance, but we still saw each other once every year and talked on the phone about once a month.

Our conversation went strangely well. Though I had a feeling my mom was going to get an earful later. At first there was yelling at screaming.

"You got married? Isabella Marie Swan, what in Sam hell were you thinking?"

"I'm eighteen, Dad," I argued.

"And somehow that makes it okay?"

"It's the same age you and Mom were when you got married."

"Ah…" Then silence.

He then drilled me on Edward, asking what he did, if he was a good man, kind, did I have any pepper spray? Should he ship me some pepper spray?

It was interesting to tell him who Edward was… That part didn't go as well.

"You married a what?"

"He doesn't act anymore, he produces," I reasoned.

"He's Hollywood, Bella, that's a lot different from you."

"It's a good different in our case."

"Where are you living? Are you finishing up school?" he inquired.

"I'm living in L.A. with him, and I'm going to a really good private school. Then next year I'll go to USC."

He was happy to learn I wasn't ditching college, but he still wasn't sold on the idea of Edward.

"I want to meet your…husband," he said, grumbling the last word.

"Okay, we'll buy you a ticket."

"I can buy my own damn ticket, Bella."

"Yes, but you are coming to meet Edward, a trip you wouldn't normally take. Let us pay for your ticket, Dad."

"You know, your mother called me a few weeks ago, which was odd. She cryptically said you had some news for me, but this…I never in a million years thought it would be finding out you got married. She told me to keep an open mind, and I see why, knowing her views on young marriage. The fact that she not only supported you, but pushed you into it…I'm floored," he revealed. I didn't know whether to hug my mom in that moment or strangle her. "I guess I'll find out for myself."

"Mom may have pushed us to stay married, but I think it was a great call on her part. You'll see in a few weeks."

"In a few weeks," he reiterated. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You two are being safe, right? I mean, having children at eighteen is a tough thing to handle. Take it from me. Especially with a relationship as new as yours."

"Dad!" I cried in protest.

"What? I just want to make sure you two are being sensible here," he argued. I wanted to laugh at the clairvoyance he was having at the moment, though a few weeks late. "You hardly know each other, do you really want to have a baby with someone you just met?"

"I'm hanging up now. I'll call you with the flight information."

"Be safe, Bells!"

There was grumbling, and arguing, and I realized where my stubborn side came from. We set it up for him to come out in just over two weeks for Thanksgiving. Edward took the visit announcement in stride, though he and Carlisle still had not mended their relationship, I encouraged Edward to invite him and Esme as well. I didn't want our fight to stop him spending time with his family for the holiday.

It was the week after when things began to change. I knew Carlisle was trying to get over it, he'd been civil to me in class, and praised my performances. He even gave me an A for the quarter, which apparently was a difficult thing to get out of him. And we had worked out some of our differences.

"Why did you give me an A?" I asked after school that week.

"Because you earned it, Bella."

"And not because I'm your brother's wife and you are trying to sweeten me up?"

"I don't give out A's lightly. That last composition project you wrote was excellent, Bella; you are talented, and your A reflects your hard work and creativity." He smiled and continued, "Perhaps a part of me was hoping it might help bridge this gap you created as well, and give us a chance to talk."

"I created? No, I believe you did that all on your own."

"I'm sorry, but your appearance into his life was unexpected and I reacted poorly to it. I'm still not comfortable with the idea that he married someone he doesn't know and that's only eighteen. I've gotten to know you well enough to see that you must understand my side of things."

"I do. What I don't get is your blatant lack of civility the night we met."

"I'm sorry about that. Though it was what I was thinking, I never should have said that out loud, especially that comment about your…um…well, you know…and in front of you."

"Are you apologizing?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. You're his wife, whether or not I agree with it. At first I thought you were just another star seeking gold digger, but I've seen you here. No one knows, and your ring is hidden."

With that, Carlisle held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment before slipping mine in and officially calling a truce.

"How's he doing?" he asked, his voice low and filled with genuine concerned, and I could see how much the rift had hurt them both. "We only talk about business these days."

"He misses you; that I know. Other than that, he's…stressed."

"When isn't he?"

"Well, production is halted on one project due to a diva, and Maggie's constant presence is grating on us both."

Carlisle froze. "Maggie's back?"

"Yes. She's been constantly showing up over the last few weeks," I grumbled.

"How did she react to you?" he asked; a stern look on his face.

"Not well."

"I'd be careful about that one," he warned. "If anyone deserved the words I called you, it's Maggie."

"You really don't like her that much?"

"She's poison," he stated simply. "Another reason I went off on you. I didn't want him to have another Maggie in his life. But I get it now that isn't what you are at all, and for that much I am grateful."

I nodded; in acknowledgement of his warning and in thanks for his newly recognized faith in me.

-oOo-

After school on Friday I headed to the airport to pick up Eric. I smiled the whole day, my body vibrating with excitement to see my best friend. When we last parted it was with a hug and a "see you on Monday." That was well over a month ago, but it felt more like a year. Eric had been my everything; friend, confidant, and surrogate brother. As I waited for his flight to arrive I realized just how much I depended on him. Even though he was hundreds of miles away, he'd still been there to help me get through the toughest time of my life.

I couldn't help jumping up and down like the teenager I was when he came bouncing out of the baggage claim area. We ran to each other, jumping and hugging, huge smiles on our faces.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, kissing my face all over.

"Not as much as I missed you!" I argued, laughing and teary eyed as we squeezed each other.

We let go, our hands entwined, and headed to the parking garage. I hit the remote, unlocking the doors. His jaw dropped when he saw which car was mine.

"I think I'm in love," he said reverently, as he walked up and put his bags in the trunk.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet!" I exclaimed as I climbed behind the wheel.

"Oh, God, you've been in L.A. way too long if you are already quoting movies."

I shrugged my shoulders and hit the gas, sending us speeding off toward home.

"He bought this for you?" Eric asked, his eyes taking in the interior.

"Yep."

"Do you know how expensive this car is, Buttercup?" he asked, using the nickname he'd given me years ago.

It warmed my heart, just to hear it.

"No, and I don't want to. I love this car, and I know it will just make me sick if I know the exact fortune he spent on it. I'm betting it comes close to his Bentley though."

"He has a Bentley?"

"And a Range Rover."

"Holy shit! Buttercup, you are way out of your depth here," he laughed.

For the rest of the drive he stared out the window, taking in the L.A. scenes, and telling me how things were going back home with our friends, gossiping like old times. I pulled into the driveway and waited for the gate to open, the sight earning a gasp from Eric.

"Oh, my God, you live _here_?" Eric asked, his eyes wide in wonderment.

I smirked. "That was my reaction. This place is huge."

We pulled into the garage and got out. Stepping through the door I could hear Edward on his cell phone.

The sound of Eric's bag dropping to the floor drew Edward's attention and he ended his call.

"It's him. Oh, my God, it's really Edward Cullen," Eric said with dreamy eyes. "Damn, he got hotter."

Edward smirked and headed toward us. He had to be dressed in those damn jeans I loved and a t-shirt that hugged him just right.

I tried to act all offended. "Hey! That's _my_ husband you're talking about!"

"Lucky fucking bitch," Eric said, still in his dreamy voice. He turned to me, grabbing onto my arms, jumping up and down. "You really did marry Edward-fucking-Cullen! Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!"

I burst out laughing, as did Edward, and nodded. "Oh, so _now_ you believe me."

"Well, hold on now. I haven't seen him kiss you yet. I think I need proof." He sighed and raked his eyes over Edward's body.

I smirked, and with my pointer finger, summoned my husband over. He was chuckling, walking with a little extra swagger in his steps just to fuck with Eric, and took me into his arms.

"Hi, baby girl," he whispered, running his nose along my neck.

"Hi."

"I missed you today," he whispered as he peppered kisses down the length of my jaw.

"I missed you too," I managed to say before his lips devoured mine.

It was by no means a chaste kiss; he was out to prove to Eric I was his. His arms relaxed around me, but still remained wrapped around my waist.

Edward looked to Eric and smiled. "Hi, Eric, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi…ugh…Edward," Eric managed to splutter out. It was obvious he was a bit star struck, and almost looked like he was going to pass out.

I looked up at Edward and interrupted with our plans. "We're going to camp out tonight in the chaise room, watch some movies, eat some popcorn."

"Camp out? I don't get to join?"

"No straight boys allowed," Eric declared, giggling.

A small pout formed on Edward's lips and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, baby, I think you can survive a couple of nights without me."

"A couple? Wait, what? I don't get to see you enough as it is!" Edward protested, his arms tightening around me.

"Sorry, but Eric comes first this weekend. I haven't seen him in so long. I need this time with him."

He looked between Eric and I, sighing before giving me a soft kiss and bidding us a good time. I grabbed him and planted another kiss on Edward, then grabbed Eric's hand, leading him away.

After changing into some pajamas, we were curled up on the chaise, blankets draped around us as the previews on the DVD played in the background. We'd popped the popcorn, and slipped in _Genesis_; one of Edward's movies.

Eric was filling me in on all the gossip from home. Not many at school were missing me, not that I really expected them to, but they did notice the gap at Eric's side. He'd made up a stretch of the truth, much like the one my mother was apparently spouting, about how I'd run off with some rich guy while in Vegas. No one in school seemed to believe it. I mean, I was barely visible Bella Swan, certainly not movie star catching material. Last laugh was mine.

But I guess what bothered me most was not only did I have rumors and lies circling at my current school, but my former as well.

"And, oh my God, Tyler was waiting for me at my locker this morning. Can you believe he was trying to get me back?"

"After he cheated on you?"

"Yes!" Eric waved his hands in the air.

"Babe, you deserve so much better than Tyler. Please tell me there's someone else who's caught your eye."

"Well, last weekend I did go to Karrie's house party and met her cousin, Collin. He's a hottie, and a freshman at AU. We really hit it off, and he asked for my number, so maybe I'll see him when I get home. But we've got all weekend to talk about me and catch up on you. I just want to cuddle with you like old times. Fuck, I've missed you, Buttercup."

I noticed his voice had gotten quieter as he spoke and when I looked up at his eyes they were swimming with tears. I pulled him into a hug before settling his head in my lap, just like we used to.

We watched the movie, giggling about Edward's naked ass, and how hot the sex scenes were. I may have divulged that the real thing was so much hotter.

After hoards of food, and lots of reminiscing, we fell asleep holding each other; it was good to have my best friend again.

-oOo-

"Come on, Eric. Sheesh, your hair looks fine. Fuck man, you're worse than a girl!" I giggled, because he really was.

We were heading out to do some sightseeing, and I was excited to get going. I'd actually seen very little since I'd arrived over a month before. With school and settling in keeping me busy, so it was fun getting to go see some of Hollywood's sights.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Eric jumped in front of me wearing tight black jeans and his favorite blue "Yes, I might just be the man for you" t-shirt.

I laughed and shook my head. God, I'd missed him so much. "Alright, let's go!"

We ran out of the house, holding hands, and jumped in my car. Edward had left earlier for a meeting, with a promise to see us later that night so we could all have dinner together, leaving Eric and I the whole day to explore together.

Our first stop was The Grove; it was a mega outdoor mall, and Edward said it was our best bet for locking eyes on some serious stars and getting in some great shopping. Eric and I had a blast! It was amazing, a beautiful spot with so much to do. We shopped, spent what I considered tons of money on my new credit card, courtesy of Edward, ordered coffee and breakfast at a fancy café, and walk around just taking in the sights. We enjoyed the whole morning there before driving down Sunset Boulevard which was an awesome sight in itself because it was congested with loads of traffic; so we were kind of glad when finally we got to Hollywood Boulevard.

That was where we got to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame. We thought it was kind of surreal seeing the autographed hand prints, knowing those people had been there at one time. We then walked to Grauman's Chinese Theater, excited every time we saw one of our favorite stars imprints, and even saw the Twilight Saga casts. Eric was a Robert Pattinson fan, but I thought he was only okay looking. Nothing like my Edward.

It was when we stumbled upon Edward's that it really hit me that I, Bella Swan, now Cullen, of nowhere, was married to a celebrity. It was for _Genesis_, the movie we'd watched the night before and one of his highest grossing films.

"God, Bells, looks, his hands are_ huge_!" Eric smiled at me and winked.

"Yes, they are and you know what they say about the size of a man's hands being proportional to his…" I stopped as Eric burst out into a full belly laugh.

"Oh stop bragging you whore and get down there so I can take a picture of your hands in your hubby's."

I bent down and slowly ran my fingertips through Edward's hands' prints and an idea hit me. I pulled my ring out from around my neck and slid it on. Eric had nearly shit when I showed it to him. I then placed my hands in Edward's, as Eric took a picture of my hands; my ring on full, shiny display. I couldn't wait to show him.

Then we walked into the theater where we took the most awe inspiring tour. We learned that since 1927 it had been the home of some of the most famous red carpet movie premieres. Edward had also told me once that he'd been there many times and as Eric and I wandered around I wondered if I'd ever get the chance to come here with Edward sometime.

By the end of the day Eric and I were beat. We headed home and were greeted by Edward who had actually had Tanya cook us a nice meal of spaghetti and meatballs, as I'd told him that was Eric's favorite.

We ended Eric's last night's visit by watching another movie, this time with Edward, so we watched a thriller that was not Edward's. But Eric and I still spent the night, just the two us, cuddling and talking until we fell asleep curled up together, sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

-oOo—

The next day was kind of solemn. We spent the day at the house, goofing off in the pool and trying to keep the evening at bay. We couldn't do it, and after too short of a time Eric was packing his bags for home.

It was a quiet drive to the airport on Sunday night, Eric and I both struggling with the loss we already felt from his departure. We'd had an incredible weekend. Spending time with him made me ache for home and the simple but enjoyable life I'd left behind.

"Love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear as he wound his arm around my waist.

"Love you too," I replied, looking up at him, hugging both arms around him.

"Make sure that man of yours takes good care of you," he choked out as we walked through the terminal.

I couldn't respond, a lump had formed in my throat and the tears began to leak from my eyes.

"It'll be summer before you know it and we'll be together again." He smiled at me through his own tears and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Tears dripped from my eyes and my chest ached as I watched Eric disappear behind the security zone. I was turning to head home, a bit depressed, when I heard my name being called.

I turned to find Emily, Charlotte's sister, coming out of baggage claim, with what I assumed was her father behind her. There was a sudden swarm of paparazzi in the area.

"Bella!"

"Emily! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Just got back from an audition," she said, beaming.

"How'd it go?"

"Awesome! They offered me the part. And it was great, cause my dad's going to be in it with me!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her father who was being flashed to death by cameras.

Unlike with Edward, I recognized him as soon as I laid eyes on him. He managed to break free for a moment and joined us.

"Hello, Mr. Hale," I greeted, noticing the large amount of paparazzi that was headed our way. "I'm Bella Cullen."

"Please, call me Damian," he said, giving me his movie star grin. "My daughters tell me you're related to Edward Cullen."

I nodded, a bit star struck, before choking out, "Ah…y-yes… o-older brother."

He regarded me, deep in thought before smirking. "Please tell your _brother_ that I said hello. Maybe we'll have lunch and catch up."

I began to panic a bit from all of the paparazzi, shying away from the cameras. Damien told us we better get moving, so Emily grabbed my arm and started walking away. I dropped my head and slipped on my sunglasses.

"Just ignore them," she whispered. "I always do."

I tried, and we raced out the doors. I said goodbye to Emily and Damien as I hurried to my car, which when I finally climbed in and locked the doors, felt more like a safe haven in that moment.

As I drove away I could see the flashes still going off in my rearview mirror. I prayed there were no clear pictures of me because somehow I didn't think that would go over well with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>There is still time to donate to get the EPOV outtake for SU4K!<strong>

katalina . fandomcause . info

******FYI**** Katalina has requested a Me and Mr Cullen Outtake of Edward before he met Bella! Please donate so you don't miss out on this!**


	21. Our Awkward Thanksgiving

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

***** FUN TIMES! I know many of you have a deep hatred for Maggie, so I've got some fun for you! Maggie O'Connell Smack Down! Write your version of how she should be written out of the story, banishment to death, anything goes! See the blog, downmaggiedown . blogspot . com for more details, click on Rules at the top! Submissions accepted in 8 days! Get writing! Can't wait to see everything you come up with. And if you don't write, have fun reading what your fellow readers come up with!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – Our Awkward Thanksgiving<p>

Thanksgiving was upon us, and I was happy to have the day off from school to prepare our meal and pick up my dad from the airport. I wanted to cook the meal myself, having done it many years prior, but forgetting the scale of people at this occasion versus the past, I needed the extra time.

It was going to be an interesting holiday; that was certain. Charlie was coming in that night and leaving Friday morning, unable to get much time off work on short notice.

I made sure there was no chance Maggie would show up and ruin the day. Edward assured me she always spent it with her family, thousands of miles away. I understood they still had to maintain a working relationship for now, but she didn't need to be coming into our home whenever she felt like it, or at all in my opinion. Maybe I'd become a bitch when it came to her…maybe I needed to. Every time he kicked her out she came back that much sooner.

The whole Maggie situation had become a huge sore point with us, and between us. Edward revoked all of her access, but she was still getting in somehow. He had a feeling it was Lauren helping her in, but with no proof there wasn't much he could do at this point. Sam was monitoring the entries at the gate, but nothing had come up yet. Even Sam was having trouble figuring it out as only the names with cards he approved were coming up on his access report, and no out of the ordinary access was being granted.

"Has her access really been denied, or is that just what you're telling me?" I questioned, frustrated at the situation as he walked back in from making certain Maggie left the property.

Edward sighed and rubbed his face, sitting down on the armrest of the couch. "Sam revoked her card and changed the access codes on all the doors, you heard him say that yourself. I had him change the gate last week."

"Well, someone is helping her in," I noted. "Someone is violating you security, Edward, and it needs to stop."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he said sarcasm lacing his tone. "We've been rehashing the same conversation for two weeks."

I glared at him, arms crossed over my chest. "You could be a little less accommodating every time she gets in."

"I've thrown her out almost every time," he argued.

"Half of them nearly an hour after she arrived!"

"We have work, Bella!" he snapped.

"Then do it at the fucking office! She plays you, Edward! She knows you have trouble putting work off, so she's using that as an excuse to keep close to you. She's up to something."

"I know," he whispered, his hand reaching out for me. "But I only want you, Bella."

With reluctance, because I was still ticked about her arrival, I slipped my hand in his, allowing him to draw me near. His arms wrapped around me, my own slipping around his shoulders, fingers playing with his hair.

"I just want to get this project with her done, and then I'm never working with her again," he promised against my neck before placing a lingering kiss there. "I don't want to fight about her anymore, baby."

"I don't want to fight period."

"No more."

"I want peace."

"Make love, not war," he whispered into my ear, his hands roaming around my body.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, a smirk forming on my face.

His lips kissed down my neck, hand grabbing my ass, pulling me closer. "I was thinking make-up sex. Baby girl, you are fucking sexy when you get feisty."

"You are a horny one, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Only for you, Mrs. Cullen."

I then led him to our bedroom, where we continued with the "make love, not war" theme.

-oOo-

Days later Edward repeated his desire to go to the airport with me to pick up my dad, but I reminded him it wasn't a good idea, especially after what happened with Damian Hale. Instead, he was forced to wait at home while I went alone. Edward wanted to hire Dad a driver, but I had to reinforce that it wasn't my dad's style and he probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

It was great to see Charlie's mustached face coming out of baggage claim. I'd forgotten how long it had been since I'd seen him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, beaming at me.

"Hey, Dad."

We exchanged an awkward hug and he placed a light kiss on my temple.

"How you doing, kiddo?" he asked as we waited for his bags.

I laughed, unable to contain the humor from his innocent "Wow, that's a loaded question if I've ever heard one."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is. Been a long time since we've seen each other. You've grown."

"Grown? Not really."

"Well, maybe not physically, but maybe, I don't know, emotionally?" he answered, though it ended up being more of a question.

"Very possible with all that's going on."

His bag showed up and he pulled it from the carousel.

"How's Forks?" I asked as we headed out toward to parking garage.

"Green as ever. Got a new deputy this summer. Good kid."

I guided him to my car, and he stared at it with wide eyes for a moment before frowning. Unfortunately I knew it wasn't going to be as fun of a drive home with my father as it was with my best friend.

"This is your car?" he questioned. I nodded in response as I helped load his bags in the trunk. "He bought it for you? Your…husband?"

"Yes, Edward bought me this safe, reliable, sports car for me to drive," I replied, climbing in and turning the ignition on.

The GPS began talking and Charlie grumbled, "This," he gestured to the automated voice, "is how you get around?"

"It's a great help. Seth has put in all the places I need to go and taught me how to use it."

"Seth?"

"Esme's assistant."

"Esme?"

"Edward's assistant."

"So your husband's assistant has an assistant?"

I chuckled. "Edward has a whole camp. There are four assistants in total, plus his pack from growing up, one of them being a partner, the security guys, the cook. The list is endless and every day it seems I learn of a new one."

Charlie shook his head. "How are you coping with all of this, Bells? Sounds like you don't get much time together."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Time is a luxury, but we deal with it."

"So, what are the three of us having for Thanksgiving?" he asked as he watched the scenery fly by. It was obvious he was a little uncomfortable; he'd never been in a car with me driving.

"Three of us?" I scoffed. "Oh, no. Try the nine of us."

"Nine? Are all of his employees coming as well?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Edward's extended family, and one assistant that is his brother's fiancée."

"What about his parents?"

"They're kind of a forbidden topic. Alive, but I don't know anything about them."

He was too stunned to respond, instead changing the topic. He asked how school was going, and I told him about Charlotte and my other friends. When he asked where my wedding ring was I told him how we were keeping it secret until I graduated. While driving I pulled the necklace that held my ring over my head and handed it to him. The gasp of shock did not go unnoticed.

We pulled up to the gate and waited for the large iron doors to open.

"This is your home?" Charlie questioned in disbelief.

"Yup."

I pulled into the garage next to Edward's Bentley and the Range Rover. We got out, grabbing his bag from the trunk, then walking through the door to the kitchen where Edward was waiting for us. He was sitting on a stool at the island, his foot tapping nervously on the ground, then stood when he saw me come through.

He grabbed for my hand, and I turned to face my father, my arm wrapping around his.

"Dad, this is my husband, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad Charlie Swan," I introduced them, noticing and realizing for the first time just how close in age they were.

Edward held out his hand for a shake and my dad stared at him wide eyed. I knew then he recognized Edward. Charlie cleared his throat and held out his hand. Edward released me and took his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise."

Edward smiled then addressed us. "Well, Tanya's prepared us an excellent meal. And don't be mad, but she helped with some of the prep work for tomorrow for you and also left a couple of recipes."

"Thank you Tanya!" I called out, smiling.

Edward snickered and my dad looked around the room, noticing the strawberry blonde woman standing at the sink.

"More than welcome, Bella," she replied, turning and smiling at me, drying her hands on her apron. "I just got the turkey ready for you to put in the oven in the morning and cut up some bread for the dressing. And I may have peeled a dozen or so potatoes."

I walked around the island and gave her a hug. "You saved me about an hour or two."

"No problem. I just wanted to help you out with some prep while dinner was cooking."

We left Tanya to finish cleaning up and headed to the dining room. As we took our seats I could see the look of disbelief and amazement at not only the room, but Tanya's cooking.

"So, Edward, I have to ask…why'd you ask my eighteen year old daughter to marry you after only a day of knowing her?" Charlie questioned about halfway through the meal.

Shit. I should have known that was coming. My father wasn't one for dancing around a subject.

"I will admit that there was some alcohol involved, but I'd say it was the feeling of overwhelming peace and happiness I felt when I was around her and not wanting it to end. The alcohol just helped us make a decision to stay that way."

I wanted to kick him. Drinking wasn't a big deal to him, and I think he had the tendency to forget that according to the law, I was not allowed to drink. He never thought about it because he was thirty one, and I was his wife. My dad, however, would not look at it that way.

"Did you just say the alcohol made 'us'?" my dad asked. "As in, you were both drinking?"

"We ordered a bottle of champagne with dinner, and then a second," Edward replied, confused for a moment before he caught on to where my dad was going.

"There is no 'we' there. Bella is only eighteen, not of the legal age to drink. You're telling me you took my daughter out, got her drunk, and married her?"

"Dad, stop," I said, my hand on Edward to halt him. "Edward didn't shove it down my throat, I drank it of my own free will. Now, the how's don't matter anymore. Edward and I are married, the end. This is your new son-in-law…for better or for worse. Done."

My dad pursed his lips and looked at me. "When did you get so mature?"

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch; my dad gushing about how good Tanya's cooking was, as he stuffed his face with seconds.

We showed him to the room he'd be staying in, the room Eric was supposed to stay in; it didn't end up happening though. The first night was a planned campout together, because I desperately needed my best friend, but the second night he was going to. We ended up falling asleep downstairs again.

Edward had been very understanding when Eric was here and gave us space. I think it was a combination of humility for his actions when I'd been on the phone with Eric the first time, and a bit of jealousy. He tried to hide it, but I could always see how much he missed Carlisle in his life.

-oOo-

I'd gone to the grocery days previous with my list of ingredients in hand, and walked out with a full cart, including a twenty five pound turkey. Hopefully it would be more than enough to feel a crowd of nine…well, eight and a half. I didn't expect Arianna to eat much.

Charlie spent the morning with me in the kitchen, catching up. I told him more about my school and the friends I'd made there. He shook his head at most of it. It was unreal for me to imagine the life I lived now, and even more so for him.

I had the turkey in the oven, stuffing both in the bird and waiting to be cooked, and had multiple dishes ready and waiting to go in once the turkey was further along. I took a break, relaxing out on the porch with my dad, having a snack, before I headed back in to change and finish cooking.

An hour or so later people started to arrive. First was Esme and Carlisle. It was a tense moment, the first friendly reunion between Carlisle and Edward.

"I missed you," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Carlisle, his voice and face full of emotion.

"Missed you too," Carlisle replied. He then turned to me and held out his hand, which I took.

Esme, friendly as ever, gave me a hug asking what she could do to help.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by my dad, but he didn't ask.

Esme and I put the last of the side items in one of the ovens, while Carlisle helped pull the turkey out. A few minutes later Emmett showed up, giving me a huge bear hug. He then did the same to my dad, before striking up conversation. Charlie was a little taken aback by Emmett's affectionate welcoming, but was won over in seconds by his friendly personality.

Next to arrive was Alice, Jasper, and little Arianna, who made a B line for Edward. The little munchkin knew where she was going to get some spoiling.

"Ehwar!" Arianna screeched, her little feet pounding up and down on the floor, unable to contain her excitement.

I smiled, my ovaries near combusting at the sight of him bending down and scooping the little toddler up in the air. What was it about a man smiling while holding a baby that made a woman's body react like that? He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, just making a tiny little girl laugh and snuggling her close, but it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Then again, _Edward_ was already one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. I let out an audible sigh at the sight.

Alice gave me an exuberant hug. It was hard to believe it'd been a few weeks since I'd seen her. I'd seen Jasper more often. She even gave my dad a squeeze, surprising him.

"So, who's this little girl?" Dad asked, walking up to Edward.

"This is my little Princess Ari," he said beaming.

"_Your_ Princess Ari?" my dad questioned.

"No, _my_ Princess Ari," Jasper interjected, pulling Ari from Edward's arms. "He likes to think she's his."

"Ehwar! Ehwar!" Ari protested, her tiny fist balled in Edward's shirt.

Jasper shook his head and handed her back with a sigh. "She's my baby, but you wouldn't think so with her attachment to him."

"Hey, kid likes him, that's a good sign," my dad said with a grin. "Means he'll be a good dad."

He didn't mean anything by it, not knowing what had been going on, but I could feel my face heat up.

"I keep telling him to go make his own, now that he's married," Jasper said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Alice. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Charlie had gone a bit pale, looking back and forth between Edward and I.

"One day," Alice began, stressing the words and taking Ari from Edward's arms, "he'll make a great dad. When they're ready."

"Which better not be for a long, long time," my dad added.

"How old were you when I was born, Dad?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

My dad grumbled under his breath, "Doesn't mean you should have a kid that young."

"No, it doesn't. We'll have one precisely when we're meant to."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead, gathering me in his arms.

A few minutes later everyone gathered up a dish and headed to the dining room. We passed the dishes around, taking bits and spoonfuls until they were all back on the table and began eating.

Conversation was flowing, people had smiles on their faces as the stuffed them, and I received compliment after compliment on my cooking.

"You did good on this, Bella," my dad said, a note of surprise in his tone.

"I've been doing it for a long time. I'm sure you remember Mom wasn't the greatest cook."

He chuckled in remembrance. "No, she wasn't."

"Time has not improved that." I shook my head remembering all the awful tasting foods she tried to make over the years.

"I can see that of your mom," Edward laughed. "She certainly is…unique."

Dad and I agreed, laughing.

"So, tell me about your parents, Edward," Charlie prompted and the whole room went silent with the exception of Ari's giggles.

I knew there was something off regarding Edward's relationship with his parents. Esme had mentioned it was estranged, but the silence my father's question garnered was a response I was not expecting. I turned to Edward, his face a hard mask, eyes sharp. He looked about to blow when Carlisle spoke, diffusing the situation, "Our parents are well. They're spending the holiday in Aspen with some friends."

Charlie was an observant man, and he _saw_ the signs, but he decided to plow right on through, ignoring Carlisle. "A little unfair isn't it? You've met your wife's parents, but she hasn't met yours? Kind of shady if you ask me."

"Edward doesn't talk…" Carlisle tried again but Charlie interrupted him.

"I don't think I was talking to you, was I?" Charlie questioned and I groaned. "I want to know why my son-in-law hasn't introduced his wife to his parents. I mean, you've just said that they are alive, so what's the problem?"

"Dad, please," I begged, trying to keep the peace. I knew it was a touchy subject, and felt that it wasn't the time or the place for it.

"Are you ashamed of her?" Charlie asked, looking at Edward in expectation of some answers.

"What?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Does anyone outside of this little circle even know you're married? I understand keeping it a secret from the press until she's out of school, which is a great idea, but what about your own family?"

"My family is here. _This_ here, these people," Edward gestured to all of us sitting at the table, "are my family. I have _no_ parents to speak about."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Esme's head shaking and Carlisle slump down in his seat. Edward was rigid beside me and I gathered up his hand in mine. The gesture seemed to relax him, but only a small amount.

"Hmph, you could have just said you don't talk to them, or you don't have a relationship with them," Charlie noted, shoveling a forkful of turkey into his mouth.

I stared slack jawed at my father. He'd probed and then we he finally got his answer, acted like it was nothing.

"Fine, I don't have a relationship with my parents. You probably wouldn't either if your father got you addicted to drugs just so you could keep up with the hectic schedule he roped you into as your manager," Edward revealed. I gasped in horror, staring at him, but it didn't deter him, he kept right on with his rant. "Do you know what it's like to come down off a Speed high, Charlie? Do you know what it's like to find out your own father was drugging you? To crave a drug you didn't even know you were taking? I trusted him. He was my father and he was supposed to have my best interest at heart. Thank fuck I didn't have any lasting effects besides a loss of our relationship. Nothing brings family together like the lows of Speed withdraw."

The whole table looked sullen with the exception of me and my dad, who were staring at Edward in stunned fascination. So much made sense now. Why everyone was so protective of Edward, and why he never wanted to talk about them. Also why he had such a close knit group. It was more than just being a movie star. My heart ached for him.

Edward's jaw was tense, his gaze still locked on my dad. I held the torrent of emotions and questions at bay for the moment for Edward's sake. He needed me, the calm in his storm.

My hand moved to cup his cheek and divert his eyes to me. As soon as they met he slumped into his chair, forehead resting against mine. There was pain in his eyes, and a lost little boy I knew well. It was his fantasies that brought us together after all. His hand covered mine and he leaned forward placing a light, reverent kiss on my lips.

"Mmm, Bells, this turkey is great. Hey, why'd you all stop eating?" Charlie questioned looking around.

At that, everyone picked up their utensils and dug back into their plates. Leave it to my dad to restore the peace at the dinner table after disturbing it.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, everyone filling their stomachs to the brink and then piling dessert on top.

Edward excused himself, and after missing for a few minutes I went to find him. He hadn't been the same since the conversation about his parents. I found him outside by the pool, a beer in his hand as he gazed out at the city.

"Edward?" I called to him, placing my hand on his arm.

He turned to me with a pained expression.

"Did you ever read the tabloids about Lindsey Lohan, or Brittany Spears and how their parents drove them over the edge?" he asked. I nodded; somewhat surprised he was opening up. Then again, after what he divulged at dinner I was certain my dad stirred up some painful memories for him. "I was one of the first. Though I went on to be successful and not messed up, I still live with it every day. I never want to do that to our kids. I want them to do what they want to do, and not push them into something that is beyond their control."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. "What if we have a girl and she meets a stranger in Vegas at eighteen and wants to get married to an older man?" I asked, teasing him.

He pursed his lips. "No way in hell is my little princess going to do such a thing," he replied, his tone lighter, and pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

He was so warm, I sighed and snuggled deeper. "We should go back in and join the others. Alice was talking about them having to leave soon."

He nodded in response. "Thanks, baby girl. I should have told you before now, it's just…difficult for me to talk about."

I cupped his cheek in my hand, drawing his face down to mine. "You can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you. I'm your wife, after all."

He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to mine. Deepening the kiss, our tongues moved together, the tang of his beer overpowering his natural taste. His hands dug into my flesh, pulling me closer, a moan escaping from deep within him.

A gruff clearing of a throat brought us out of the lustful fog we were falling into. We looked over to find my dad in the doorway watching us.

Alice, Jasper, and Ari were the first to head out, followed shortly by Emmett. Esme and I were cleaning up the table, while my dad, Edward, and Carlisle were in the basement watching football.

"I think that went pretty well," Esme said as we stacked the dishes on top of each other, walking back to the kitchen.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"Your dad seemed to take everything pretty well."

I chuckled a little thinking about the previous night's conversation. "He pushed some of Edward's buttons on purpose, just to see his reaction."

"That's what fathers do."

"Not all fathers," I noted, thinking back about Edward's.

Esme leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. "I was there that day, the last time he saw them."

"You were?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Carlisle had taken me home for Christmas to meet his family. We'd only been dating for about six months at that time, but I was already smitten in love with him."

"What happened, Esme?"

She shook her head. "Nothing good. His mother, Elizabeth, is a kind woman, but she left Edward with no choice. Their father, Ted," Esme sighed, "…he's a piece of work. Still doesn't see that he did anything wrong. Because of that, Edward's cut off all contact with them."

"I don't blame him. What an awful thing to do to anyone, let alone your own child."

She nodded. "I know he misses his mom often, but he's still so angry with his father. I wasn't working for him back then, but apparently it took years for the effects of withdrawal to subside. He suffered for years. Stephanie, his old assistant, filled me in on it. She and his PR people had done a lot to keep his condition from the tabloids."

My hand slapped over my mouth as tears filled my eyes. To think he'd been in that kind of pain because of his father, the permanent damage that could have been done.

Esme wrapped her arms around me and I felt the tears begin to fall. They were all so protective of him because of all that he'd gone through, not only as an actor, but a recovering drug addict. A drug that was given to him without his knowledge or consent.

A little while later we joined the boys, and I curled into Edward, holding him close. He kissed the top of my head, relaxing back. When the game was over Esme and Carlisle headed home.

-oOo-

The next morning I cooked breakfast, giving Tanya the day off again. I hugged my dad tight when he came into the kitchen. Everything I'd learned about Edward's father made me appreciate mine so much more. We weren't close, but I wanted to change that now.

I went to dress, hating that I had to take my dad to the airport already. When I was ready, I found Edward and my dad sitting outside, the doors wide open. I stopped in the doorway, listening in on their conversation.

"You got the shit stick in the form of a father, but he's the only one you got. Part of me wants to encourage you to talk to them, because they won't be around forever, but the other part says screw them for what they did to you. I know Bella and I don't have the best relationship, and I blame myself for that. Doesn't mean I don't love her with all my heart."

"She loves you too," Edward said, giving my dad an honest smile.

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded, uncomfortable with the touchy feely aspect of the conversation. "Yeah, I know. Bella's a good girl."

"One of the things I love about her."

"Do you? Love her, that is."

Edward paused, a small smile on his lips. "We're getting there. I can tell you I feel more for her than I've ever felt for anyone else. I'm…afraid to say if it's love or not yet. I can tell you it's very strong though."

Charlie nodded understanding. "Gotta say, it's kind of weird to have a son-in-law who is only seven years younger than I am. Fells like we should be fishing buddies instead of some weird parent/child relationship."

Edward chuckled. "We can have whatever kind of relationship you want, Charlie."

"Take good care of my little girl, Edward, please. Don't make me come back down here to shoot you and we'll be just fine. Okay?"

"I'll do my best not to get shot," Edward replied with a snicker, slapping Charlie's shoulder.

"Ready?" I called from the doorway.

They turned toward me and stood.

"Well, Edward, it was nice meeting you," my dad said, holding out his hand.

Edward shook his hand. "You too, Charlie."

Edward gave me a kiss goodbye, and then Dad and I headed out, back to the airport.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked as we entered the airport. Our drive had been talk about fishing and Edward, and taking Edward fishing.

I smiled at him. "Dad, I'm married to a wonderful man, and while my marriage is unconventional and life is a bit interesting at the moment, I'm very happy."

"Good, that's all I want, and remember I'm always here for you," Dad said, nervously smoothing his mustache. "I want to be more involved in your life. I feel like I've missed so much, and now here you are married."

"I'd like that, very much," I replied with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around me in a much more natural hug than when he arrived. I held him tight, relishing in the warmth of my father. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Dad."

As I stood in the airport and watched my dad disappear from sight, I realized how thankful I was for him, and all my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, don't forget! downmaggiedown . blogspot . com <strong>

**I already know how it's going down, but I want to see how you'd like it to go down!**

**All those getting hit by Sandy, be safe!**


	22. Our Bear and the Diva

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

***** FUN TIMES! I know many of you have a deep hatred for Maggie, so I've got some fun for you! Maggie O'Connell Smack Down! Write your version of how she should be written out of the story, banishment to death, anything goes! See the blog, downmaggiedown . blogspot . com for more details, click on Rules at the top! Submissions accepted in 8 days! Get writing! Can't wait to see everything you come up with. And if you don't write, have fun reading what your fellow readers come up with!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Our Bear and the Diva<p>

The gap between Thanksgiving and Christmas was shrinking. Edward wasn't home much, so I spent a lot of free time with Charlotte shopping for presents and wrapping. I had no idea what to get for him, but after a trip to an adult store, I at least had one gift for him. I still didn't know what our plans were, and hadn't gotten to talk to him about seeing my mom sometime during the break.

Two weeks had passed since we were all together for Thanksgiving, and in that time one of Edward's project timelines was only growing worse by the day. It was so bad, it was beginning to cause a small rift between us, one we really didn't need to go along with the one Maggie was creating.

His mood had soured, leaking into our home life, infecting it. Constantly pissed, he would snap at me for no apparent reason, sometimes apologizing, sometimes not. It was a good thing he wasn't home that much of late. It seemed like we were barely communicating at all. When I did call it either went to voicemail, or a quick "Bella, I can't talk, call you back", and then no call. Texts were answered, but short three or four words. Loneliness settled in, and I didn't know when it would get better.

We were fighting more and more. One night, I wanted to make up because I needed him close to re-energize my spirit, but when I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck he removed them.

"I'm trying to work," he snapped.

"Work?" I questioned, moving from behind him to in front of him, his eyes still glued to the computer. "You've barely been home in two days and you can't spare five fucking minutes to spend some time with me, your wife?"

"I _have_ to get this done tonight. I promise we'll have time later, but right now…" He sighed, his eyes lifting to mine. "I just need you to leave me alone."

"Not a problem, Mr. Cullen. Have fun sleeping alone," I spat and turned, walking out the door.

He didn't make it for dinner most nights, and when he said he would, he almost always cancelled last minute, but one night he made it. When he came through the door that night I could hear him screaming rooms away. When I got to the kitchen he was a mess. His hair was disheveled, suit wrinkled, and he looked exhausted.

"Schedule a meeting with the fucking diva. She's not going to put production off any fucking longer!" he screamed into the receiver.

He slammed the phone down on the counter and let out a frustrated yell, making me jump. I waited a moment for him to calm.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, but as soon as his eyes snapped to mine I realized I should have stayed where I was, and never spoken.

Nothing good would come from his mood.

"No, Bella, I'm not okay," he snapped, pulling the tie from around his neck and shrugging off his jacket. "I'm losing money by the shitton on this fucking deal. I'm really stressed and your fucking nagging is really grating right now."

I could feel the blood drain from my face and tears sting my eyes, along with the need to get away from him. His words stung, and if I stayed it could only get worse.

"Dinner's in the fridge," I said flatly, before turning and walking out and down the hall.

Whispered words of "fuck" hit my ears as I ran away, followed by what I assumed was the kitchen table overturning and chairs being slammed around.

Tears fell from my eyes that night as I attempted to fall asleep in a cold and empty bed.

-oOo-

I arrived home late one night after a study session with Charlotte, hoping I was ready for our exam in the morning. The driveway had multiple extra cars, most I recognized; Esme and Jasper's.

Upon walking in, I heard commotion in the large, open living room where Esme first learned I was Edward's wife. There was a blond sporting a bitch brow, her arms crossed in front of her, one leg over the other. Just by her demeanor I wondered if she was the diva that Edward bitched so much about.

Her eyes shot over to me standing in the doorway, still dressed in my uniform, causing the whole room to look at me. It was just Esme, Jasper, Edward, the diva, and who I assumed was her manager, or maybe assistant.

"Can we help you?" the diva asked in a snotty and condescending tone, earning her a glare from Edward.

I was taken aback by her hostility and wondered if "bitch" wasn't a better description of her.

Edward beckoned me forth, and I walked to stand next to him. Esme smiled at me and I gave her a small hug as I walked past, then high fived Jasper.

"Rosalie, this is Bella Cullen. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale. I believe you've heard me call her the diva."

She scowled at him, glaring, while I held out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Aw, aren't you cute?" She rolled her eyes and looked at my hand in disgust. "Get that thing away from me. Looks like you just came from school, so who knows what germs you have crawling on that hand. Ugh."

My brow quirked up at her. "Wow, I guess bitch was a good assessment of you, seeing as you can't even be civil to someone you've just met."

Jasper was behind me, snickering, and I could see Esme's lips twitching, trying not to laugh. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling down at me.

"Who is this rodent?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rosalie, you will watch what you say to her. Did you not hear her last name? Cullen. She's my family. I'm not bringing your family into this, so don't you fucking dare bring mine," Edward seethed at her. It shut her up, her lips pursed. "Now, back on task. You have a lot to think about, because I've had enough of your shit. Either you get on board, _now_, or I'm cancelling your contract."

She sat up straight, her eyes wide as she spat, "You can't do that!"

His eyes narrowed on her. "Try me."

"Hey! Is this where the party's at?" Emmett's booming voice called out, echoing around the room. He was grinning like a fool. "Bella!" He swept me up in his arms, holding me high above the ground and making me squeal.

"Em, but her down!" Edward commanded.

"You're no fun." He pouted at Edward as he sat my feet back on the floor.

Then he saw her, the diva, and I swear I could hear some cheesy song playing in the background due to the look on his face.

"Hey," he said, grinning and popping his head in her direction.

I almost fell over when Emmett and his antics received a very different reaction to his appearance than I did. Rosalie's gaze softened, her arms relaxing, and she smiled at him, her gaze taking all of him in. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and finally Edward had his way in.

"Oh, Rosalie, I don't believe you've met the stunt coordinator on the film yet? Emmett, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, Emmett. You two will be working very close together as soon as she starts to show up to the preproduction training."

Emmett grinned at her. "Ah, so you're the pretty little thing that's been causing such a ruckus." Her sudden good mood faltered. "Well, come on, let's see what you got."

Rosalie took his challenge, standing with the rest of us, her eyes set on him. "And?"

"Oh, very nice, very nice indeed."

"You're a cocky one," she commented.

"And you're a bitch. A very sexy bitch. I like you," Emmett replied, grinning.

I was expecting her to yell, call our teddy bear something nasty, instead she smiled at him and turned toward Edward. "I'll see you on Monday," she declared, picking up her purse and calling for her assistant to follow. She grabbed hold of Emmett's arm as she passed. "See you soon, big boy."

"I can't wait to be very close and in your personal space on Monday."

"I bet."

She walked off, all of us staring at whatever it was that just happened between them, Emmett staring at her ass.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper asked in amazement as soon as we heard the door close.

"I like her," Emmett said, his grin so wide it was covering half his face. The entire room shook their heads. "What?"

Edward clapped his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Good luck with that one, man." He laughed and walking out of the room, grabbing my hand as he went.

-oOo-

"Ugh, why did I sign up for Business Economics?" Charlotte grumbled, tossing the scissors in her hand onto the table.

We'd spent the last few hours working on a project that detailed a business plan and product.

"Because it was this or Econ 2," I reminded her.

"Oh, right," she replied and then sighed. "I'm so happy they put you in with me."

"Thank, God! Otherwise I might have been teamed up with Mike!"

She laughed. "That slut has got a thing for you. Normally he's fickle, and the shiny new toy affect wears off, but not with you."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"Speaking of sluts; how's the home life?"

I threw a pen at her. "Better since Miss Diva met Emmett and actually showed up for production."

"Well, that's good. He was being an ass."

"Tell me about it."

"Who's the diva?"

"Rosalie something. I didn't catch her last name."

"Hale. Her last name is Hale. And she _is_ a pain in the fucking ass, trust me."

"You know her?"

Charlotte huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she's my other sister."

"What?" I questioned in surprise. I knew about Emily, who was two years younger that Charlotte, but assumed that was it in the Hale/Younger household.

"She's my half-sister, a product of my dad's younger years in Hollywood with a now no-name actress. Rose makes sure to use our dad's name to its full potential," Charlotte sneered, obviously not a fan of her older sister. "I think we should call it a day."

I looked at our project and nodded in agreement. We would have some more time during the week to finish it up, but I gaged us to be about seventy five to eighty percent complete. Together we cleaned up the table, threw away scraps, and packed up all of the materials. Sharing the load, we lugged it all down the hall to our lockers and placed the majority of it inside.

"Don't get me wrong," Charlotte started as we headed out to the parking lot. "I mean, she's my sister and I do love her. We get along for the most part, and she's not a bad actress. She just pisses me off the way she abuses our last name."

"Our last name?" I inquired, my eyebrow quirking up. I'd always known her as Charlotte Younger.

That made her chuckle. "Technically, I'm a Hale too." She pulled out her driver's license which read 'Charlotte Amberlee Hale'. "I just don't want all the shit that goes with being one, so it's my own stage name in a way, only for real life. My mom of course goes by Hale, but when I got into high school I realized I wanted to distance myself from that name. I didn't want to be known for who I was related to."

I smiled and wrapped my arm in hers and walked toward the exit. "You know, I'm beginning to understand that a lot."

Charlotte laughed and nodded. "With 'brothers' like yours, I'm sure you are!"

"Oh, God. What is going to happen when the truth comes out?"

"Then the truth comes out! Trust me; everyone here will understand why you lied. We all do it."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, Bella, worse things have been revealed."

Charlotte pushed open the door and we headed to the parking lot, only to find most of our group plus Mike gathered near her car.

"You youngins need to disperse," Charlotte teased, pushing her way through and into Peter's arms.

She smiled and relaxed. With only one class together, they didn't get to see each other much during the day. They lived in the same neighborhood. He was a lot like her, famous parents but didn't want fame himself. Quite perfect for each other, unlike Edward and I. We were opposites.

Yes, Edward did crave the normal life, but the fact was he was never going to get it. I could try and give it to him as much as possible, but truth was he was Hollywood through and through. Almost twenty years, thirteen of them acting, most of his movies huge blockbusters.

I still felt like a stupid girl for not seeing it when we were in Vegas, but I wasn't expecting to run into someone like him. All the stares we received were not just because he was handsome, but because he was a movie star. He'd seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place him at the time.

"So, Bella, you going to the party next week?" Mike asked as he threw his arm over my shoulder, much to my disdain. The guy couldn't get it through his thick skull that I wasn't interested in him. I tried to shrug him off, but his arm remained slung around me.

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle at my pain.

_I'll get you my pretty._ I thought, then sighed, realizing I'd just quoted The Wizard of Oz. Edward would be so proud.

I smiled at the thought, which was a bad idea because Mike took it as a sign I liked his arm around me or something and pulled me closer.

"Um, not sure."

"Oh, you're going, Bella," Charlotte said.

"It is the party of the year! Our own Christmas bash. You have to come," Jake stressed.

"Come on Bella!" Emily urged. "I mean, you're a _Cullen_. You have to come."

I exchanged a look with Charlotte, who turned into Peter's chest, laughing.

"There's a hot tub," Mike said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. I wanted to vomit.

"Mike, she's been here for two months now. If she hasn't fallen for your charms yet, I don't think it's going to happen," Jake pointed out before reminding him, "Plus, she has a boyfriend. And I'm much better looking than you, if anything she would want me over you."

"Are not!" Mike protested.

"Dude," Jake scoffed and gestured to his face. "Teen People's top twenty one hottest stars under twenty one, number four."

We all laughed and I tried not to star wide eyed at that fact. I mean, Jake was good looking, but he just didn't do it for me. I could see why he was so high on the list though.

"Damn, you beat me again!" Emily exclaimed, a frown on her face.

Jake grinned at her. "Sorry Ems, four is higher than seventeen."

"I'm only sixteen, and I will beat you before you turn twenty one," she promised.

We all broke out into laughter and the absurd conversation of who was hotter on some inconsequential magazine's scale. We talked more about the party, and though I'd already told Charlotte I was going, they all kept trying to convince me to go. It was nice to have so many people, so many friends, to be part of a group that wanted me. They all liked me for me, unlike my newest group of "friends" who liked me because I lived with Edward.

"Isabella!" I heard a very familiar, very angry voice call my name. Turning slowly around I found the source; Edward as he shut the door to his car and stalked over.

I stared at him confused. He knew Charlotte was taking me home, so why was he there?

"Edward?"

His gaze was murderous at Mike, and I realized his arm was still over my shoulder. I stepped out of it, but Edward's jealousy had already taken over. And combined with whatever drove him to come to my school it wasn't going to be good.

"Take your damn phone off vibrate. I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last fucking hour," he spat.

Charlotte sent me a sympathetic look and mouthed that it was after six, and I cursed under my breath. Edward had cleared his schedule that evening to make sure he was home for dinner, so we could spend some time together. We'd been working so hard on the project, and I totally forgot. It wouldn't have been an issue, but our group of friends had been in the parking lot and we lost track of time while talking.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said and scrambled to pull out my phone. Six missed phone calls and three text messages. Shit.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away.

"See you later." I waved at my friends, trying not to trip as he dragged me across the parking lot. "Jesus, Edward," I whisper-hissed and wrenched my arm away. "I'm not a fucking dog you can pull around on a leash!"

We climbed into his car and I slammed the door…hard before he sped off with all of my friends watching.

"Did you have to be such as ass back there?" I questioned.

He turned his head, glaring at me. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting time with your boyfriend? I'd only cleared my schedule to have dinner with my wife."

"Ugh, there is nothing with Mike!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "And I'm sorry, really. Charlotte and I were working hard on our project. When we left everyone was in the parking lot and we got to talking and the time slipped away."

"Why was he all over you then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because Mike thinks every woman should want him."

"And he's in your group of friends?"

I sighed. "No, he just happened to be there. Why are you so fucking pissed?"

"Because we had plans, Bella," he vented.

"Oh, and you've never broken plans before?" I spat back.

"I work, a lot, you know this. You only have to worry about school."

I turned towards him, glaring. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a lot of free time, and I don't. Therefore, if we make plans you shouldn't have a problem meeting them."

I couldn't believe him. Did he really expect me to always be available at his whim?

"I'm sorry, Edward, really I am," I apologized yet again. "Time just got away from me. Almost every fucking day I'm home by four, five at the latest."

"You've been home late the last few weeks," he pointed out, turning the car into the driveway.

"Are you accusing me of something? Because I'd like to remind you that Christmas is in less than two weeks away and I needed to pick up some gifts."

"Who have you been shopping with?" he asked, pulling into the garage.

"I've told you, multiple times, with Charlotte. Jesus, Edward, get your head out of your ass!" I exclaimed, climbing out of the car and into the house.

I threw my bag onto the counter and turned to him, pissed. It didn't escape my gaze that Tanya was still there, finishing up dinner. I'd gotten used to people being around over the last two months, though I still wasn't all that comfortable with our conversations being overheard.

"It's not like I can go shopping with you. Hell, I don't even think you do any shopping on your own unless it's online."

Edward rubbed his temples, jaw clenched tight. "It's not as easy for me to go out as it is for you. You act like I don't want to go out to places with you."

I pursed my lips and tried to not let the tears fall I could feel building. Was it so awful I wanted to spend time with him outside of the house?

Edward sighed and stepped forward. "Come on, let's sit down and eat. Tanya made us a wonderful meal." He tried to take my hand, but I pulled away.

"You know, Edward, I kind of lost my appetite when you embarrassed me in front of my friends, and made me feel like some stupid kid who forgot their curfew."

"Bella," he started, but I cut him off.

"I just want to go take a nice warm bath and go to bed. I'm tired and not all that hungry."

Multiple emotions crossed his beautiful features before he said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I freaked out when I couldn't get ahold of you, I was worried. And then I saw that kid with his arm around you… You know I get jealous."

I gave him a small smile, because I knew he meant his apology, but it didn't wash away my feelings. "It's okay, and I'm sorry for losing track of time. But, Edward, you need to get a handle on this jealousy of yours."

He nodded. "I know."

"I've got some homework for tomorrow, so I'm going to go do that and go to bed early."

Edward didn't say any more, but he did come to bed later and cuddle up behind me. I was half asleep when he kissed my shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweet Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, don't forget! downmaggiedown . blogspot . com Submissions accepted on the 7th!<strong>

**I already know how it's going down, but I want to see how you'd like it to go down and I know everyone needs an outlet in regards to her.**

**Follow Down Maggie Down on ff to read the stories when posted!**

**As I'm sure you all noticed, things are starting to crumble for our couple. For that reason I'm posting 4 chapters in the next week or so. That will be what I like to refer to as the "Season Finale", the culmination to a large piece of the plot. **


	23. Our Cracks

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

***** FUN TIMES! I know many of you have a deep hatred for Maggie, so I've got some fun for you! Maggie O'Connell Smack Down! Write your version of how she should be written out of the story, banishment to death, anything goes! See the blog, downmaggiedown . blogspot . com for more details, click on Rules at the top! Submissions accepted in 8 days! Get writing! Can't wait to see everything you come up with. And if you don't write, have fun reading what your fellow readers come up with!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – Our Cracks<p>

After Edward's forceful removal of me in front of some friends from school, the rumors about me picked up again. Granted, I knew they didn't start them…well, maybe Mike…but I also knew other students were milling around from various afterschool activities. What I didn't need in my life was more rumors about me and the Cullen boys. This time, however, people were saying I was in an incestuous relationship with Edward.

I'd thought after Rosalie getting back on track, his bad mood would have dissipated, but then he went off in a jealous rage. It seemed like our "Honeymoon" phase was wearing off and real life, with all the shit that went along with it, was coming out tenfold.

Charlotte and I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, and I noticed that an unusual amount of people were looking at me, some pointing, and whispering. A shiver ran down my spine as we got in line, wondering if somehow my real relationship with Edward had come out.

No. Edward would have called me immediately, but my phone had been silent.

"Is it true?" Kim, the annoying girl that accosted me everywhere I went, asked.

"Is what true?" I questioned.

She thrust something at me. "Are Edward and Maggie really back together?"

"W-what?" I looked down at the magazine now in my hands and my stomach dropped.

On the cover was a paparazzi photo of Edward and Maggie, she was smiling brightly as they entered a fancy restaurant. They looked cozy with Maggie grappled onto his arm, then another shot from behind with his hand on her lower back. The headline, much like Kim's question: Maggie O'Connell and Edward Cullen back together! The daily rag was dated that day, saying that the pictures were from the day before when they were seen out and about at La Sienna Café.

"So, is it true?" Kim pressed.

I couldn't respond, but I felt the magazine ripped from me and Charlotte toting me away. As we left, I noticed Carlisle across the room, also being accosted, his eyes wide as he looked back at me. Char dragged me down the hall and into the bathroom. I leaned against the counter while she checked to make sure it was empty.

"Okay, look at me," Charlotte commanded. My head rose, eyes meeting hers. "It's a trash mag, paparazzi shit. There's probably a perfectly good explanation for that photo and why they were together. And now that she's back in town, everyone's assuming it's true that they've reconciled 'cause it always happened with them. But he has you now."

"Char, lately I don't know what to think, because I hardly see or talk to him," I admitted, shaking my head. "I need to know more."

She nodded, concern written all over her face. "Okay."

"I have to go. I can't stay here like this; I need to talk to him."

"I agree. Be careful driving. I really don't think this is anything, Bella. I've seen him with you. It's you he adores."

I nodded in agreement, but at the moment had trouble believing it myself. She walked me out to my car, my footsteps halting when I saw the lawn lined with paps. My eyes widened and fear overtook me. Did they know I was a Cullen? Charlotte noticed them as well, and steered me away. They saw us, but to my relief none approached, and I realized they were waiting for Carlisle, not me.

I drove toward his office after having checked Edward's schedule on my phone. It indicated that he would be there that day, but I got distracted when I saw a book store, and couldn't stop myself from going in. The magazine racks were full, having all come out that day, and I was astounded at the sheer volume of pictures of Edward and Maggie. All of the headlines were spouting about how they were back together, some saying engaged, others saying she was pregnant.

There were other photos as well – of me. Well, my backside anyway, from when I visited weeks ago, Edward's arm resting on my lower back. "Mysterious meet up at Cullen Entertainment" and "Edward Cullen's mistress – Maggie's pissed!" were the words used for the vague photos.

My heart was beating a mile a minute trying to find a way out of my chest. Was it true? He'd been spending so much time away, and been in such a bad mood toward me… What if he _was _with her?

The building outside his office was crawling with paparazzi when I arrived. This time when I entered his office building the guards gave me no trouble, letting me pass right through to the elevators without delay.

Angela was standing at the front desk with a receptionist who I didn't know when I reached his office.

"Can I help you?" the blond asked.

"I need to see Edward," I said, directing it toward Angela.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen is bu-" She was cut off by Angela.

"Come on back, Bella," Angela said with a smile and guided me back to his office.

She tapped on the door to his office before turning the handle and pushing it open. He was on the phone, talking shop to someone. He smiled when he saw me, but it dropped when he took in my expression.

"Hey, Damien, let me call you back," he said into the receiver. "Yeah… uh-huh… okay, talk to you soon."

Angela headed back out the door, closing it, leaving us to talk.

"Everything alright, baby girl?" he questioned as he hung up the phone.

"Your head is all over the tabloids with Maggie," I said in a rush, handing the small stack I'd purchased over to him.

He took them in his hand, glancing over each blurb.

"But Edward, they'll be at the house! They're downstairs right now!" I exclaimed.

His eyes grew wide. "Then what are you doing here? Why did you come in?"

I was shocked, startled by his reaction. "Edward?"

"We could have talked about this at home, you could have called me. It was just a lunch meeting, Bella, with ten others about Maggie's project." He gritted his teeth. "You being here just fuels it and gives them an opportunity to snap photos of you. Damn it, Bella!" he yelled, his hands running through his hair, his eyes screwed tight. "Go home."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"Go home and stay inside. Shit! I don't need this shit right now!" he cursed, his temper rising.

The panic had switched from me to him. "You need to calm down."

"And you need to realize the situation," he snapped. "I have a fuck load going on here, and I don't need our headline on top of all the other trash they're talking about me and Maggie."

"Is it all trash?" I asked, because I desperately needed to know. His mood had changed when she returned from filming and had only gotten worse over time.

"What?"

"According to a recent quote in People, Maggie's saying you two are still together and doing fine."

He glared up at me, picking up all the magazines and throwing them in the trash. "Don't fucking read that shit. It's all lies."

"Is it true?"

"I can't believe you are even asking me that."

"And why? You're never home, even less so since she arrived."

"Bella, I'm busy. You need to go home, out the back, now. I'll talk to you later, but it won't be about bullshit you read on a trash mag," he seethed. "In fact leave your car here; I'll have someone drive you home."

"What?"

"You being here is fueling them!" he exclaimed, his phone ringing in the background.

"How is that…" I was interrupted by the door opening and Angela walking in.

"Mr. Cullen, sorry to interrupt, but Rosalie Hale's manager is on line three."

His jaw clenched, and his eyes were murderous. "Angela, take Bella home. Now."

"Thanks for the fucking support, Edward," I spat, storming out the door after Angela.

I didn't stop, heading right for the elevator and straight down. I continued on through the lobby, not caring who saw, only pissed that the one person I could depend on in L.A. dismissed me. Never had I been happier that my car was fast than in that moment as I sped away from his office.

I drove around, meandering through the city with no destination in mind. It was when I came upon the coastal highway that I decided to pull over.

I parked the car at a public beach parking lot, grabbed my backpack, and started walking. There was no course, just walk. I stared out at the ocean, completely in shock. After about an hour I found a nice spot in the sand and sat down, looking out on the waves crashing along the shore. There were surfers and swimmers, families, couples walking hand in hand. I was jealous of them, the couples.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I buried my head in my hands as my body shook with sobs. It was too much, all of it…the whole day had been just too much. The tabloids hurt, but not as much as Edward's dismissal. He was my one constant, the one to be by my side in this new madness of a life I'd fallen into. He was my husband, but the man in that office did not act like a husband should act.

I knew he was stressed and busy. I'd tried to help him find peace and normalcy, calm in his hectic life, but I needed his support and he blew me off. It wasn't the first time either, and I was beginning to think this was a one sided relationship. One in which I provided the emotional support and was financially cared for in return.

I needed support, and was denied. I needed verification, and he was angry that I'd asked for it. I was the one who had her life uprooted and then was left all alone.

I stared out into the ocean, numb, watching the sun set on the crashing waves until it disappeared over the horizon. When twilight ended, I decided it was time to head back to my car, fear for my safety finally kicking in. I unlocked the car and brushed the sand off me as good as I could and climbed in.

I drove around, unknowing, uncaring about the time, where I was…nothing. Things were going downhill fast between Edward and I, and it was breaking my heart.

Near ten I decided to head home, I was tired, and found I was only a few miles from the house. I pulled into the garage minutes later, and walked in to find Edward on the phone, pacing in the kitchen. His eyes were wide with relief before narrowing in anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he vented in exasperation as I walked toward him. "Sam found your car, but you weren't there. You wouldn't answer your phone… I've been going out of my mind! What if something happened to you?"

"Oh, so now you're worried about me?" I questioned, folding my arms in front of me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I sent my wife home and when I got there, no evidence of her being there could be found. Then add in an abandoned car… I was freaking out that something had happened to you, Bella," he said, pulling me into his arms, clearly shaken.

I wanted to melt into them, desperately, but I was still too pissed and hurt. Instead I pulled away, stepping out of his warm embrace.

"I want to go shower, I'm covered in sand and salt water."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"No need," I said then added. "I'm sure you're busy with work, I'll be fine."

"Bella…" he trailed off and my eyes met his.

They were etched in sadness, but I held strong, and turned to head up the stairs.

I couldn't even feel the shower, or gain any kind of warmth or relaxation, no matter how hot the water was beating down on my body.

After I dried off I stared at our bed, but I just couldn't get in. My favorite place felt foreign, so I grabbed my pillow and headed to my second favorite; the living room with the chaise couches. The light was still on under Edward's office door as I crept by, trying not to make any noise. I really couldn't take talking to or seeing him.

I climbed onto the center chaise couch, pulling a blanket up with me, settling in the middle. I fluffed my pillow and turned on the TV, surfing through channels. More than once Edward's face popped up on the screen, along with Maggie's.

Disgusted I threw down the remote and curled into the cushion to try and close my eyes, willing it all to just go away.

I felt strong arms wrapping around me, rousing me from my sleep. In my half-awake state I wanted to curl into them, but then memories came crashing down and I began thrashing to get out of them.

"Bella! It's me! Calm down!" Edward exclaimed, but I just continued until I wiggled free and was back in my spot.

"Go away, Edward."

"Bella…"

"Just leave me alone."

There was no movement, no more talking, he just sat there. My eyes were closed, but I would bet money he was staring at me, wondering what happened to his "baby girl". She woke up, no longer in Oz.

The couch moved beneath me and footsteps echoed in the hall. I heard a whispered "Good night" and then all was silent again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, don't forget! downmaggiedown . blogspot . com Submissions accepted on the 7th!<strong>

**I already know how it's going down, but I want to see how you'd like it to go down and I know everyone needs an outlet in regards to her.**

**Follow Down Maggie Down on ff to read the stories when posted!**

***runs and hides***


	24. Our Downfall

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

***** FUN TIMES! I know many of you have a deep hatred for Maggie, so I've got some fun for you! Maggie O'Connell Smack Down! Write your version of how she should be written out of the story, banishment to death, anything goes! See the blog, downmaggiedown . blogspot . com for more details, click on Rules at the top! Submissions accepted in 8 days! Get writing! Can't wait to see everything you come up with. And if you don't write, have fun reading what your fellow readers come up with!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – Our Downfall<p>

Little had changed in the week since our blowout, but our carefree days were over. That much I was certain. I returned to the bedroom the next night, but the following morning he went out of town on a filming location.

The Christmas bash that my classmates had been so excited about was upon us. Char had come over the day before, bringing with her about a dozen dresses for me to choose from, since I had no idea to dress up for the occasion. All of my dresses from Alice were much too elegant for a high school party, and I didn't want to bother her. We ended up choosing one that had a tank top like top that was filled with silver sequins, a white flirty skirt below a sequin striped belt, and silver sequined peep toe heels to match.

I was dressed and waiting, the house empty of all but me as it had been all week without Edward. It was odd, in all the time I'd been there I'd never been so lonely as I was in that moment, waiting for Charlotte to pick me up. The silence was deafening and oppressive. It had been a quiet week; I'd only spoken to him once, and shared a few texts. The gap was evident in the words both said and not. The distance between us, both physically and emotionally, was eating at my heart. I was looking forward to the party, letting loose and hoping to feel better.

"Baby girl, I'm home!" Edward's voice called, the door slamming.

"You're home?"

His steps slowed; his expression cautious. "Are you not excited to see me?"

"Edward, you've been on set all week, I barely heard or seen from you," I pointed out. "The last text I received this morning said you'd be home sometime late tomorrow."

"Filming got done early for today due to some technical problems, so I came home. I've missed you."

"_Missed_ me?" I rolled my eyes. "Lately, I find that hard to believe."

"Bella, look, I'm sorry for the way I behaved when you came to my office. It just…wasn't another stress I needed in my life at that moment."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm so fucking sorry to have become _another _stress in your life. All this time I thought I was your wife, your calm."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Bella, you need to understand, to learn, that in my world there is a time and a place for certain things, and you barging into my office unannounced is not what I need and…" He cleared his throat and spoke firmly, "I don't want it to happen again, you have to let me know first."

I stared at him, promising myself I wouldn't cry. His dismissal of me from that part of his life…hurt, bad, and I realized maybe I didn't belong in "his world" if I was that much of a hindrance.

"Do you want me to leave?" I challenged. I could feel my temper building, all the hurt ready to burst forth. "Just say the fucking words and I'll be on the first flight to Phoenix!"

He shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "That is your fucking solution to everything! Just run away! Jesus, Bella, since the beginning…always so fucking eager to throw in the towel. If you don't want to be here or be with me, then just say it, now, and leave!" He pointed in the direction of the front door. "Otherwise fucking suck it up, buttercup, and stop trying to always make me the fucking bad guy here. Being an adult and in a relationship, especially marriage, is rough and sometimes you have to work very hard at it!" he lectured, his voice hard.

"Strong words for a pot. It's hard to make it work if you're never around," I spat back.

"I'm right here, Bella."

"Until the phone rings, or until someone barges in."

"You know how busy my life is."

"I get that. And I get that you weren't expecting me, but you're the one that needs to man the fuck up and deal with our situation," I argued and turned to grab my purse from the table. "You can't have a one sided marriage, Edward, and that's what you've left me with. You're married to your job, not me."

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I replied with a sigh.

"Running away."

My jaw clenched. I needed to leave before this became worse than it already was. "Char is picking me up, we're going to a party. It's been planned for weeks."

"A party? A high school party? Wearing _that_? Fuck no!" His eyes moved up and down my body, stopping at my chest that was bare of my ring.

"You said you'd still be away. Am I supposed to stay locked up in here and wait for you to grace me with your presence and attention? I'm not a doll for you to play house with when you feel like it, Edward," I seethed, tears stinging my eyes as I pushed past him and out the door.

He was yelling for me, screaming my name, and my pace quickened. I jumped into Charlotte's waiting car, needing to get away as soon as possible.

"Bella?"

"Go, just… go."

Without another word she pulled out and away from the house that wasn't my home. As we drove, I wondered if it would ever feel like my home. Then again, the man that resided inside didn't even feel like my husband. Nothing felt real, everything was fake. I wished for the hot dry air of the desert, the brown landscape, my mother's arms around me, Eric and I hanging out; that was real. That was home and I was delusional to have ever entertained any other.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think the honeymoon period is over. I don't…I don't know if staying together was right anymore."

Charlotte glanced over to me with worried eyes as she drove. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash, and remember I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks, Char. And thanks for always being there for me."

"You're my kindred spirit, Bella. So that means you're stuck with me," she said with a smile. "No matter where you live."

"And I thank my lucky stars the only open seat was next to you on my first day."

We arrived at the street the party was being held. They weren't kidding when they said it was huge. Cars lined either side and people were all over the lawn. I'd never been to that kind of party. Back in Phoenix I was never invited to such things. Then again, Eric and I weren't really into that, outsiders, but in L.A. I was part of the crew.

Upon entering we were handed little cups of Jell-O.

"Odd," I commented.

"Alcohol filled," Charlotte informed me with a devilish smile.

I looked at the small plastic cup before tipping it back and letting the Jell-O slide into my mouth. It held the cherry taste, but also the strong flavor of the liquor. I cringed at the alcohol burn, but it didn't stop my hand from reaching out and snatching a few more from the tray and downing another.

Damn, those were good.

It always happened in movies, facing hard times, to drink, and for the first time I understood. I just wanted to wash it all away. I sucked down the other shot and we made our way to the keg. We found Jake in the kitchen having a blast handing out cups and I took one. A little while later I went back for another. I didn't care much for the taste, but I did like the lighter feeling it gave me.

Charlotte went off to find Peter and I found a comfortable spot on a couch. I had another drink and another until time ceased to matter and life was good and easy again.

My phone went off for what felt like the hundredth time and I pulled it out, brow furrowing as I looked down at the screen and saw Edward's name flashing. Another text to ignore. I'd been ignoring them all night, ever since I stormed out.

Not even reading what he had to say, I turned my attention back to the drink in my hand. Doubts began to spread through my mind. Why was I still in L.A.? Why hadn't I just gone home?

Anger flared inside from his behavior. I was still in shock that he would ever say I was running away. He just didn't get it. I was so lonely, he was gone so much and it wasn't like a had a huge support system. It had been over a week since Edward and I had been together for more than half an hour. We hadn't even had sex in almost two weeks. All the changes left me wondering what kept me in L.A.?

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would marry a good looking former movie star turned producer, and life with one wasn't easy. His schedule was erratic and jam packed. I knew he said it was a really busy time right now, but I wasn't even a thought to him lately. I wasn't part of his life, just a fantasy he delved into when he had five minutes.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said, plopping down next to me on the couch, his arm flung to rest on the back of the couch, and it was way too close to me.

"Mike," I replied, grimacing slightly, attempting to scoot away. The guy gave me the creeps. He didn't take the previous hints I'd given him apparently. He was skeezy and I couldn't stand him but he had been persistent in his pursuit of me.

"I think you and I should go out sometime," he said, giving me what I thought was supposed to be some type of charming smile. It made me want to vomit.

"Not going to happen, Mike. I'm taken," I mumbled, my tongue feeling heavy, but I hoped that would be enough to end the conversation. Of course I wasn't that lucky.

"I bet I can take you away from your guy," he said slurring his words, his hand moving down, fingers ghosting across my arm.

"Yeah… No. Not going to happen."

My phone began ringing and I knew who it was, so I ignored it.

"Oh, come on, just one date?" he pleaded, a hand now resting on my thigh. I could smell the alcohol oh his breath. He was very drunk. So was I.

"I'm really not interested," I stressed as best as I could, hoping it came out as strong as I wanted it to.

The music stopped and the phone was silent once more. A few seconds later it started up again, and I forced myself to focus my attention elsewhere. Unfortunately, Mike was the only thing nearby and his presence was starting to grate on me as much the ringing phone.

Over and over he called until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?!" I screamed into the receiver, making Mike jump next to me.

"Where the fuck are you?!" he screamed back.

"I'm out!" Adrenaline pumping the words forcefully out of my drunk mouth.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked; his voice low and anger laced.

"Yes, I am fucking drinking! So fucking what?" I questioned, looking at Mike in disgust, slapping at his hand that was moving higher up my leg. My voice lowered so that people around wouldn't hear, Mike was too far gone to remember in the morning. "Maybe I'm hoping if I get drunk again I will wake up _un_-married!"

I could almost feel his anger through the phone.

"Isabella Cullen, where in this mother-fucking house are you?"

I shivered at his words, and not just from the tone, which for some reason excited me. Shit! He'd found me.

"Not telling."

"Don't have to," he said harshly, and I looked up to find him standing in front of me.

I knew I was drunk then, because he looked so incredibly sexy, even as furious as he was. He looked like the God of War, and I would happily let him ravage me.

The crowd was murmuring about him, wondering why he was here, girls fawning over him.

I just glared up at him and took a sip of the drink in my hand. Before it reached my lips, he yanked it from my hand. His expression was hard and cold. I'd never seen him so angry, until he turned and looked at Mike. If looks could kill.

Mike's arm was still around me, his hand still on my thigh.

"Get your fucking hands off her…now," Edward seethed, low but loud enough Mike removed his arm and hand.

Turning back Edward continued, "Get the fuck up, we're going."

"No."

"Isabella, get the fuck up right fucking now before I fucking go off."

"Fuck you, Edward. The one time I want to go out, you're against it. Well, tough shit! You're always going out, leaving me alone! I'm staying!"

Furious, he reached down and grabbed my arm, hoisting me up from the couch and thankfully away from Mike Newton.

"Now," he spat, his gaze murderous, jaw clenched.

"You're hurting me," I hissed through clenched teeth.

He ignored me and began dragging me by the arm through the house. It was not a graceful exit in my inebriated state, stumbling as I went.

"Stop acting like a fucking petulant child, Bella."

"Petulant child? Disgruntled wife is a better definition of my current state," I argued under my breath.

He glared back at me, and before I realized it he was pulling me down the driveway. I could hear Charlotte calling out my name. I wrenched my arm from his grip, finally succeeding, and tried to go back inside to her, but was captured around the waist. He picked me up off the ground at my waist and headed back on his path to his car.

"Let me go! God, you are being such a fucking asshole!"

"And you're being childish."

"Childish?" I roared in indignation. His arm released me and I pushed away from him, stumbling back. I looked around to find we'd walked half a block, and there was thankfully no one around to listen. "Who was the one adult enough to see what we were getting into instead of the fantasy? Who wanted the annulment? My mother convinced us to try and now look! I'm miserable! You don't want any acknowledgement of what we are. I get that, you're a successful movie producer, a former movie star, it would be a scandal. So, I'm this girl you keep in the closet, and Maggie is who you're with on the front page of every fucking magazine." Tears welled in my eyes as all the loneliness of the past months came crashing down on me. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? How contradictory that is? You said you wanted to take care of me, but that's only when it's convenient to you, and dependent on who is around!"

"The world I work in doesn't look kindly upon situations like ours. The press would be all over it and all over us. It is partially because you are still in school. I'll admit that, but more so because I was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From the paparazzi, the press, the rumors, the lies. All the bullshit in those fucking trash mags. It's a cutthroat business, Bella, and you're young and naïve to its ways. What's going on right now is _nothing_ compared to how bad it really gets. I grew up in this shit, I struggle with ordinary."

"Huh…ordinary. Just an ordinary girl. That's what you wanted," I said, tears spilling down my cheek. "What about what I want?"

His hand moved to his hair and grabbed hold. "We'll talk more when we get home; just…get in the car."

I shook my head, my arms crossing my body.

"Bella, please, get in the car," he asked, clearly exasperated.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I finally conceded and climbed in.

It was silent on the way home. I couldn't look at him, I didn't want too, so I stared out the window watching the city go by with droopy, tear-filled eyes.

I didn't remember getting home, but I did remember strong arms carrying me. They put me to bed, but they didn't stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, don't forget! downmaggiedown . blogspot . com Submissions now accepted!<strong>

**I already know how it's going down, but I want to see how you'd like it to go down and I know everyone needs an outlet in regards to her.**

**Follow Down Maggie Down on ff to read the stories when posted!**

***runs and hides* Will update 25 tomorrow!**


	25. Our End?

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

***** FUN TIMES! I know many of you have a deep hatred for Maggie, so I've got some fun for you! Maggie O'Connell Smack Down! Write your version of how she should be written out of the story, banishment to death, anything goes! See the blog, downmaggiedown . blogspot . com for more details, click on Rules at the top! Submissions accepted in 8 days! Get writing! Can't wait to see everything you come up with. And if you don't write, have fun reading what your fellow readers come up with!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – Our End?<p>

I awoke groggy, my head pounding, and carefully sat up. It was silent, no sounds could be heard and when I looked to Edward's half of the bed it was still made. He never came to sleep in our bed.

With sluggish movements I moved to the bathroom and started up the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin and helped to clear my head. Unfortunately, that brought thinking, and with it the knowledge that everything was falling apart. My life with Edward was disintegrating before my eyes.

I needed to get away, just step back for the weekend and assess what my life had become and what I wanted it to be. My backpack sat by the bed and I picked it up, throwing a few things, including a change of clothes, inside. I'd see if I could spend the night with Char.

The house was silent as I headed down to the ground floor, but as I approached the kitchen, I could hear the murmur of voices.

"Maggie, you need to shut the fuck up about my personal life," I heard Edward speak from down the hall.

He sounded exhausted, and annoyed.

"Edward, I don't see why you're so upset, she's just a little girl. You don't even love her!"

There was silence, no response from Edward, no argument.

"Let's get back to my original question," he said. "How the fuck are you getting in?"

She seemed to ignore his question, but wouldn't budge on the conversation redirection. "But, baby, how can you concentrate without getting it out?"

"Don't call me that," he argued, his form coming into view. He was sitting on the edge of the table, and he looked as tired as he sounded. "And I am not going to discuss my personal life and feelings for my wife with you!"

"Then how about we discuss us?" she questioned seductively, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

I expected him to push her away. I expected him to throw her off. He didn't move an inch.

The floor fell out from beneath my feet. This was who he was supposed to be with; this was the person who could understand his life. I really was just some stupid, little girl.

My backpack slipped from my hand, landing with a hard thud, causing both their heads to snap in my direction. Maggie smirked triumphantly at me, while Edward pushed her away from him with force.

"Bella, this isn't…" he trailed off, cursing under his breath. His eyes were locked on mine, pleading. "Baby, she…"

"Don't," I said, cutting him off. "Just…don't."

I reached down and picked my bag up off the floor and slung it over my shoulder. Panic filled his eyes as he stared at my bag. I walked past them, heading to the garage.

"Darling, she'll be fine. I'm sure there is some guy out there her age that will want her," Maggie said in her fake sweet voice.

It was all I could take.

My bag fell from my shoulder and I whipped around, punching her square in the cheekbone, sending her crashing to the ground. I stared down at her, shaking, her screams of pain echoing off the walls. Edward was looking at me and before he could say anything she was clawing at him for help.

"You disgust me," I spat down at her, picking up my bag and walking out to the garage.

I stormed through the garage toward my car when I heard the door to the house slam and Edward's voice call out to me. "Bella, let's go back in the house."

"No!"

"Please! Let's talk about this."

"Why? Why should I? I don't even know what I am to you, Edward! A doll to play house with? Just some girl mooching off of you? A pussy to fuck? If any of these are the case, divorce me and we'll both be free. Because right now, every day, my feelings for you grow. If it's not the same for you it's better if I go back to Phoenix, and we'll pretend all this never happened. You and Maggie can be together, and I'll go back to being a wallflower in a place that I'm better suited for."

"You're not going anywhere; we're going to work this out."

"Edward, I'm in high school, you're a movie producer."

"You're my wife."

"I'm a nuisance. I'm keeping you from so many things. People…people don't even know we're married."

"Maggie shouldn't have kissed me, I told her as much. I thought we were going to give this a real try, Bella. I'm committed to us."

My anger flamed at the mention of her name and my arms crossed my chest. "Committed to us? What interest do you have in me other than being your ordinary girl fantasy? Our worlds are so different, Edward, and there just doesn't seem to be room for me in yours. Maggie seems to fit perfectly. Get back together with her. You certainly have chemistry."

"I don't want her," he yelled stalking towards me.

"Then find someone new," I said defeated, climbing into my car and sped off down the driveway.

I was driving around aimlessly, which I realized wasn't a good idea when I ended up in a not so good area. I quickly navigated my way out of there and found myself on a stretch of road that went along the beach again. My eyes spotted a beach parking lot and I pulled in. The surf was high, the sky grey, both reflective of what was going on in my life.

With my book bag in hand and my phone silent, I kicked off my shoes, locked up the car, and headed onto the beach. I walked about fifty feet out from where I'd parked and plopped down onto the sand. Perhaps it was the relaxing sound of the waves that calmed me, but I found it very peaceful. That was why I'd stopped a week prior, and why I'd ended up there again.

An hour or two, maybe three had passed before my eyes moved from the waves and surfers in front of me. More than once I'd almost stripped down and jumped in. I tried to think about what I was going to do, but I was facing the hard truth that Phoenix was the best option.

I stared down at the picture of our wedding I'd grabbed as I left and put in my backpack. We looked so happy and in love then, when we didn't even know each other. The pictures might have shown love, but once reality settled over us, things weren't picture perfect. Rose colored glasses removed – reality was a bitch.

I opened one of the text books I had and slipped the photo between the pages to protect it. My eyes scanned the beach to find that even on a gloomy day, people were having fun. A father was running down the beach chasing after his little girl, a boy was flying a kite, a whole group of guys were wading out into the surf.

My life was changing, and the world still turned. I felt like a wallflower again. No one knew who I was, who I was married to, and they didn't care. Did I stay a wallflower, or step into the flashing bulbs?

"How did you find me?" I said with a deep sigh, as a shadow fell over me. I knew it was him without turning around.

"Your car has GPS."

"Figures," I snorted, my gaze locked on the crashing waves.

"I've been searching for you for hours."

"You think that matters because?"

"You're my wife."

I turned toward him glaring. "No, I'm a drunken, fun-filled night you got stuck with."

"Bella," he began but I cut him off.

"Why was she there?" I questioned.

"She got in," he replied. "Bella, she kissed me, I swear to you I did not kiss her back."

"You didn't throw her off either."

"I was still as a fucking statue, waiting to tell her to fuck off when she got pissed I wasn't giving her what she wanted, but then you were there, and shit got fucked up!"

"So, what happens next time?"

"There will be no next time. "

"She's always getting in."

"As soon as we get home I'm calling Sam and having him reset the whole fucking system and deactivating every single pass."

I turned back to look at the waves, pondering if I believed it or not. Based on the conversation they were having I knew it was the truth, but her actions triggered every fear I had, solidified every insecurity. She probably planned for it to happen at some point. "I don't know if I can call that place my home."

"W-what?"

"It doesn't feel like my home."

"Baby, it is. You're my wife."

"Wife…right. We never go out. I always see you there, never anywhere else, and especially not at your office anymore," I spat, trying to point out how much his dismissal hurt, but not letting him interject. "I think it's not just because of the paparazzi, but because you're embarrassed by me."

"Bella, it's not that. I swear."

"No? Are you sure? Wouldn't your image be tarnished if people found out you were married to a high school girl?"

"I don't give a fuck about my image!" he exclaimed. "It's a difficult situation."

"You say that a lot."

"Because it's true!"

I let out a sigh and watched a surfer catch a wave. "I think it's also true that I don't belong here."

"Bella…"

I stood and brushed the sand off my backside. "I'm going to go back and pack my stuff. I'll be on the first flight out."

His hand reached out for me, begging. "Baby, please, don't go."

"No reason for me to stay," I said softly in defeat, as I stood in front of him.

"Do you not have any feelings for me at all?"

I couldn't even stop myself; my body reacted on behalf of my heart. My hand slapped across his cheek and we both stood there stunned, his skin pinking as our gaze locked. Tears welled in my eyes and began spilling down my cheeks unbidden.

"That's my line, Edward. And to answer… I'm in love with you," I admitted then pushed past him and into my car, speeding off, leaving him there on the beach.

My eyes blurred as I raced down the Interstate. It was so stupid to think being married would work. Two different worlds and a large age gap, plus trying to avoid being in the public eye? Doomed to fail.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, clearing my vision. My heart was breaking, because I really was in love with him, just too afraid to admit it before, especially with all that'd been going on. But there was no point in staying if things were going to stay as they were. I was smart enough to know I didn't deserve to live my life unhappy and lonely.

I pulled into the garage and ran up the stairs to our room. The tears began again as I pulled my suitcase out of the closet and pulled out my phone to search for flights. I could drive, but in my state it was not only a bad idea, but I wasn't going to take the car with me in case I didn't come back. There was a flight in about four hours, so I booked it, called for a cab, and began packing as fast as I could.

My heart began to race, adrenaline pumping, when I heard footsteps on the stairs as I zipped up my full suitcase. He was breathing hard behind me, a strangled noise erupting from him.

"Please," he whispered. That one word tore at me, and I had to squeeze my eyes tight to keep from crying again. "Please, don't leave me. We can work this out, Bella. Give us… Give _me_ a chance to prove how much I want you with me."

I turned to look at him and both of our eyes widened. His eyes were red and tear filled, panic written all over his expression and in his posture.

I shook my head. "Your actions speak louder than words, Edward."

He walked to me, his hands moving to cradle my face. "Forget about what I do, and who I am to the public. What are your feelings on me, Edward, the man?"

"He is so wonderful," I whispered, tears falling once again.

"Then please don't leave him. I need you, Bella," he begged, wiping my tears with his thumbs. "The potential of us is such a beautiful vision… I've had a vision of the kind of woman I always wanted in my life and you are her. That's why I asked you to marry me. I know it is. I couldn't let you go. I need you. I've waited so long… I live in a world full of fakeness, and you are real. I feel sane with you. You are grounding, refreshing, and real beauty."

I had to turn from him, free myself from his touch. The hardest thing I'd ever done in my life was leaning down to pick up my bags. "My plane leaves in three hours, I have to go."

"Bella, please." His panic rose.

"I just…need to clear my head. I'll spend the holidays with my mom. I need a break from…all of this," I said, waving my hand in the air.

"A few days? And then you'll be back?" he questioned, an edge of panic laced with hope in his tone.

"I…I don't know, Edward," I answered honestly, because I didn't know what was going to happen.

I had to do it, leave. I needed some distance to gain real perspective on what to do. Something needed to change, so I was going to do it, and see where we ended up. In my heart I hoped it would all work out for the best, that we would make it through, but I just didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter for probably 2 weeks. I don't have 26 even half written, but you would have hated me if I paused too long in these last four. But it's EPOV!<strong>

**Again, don't forget! downmaggiedown . blogspot . com Submissions now accepted!**

**I already know how it's going down, but I want to see how you'd like it to go down and I know everyone needs an outlet in regards to her.**

**Follow Down Maggie Down on ff to read the stories when posted!**

**Get your entries in for the Maggie O'Connell Smack Down!**

**12 days left!**


	26. His Lonliness

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 – His Loneliness<p>

EPOV

Silence. I couldn't remember a time my house had ever felt so empty. Even when I was living alone. My gaze was locked on the spot she'd been standing. The sheets on the bed – our bed – were tangled on her side. I didn't even get to sleep beneath them with her the night before, to breathe in her sweetness, feel her warmth.

I hadn't slept the previous night, haunted by what she had said to me and wondering when things had gotten so fucked up. I crawled onto the bed, lying down on her pillow in hopes of getting a little bit of Bella's lingering scent. It was calming and gave the illusion she was still there, that she hadn't walked out and left me. My aching heart was soothed by the falsity of it all.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong? My recent behavior had been deplorable, so I couldn't really blame her for leaving me. The realization I'd fucked up so bad that it gave her no other choice but to leave for her own peace of mind, was like poison. Acid burning me from within. Too late to take it back.

Then there was Maggie…

Maggie had upped her advances in recent weeks, but I knew how she operated. It pissed her off if I ignored her. If I pushed her away she thought it was a game and came at me harder. So when she kissed me that morning I went still as stone – they weren't the lips I wanted. I was about to tell her to get the fuck out, but then Bella was there, bag in hand with no school, and the world fell out from beneath me.

Bella couldn't see my reactions from the angle she was watching at when Maggie kissed me, and she had no idea how badly I wanted to slap the shit out of that bitch.

My heart shattered as she got into her car, saying that I should find someone new. I knew then I'd fucked up so badly it would take a miracle for her to not divorce me let alone talk to me.

_"Get out of here, Maggie. Get out of here or so help me…" I raged, trailing off at the end. I knew her game. She'd twist my words, tell the paps I'd beaten her, threatened her life. No, I wouldn't threaten her life, though I wished she'd leave mine, but I could end her career._

_She cackled and it grated on my last nerve. "Oh, Edward, I know you don't hit women, unless it's when you're spanking while you fuck. You always were a kinky bastard. You won't do anything to me, because I can tell the whole associated press your little secret. Married to a high school girl? They'll eat that shit up."_

_"Say one fucking word about my marriage, about my wife, and I will fucking end you."_

_Her smile faded. "You couldn't. I'm too big now."_

_My eyes were slits, my fists clenched in fury as I growled, "Oh, trust me, I can end your whole fucking career in minutes. You're not as good as you think you are. No one in this fucking town will hire you except the pimps. You'd be a natural; I know how you like to spread your legs. Without me, you have nothing but that."_

_"Fucking asshole, always so full of yourself. I have my own name now, I don't need you," she argued, her lips pursed, chin high in the air. She was confident, full of her own ego, but I also saw fear in her features._

_"Oh, really?" I questioned, glaring at her. I smirked at her as my eyes narrowed. "Shall we test it out?" Her eyes widened and it brought me so much glee. "Get out before I call the cops to extract you and TMZ to blast you."_

_She screeched in anger as she stormed out, and then everything went to shit. Bella was gone, fed up with everything, with me._

I awoke some time later, early morning light filtering in through the curtains, and laid there listening to…nothing. After an hour or so I moved downstairs, trying to figure out what to do. My head was spinning, my thoughts jumbled. I was at a stalemate…my future depended on what she decided. If she thought I was worth the trouble or not.

As I walked into the kitchen my eyes were locked onto the table. Memories of us together, loving each other, on the smooth wood filled my mind, my body reacting to the memories of taking her. Times when I was deliriously happy. My body stumbled out of the room and into the living room. I remembered her meeting Esme, and introducing her as my wife.

Pain coursed through me, my hand lashing out, smacking the vase filled with flowers on to the ground. The sound of it shattering on the hard wood floor echoed off the walls. My chest was clenched tight, becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

I heard the garage door open, a small spark of hope begged for it to be Bella. My eyes were locked on the hallway, waiting for whomever it was to appear.

Esme's figure came into view and I sunk down on the couch, my head collapsed into my hands, fisting my hair.

"Edward? Are you alright?" she asked. The concern in her tone told me I looked as bad as I felt. "Edward, what's wrong? Do you want me to get Bella? Is she upstairs?"

"She's gone."

Her eyes went wide, but her mouth silent, before pulling out her phone. "Is she at Charlotte's? I'll have her come home."

"No, Esme, she's gone. She left."

"What do you mean she left? Edward, what happened here?"

"It's my fault… I've lost her, Esme." My eyes watered and I almost felt like I was choking.

"What the hell do you mean by that…gone? Where is she?"

"Phoenix. She went home. She – is – gone."

"You Cullen men are so fucking hardheaded sometimes," she commented and pulled out her phone, walking out of the room as she dialed a number.

I sat there, unmoving, numb from everything. I didn't know for how long, but soon Carlisle was tripping over himself to get at me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "What have you done? What the fuck have you done, Edward? "

"She's gone. She just…couldn't take it anymore. And I couldn't stop her." My eyes shifted down. No way could look him in the eye after how badly I'd been treating my wife—the best person aside from Carlisle, I'd ever known.

"Well, fucking get her back!" he snarled, his fingers digging in my flesh. "I mean, shit, I knew things weren't good, especially that day when you and Maggie were all over the magazines. Then at school she'd been quiet and very down, so much so it was reflected in her music." He shook his head in disappointment.

I brushed his arms off and scowled. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that? She hates me at this point. I'm not capable of having a normal relationship!" I slammed my fists down on the couch, my jaw tight in frustration. "I thought if I could just make it through this week, if I could just get everything done without one more goddamn fucking thing going wrong or falling apart I could take the holiday week off and make it up to her."

He glared at me. "You're so fucking stupid, you know that, Edward? A grade A moron."

"Excuse _me_?" I cocked my head and looked at him though my head was angled down.

"You heard me." He kicked the chair nearby. "All this time—I was so happy for you to finally have something good in your life. The dream you were looking for. I couldn't even see it at first, and then you piss it all away. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you stayed with Maggie for six years."

I snapped up to my feet, my hands pushing on his chest in anger. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean." With Maggie it was business and pleasure, not love. I couldn't confide in Maggie on anything, because we didn't talk like that.

With Bella it was different. It nearly killed me when it came out at Thanksgiving about my parents. I was afraid how she would look at me, knowing that I'd been a drug addict, wondering if I was worth it.

It didn't deter him, he only pushed back. "It means you haven't been in a loving committed relationship ever in your life. The closest you ever came was Steph, and she was engaged when she began working for you. That was the most you ever really cared about someone until you met Bella, and you weren't even in a relationship with her!" I stared at him in disbelief, but not at him insinuating I had feelings for my assistant Stephanie, because I did, he was right. "Deep down you're just scared."

"Scared? Of what?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"Of being happy. You don't know how to do it, do you?" His voice lowered, but he still looked ready to rip a fucker's head off. _My_ head off, to be exact.

I shrugged. "I don't know… I try…" I trailed off. "What did you want me to do? I didn't have time to spend with Bella," I countered, stretching my neck and shoulders. Everything was stiff.

"Well, you should've fucking told her what was going on. She had no idea Esme and Angela were trying to tamp down all the lies Maggie was telling tabloids and papers, or that Paramount almost ended their contract with you over the Rosalie Hale shit. And you should've seen that blowout coming that happened in your office. My God, you were taking all your shit out on her. I would've left your ass too," he spat, then took a deep breath.

"When did you become her biggest fan? You hated her."

He stared at the floor and took a deep breath. "I get it now, what I didn't want to see then. I'm _your_ supporter. All I want is what's good for you, and she is good for you. You think Esme wasn't telling me everything when we weren't talking?"

"Esme can be so nosey," I grumbled.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed on me. "She was trying to get me to see how happy you were. That's all I want for you, and Bella is the key."

"I missed her every fucking minute, but when I'd get home… fuck! She wasn't available to me, and it pissed me the hell off. I've been doing all of this for us—for her!"

"No, Edward. You did all for you, and nobody else. She couldn't have fucking cared if you lost your job and worked retail. She wants you, I know that now. She doesn't care about how much money you make or what you do as long as you're happy and there for her." His knuckles cracked as they fisted. "You weren't there for her. You left her all alone…in a strange place."

"She knew I'd have to leave sometimes and be on location, but then I get back and she's off with her little friends partying. Her priorities were fucked up," I complained. "Of course I snapped. My time is valuable—and I have little of it. She needs to be there for me when I'm available." My gut tightened as the words fell from my mouth.

_God, you sound like the biggest dick ever. Just shut up now._

Carlisle sucked in a tight breath, and I waited for the blowout. All Bella had tried to do was make me feel better, but she got sick of my shit and she was a strong enough woman she had to respect herself and leave. She knew she didn't deserve to be treated as second best.

"Do you know how empty my hotel room felt without her? How much I wished I could've taken her along with me? I was a step away from calling her up, begging her to drop out of school so she could be with me."

"Selfish, prick," he mumbled under his breath.

"I know!" I hissed, slamming my hands on my thighs. "That's what she does to me….all the damn time. I can barely breathe without her – she's become my life force."

"You're the only person I know that can leave on good terms with his wife, then shit all over it the moment you get home, to make sure it gets fucked up." He shook his head and stared at me like I was brain-dead.

I chose to ignore that last comment. All I had wanted was to make it up her when I got home, spend as much time with her as possible to show her how much I had wanted her while I was away.

"Everything got so out of hand," I revealed, shaking my head. "I was losing control of so many things…"

"That you forgot to appreciate your wife? Fuck, Edward! Let me tell you something, I know I fucked up in the beginning with her, but I'm beginning to think I know her better than you do. She's a woman. I know you didn't get a chance to date her or chase her, because you skipped all of that, but _all those things_ you should have been doing over the last few months. She's a person, ripped out of her world and dropped into yours."

"I get that!"

"Do you? I don't think so. You don't fucking try to do anything but work yourself to death. Stop it! I'm telling you right now—that shit's killing you. And it's not worth it. _She_ is worth it, though. She made you happy even when you had no idea she did." He sighed. "I can't believe you did this."

"_I_ did this?" I growled. "She fucking left me. I wasn't the one—"

"God dammit—forget it! You don't deserve her. If you can't even get it that you're the one that pushed her away." He pointed in my face. "Get a fucking clue and stop being this…self-centered, controlling ass. You're turning into Dad!"

I bolted up to standing. "I am not!" I yelled, leaning forward, my chest heaving.

Carlisle threw his hands up in the air. "He directed your life, took every decision away from you including what went in your body. Now you're making sure no one else can ever have that power over you again. You control _everything,_ even her and what time you give to her."

"No… No, you're…" Wrong, he had to be. I couldn't be like him. I despised my father.

"You're him without a son to push into an early grave. You've taken his role, doing it to yourself and her!" His hand dropped and his eyes were wild. "If you were serious about your marriage, about Bella, you'll not do what he did! You'll back off, spend time with your wife, make a family, and be happy.

"Fuck!" I hollered, pulling my hair and tipping my head back.

How had this happened?

"Get. Her. Back," was the last thing he said to me before I fell to my knees and sobbed hysterically.

My body heaved as the tears streamed down my face. He was right, but then again, Carlisle was always right.

Every decision I made without her only made things worse. Every time I didn't tell her when I had the opportunity too about all the shit that was going on just pushed her further away. I began to wonder if I was self-sabotaging.

After a while of sitting on the floor I got up and headed upstairs to take a shower. With all that was going on I hadn't even changed my clothes in almost forty eight hours, let alone get cleaned up. My eyes were unable to avoid looking at her side of the bed, wishing she would appear so I could apologize… I needed to apologize.

After turning on the shower I stared at my reflection, my fingers tracing the letters on my skin. I hadn't gotten to show her yet. I knew I'd been an ass recently. I realized at Thanksgiving, when I was talking to Charlie, how much she meant to me…how much I loved her. My actions never gave me a chance to tell her. I treated her terribly and said so many awful things to her out of stress and agitation, none of it caused by her.

She was my light. It was because of her I was able to make it through the day without going off the deep end. Every night in bed with her I was able to reenergize just by having her in my arms.

The shower could wash away the dirt and grime on my flesh, but couldn't rid me of the deeds I'd done and the things I'd said.

My resolve came then. I wasn't going to wait for her to come back to me; I was going to go to her. I would do whatever I had to, to get her back, to have her come home. I loved her. It was a young love, new and uncertain, but it grew stronger every day we were together. She was mine, ever since I saw her in the lobby Starbucks at the Mirage.

I decided to drive to Phoenix, it was going to be a long drive, giving me time to get my head sorted out. All I knew was that I was _not_ going home without her. I couldn't.

I stared at the GPS, Seth having already entered in her address, reading a near six hour journey to gather my thoughts. I drove and reflected, hoping I wasn't too late. Carlisle was right, I needed to cut back on work. If I was going to make it work, I needed to commit myself to Bella. Work would always be there, but if I didn't slow down, I was going to lose Bella forever.

The thought alone was heart wrenching. Her not being with me was not an option.

As I pulled into the driveway I headed to the front door with trepidation of what would greet me. I found I was holding my breath, hoping she'd hear me out. I needed her, and I didn't need anything.

The door opened before I had the chance to ring the doorbell, a very pissed off Renee staring me down.

"You have a lot of damn nerve, or a lot of guts showing up here," she said, crossing her arms and blocking the way.

"Please, Renee, I need to see her. I need to make things right."

She pursed her lips at me. "You have a lot of explaining to do, along with groveling – and I mean _a lot_! I didn't send my daughter with you so she could come back in a couple of months with a broken heart."

"I acted terribly, I admit it, but I'm here to grovel, just as you've said, until she comes home."

"She's a person in your care, and I'm not just talking physically. You have to care for her emotionally, spend time with her. She's not a pet. Do you love her, Edward? Or do you just love the dream?" She quirked her brow, clearly telling me I needed to prove myself before she let me near her daughter again.

"She is the dream, she is love, _she_ is everything. I'm new at this, Renee; I admit that I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I want and love her."

"Then prepare to get on your knees and have your balls ripped from you," she said and stepped back inside, calling for Bella.

When she came into view, my beautiful wife was filled with sadness; an emotion I'd put there. She gasped upon seeing me, her arms folding in front of her, regaining her composure.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

_I've come to take you home._

* * *

><p><strong>Entries are now up for the Down Maggie Down! Also, the deadline has been extended! Get yours in today! <strong>

**downmaggiedown . blogspot . com**


	27. Our First Christmas

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! Also added Boo to the crew! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 Our First Christmas<p>

The flight back to Phoenix was rough. Every minute was miles I was putting between Edward and I, and it was breaking my heart. I'd done what I needed to do, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

My mom and Eric were waiting for me at the airport and I ran into their arms, crying.

Eric held me in the back seat as we drove home. When we settled in the living room I told them everything that had happened over the previous few weeks. Mom was contemplative while Eric ranted about Edward being a jerk and an asshole. I couldn't find it in me to persuade him of anything different.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning I awoke unsettled with a migraine. My bed was no longer my sanctuary. I'd been tainted by my time in L.A. and found that no place felt like home. It was late in the morning when I moved from underneath the covers and down to the living room.

"Hi, baby," my mom said from the couch, switching the TV off. I sat next to her curling into her comforting, open arms. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll cook you some breakfast. Then we can talk, how does that sound?"

"Can Phil make breakfast?" I asked, looking up at her. She sighed and smiled, her gaze moving up.

I heard a chuckle from behind me, along with a ruffle to my hair. "Sure thing, kiddo."

"I'm not that bad, Bella," Mom protested.

"Yes, you are," Phil and I said in unison, chuckling at her expression.

They began to banter back and forth, Phil kissing her before he disappeared into the kitchen. It felt like a lifetime since I'd laughed. It felt unnatural, but also very refreshing at the same time. They were so happy, and I was envious of their relationship.

After a moment in my mom's familiar warmth I went to clean up, returning a few minutes later to the delicious smell of bacon cooking.

I poured a glass of orange juice and sat at the table, my mom already nursing a cup of coffee.

"How long do you think you'll stay?" he inquired, blowing on the hot brew in her hand.

"I don't know. I really don't know," I replied with a sigh. "I may not even go back."

Mom took a deep breath, placing her cup back on the table and looking at me. "Every marriage has tough times, Bella. If Phil and I threw in the towel the first time we fought we never would have gotten married."

"I know marriage is tough, Mom!" I grumbled, frustrated, tears building in my eyes. "But I don't know if I can take anymore of being a doll to play house with. I want my husband to be like he was the first month, attentive and loving, not the absentee asshole he's been for the last few weeks. I feel like I can't even talk to him anymore. Like I'm just…there for no good reason."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then it's worth fighting for," she stressed. "Baby, I don't want you to go through life filled with 'what ifs'. If you end this, if you divorce him while loving him, that's all you'll have the rest of your life. Take a couple of days off and then talk with him."

"Why are you so adamant about us?" I questioned with a scowl. "You have been from day one, why?"

"Oh, Bella, I just don't want you to regret anything," she said gently, taking my hand. "You love him, I could see the connection in Las Vegas, don't give up on that, on him. Talk it out and see what the right course of action is, for both of you. Christmas is in two days; what do you want?"

What did I want? Even I didn't know. I was so confused and hurt and angry. I loved him, so much, but what about him?

I spent the day hanging out with my mom, but by early afternoon I went to hide up in my room. I looked at my phone for the first time in hours: no change. He hadn't tried to contact me.

I laid in bed wondering if it really was worth it, if love was worth it. If I was worth it. I'd walked out on him over twenty four hours ago and nothing. He didn't want me; if he did he would have done something. Tears filled my eyes and once again I cried myself to sleep, my chest feeling like it was breaking open.

Eric came over the next day for our annual cookie baking, since I was in town. We'd spent the day of Christmas Eve making goodies for the last few years, and it was relaxing to do something "normal" from my past life – my life before Edward and all the Hollywood drama.

Into the fourth batch the doorbell rang, and Mom went to answer it.

"I bet it's Edward," Eric said, pressing the dough out on the table.

"Yeah, right. It's been two days, and I haven't heard one word from him. He's probably at work right now, figuring out his schedule with Maggie," I sneered.

"God, I hate that bitch!" Eric fumed.

"Makes two of us," I agreed with a sigh. "She might have just ended what was never meant to be in the first place, though."

Eric stared at me with wide eyes. "You don't mean that, Bella."

"Don't I? Because I sure as hell think I do."

"No. Because I saw you two together at dinner and when we were watching a movie the last night. Your mom's right. I mean, he hurt my BFF, which makes me want to junk punch him over and over, but at the same time, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you looked at him."

"And how did I look at him?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Like he was the whole world. And he looked at you the same damn way. Made me so jealous. I hope one day some guy will look at me like that."

I thought about what Eric said, and remembered that feeling. What if I could get it back? What if Mom was right and we were worth fighting for?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Mom coming back in the room, a cookie hanging out of her mouth and a holiday tin in her hand.

"Cookie? Marsha brought them by," she said as she offered them up.

I chuckled and looked around the room. "I think we're good."

"Says you, hit me up Momma!" Eric exclaimed, opening his mouth wide. She popped one in and he groaned. "So good."

The doorbell rang again and Mom let out an exasperated sigh. "You two better finish those up soon, because I've had four neighbors deliver cookies in the last two days."

We all laughed as she turned for another round of cookie delivery.

"So, remember that college guy I was telling you about?" Eric questioned with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"We're meeting up tonight for dinner at his house," he said grinning. "I'm going to meet his sister!"

"That is awesome!" I exclaimed and hugged him as best I could with my dough covered hands.

"He is so hot, and wonderful, and hot," he said with a dreamy sigh.

"Glad to know someone's getting some," I noted, a sour edge to my voice.

"Bella…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm happy for you, really I am. He sounds great and you deserve to be happy, especially after all that Tyler shit."

"He is," he said beaming, "and I can't wait for you to meet him."

His statement made me wonder when I would. If I didn't go home, I'd have plenty of time. The idea of staying made my heart hurt, though.

My name being called stirred me from my thoughts and I washed my hands before heading to the front door, wondering which neighbor had stopped by now.

But I was not prepared for what awaited me when I rounded the corner.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I shrieked as I looked at my husband. Shock and confusion filled me. Eric was right! Mom headed back to the kitchen to give us our privacy.

I didn't know whether to jump into his arms or kick him in the nuts and send him packing. Then there was the option of kicking him then jumping into his arms. Either way the kicking part sounded like it could be fun, and very liberating, but only because I was still angry with him.

My eyes scanned him, and I noticed that he looked about how I felt. He stepped forward, and I backed up, fearful of the power his touch held over me.

"It's Christmas and I want to spend it with my wife," he said low, his voice breaking. He held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't tell me to go, baby. Please…I… fuck… I need you to… Will you hear me out, please? Please let me talk to you."

I attempted to blink away the tears that were forming, but failed. Edward brushed away a tear that fell with his thumb and it took everything in me not to lean into his touch.

Across the street I could see the neighbor noticing Edward's car, and pulled him inside, shutting the door tight behind him. I turned to look at him, shocked to see him surrounded by the house I'd lived in for six years. He looked so out of place, much like me in his L.A. mansion.

"You came," I whispered, not meaning to say it out loud, but too overwhelmed to hold it in.

"I had to. It's been so dark and lonely without you the past few days," he admitted. "You're my sunshine, though I've never told you. I've never told you a lot of things, Bella, about me or my life. I should have, I know that now. It wasn't to keep secrets, I promise, but more to shield you, and maybe to protect myself a bit. But that backfired on me, didn't it?"

His words crushed my heart, his voice soft and filled with longing. I had to hold strong, because his effort alone to come to me, made me want to crumble. My arms crossed back over my chest, protecting me. "There is such a thing as too little too late, you know."

His eyes widened; panic rising in his features. "N-no, please God, Bella, don't say that. Please! Baby, I need you. Please…" A guttural sound ripped from him as he grabbed the wall for support.

It broke me to see him like that, the emotion the poured out of him was real and heart wrenching. He crumpled onto himself, his legs giving out, falling onto his knees.

"Please, Bella, please. I know I fucked up," he begged, tears streamed down his face as he tilted his head to look up at me. "I'm so sorry. I love you, so much, Bella, and I fucked it up." I gasped at his declaration, but he didn't stop. "Please don't divorce me. Give me a chance to make it right, please. I'm so sorry."

I dropped down, unable to take it any longer, and cupped his face in my hands. The moisture seeped into my skin, my touch calming him. My forehead rested against his as I spoke, "Shh, calm down." His breathing regulated a bit, more than one shuddered breath moved through him. "You just said you love me."

"I do," he agreed adamantly. "I'm not very good at it, clumsy asshole thus far, but I promise to protect your heart and not hurt it again. If you'll give me a chance to prove it, that is?"

I looked around and found my mom and Eric spying from the kitchen. It looked like Mom was holding Eric back, but I could also see the tears in Eric's eyes.

"Come on, Edward." I pulled him up. "Let's go to my room."

I took his hand in mine and led him down the short hall to my bedroom, closing the door tight behind us. It was sparse, just my furniture and a few decorations, my suitcase in the corner. Everything else was in L.A.

I climbed onto my bed, folding my legs as I leaned against the wall. I wanted to say something strong and forceful, like "You have five minutes", but I couldn't. There was a lot at stake on this conversation, and it couldn't be rushed. Plus, he'd been forthcoming thus far, no need to press him.

He looked around my room for a moment before sitting as well, turning his body so he was facing me.

"You make my day brighter and full of love. And without you I'm just wrong. My life isn't right without you in it," he declared, his fingers picking at his jacket cuff in nervous agitation. "I became engrossed with my work as I usually do with projects of their size, and it took me away from my personal life. Normally it wouldn't be an issue for me, but that was before you came into my life."

"You told me all these things, and then your dreams and I believed them. And you went against them. To go from showering me with affection, love, gifts, to almost ignoring me is too much. So tell me why I should go back to being lonely?"

"No, I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to be able to depend on me to be there for you."

"You haven't been so far," I pointed out.

"I know," he whispered, then huffed, looking at the ceiling then back to me. "I see now how terrible I've been as a husband. I'm the older one, more relationship experience, but it seems I'm a novice at love. I was an ass. I know I was an inconsiderate ass. I had thought if I could get it all done, push past it, I could make it up to you."

"Tell me why I shouldn't turn you around and send you back to L.A.?"

"Because I love you, I will do anything to make this work and make up for my behavior to you. And, I'm not going back without you, Isabella, no way, no how."

"And _why_ was your behavior so terrible?"

"I could list many excuses and reasons, but the bottom line is, because instead of telling you about my stresses, I took them out on you."

"And what were all of these stresses, besides the hell-bitch and that fucking kiss, because I will not tolerate infidelity, Edward?"

He let out an angry noise. "She crossed a line and I'm done playing nice." I quirked my brow at him, and he nodded, continuing. "First of all, I did not kiss her, she kissed me and surprised the hell out of me. Before I had the chance to respond, push her away, you were there. Believe me, baby, I promise I have been faithful, will be faithful." He took a deep breath, watching me for my reaction.

I sighed. "Ok, I believe you. But never again, Edward, I don't think my heart could take it."

"I know, I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers over my face. "You know those trash mags you brought to me?" I nodded. "Well, they were leaked by Maggie and an accomplice. Esme and Angela have been squashing them for weeks, but that one got through. Between her incessant attempts to get between us, to her work I'm finished."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Maggie is going down," he stressed, a fire burned behind his gaze. She had finally pushed him too far.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm hoping it will be what are _we_ going to do. I fucked up by not talking to you, not telling you things, partly because you're not used to it. To my world. I should have explained more."

"You should have explained everything," I noted, an edge to my voice that didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He flinched a bit at the sound.

"Maggie's PR stunt was a good thing for us in a small way, because it took the attention off of you. She was trying to get me back on her arm, and aggravate you, which she accomplished. Your reaction…was what I was trying to protect you from...protect _us_ from." He sighed and took my hands in his. I let him, because I needed the comfort as well.

"It's not because I don't want people to know we're married, or because you're still in high school. It's because I want time with you, to get to know you more, to fall further in love with you. Solidify us before their hateful lies tried to tear us apart. I know from experience the harm they can cause. Fucking vultures who prey on celebrities; spouting lies to stir up gossip. They don't care about who we are as people. They don't care who they hurt. And most of all; they will do anything to get a story, even ruining lives and destroying relationships."

"My age and status does have some to do with it, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Because it scares me, baby."

"What they'll say about you?"

"No, what they'll say about _you_. I'm used to their shit, you're not. It doesn't get to me anymore, but I know how much it could hurt you. You are a sweet, gentle person. You don't have the thick skin needed to take the lies they dish out. Not yet."

I pondered what he said, and he was right about one thing, I wasn't hard-hearted like you needed to be in Hollywood. I could see how it made sense to him, and I better understood what awaited me when things did come out. "So, what else haven't you been telling me?"

He swallowed hard and pulled in a deep breath. "Rosalie's delays almost caused me to lose all future projects with Paramount Pictures."

"What?" I questioned, my voice raising an octave as I leaned in.

He nodded. "It was such a clusterfuck, money flying out the window with each day of non-production, and people on the verge of losing their futures in the business. The director couldn't get through to her, I couldn't, hell, even her father couldn't. Who fucking knew it would take a hulk of a stunt coordinator to get her in line." He shook his head and smirked, and I knew he was remembering their first meeting.

"I knew things weren't good based on your behavior, but I didn't know they were that bad."

"I should have let you know what was going on, all of it. Everything was getting so out of control and I couldn't get it back in line. It was maddening!"

We sat there for a few minutes in silence as I processed it all. My emotions were everywhere, not knowing what to believe.

"If I come back with you, things have got to change."

"They will, I promise."

"How? You have to tell me how, because if you are just saying it, if you have nothing laid out, then why should I trust it?"

"I'm going to shut down Maggie's film, first thing when we get back. Also, I want to have a meeting with Sam, just the three of us. He thinks he finally has a lead on how she's getting in past the gates and into the house without anyone knowing. And we'll figure out how to get rid of her together."

"And work?"

"Well, with one movie off my shoulders that just leaves Rosalie's, and then the promotion of Oz."

"Oz?"

A shy smiled filled his face. "Have you seen the previews for the new Wizard of Oz prequel?"

It seemed familiar as I racked my brain, and then it clicked when I remembered Charlotte and I had gone to the movies. I thought how Edward would love it.

"You produced it?"

"How could I not? Other than that, I'm going to talk to Jasper and look into bumping someone up in the ranks. Cullen Entertainment has grown into more than I ever hoped, and we're both swamped. We've worked hard for the last six years; I think some family time is needed."

"And family time would be…?" I pressed.

"Home at a decent hour, only taking emergency calls after I've left the office. No working on weekends unless it is for filming or an emergency. And most of all; putting my wife and our family before work. I'm redirecting my priorities in life."

"It sounds perfect."

"I'll make it perfect, or as close as I can to perfect."

"What about people knowing? Being a secret really fucking sucks, especially when I walk into your office and they don't know who I am."

His thumbs made soft circles on my hands. "I want to take you out on a date, many of them, and get to know my wife outside of our home. And I want to announce us to the world, but I really want a little more time of just the two of us, and the outing to be in an avenue we both agree on."

"I like the sound of that," I admitted, truly smiling.

There was silence as we looked at each other and I attempted to form my thoughts into coherent sentences. I had something I needed to make Edward understand.

"I know you're busy and work a ton," I began with a deep breath. "I understand and can deal with it, but I need you to remember that I was uprooted from my life and plopped into yours. It may seem like nothing to you, because not much changed in your life. I was turned upside down and shaken; new state, new house, new car, new name, new school, new people." I ran my hands through my hair. "Hell, the only things I had from my old life were shipped to me in a few boxes. Everything is strange and so different from what I knew. I get by tripping and stumbling when I really need you to hold my hand and help me through it, because without you I'm lost and I fuck up, making you angry. I don't know what I'm doing in your world. There are all these rules and I'm stepping on eggshells hoping I don't break one." I cringed thinking about our fight after I stormed into his office.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that. My timing was fucked up. It sounded like such a brilliant plan in Vegas. All I could think about was the feeling I had when I was with you and how I wanted to keep it. Selfish on my part, but then you said yes, and I didn't care about anything except that I was going to marry you. After that I continued to be selfish, making decisions and not taking your opinion into account. Will you please come home and be my partner in life?"

My chest tightened. I knew what I wanted, but I was also scared. "Edward, I…"

Edward reached out and placed my hand over his heart. "I want to show you something, and hopefully it will help you believe how much I love and need you, and how much I want you forever." He kept my hand in place, pulling his shirt up and over his head. "I got this done when I was on set last week. I needed to have a reminder of you near me, with me at all times."

He removed my hand and I gasped, my eyes locked on his chest. The area of skin above where his heart lay, in elegant blooming script were the words "Love happened", underneath the date of 10-6-2012, and beneath that "Bella".

"I love you."

Tears overflowed from my eyes and I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was shocked, but gripped me tight to him, nuzzling into my neck.

He'd made me a permanent fixture on his skin, our wedding a date never to be forgotten.

I needed to trust and believe that everything he said was real and things would change, and we'd find a comfortable balance between us. I needed time to see, but I also needed an out if it didn't.

"I'll give you one month," I said seriously, my voice shaking before gaining strength. "I love you, Edward, but I can't be that kind of wife for you. If things don't get better, I'm gone, and I'm not coming back. The only time you'll see me is when we're getting divorced." My voice wavered on the last word.

His arms tightened around me, his voice strong yet so vulnerable. "You're not divorcing me. Ever. I will make this right. I promise I will work hard so you never think of leaving my side again."

"I'll hold you to that." I leaned back to look in his eyes.

"You do that," he responded, swiping a strand of hair from my face. "Though you could do something to make things easier for me…"

"What?"

"Stop letting that fucking Newton brat put his hands all the fuck over you," he grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh. For some reason, at that moment, his jealousy was cute. Probably due to his expression, looking like a kid telling me some other kid stole his toy. "It isn't funny!"

I laughed harder, and soon he joined in. "I'm sorry, really, you just looked so cute."

His brow scrunched. "Usually my jealousy upsets you."

"That's because you're usually angry and manhandling me," I pointed out, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And I'll make sure Mike gets the message."

"Good," he breathed, his mouth so close to mine. I fought the urge to capture a kiss. "Because you are _mine_." He growled the last part before closing the distance and crashing his lips to mine.

I moaned, peace settling over me with his touch. His hands roamed, leaving trails of tingles, lighting my body up. It'd been weeks since he'd touched me, and I'd missed it…a lot The kiss deepened, my fingers gripping him anywhere I could, the need to be close to him taking over.

My back fell against the bed, his hips settled between my thighs. "Whoa, there," I warned, detaching my lips from his.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead as he reluctantly rolled next to me, pulling me close as the same time. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Yeah, my mom and best friend are downstairs. Let's wait on _that_ reunion until we get home."

We sat back up and, hand in hand, headed to the kitchen. A smile was plastered on my face and hope blossomed in my heart.

Time for us to celebrate our first Christmas.


	28. Our New Beginning

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 - Our New Beginning<p>

My mom was grinning like the Cheshire cat when we entered the kitchen while Eric was stuck between smiling and bitch slapping. Edward's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas as he surveyed the bounty, and I repeatedly had to smack his hand from picking up a cookie on the cooling rack. However, Mom fed his addiction by opening up one of the multiple canisters she'd received over the last few days and hoisted it into his chest to which he began munching away.

"Better?" Eric asked in a whisper once Edward's attention was diverted.

"We're getting there." I gave him a smile.

His eyes lit up. "Are you going home with him?"

I nodded. "After Christmas sometime."

He smiled back and wrapped his frosting covered hands around me. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too. And it's only a few months till summer."

"Yeah, but every day without you sucks monkey balls."

I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder. "Ditto."

"No, you're living with your gorgeous, rich, hunk of a husband. There is no ditto there, Buttercup, only envy from me."

I watched as Edward packed another cookie into his mouth, a look of pure bliss on his face as he licked his lips and devoured the sugary goodness. "I dunno, I'm kind of envious of that cookie right now."

Eric looked toward Edward, his jaw dropping. "Yeah, totally envious."

We finished up the cookies and boxed them up for the neighbors, separating out the ones for Eric and ourselves, before discussing dinner. It wasn't feasible to take Edward out – Phoenix may not be L.A., but he was too well-known of a face.

"Really, we can go out," Edward protested. "I want to take you all out to dinner."

"It's too risky," Mom argued. "You don't want that kind of attention here, Edward."

"We can order in," I suggested, but Eric groaned at the idea of Chinese for the second day in a row.

After another twenty minutes we all piled into Phil's Jeep, me sandwiched between Edward and Eric in the back, and headed out to Chili's. Not my first choice of restaurant, but when Edward said he'd never gone, Mom was determined we were rectifying that situation. She loved their boneless buffalo wings more than I did.

It didn't turn out to be the disaster I thought it might. Then again, introducing himself as "Dorian March" – his character from Genesis – threw people off his scent.

"You know you look like…"

"Edward Cullen." He finished for the waitress when it finally clicked halfway through our meal. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

She laughed and then headed off to refill our drinks.

"I'm starting to get kinda jealous of the women around here," I whispered to him.

"And why is that exactly?"

"They're openly flirting with _my_ husband. I want to be able to do that."

He pulled back and stared at me, making my cheeks heat, before leaning back in. "Soon, baby girl."

"Soon," I said with a resigned sigh.

He leaned in closer, voice just above a whisper as he spoke into my ear; it was so low no one else could hear. "Until then you can mark me with your scent to keep them all away. I'll eat your pretty little pussy until you cream all over my face and I won't wash it off."

My eyes were wide, hand fanning my face as my legs squeezed together.

"PG, over there." I heard my mom say and my eyes flashed to hers. They were dancing in amusement, which only made my face flame hotter.

Edward _loved_ the boneless wings, devouring them like a starving man while pondering out loud if Tanya could make them. I ventured she could, but it would probably be more fun if we could sneak out and get them by ourselves. My mind began to wander, trying to figure out how it would work. How could we date in L.A.? Maybe the secret was going outside of L.A.

A pair of girls did come up to him on our way out to have their picture taken with the Edward Cullen look-a-like. I couldn't help but laugh at the day they realized it really was him.

We had so much fun at dinner it was hard to believe the reality of the past few weeks. Stress made him a different man. When he was happy about something he shined bright and was like a magnet, but when the skies greyed and took over, destruction was all that remained.

I could only hope and have faith in him that things would change like he promised. Faith that my mom was right, and the feeling I had for him were right. I didn't expect a huge shift over the next month, that was too much for him to do right away, but I wanted progress. Signs that he was taking us seriously for the first time, and adjusting me into his life.

"Here, guys." Eric thrust a package at Edward minutes after walking in the door to my mom's house from dinner. "I was going to mail it to you two, but seeing as you're here – "

Edward stared from the brightly wrapped box in his hands and up at Eric. "Thank you, Eric."

"You can thank me by not hurting my best friend anymore."

Edward pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. "I'll try my hardest. You have my word."

"You better, or I will kick you in the nads."

I stared in surprise at Eric, who gave me a small smile in return. He truly was a wonderful and loyal friend. Edward grimaced at the idea, quickly agreeing.

It was a shock that Eric had gotten Edward anything, and I had to wonder what questionable item lay in the pretty paper. I squinted my eyes at Eric, but he just grinned back at me.

Edward's hand tore through the wrappings, slitting the tape, and opening up the box. He moved a ton of tissue out of the way before he came upon a picture frame. I gasped when I saw what it was: the photo Eric took at Grauman's Chinese Theater. It came out perfectly. I was smiling up at the camera, my hands in Edward's prints, my ring sparkling in the sun.

Edward smiled, chuckling as he looked it over, his finger reaching out to touch where my ring was in the photo.

"I love it, Eric, thank you."

Eric blushed a bit as Edward beamed up at him. "You're welcome, Edward. It was my pleasure."

"I know the perfect place for it."

"And where is that?" I questioned.

"On my desk at the office, so you'll always be with me."

I smiled and leaned into him. "Perfect spot."

"I thought so."

An hour later I gave Eric a hug goodbye and sent him on his way. It was hard to have him leave, knowing I wouldn't see him again for months, and especially with the support he'd given me over the last few days, but family called.

"Bella, I think your phone's ringing," Mom noted, pointing to the end table in the living room.

I jumped up from my chair and ran into the other room to get it before the call ended. We were playing cards in the kitchen after Eric left, Edward losing but getting an education in Euchre.

"Hello?" I answered, just before it ended, but not before noticing the three missed calls.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle?" I replied in disbelief.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Umm, I was calling to see how things were going. Did he…did he make it there okay?" he asked, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Fine?"

"I mean…we talked."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Talking is good. So, are you coming back?"

"Yeah, we're coming home. Not sure exactly when."

"Well, we usually – and by "we" I mean me, Esme and Edward – have dinner Christmas night. We'd love to see you."

"I think we can make it back in time for that."

"Say hi and tell her I miss her!" I could hear Esme say through the receiver, bringing a smile to my face.

Carlisle chuckled. "Did you hear her?"

I giggled. "Yeah, loud and clear."

"Bella, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're coming back. I don't think even he realizes how good you are for him. Thank you for giving him a chance to prove how good he can be for you as well."

"When did this change in your attitude happen?"

He snickered. "When I pulled my head out of my ass."

"Thanks for calling, Carlisle, it means a lot."

"Thanks for finally answering. I was beginning to think either you didn't want to talk to me, or you'd beaten my little brother with your phone."

I laughed out loud. "And hurt my phone?"

He snickered. "We'll see you soon."

I hung up and returned to our game.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as soon as I entered.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "Everything is great."

Edward ended up sleeping on the couch because the two of us could not fit on my single bed, no matter how much he protested "we can fit," it wasn't going to work. Mom was giggling from the doorway while I rolled my eyes and pushed him out into the living room with a pillow and extra blanket.

It didn't take. I woke up as the sun peeked through the curtains caged between a wall and a strong chest. Sometime in the night he'd crawled in bed with me. Seeing as my arm was wrapped around him, I figured my body needed the closeness as much as his.

Christmas morning we spent with my mom. I caught her in the kitchen trying to make breakfast, just managing to pull the frying pan from her before the eggs became a solid mass. Phil was still asleep, unable to stop her path of food destruction.

I took over, whipping out some French toast and bacon to go with the slightly overdone eggs. We all ate at the kitchen table, talking like any other normal family. Phil had been a little star-struck when he got to meet Edward, but soon they were carrying on like old friends.

After breakfast we headed to the living room and the tree. Edward was especially needy, his hands always on me, touching, caressing. I had shipped out my presents for Mom and Phil, so they were unwrapped under the tree, waiting for us. We watched from our curled together position on the couch as they unwrapped their gifts from me and each other.

I was surprised when a stack of packages formed around us.

Mom quirked her brow at me. "What? I never got to mailing them out. I was going to do it a few days ago, but you showed up instead."

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her, hugging my mom tight. I'd missed her, and I would miss her when we left in a few hours.

Edward usually spent part of the day with the gang, and dinner with Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want to take that from him. It was a tradition he needed, and I'd gotten to spend Christmas Eve and morning with my family.

Everything was now about compromise and communication. A hard way to learn those lessons, but what mattered was that we did learn.

I was bustling around packing everything up, making sure I'd gotten everything, when I heard Phil talking to Edward in the kitchen.

"Marriage isn't easy, Edward."

"Everyone likes to tell me that lately."

"It's true," Phil stated with a nod. "Things haven't always been perfect between me and Renee. I'm sure you've noticed she's…quirky."

Edward snorted. "That's a good description for her."

"It's one of the things I love most about her, but it also drives me bat shit crazy sometimes. She'd probably say the same thing about me with baseball." Phil chuckled and shook his head. "But I have to agree with her, after seeing you with Bella. There's something special between you two, but the situation was all messed up to begin with, causing a lot of pain on both sides."

Edward rubbed his face with both hands and let out a heavy sigh. "It's been an…adjustment."

"Well, here's my 'I'm Bella's father' talk, even though I've only been in her life for five years. Your adjustment has been nothing compared to hers. She gave up _everything_. Let me stress that again – _everything_ – to go with you. If you can't care for her, we will." His voice was hard, but only to make a point, to stress how serious he was about what he was expressing to Edward.

I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I'd forgotten how great Phil was when it came to my well-being.

"I love her, Phil, and I'm going to make this work. The only reason she's going to come back here is to visit."

Phil held out his hand and Edward took it. "I'll hold you to that."

After packing up our presents and my suitcase into Edward's car, I hugged my mom and stepdad goodbye and promised to call when we got in. A tear slipped from my eye as I once again left my mom. She promised they'd make a trip out soon to see our house and visit L.A., and then we were off, speeding down the highway west.

"Okay, so let's go through the changes again, to make sure we're on the same page." I help up a finger and began ticking off items. The list was going smoothly, but I realized with his busy schedule, it wasn't going to be an easy switch. "I want to amend the no more work at home. In home office fine, but not all night or all weekend, and the attitude has to be checked at the door. No infecting the rest of the house. I understand being in a bad mood, but no taking that out on me anymore."

He shook his head. "Nope. But I will also have to amend that by saying, if I come home and I'm in a bad mood, don't approach me unless it's to point toward the gym to get my frustrations out that way…and then you can bake me some cookies."

"Wait, cookies? When did that come in to the conversation?"

"Just now. If I'm going to be working out a lot more, I need more calories."

"And you jumped to cookies?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to send you to COA if you don't watch it."

"COA?"

"Cookie Obsessed Anonymous."

He chuckled, turning to me and giving me that beautiful boyish smile that I loved. "Then you'll also have to send me to BOA."

"BOA?"

"Bella Obsessed Anonymous."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. My chest light and bright – a feeling I'd been missing. The car had the atmosphere I loved, one that often happened at home. Lighthearted playfulness, soft caresses, and peace.

However the peace part was short lived when he brought up the bane of our lives. "I've talked to Sam. He's investigating how Maggie's been getting in. No one has been letting her in through the gate, which means she's been getting in through one of the access cards. I don't get. It doesn't make sense."

"Hers was deactivated, right?"

"Right, so there should only be seven active, and he only sees seven being used. We're going to get to the bottom of this, something isn't right. I'm tired of her, so we're meeting with him in the next day or two to end it."

"Sounds good. I want her gone. I…_hate_ her." Hate wasn't a strong enough word for how I felt.

He smirked. "Yeah I could tell by the way you laid her ass out on the floor. If I hadn't been freaking out that you were leaving I would have been laughing my ass off."

"Really?" I was confused that he would have that reaction.

"You didn't see the way she was frantically trying to climb up my leg as if I would protect her and give her sanctuary while blood dripped down her face. It was pathetic, and prophetic."

I hated the subject, but his use of one word caught my attention. "Prophetic?"

"Because we're going to leave her broken and bleeding in the dredges of Hollywood society while she begs anyone passing to give her a job." His voice was cold, sending shivers through me. The way he talked was almost frightening if it didn't excite me to envision it so much.

"I'd like to say I'm the bigger person and we shouldn't go that far, but I really want to see it. I want to see her expression as the tabloid covers have a picture of us together showing us happy and in love, while her life turns to misery and the only acting job she'll be able to get is in porn." I was panting when my rant ended, my fists balled up tight, but loosened when Edward's thumb stroked over them.

My whole body began to unwind at the gesture. "Oh, I like that idea. I'm sensing the next Lindsey Lohan."

I grinned. "Me too."

We sat in a comfortable silence after that, music filling the car as I watched the scenery fly by. Edward's fingers continued their soothing motions, and I'd almost drifted off into a nap when his voice woke me.

"I want you to go to the Oscars with me."

I turned and blinked at him, wondering if I'd heard him correctly. "What?"

"I've been thinking about it… We're not going to make it to the end of your school year, and I mean both as a couple and from the public, if we stay hidden. I've realized we need to go out, we need to have dates. Because I didn't think things through, we need all this for a healthy relationship."

"We do need dates, but I want to go on them now."

He slipped his hand into mine. "We will, baby girl, I promise. Starting with this weekend."

"So, the Oscars? That's in February, right?"

"Right."

"Guess I'm going to need to call Alice about a dress."

"Ha!" Edward laughed.

"What?"

"Do you really think Alice hasn't already picked out dresses for you?"

I pursed my lips. "She was planning on me going with you, wasn't she?"

"I'm sure she was thinking ahead like that. Do you remember she already had my tux two months ago? I bet you a hundred bucks as soon as you left that day she started looking."

I smirked at him. "That weekend."

He quirked his brow, a grin spreading. "Are we betting here?"

"Maybe," I said, drawing the word about flirtatiously.

"Hmm." He rubbed his fingers against his lips, a thinking trait of his. "Okay, if I win…"

My eyes narrowed at him. "You're thinking naughty thoughts, aren't you?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You caught me."

He shifted in his seat, and I reached over to pat his crotch. A moan slipped from his lips and I could feel him grow beneath my hand.

"We're almost home, big boy."

"Tease."

I turned the conversation away from thoughts we couldn't do anything about while driving. "Okay, if I win, we go on vacation during my spring break."

He thought about it, a sly smile growing. "And if I win I'll pick where we go, and the only thing you can wear are those little swim suits Alice gave you."

I didn't like the idea of being so restricted, but little pieces of fabric meant a place with heat and water. "That's not really fair is it? Either way I win by getting a vacation with you all to myself."

"But I get you by myself, free to stare at your scantily clad ass all day long." He turned to look at me, licking his lips as his eyes zeroed in on my breasts. "Plus, it's been a long time since I had a spring break. This could be fun."

He was exuding excitement, and it made me realize just how long the last time was he'd had a school vacation.

"When was the last time?"

"I was only eleven. We went to the Grand Canyon. After that… Well, it just wasn't feasible. Either work or my own fame got in the way."

I slipped my hand in his. "Time for another, I think."

"I'm sensing the beginning of you trying to help me live moments I've missed the past nineteen years. At this rate you may be asking me to prom."

"Are you saying you aren't taking me to my senior prom?" I questioned in mock defense.

"Do you really think I would let my wife go to her senior prom without a date?"

"Who says I'm even going?"

He pulled my hand up to his lips. "I'm saying I want to take you. I'd be fun."

"I'd like that very much."

"I'm sensing a 'but'. Isn't it a high school moment girls love to have?"

"It would be nice, show off my husband to the school, but there's an even bigger event that day we need to attend."

His brow scrunched. "What's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your brother's wedding."

"Hmm, I suppose it would be bad if we missed that."

"Yeah, I think Esme would make you pay for years to come, and I just got on Carlisle's good side, I'd hate to lose that for a prom."

He nodded. "That's a good idea. I like my family being peaceful."

The rest of the trip went by fast, and before I knew it we were on our street and pulling up in the driveway. For the first time since I arrived in L.A. I finally felt like I was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who didn't get to read my outtake for the Stand Up 4 Katalina, you can now find it on my profile! The Road of Stardom<strong>

**I got the bad news that I have to have knee surgery, so I'm scheduled for the 18th. I don't know how I'll react to it, or what recovery will be like, so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. Never had surgery, so kinda freaking out a little. Hopefully it will make things better! I'll try my best to get a chapter out soon, but please be patient.**


	29. Our Betrayer

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Thank you for being patient. Just to give you all an update, I'm slowly getting better. I'm halfway through my physical therapy, but still have trouble dressing, household chores, and I cannot climb stairs. After surgery, my pain meds made me sleepy and my brain cloudy. Then when it finally was clearing at about day 10, I had a severe allergic reaction to an unknown substance. 80% of my body was covered in hives. I slept about 13 hours in a 90 hour time period, and was so miserable I broke down in tears. When that finally cleared, I decided to try and get something off my to do list – a dual one shot I'd teased back in April of 2012. They were 75% completed, and just needed finished up. They were titled My Darkest Desire, and My Darkest Desire – Black as Night (contains Psychoward). Both MDD's were pulled by a week later, but you can find them up on my blog and on TWCS. I've also had to finish up an original fiction for the Mayhem Erotica Anthology (more on that at the bottom) before I could get back to MaMC. I promise you will not wait as long for the next update, as I have it about 50% complete at the moment. It will probably be two to three weeks as I am working on the edits for Breach that were returned to me. Soon, I should be back to a fairly regular posting schedule. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 - Our Betrayer<p>

It didn't feel like I was coming back from running away, but home from vacation. Perhaps it was due to the Christmas spirit that was still evident in the air. I was buzzing as I climbed the stairs, suitcase in hand, with Edward trailing behind me.

We were closing in on our bedroom, and the air around us was changing. It was only supposed to be a quick stop to change, but between rekindling our relationship and the proximity to our bedroom, a match had been lit. I was itching to have my husband's hands all over my body.

I got my wish as we crossed the threshold, bed in sight, and he was on me. I turned toward him and bit my lower lip from the lust that filled his eyes. The bags dropped from our hands, arms encircling as lips devoured.

With his hands on my hips, he walked me backward until I hit the bed and fell down onto it. He gripped under my arms and tossed me farther up onto the bed. He moaned against my lips as he crawled on the bed and settled between my legs.

"Oh, baby girl, I need you so badly."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"It's called fashionably late."

His lips crashed to mine again, our hands working in tandem to strip each other bare. Shirts were lost to the floor followed by my bra.

With each pass of his skin on mine the feeling of serenity filled me. We still had a lot to work through, but I was gaining confidence that we could persevere, as long as we were together.

I had his belt undone and open, while his fingers grabbed my jeans and yanked them down my legs, along with my panties. He kicked off his own jeans, then kissed his way back up my body.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned when I took hold of his cock and began to stroke. "That feels so good, baby, but I need to fuck you, right now."

"Yes," I whispered against his lips as I released him. "Just like our first night in this bed, make me yours."

It wasn't a time for sweet loving; it was a time for reconnecting in the most primal of ways. He hovered over me, and I shuddered and smiled when he slipped between my folds. The connection that had been frayed was solid again the second he was inside of me.

I groaned, shuddering at the perfection of him filling me. "Now it so feels perfect to be home here with you again."

My arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him down to me as he rocked inside me.

It was hard, needy, and precisely what we needed. All the pent up emotions came spilling out.

He was thrusting into me like a madman, sliding in and out. Every time he entered me the fire within grew. I was about to be consumed, my muscles tightening, coiling.

"Edward, oh Edward!" I cried out as I shattered beneath him, clenching around him.

"Yes, fucking perfect," he hissed, his hips picking up the pace for a brief moment before slamming into me. His body jerked, overrun with the force as he spilled inside me.

My pussy was still twitching as he collapsed down on me, head in the crook of my neck as he regained an even heart rate. After a moment he let out a shuddered breath, and his arms wrapped around my back, pulling me flush to him.

My fingers threaded through his hair, trying to calm him. Something about being together, back home, was almost too much for him. His lips trailed kisses up and down my neck, nuzzling as he went.

"Oh, baby, how I missed you," I whispered into his ear.

He pulled back, leaned down and kissed me, hard, with an almost possessive edge. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that, baby girl."

"Did you miss me?"

He pressed his forehead against mine. "So unbelievably much. I missed you so much it tore me apart."

I smiled up at him. "Now, I know."

We stayed together like that for a bit longer, loving our little bubble, but it couldn't last. Edward was running his fingers through my hair when his watch caught his eye. "Shit! We're supposed to be arriving at Carlisle's right now. Esme's going to kill me."

I giggled and pushed him off me, then ran toward the bathroom. He chased after me, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me in the air.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If you think I'm going to walk into their house smelling like sex, you've got another thing coming. Shower time!"

I pushed him into the huge shower stall and turned the water on. Cold water splashed onto him, causing him to yell and dance around. I stood at the door laughing, but he reached out and pulled me in with him.

We spun around, but the water shot out from almost all around. It didn't take long for it to warm up, and we got back to the task at hand.

-oOo-

We walked up the drive, hand-in-hand, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. We were over an hour late, and I blamed it all Edward. He was quite irresistible after all. Our shower took a bit longer than I'd expected.

The door swung open and a relieved Esme greeted us. "There you are! You're late. I was starting to get worried."

"Well, Merry Christmas to you to, Esme," Edward responded with a chuckle.

Heat spread throughout my face, while Edward unabashedly pulled me through the doorway. "Sorry, Esme. It, umm, took a little longer to get dressed than we'd thought."

Her gaze snapped to Edward and she rolled her eyes. "Well, it's better than you two fighting, I guess, so I suppose I can forgive you for letting my hard work get cold."

Edward let out a barking laugh when I nudged him with my elbow. His arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed my temple.

Esme smiled, her body relaxing as she looked at us. "Come on, dinner's waiting." She grabbed my hand and led us in.

We walked down the hall into the kitchen, and as we went I looked around. I'd never been in their home before. It was very warm and inviting, Esme's vibrant personality coming out in the décor and furniture. The house was large, not as big as ours, but also not what I was expecting for some reason. Given Carlisle's own success, though, it didn't surprise me. I often forgot he was a movie score composer, and not only a high school teacher. The teaching was just a way for him to give back to his Alma Mater and help blossoming composers.

Also, I was pretty sure Edward paid Esme very well.

Carlisle was sitting at the counter when we entered, a smile lighting up his face as we walked in.

"About time! She was so close to going over there and collecting the two of you." He rose from the stool and walked to us, throwing his arms around Edward, before turning and doing the same to me.

It was a little awkward between us, but I knew it would get better in time. I didn't miss the smile that lit up both Edward and Esme's faces.

With Esme's urging, we all headed to the dining room where we were greeted by a huge, holiday spread; Esme had gone all out.

"Wow, Esme, there's so much. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

She waved me off. "Bella, you had more important things to worry about than food. Besides, I make this much every year. These Cullen men are quite demanding and ravenous."

They, of course, protested her statement, and I couldn't help but giggle as Carlisle tried to blame it on Edward. Edward retaliated that Carlisle was starting to get chubby. It was fun watching them interact as brothers. I finally got to see how much they loved each other.

After dinner we headed to the living room and to the Christmas tree that awaited us. I recognized many of the packages; they were under our tree at home when I'd left for Arizona.

Esme stepped up beside me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and brought them over."

I smiled at her as I took the cup from her. "Thank you, Esme. Honestly, in all that's gone on, I kind of forgot about them."

She walked over to Edward and handed him a cup as well, and my chest clenched, loving the brilliant smile that spread on his face. It reminded me that even though he was thirteen years older than me, and a successful actor and businessman, inside he was still very much a kid. He was forced to grow up in a short time, losing many of the family traditions in the process.

Esme didn't have to tell me the hot chocolate was especially for Edward. It was just one of the many things that showed she loved Edward as more than her boss. Even if she wasn't marrying his brother – Esme was his big sister, and possible surrogate mother. Though Edward was the older one, she protected him and loved him like he was her own blood. It was a heartwarming thing to see.

I sat down on the couch, Edward taking the spot next to me, his arm draping over my shoulder and pulling me close. Esme and Carlisle mirrored us on the other couch, and I smiled at the two of them together. It wasn't a scene I'd been around very much; they were usually on their own when I saw them. Carlisle was adorable with how he doted on Esme. The love he had for her projected from his whole body, but very much from his eyes as he looked at her with reverence.

"Would you believe that guy pined for her for two years before asking her out?" Edward whispered in my ear.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Hey, little sister, don't listen to him. It was all part of my master plan."

I smiled when Carlisle called me his little sister. The last bit of distance was closed, and I felt completely accepted in their family.

Edward quirked his brow. "Master plan? Man, you were salivating over her, watching her. It was kind of stalker-ish if you ask me."

"Did I ask you? I think not. And it wasn't stalker-ish," Carlisle protested.

Esme patted Carlisle's leg. "Bella, he was very sweet. I was so happy the day he got up the courage to ask me out. I'd been crushing on him from the moment I laid eyes on him. Now, shall we get back to the task at hand?"

Edward grinned. "Presents!" He sat up, placed his cup on the table, and walked over to the tree. He rifled through the presents, then he handed one to each of us before taking his seat next to me.

Without further ado, Edward began ripping into his package, along with Carlisle and Esme, making me relax a bit. There was no formality to it, just like at my mom's house.

My fingers found an edge of the beautiful Christmas paper and tore into the glossy rectangular package from Carlisle. I hadn't expected anything from him and was floored by the gift in front of me: personalized music sheets. My fingers ran over the pristine paper, my name written in elegant, cursive script at the top.

"You are a very talented musician, Bella. It's time you wrote some of it down and shared it with the rest of the world."

I looked up to him, tears welling in my eyes. "Thank you, Carlisle, so much. This is perfect."

Edward was beaming down at me, and placed a kiss on my forehead before placing a small box in my hand.

"What's this?"

"Something to out-do my brother's beautiful gift."

"Hey, I was basking here, you're ruining it, you little twerp."

Edward stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to me and the little perfectly wrapped package sitting in my hand. Esme smiled and shook her head. It was obvious that was their normal behavior.

I unwrapped it as fast I could, seeing the excitement etched in my husband's face. My fingers opened the small, pale blue box with "Tiffany's" written on the top. The lid flipped up, and nestled inside was a perfect, pear shaped diamond pendant, just like the one on my finger. My jaw was slack as I looked down.

"I thought this might work better, as a substitute for your ring, to wear around your neck, I know how bulky it is. It's not for much longer, but this will always be a beautiful addition around your neck."

"Edward, I love it, it's beautiful, but I love _why_ you chose it. Even though it's extravagant, it has a meaningful and practical purpose. A way to show our love, our marriage, without being obvious to the world. My ring popping out of my shirt was what tipped off Charlotte. I can't wait to wear my ring on my hand every day. I can't wait until everyone knows I'm yours." I leaned forward and placed my lips on his.

"Not much longer, baby girl. I plan to show you off to the world." He took my left hand and kissed just above my ring. It was one of the few times I'd been able to wear it.

My right hand settled into his left, my fingers caressing his own ring. One day, we wouldn't need to take them off, and I couldn't wait for that day.

-oOo-

Edward assured me there would be no interruptions and we could enjoy the holiday. Esme rerouted the few meetings that were scheduled, which gave us a few days of just the two of us. It was exactly what we needed to jump start our commitment. Edward did something when we got home that I both did not expect and made me very happy: he turned off his cell phone and forwarded the house phone to voicemail.

The first day was spent mostly in bed, but we did crawl out for dinner. We swam, played games, made love, and relaxed in a way we hadn't been able to since the beginning of our whirlwind romance.

We were enjoying a nice relaxing day snuggled on my favorite giant chaise lounge watching movies. We only had one more day before work would claim him again. He assured me he would keep his promises, though, and I was surprised at the faith I had that he would.

We were discussing what to do about lunch when we heard a door close, footsteps clapping down the hall as Sam's voice rang out for Edward.

"In here!" Edward called back.

When Sam appeared in the doorway he was very much a man on a mission; a very disheveled man on a mission. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Sam?" Edward's posture straightened as he took in the head of his security.

"I've figured it out!" Sam rushed forward, thrusting a stack of papers at Edward.

I scooted closer to Edward and stared down at the highlighted lines, trying to make sense of it all, but it was just gibberish.

"It shows Bella at home, and Bella coming in. I cross referenced it to the security in her car as well. She was almost always home when the card was used," Sam explained pointing to the yellow highlighted lines.

"That's not possible, then."

"Shouldn't be, but take a look at this." Sam grabbed hold of the papers and pulled out a spreadsheet. "After hours of looking at everything we noticed a high usage of Bella's card. Here, we created a graph." He pointed to the document.

I narrowed my eyes and looked closer, my hand grabbing for the papers. Then I saw it. The graph represented times when my card had been used, then below lines for everyone else. It was as high as Esme's, and I didn't need mine once I pulled into the garage. Edward noticed it as well.

"How is this possible?" Edward's head snapped to Sam's.

Sam's gaze flickered to me. "We think Bella was giving her card to Maggie to get in."

Edward was stunned, and I was speechless.

"What?" I questioned in indignation.

"Impossible, she hates Maggie," Edward argued, shaking his head.

"I agree, and I didn't think it was probable either, but I still had to suspect you, Bella. The evidence does point to you," Sam pressed.

"I…I… Edward, you know…" Tears burned my eyes as Edward and Sam regarded me like I was some kind of hardened criminal.

Edward took my hand and looked at Sam. "There has to be some kind of logical explanation. I know Bella wouldn't do this, Sam." He squeezed my hand then pulled out his phone and called Esme.

While Edward was talking to Esme, Sam spoke to me quietly. "For what it's worth, Bella, I'm trying to exonerate you… I know there is more to it than what it appears to be."

I sighed. "Thank you, Sam, but I can assure you I am not guilty of helping that slut get in my home."

"Where is your card right now?" Sam asked me.

"In my purse." My hand shook as I pointed across the room.

"Did you take it with you to Arizona?"

"Yes. Why?"

He let out a hard breath. "Your card was used while you were gone."

"W-what? How is that even possible? I was seven hours away!"

"It doesn't make sense, none of it does. I'm sorry, Bella, but you do understand, right?"

I nodded. "With all you've shown us, I do see why you were suspicious."

"Edward is my priority. I have to protect him, even from his wife."

Edward explained to Esme what was going on, but at the end, before he hung up, he began shouting, "No, no way!" He rubbed his face, and for the first time I noticed just how hard all of it was on him. "Esme said she'll look into it and get back to me. She's at the office now. She doesn't believe it either, sweetheart."

Sam left after that, heading to the office to meet with Esme, giving Edward and me a little time. I knew Sam still had his doubts, but Edward was his boss, and I was the boss's wife. Sam knew his position.

"You know, I had a stalker or two back in the day, but they were nothing compared to Maggie. That's what she has become. Maybe that's all she ever was: the ultimate obsessed fan." He shook his head and pulled me closer, seating me in under his arm. My head fell to rest on his shoulder as he nuzzled my hair and took a deep breath.

I reached up and cupped his face, smoothing out the worry lines. "We'll be rid of her soon."

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his free hand over his face. "Not soon enough. I never thought it would come to all of this, that she wouldn't be able to accept I found someone else and leave me be. That she would conspire to break into my house… I don't think she's dangerous, but I'm not going to take any chances that she might try to hurt you, especially when she finds out her plan didn't work."

I snuggled deeper into his shoulder, my hand gripping his shirt over his heart. "What did you ever see in her to begin with?"

"She came into my life at a turbulent time and helped give me some sense of normalcy. I'd just started up Cullen Entertainment, she was a new actress, and we kind of bonded with our shared interests." He chuckled. "It was before she turned into a vapid Hollywood slut. She was actually supportive, and caring. Over time, the more popular she became, the less she exuded any of those characteristics. I'd never really had a long term relationship prior to her, as I was always too busy, so a part of me wanted it to work. Maybe so I wouldn't have to put myself out there to find someone really worth it."

I swallowed hard, and asked him something that had been nagging at me for quite some time now, even with all that he'd said to reassure him. "Am I really worth it?"

He turned to me, taking my head in his hands, staring into my eyes. "Baby girl, you were a blessing that was unexpectedly dropped into my life. I almost fucked it up, but know this: no one is worth it as much as you are. I am thankful every day for you."

Tears of relief and happiness spilled from my eyes as I smiled up at him. "Sounds like we have a bitch to bring down."

He leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine. "And whoever her accomplice is, and I have my suspicions, so let's see what Sam and Esme can find."

A few hours later, Edward and I were still snuggled together watching movies when Esme came running in the house, and threw a file on the desk, Sam in tow.

"I found this in Lauren's desk, Edward. We had to break open the fucking drawer! Look!"

It was an access form for my security card, but it was a photocopy, not the original. Also were the specifications of the card's security details, and an envelope from _Safe Form Security._

"Who sent in the original request after you both signed it?" Edward demanded; his head snapping to Sam's.

"Lauren."

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Edward cursed, tossing the file onto the table. "I knew Lauren was helping her get in, but _this_?"

"Lauren's boyfriend works for that security company," Sam said; pointing down to the envelope, then went into his plan. "I think the first course of action is to deactivate all the access cards and _tell no one_. I'll get seven new ones set up tomorrow and give them to you, Edward, to hand out yourself. I personally will change all remotes in the cars, and change all punch codes. I trust my team, but I don't want any mouths running about the change to get back to Lauren. Every entry to the house will go directly through me for the time being."

Edward nodded. "You want to set her up."

Sam nodded. "Legally, we have nothing on her. I need evidence."

"You think Maggie will contact her?" Esme questioned.

"Yes. And since even her cell phone is company property…" Sam trailed off.

Edward smiled. "Any conversations can be used against her."

"But, so what? Even if Maggie does call, she could just say she can't get in. And, if she does say 'the card you gave me isn't working,' is that anything criminal?"

"We don't need criminal, baby girl," Edward said, smiling at me, the joy circling in his eyes. "I'm going to sue her ass. Ruin her reputation so she'll never get another job in Hollywood. No one will trust her, and trust is a big part of the business."

"That will hurt Maggie as well…"

"Exactly."

"We just need some proof on our side, dig up some more evidence of what Lauren has been doing with company property," Sam informed me. "I'll go through her phone's records: calls, texts, internet, everything. I don't think she's smart enough to really get rid of it properly."

"I was with Maggie for a long time. She spends every Christmas with her family, then comes home a few days after. There is a very good chance she will try to get in when she gets back, thinking I'm alone. Let's get on this as soon as possible. I want Lauren gone by the end of the week. Esme, I want you to call my lawyer and go through the contracts for Maggie's newest movie. Cullen Enterprises is pulling out our support and funding," Edward said, determined, back in his delegating mode.

Esme had her tablet out and was making notes. "Will do. What should we have Lauren do for the time being?"

"Let her continue to think Maggie's plan, whatever it was, worked, and that I'm still upset about losing Bella."

"It's Monday, you have meetings set up on Wednesday. Are you still taking tomorrow off?"

"Yes." He smirked and looked to me. "Make an appointment with Maggie on Wednesday, sometime around lunch."

I quirked my brow at him. "What are you scheming, Mr. Cullen?"

"Just a little acting venture for my beautiful bride." He turned back toward Sam and Esme. "This is ending on Wednesday. Sam, find what you can in that time, and make sure you and a few members of your team are in the office then. I'll fill you in more once Bella and I talk it out."

With assignments in hand and a promise to call if they found anything out, Sam and Esme left.

I sat up and turned to Edward. "So, what's your grand plan?"

He gave me a wicked sly smirk. "You, coming to the office, all decked out a'la Alice. Lauren will be caught off guard, and it'll be right when Maggie comes in for a meeting."

"You want to piss Maggie off and see what she does?"

He grinned, big and wide. "That and show off just how hot my wife is."

I shook my head. "You know, this could out us before we planned."

"I'm willing to take that chance in order for them to be out of our lives. How about you?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "I'd call the press myself if it meant they were gone, but I like your devious plan better."

"Me too."

We snuggled back down and resumed our movie, returning to our cocoon. Edward's grand plan was mulling and growing in my mind. I was happy he included and informed me of the plan, something I wasn't sure he would have done a week earlier. It was finally sinking in that we were a unit now, a partnership, and we did things together. Like take down annoying ex-girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>On February 23rd Mayhem Erotica will be launched and we will be having a party on facebook and twitter, as well as our tumblr and blog. Come join the fun as some of your favorite authors – me, JustRobin, Soapy Mayhem, Les16, and PrettyKittyF – as we give you a taste of the forbidden, and what's to come. We have over $1,000 worth of giveaways, a free anthology of works from each author, and a question and answer. Come join us for fun and mayhem, erotica and prizes! MayhemErotica , MayhemErotica . com and find us on Facebook!<strong>


	30. Our Vindication

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 – Our Vindication<p>

I hated that our last free day trapped in our little bubble was marred by getting the details of our plan laid out. It also required me taking a trip to Alice's store and away from Edward.

"I'm so excited!" Alice was buzzing as she put the key in the lock. "I wish I could be there to see the look on that bitch's face! If something goes down you _have _to take pictures."

To avoid me being seen in case Maggie showed up, Alice picked me up from the house and drove me to her shop. As we entered, the lights were off and it was silent.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, we take a little over a week off for the holidays. So, it's just me and you. Come!" She waved me her way, a conniving smirk on her lips. "I picked up a bunch of enticing dresses for some of my other clients recently, and I think there are a few that will work perfectly for your little play."

"Then what else am I going to need? Because I see that look on your face. I've been warned about it from Edward."

Her head tilted back and she laughed as she placed her purse down on a desk. "To pull this off you're going to have to go Hollywood. I called in a few favors from some friends. So, tomorrow, hair and makeup will arrive at your house early to get you painted up. Today, I thought we could have some fun girl time, especially since we missed seeing you at Christmas. I figured a manicure and pedicure would be enough time to catch up on what the hell has been going on the last month."

"This is sounding like an all-day event." I sighed, sad that I wasn't with Edward.

"Don't worry; I'll get you back with plenty of time to fuck your husband's brains out for hours before you have to go to bed."

I was stunned, and felt heat rising in my cheeks. "Why do you think that?"

She quirked her brow at me. "I've been with Jasper over half my life. Believe me, I know how good and how long make-up sex can go on."

"What about Ari?"

"She has Edward and her father. Though poor Jasper will be ignored." She disappeared behind a large rack of clothing, flipping through each article.

"I meant; can we really leave her with them that long?"

"Edward would keep her for days if I needed it." She laughed. "He'll be the best father to your kids."

I sighed and sat down on a stool. "We've got a long way to go before that happens."

"One day at a time. It's going to be an intense few months, especially when you meet Ted and Liz."

My brow scrunched in confusion. "Edward's parents? Why would I meet them?"

Alice pushed the clothes aside and stared at me with wide eyes. "Carlisle hasn't told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

"What big event is happening in April?"

"Carlisle and Esme's wed…" I trailed off; my eyes and mouth popping open as it hit me.

"Exactly. Carlisle isn't so angry he wouldn't invite them to his wedding."

"Edward would have to assume… I mean, wouldn't he?" I asked. He had to know; he was the best man after all.

She pursed her lips and resumed her search. "I'm not sure if he would. He's written them off. Hell, Carlisle barely speaks to them. I'm pretty sure Carlisle wavered on inviting them, and I bet it was Esme who made the final decision."

"I hadn't even thought about it."

She came out, her arms full of garments. One of the hangers was caught up in one of her long black curls, and I helped to untangle it. "Normally, we don't. I'll tell you, your dad at Thanksgiving…he about gave us all heart attacks."

"He's a cop. He knows how to push buttons to get the answers he wants, and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he knew about what Edward was hiding."

"It was good though, I don't know if you ever would have found out. He's gotten so much better, but this way you understand why the rift."

I nodded. "I wouldn't want someone in my life who did such a horrible thing. It's unbelievable his dad drugged him."

Alice hitched her head to the side, indicating for me to follow, and started walking. "It was hard on all of us to watch him crumble. Edward is strong, and he fought past it, but it scarred him."

We stopped at the back, away from the windows, to a dressing room and mirrored area. It was halfway through the stack of revealing, short dresses when we found the perfect one.

The perfect, symbolic color for the occasion: an all-white dress. It had a very short, tight skirt with a sleeveless, looser top that had a little metal V creating a perfect view of my cleavage. It was sexy, fun, flirty, and it was guaranteed to get Edward going.

We spent the afternoon in the salon, and I filled Alice in on all that had gone down before and during Christmas. Every emotion crossed her face, and in the end she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you for giving him a chance and for loving him." Tears fell from her eyes and she brushed them away. "I've been hoping he'd find someone like you for a long time. Someone genuine; who could love him just for him."

I ducked down as the car pulled into the driveway, and into the garage. Inside we found Jasper in the kitchen working on his computer.

"Where's Edward and Ari?" Alice asked.

Jasper lifted his head, giving us a sour expression. "My baby doesn't love me anymore."

Alice tried not to giggle, but she did "aww" as she walked over to comfort her husband.

I walked into the living room and found Edward asleep on the couch, Ari on his chest. Her little fist was balled up in his shirt, blonde curls everywhere. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight of her splayed out and thinking about the day when I would come home to find him like that with _our _child on his chest.

Alice walked up beside me. "How the hell am I going to get them apart without waking her?"

"No clue. Good luck with that." I patted her shoulder and stepped to Edward, my fingers running through his hair.

He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes opening. A lazy smile formed on his peaceful face as he focused on me. His arms spread wide, mouth as well, as a yawn moved through him. He settled back down, placing his hand back on Ari as she stirred against him.

"Help me get her into the car?" Alice asked in a whisper.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around her as he stood. When we returned to the kitchen Jasper was all packed up and ready to go.

"Knock 'em dead tomorrow, and don't forget pics or video. I expect a full report," Alice said with a smile and a hug.

"Will do."

They all walked into the garage, and a few minutes later Edward returned.

"Have fun, baby girl?"

I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Tomorrow is going to be epic."

Edward grinned at me with a devilish look in his eyes. "Can't wait."

He leaned down, lips pressing against mine, and I melted into his chest.

"You shouldn't be allowed around kids."

"Why?"

"It's too damn sexy! It makes my ovaries scream out for you to fill me with one."

He took in a deep breath; his eyes darkening while he tongue swept across his lips. "Why don't you and I go work on our baby making skills? That way when we're ready, we'll know exactly what to do."

"I like your 'practice makes perfect' line of thinking."

-oOo-

Lauren had fallen into the trap Sam set, and with greater ease than we all expected. The moment Maggie arrived home from her holiday vacation, when I was out with Alice, she tried to get in. When her access failed, she called Lauren.

The next step was a plan Edward and I devised, and it involved fucking with Lauren first, knowing she'd tell Maggie.

I smiled and winked at Esme as I got off the elevator of Edward's office floor. School was still out of session, but Edward was to the point he couldn't put off work any longer. We'd have New Year's Day together, which was only two days away. Sam was allowing us this moment, knowing it would get more concrete information, which we needed.

My wedding ring sat on my finger on full display, matching necklace around my neck. Hair and make-up professionally done. My usual straight hair was curled and wavy, in a beauty pageant sort of way. I looked very much the twenty something Hollywood actress, and not very much the eighteen year old me. It was hard to admit, but I kind of liked it. I felt confident and sexy…and couldn't wait for Edward to see.

I was in Oz, Kansas no more, off to face The Wicked Witch. Watch out, bitch, Dorothy's in town.

I was giddy inside at our plan, as I strutted down the hall in the fuck-me pumps Alice found to round out the impressive outfit. They were hot and difficult to walk in at first; I'd never worn heels so high, but she showed me how to work them.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there," Lauren called, jumping from her chair as I reached out to grab the door handle to Edward's office.

"Oh! Hi, Lauren, I didn't see you there." I smiled at her. It took all my inner strength to keep up the charade, when all I wanted was to slap the shit out of her. "I'm just here to see Edward."

"Mr. Cullen doesn't want to see you."

I quirked my brow at her. "And why not?"

"He's busy, you can't go in."

I decided to throw a diva-esque hissy fit. "Do you know who I am?"

Her jaw flexed, and her words were strained. "Of course I know who you are…_Bella_."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem? Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what my husband does and does not want? Especially where I am concerned."

She stood straighter and sneered at me. "Mr. Cullen does not want to be disturbed…by anyone. He's in an important phone meeting."

I knew she was going to be a tough nut to crack, so I changed my tactics back to sickly sweet. I pulled out my phone, and the last text he'd sent me minutes before. "But he sent me this, so I'm pretty sure he's waiting for me."

I flashed the screen in front of her. He'd worded it perfectly: _What are you doing downstairs? Get your sexy ass up here, baby._

"I was going to surprise him, but he caught me." I giggled and threw the phone back into the Louis Vuitton purse Alice loaned me.

"Yes, well, like I said, he's in a meeting. His schedule is packed because he took the last few days off."

I bit my bottom lip and smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, he's been…busy at home."

Her face paled, hands clenching at her sides.

"So, you two have made up then?"

I looked at her confused. "Made up? You heard about that?" I waved my hand as to dismiss it. "I mean, sure we had a little tiff, but we made up…for six days straight." I embellished a bit, but it was all working. She was growing more and more agitated by the second. I decided to drive it home. "Oh, do you think you could be a doll and get me a soda? I'm parched. Thanks!"

I put my hand on the door again, and she grabbed my wrist.

"I told you, he's in a meeting!" she snapped.

I turned toward her, dropping my bubbly persona. "Take your hand off me before you lose it." She released it and I smiled at her again. "I'd like a Sprite."

Just then the door swung open, and Edward stood before us. "Well, hello there, pretty lady." Edward smirked at me, his eyes growing heavy as he looked me over, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

I beamed back at him. "Hi."

His suit jacket was gone, the sleeves of his white dress shirt folded up his arms. The look was too sexy.

"What brings you here, baby girl?"

I stepped up to him and placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him from under my lashes. "I missed you, baby. We've spent the last few days, just you and I." My hand moved down to his belt and I tugged on it, bringing him closer. "I was lonely and thought we could have lunch."

"Mr. Cullen has work to do," Lauren sneered, interrupting us. It was obvious she was not happy with the sudden turn of events we were shoving in her face.

I flashed my ring at her in a less than subtle gesture and turned to glare at her. "Oh, I'm sure he can spare a few minutes for his _wife_, don't you think, Lauren?"

Edward's hands reached around and grabbed hold of my ass. "Baby, in that dress I can spare more than a few."

I giggled, playing the part but getting turned on as well, and swatted flirtatiously at him. "Sounds like a good time in my books."

Lauren stepped closer to Edward's office door. "Mr. Cullen has a meeting with Miss O'Connell in half an hour."

I gave her a fake surprised look; Edward had trouble containing his laughter as he looked at my reaction. "Oh, I'll make sure to have him finished off… I mean, finished with lunch by then. I don't want to interrupt his work."

"Lauren, can you make sure I don't have any calls or interruptions for a while? I plan to be busy. Thanks." Without letting her respond, he took my hand and pulled me through the door.

"Oh, and don't forget that Sprite. I'll need it…after." I smiled and waved at Lauren, laughing inside at the look of disbelief that covered her face.

Edward's arms wrapped around my body, lips crashing to mine. His touches held a desperate edge to them. My getup had quite the effect on him.

"Isabella, while I fucking love how you look in this little scrap of clothing you call a dress, I have to wonder what the meaning is of you prancing around baring your breasts for every horny fucker to see?" His hand moved down my hip until he met skin, my thighs trembled under his touch, his jealousy flowing through them. "Those are _mine_!" He indicated by grabbing my partially exposed tits. "I think you need to be reminded of that."

He stepped away from me and over to his desk, sitting in his chair. "Come over here, right…now."

I licked my lips as I sauntered over to him, enticing him more. When he palmed his cock through his tented pants I knew it worked. I had a little surprise for him, and was already wet in anticipation of him finding it.

I stepped in front of Edward and he leaned forward, hands reaching out to my legs. They trailed up and I felt heat flood my cheeks as they slipped under the white fabric. He groaned as he palmed my ass, grabbing it and working up higher, toward my waist.

When his hands stopped, I looked down at him. The expression he wore was confused for a short second before his eyes closed and he took in a shaky breath, fingers digging into my hips.

"Baby girl, where are your panties?"

I was so worked up my voice came out just above a whisper. "You can't wear them with a dress like this, the lines will show."

"But it's so short, if you bend over…oh, fuck…your little pussy would be on display." He clicked his tongue, hands working around and down. He stopped again, but this time he pushed the skirt up to expose me, his eyes wide. "Damn, baby girl, you… Fuck, you want me to spank you, don't you? So, fucking naughty. A bare pussy? So, nothing at all to shield your clit from prying eyes? And you're fucking dripping down your thighs."

I bit my lip. While I always kept it manicured, I'd never gone bare, but Alice said it was essential to pull the dress off. So, I did it…and it hurt like hell.

His head dove down and licked up my slit, taking my clit into his mouth and sucking. I knew then it was worth it.

He growled, and stood up. He spun me toward the desk, and pushed on my back until my front was pressed against the top. His fingers pulled my dress the rest of the way up to my waist.

There was no warning, just a sharp sting against my backside that caused me to scream out. Another landed on my pussy that had my eyes rolling back in my head as the tip of his finger hit my clit. A guttural moan escaped, followed by another yelp as he smacked in the middle again. His hands soothed the skin, and I could hear his breath coming out hard and heavy behind me.

"Bad girl." He smacked my pussy again, but this time he slipped two fingers inside. I tightened around them as he pulled them out, then pushed them back in. My fingers had a steely grip on the edge of his desk.

He leaned over me; his chest pressed against my back. "If we were at home, baby girl, I would tie your hands and feet to the bed and strap a vibe to you as punishment for teasing me and all other men in this dress. I wouldn't let you up for hours until your pussy couldn't come anymore."

The image he painted had me pushing back against his hand. "Fuck, I love it when you get kinky!"

He sat down in his chair, hands pulling my cheeks apart as he dove in. My eyes rolled back into my head as he devoured my pussy. He was a possessed man, growling against my skin as he licked and sucked up my juices. His teeth nipped my clit more than once, hand smacking against my ass again then gripping it tight.

"I need to be inside you. My cock is begging to be buried in your hot little pussy."

His zipper went down with speed, and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance a moment before he pushed in, seating himself to the hilt.

His fingers tightened on my hips as he drew in a ragged breath. "Fuck, baby girl, you've got me so worked up."

He pulled out and thrust back in, setting up a steady pace. As his hips slammed into me, forcing mine hard against the edge of his desk.

A steady in and out, a low groan coming from the beautiful man behind me. I couldn't speak as he filled me, only high pitched whines that I tried to silence.

"So good, you feel so good. Not going to last."

His thrusts became harder to the point things were tipping over on his desk.

My back arched as he hit the most wonderful spots, and my hands gripped tight to the edge.

"Yes," he hissed. "Come on my cock."

I shattered, my walls clenching around him, a shuddering mewl escaping.

Edward cursed behind me, his hips jerking, then I felt him twitch within me.

He collapsed against me, groaning.

My hands were lax; my whole body was, as we laid there over his desk, trying to calm down.

"I don't think I can handle you wearing something like this again."

I let out a giggle. "Dress slutty more often. Check."

His chest rumbled against my back. "You are a naughty, little minx."

There was yelling coming from the other side of the door, and before we could move, it swung open. Maggie stormed in, but she stopped after a few feet, Lauren and Esme behind her.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe you are fucking that little bitch in your office!"

I knew from the angle she couldn't see anything, our clothes were still one, but the pose was obvious. I tried not to blush, but I felt my face flame anyway. I was pretty sure it was already red due to our activities anyway. I just hoped she left so we could straighten out our clothing.

Edward blew out a harsh breath, his grip tightening at her words, before he regained his composure, and went right into his role.

"Ah, Maggie, you're here," Edward said, and I heard the smile in his voice. She moved to speak, but then shut her mouth in confusion. "I wanted to discuss something with you. Could you give us a moment and I'll be right with you."

"No." She gave me her diva bitch brow, and I couldn't stop from smiling back at her.

"No?" Edward questioned, rising up off me.

"What is she doing here, Edward?" She pointed to me with a look of disgust. "Don't tell me she seduced you again?"

If it hadn't been for the enraged look on Maggie's face, I'd have been so embarrassed and tempted to crawl into a hole, but instead I felt strangely empowered.

Edward's hand squeezed my hip. "My _wife_ can seduce me anytime she wants. Now get the fuck out, and give us a minute."

"Fuck that, just pull out of the little bitch."

"Excuse me?" Esme's voice came out from behind Maggie. "Don't you talk about my sister-in-law that way."

Maggie turned around, and Edward took the opportunity to pull out and hastily clean up the evidence of our actions so they wouldn't be sliding down my leg later. I pushed my skirt back down as he shoved his cock back in his pants and zipped up.

We moved to stand in front of his desk once we were put back together.

"Maggie, I called you here today for a reason," Edward said. Maggie's attention snapped away from the argument she was having with Esme. "First off, I am hereby pulling out funding for your current project. Cullen Entertainment will never back a film with you in it again."

Maggie's mouth fell open. "Edward, what are you talking about? We've been planning this movie for over a year."

"Yes, but at that time you hadn't been lying to the press, trying to sabotage my marriage, and _breaking into my house._"

She quirked her brow. "Breaking into your house? I did no such thing; I was using my card key."

"No, you were using a card key you had Lauren, my once trusted assistant, get for you. Yours was de-activated well over a month ago."

All eyes turned to Lauren, including the newly entered Seth and Angela who took their place blocking the door.

Lauren began stuttering. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about."

"So the envelope with your boyfriend's security company letterhead, we found locked in your desk drawer, that contained a letter from him and the access card information, doesn't sound familiar? The one addressed to you?"

Even Maggie seemed surprised at that bit of information, and turned on Lauren easier than I anticipated.

"You little bitch! You told me you got rid of all that. Are you really that stupid?"

Lauren gasped. "Me? You're the one who couldn't break them up. I did _everything_ you asked and then some."

"Which brings me to number two," Edward said, interrupting their incriminating conversation. "Maggie, you will never enter my house again." He turned to Lauren. "And you're fired."

Lauren's head was shaking back and forth. "You can't do that. My contract states– "

"It doesn't matter what it says, you violated the contract in more ways than one. I'm not only pressing criminal charges, but I will be suing you, as well…both of you."

Maggie's lips were pressed tight together in a frown, jaw locked, a murderous gleam in her eye, as she looked between us. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," he said without missing a beat or being the least bit surprised.

Her lips twitched. "It's yours."

Edward laughed, but it was in humor, which surprised me. "It's been over six months. It's not mine, you psycho, and you fucking know it. Are you that desperate now?"

She was vibrating with anger; her mind working double time to keep up. "I told the press."

I chuckled. "I doubt you did, but if you did, then you can tell them you lied," I said, then thought about it some more. "Actually, I think that's something we can handle. I don't think they've heard from the Cullen camp for a while. What do you think, baby?" I turned to look at Edward, who'd wrapped his arm around my waist as I spoke.

Edward smiled down at me. "I think that's a great idea. Gossip Cop would love to hear the truth."

Maggie screeched; her fists clenched as her whole body shook.

"Something wrong?" I asked, smiling at her.

She was to the point of baring her teeth at me, as she leered menacingly.

Edward released me, turning to grab something off his desk. I watched in anticipation as he picked up the file that contained all the cancelled contracts.

It was in that moment…she lost it.

I didn't even see her move before she tackled me to the ground. My hands moved to my face to block her attack as she punched and scratched at me, her weight on top of me kept me pinned to the ground.

"Get the fuck off her!" Edward was yelling at her, trying to grab hold of her, when she turned and raked her nails across his neck, scratching deep.

I saw red, my hand snapping around her neck in the split second opening. Her eyes widened and she looked back at me, her claws coming back down on my arm, trying to get me to release her.

"Don't you fucking touch my husband!" I flipped us so that she was below me and flashed my ring, shoving it in her face as my fingers held tight around her neck. Not enough to choke her out, but it was enough to hold her in place. "See this?" I screamed at her. "Do you see it? _I_ am married to him, _not you._"

I continued cursing at her as I was pulled off her body by Edward and one of Sam's guys. It was Edward stepping in front of me that calmed me enough to see and hear my surroundings again.

Sam was pinning Maggie to the ground and handcuffing her. I hadn't even seen him come in. The guy let go of me and went to relieve Sam.

Sam then walked toward Lauren, holding up her cell phone. Her eyes widened; her skin paling before turning beat red.

"I was going to be her personal assistant! As soon as you were out of his life," Lauren screeched. There was a fire in her eyes before she spun on me and I was struck by something hard and found myself back down on the ground.

My vision was blurry, ears ringing, pain lancing through me.

I heard a few gasps followed by, "You goddamn fucking bitch!"

My unfocused gaze moved to her. Edward was yelling at her and angry as he ran over to her. Esme got to her first and punched Lauren before she pushed her up against the wall. One of Sam's guys was running to them, and pulled Edward away.

"Go see to Bella," Esme said as she held her hand.

Maggie was still screaming and writhing, cuffed on her stomach.

It was pandemonium.

Something warm trickled down the side of my face, and I shut my eyes held them tight to find some clarity in the chaos, fighting against the intense agony.

"Bella!" Edward cried, trying to get my attention.

My eyes opened and I tried to focus on him. His face held a terrified expression as he sat next to me.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, cupping my face.

"My head hurts."

"Esme's calling an ambulance."

"Ambulance?" I winced as I reflexively scrunched my eyebrows. "Why?"

Tears welled in his pained eyes. "Baby, she hit you in the head with one of my marble award statues. You're bleeding and we need to make sure you're okay."

"Oh." I looked around the room, taking in the blurry scene before me. Lauren and Maggie were both cuffed, guarded by Sam's men. Sam was on the phone, and Esme was in one of the chairs on her phone as well with Angela holding an icepack on her hand.

"Not quite how I pictured it going." My voice was weak and sounded kind of far away. "Gossip Cop is going to love this, and People magazine is going to be gobbling it up and exaggerating it."

Edward chuckled as he took a cloth from Seth and wiped away some of the warm liquid on my face. "I'm a bit more concerned with you than with what we're going to tell the press."

A little while later the paramedics were rolling me out on a gurney through a back entrance. I opened my heavy eyes and smiled in glee, watching as Lauren and Maggie were loaded into the back of a police cruiser.

Assault being added to the many charges we were already filing against them.

And with that, I closed my eyes. God, my head hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for being patient. I've finished up all my edits on Breach, and it is ready for publishing! It will be available next month, but for now you can add it to your to-read list on Goodreads. Also, you can vote in the different lists it's on in Listopia on Goodreads (can be found here - www . goodreads list/ book/ 16079654 , just take out the spaces and add in the . com after goodreads)  
><strong>

**My brain was so happy when I was done, FF's talking my ear off. I've been working on MaMC, Conventioneers, Into the Deep, and thinking about Welcome to the Cameo Hotel and When Bunnies Attack.  
><strong>

**Still a lot to do before the release of Breach, but I'll keep writing as much as possible. See you soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed watching Maggie and Lauren go down!**


	31. His Parents

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – His Parents<p>

It'd been a long three days since everything went down with Maggie and Lauren, and boredom was setting in. The problem was I'd been practically banished to our bedroom. Edward was being overprotective in my view, but I knew it was out of concern for me, so I let him baby me for a while. However, if he didn't let me out of the bedroom soon, there was going to be a mutiny.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Tired of sitting in this bed. How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Besides a nice, nasty cut to my scalp, right near my hairline, that bled profusely, I was left with only a concussion and some bruising along with a few stitches. The docs all said I was lucky she didn't crack my skull or worse, so it was the best outcome. They made me stay overnight for observation, and we escaped the next morning with the help of Emmett.

Thank God for HIPAA Privacy Rules, keeping them from disclosing to anyone my health information, because we had not foreseen my trip to the hospital. Though Esme did make sure they knew they'd be sued if news leaked out of my true identity as Edward's wife and not sister.

Edward snuck out the back and into Alice's car while Emmett came through the front and picked up his "baby sister."

Needless to say, the lies were making my life more and more complicated. Especially since almost the whole hospital heard his whole act. He was really hamming it up.

"It's only been two days, baby girl."

"But, it's New Years Eve. And besides, I don't feel that bad. We're at home, let me at least walk around the house."

"The doctor said you need rest."

"Yes, _rest_ not bed rest!" I was getting whiney, but I didn't care.

Edward pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his chest as he stroked my hair. "There are stairs, and the last thing I want to have happen is for you to fall."

"Damn you," I said, pouting.

He chuckled. "What? I'm just making sure you're okay. It's my fault this happened."

"Is not. We didn't know they'd both flip out, even with as much as we taunted them. How's Sam doing?"

"He's still beating himself up."

"It wasn't his fault either."

"No, but he feels responsible as head of security, as he should. He is supposed to protect us, and he didn't do that properly."

"The way you said that…do you blame him?"

Edward heaved a sigh. "Like I said… It's his job to protect us, but it was utter chaos. It was a split second between when she grabbed the award and hit you with it. Sam tried to get to her, but by the time he reached her Esme had already pulled her back and was turning her around to punch her."

"I saw that. It was awesome!"

He snickered. "It was, and Esme deserved the chance to hit her."

Esme was my new idol. The woman exuded calm, even when I watched her deck Lauren. What made her so excellent was the photos she took on her cell phone of Maggie and Lauren being put into the back of a police cruiser.

Then she sent them to every local news source with Edward's press release and pictures of the injuries sustained by both of us. They'd made sure not to mention my identity; Edward still wanted to wait for the right time, but did say they'd attacked a woman visiting his office.

It was in the papers the next day and on magazine covers while the two of them sat in jail unable to do anything about it.

I hoped the stayed there for good, rotting away. The sooner they were permanently out of our lives, the better. Sad thing was, trials go on for so long it could be months of rehashing that day.

"How's your neck doing?" I looked up, my fingers ghosting over the white bandage that covered up the deep scratches from Maggie's nails. Another reason I wanted that bitch to rot in jail. Marring my husband's perfection was _not_ okay.

"It'll be fine. I'm just keeping the bandage on so it doesn't dry out. That will help keep the scarring down."

"The whole thing is still surreal. I've never been in a fight before. It was kinda scary."

"She was moving so fast I couldn't get a grip on her, and when I did, man, she struck hard. Seth ran to get Sam, while Esme grabbed onto Lauren to keep her in place."

"Was Lauren trying to escape?" I asked. The information was new to me.

"I think the flight response was strong. She was caught, and the one she did everything for was ruining it all. With Seth gone from the door she tried to bolt."

"Fucking bitch. I hope they lock her up for a long time."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to make sure she gets the maximum sentence possible."

"How are we going to keep our marriage from the press?" I asked.

"It's going to be tough, but I think as long as we keep feeding them information they won't dig too deep. It's only for seven more weeks, I think we can do it. Though I don't doubt the paparazzi will be camped out on the lawn and will photograph you."

"I'm excited." I beamed up at him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Excited about being hounded by the press?"

"No, I'm sure that part will suck. I'm excited about being able to go out with you, have dates with my husband. To really give this the fair shot we haven't really gotten so far." I giggled. "I'm most excited about not being your sister anymore."

Edward's head fell back and he broke out into laughter. "Yeah, let's not have that rumor going around, as well."

"How about we watch some TV? Maybe some TMZ?" I smirked.

He looked down at me and smiled, then placed a kiss to my forehead. "You just want to see the mug shots, don't you?"

He was right. There was a satisfaction I got seeing them holding those incriminating numbers up under their faces. "That, yes, and you haven't told me what today's news is all about."

He grimaced at me. "_You_ are today's news. Well, the fact that I have a girlfriend. We were being hounded about who was the mysterious woman. Esme told them Maggie flew into a jealous rage when she found out she'd been replaced."

"They're going to find out. Especially if they see me."

"Another reason I've been keeping you in here," he said and pointed to the closed drapes.

Realization dawned on me. "They're already here, aren't they?"

He nodded; his expression solemn. "As soon as the news broke about Maggie's arrest. I had to call the cops once already for trespassing."

"How am I going to get to school on Monday with them like that?"

"Sam's going to drive you for the next few weeks until this blows over."

I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. I could live there. "You're all mine until Monday?"

He kissed the top of my head. "All yours, baby girl."

He flipped on the TV and Lauren's face greeted us. My head throbbed just looking at her pathetic mug.

News of Lauren's betrayal was already swirling through Hollywood. Edward had been fielding calls for days from friends offering their condolences. It seemed the worst thing you could do in Hollywood was betray a star's secrets…and try and kill his wife, but only Charlotte's dad knew that truth. Lauren would never get another job as an assistant…when she got out of jail.

Maggie's face was next as the announcer explained all the alleged legal trouble she was in: conspiracy to commit a crime, breaking and entering, and battery – similar charges to Lauren. Although, Lauren added aggravated assault into her mix when she clocked me in the head. Both the item and where she struck took it from assault to the more serious aggravated. It was a felony, but in California the maximum sentence was only four years. Not enough time in my eyes, so I hoped the rest would increase it.

Added to that was the civil suits Edward and I filed against the two of them.

Two days after it hit the news, Edward received a surprising call from Maggie's father. He was appalled at what his daughter had done and apologized. A nice gesture, and from Edward's tone, he liked and respected the man.

Speaking of fathers… I'd been skirting around a subject for days, ever since Alice told me, but I was recovering well, and there seemed no better time like the present.

"So, you know about your parents coming to the wedding?" I asked, my eyes still trained on the TV.

He heaved a sigh and paused for so long I wasn't sure he would answer. "Honestly, I've been trying not to think about it."

My head moved up to his shoulder so I could see his face. "You did know."

"Carlisle always does everything he can to protect me. He called me the day he wrote out the invitation, to prepare me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be my brother's best man, and avoid the people who gave birth to me as much as possible."

"You won't talk to them? Even after all these years."

"No. I've said my piece, the ball's in their court – in _his_ court."

I stared at Edward for a moment, the pain and anger radiating off him. I snuggled back down and wrapped my arms around him, surrounding my husband in as much love as I could.

-oOo-

Later that night, Edward helped me downstairs and to my favorite room, the one with the chaise lounge couches.

He surprised me with an array of appetizers waiting for us, and a few not yet released movies, along with a bottle of champagne for later.

"You're kinda sneaky, you know?" I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Just a guy being romantic and spoiling his beautiful wife any way I can," he said and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

We snuggled in, gorging ourselves on food as we watched Oz. Then another movie later, until time closed in. As the clock drew closer and closer to midnight we switched over to watch the ball drop.

"Ten, nine, eight," we counted together, "seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

His lips crashed to mine for a searing kiss. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

His fingers caressed my cheeks as he looked into my eyes. "I have a feeling it's going to be a fantastic year."

I smiled. "Me too. Lots of obstacles, but with you by my side I know we can get through them."

"I will never leave your side again. I didn't do things the right way before, and I'm not making that mistake again."

"I like that."

He pressed his lips against mine, soft and full of the emotions that were swirling around us. Our desire quickly grew and he moved to lie above me. His hands moved around my body as his kisses became harder, full of the need he'd been suppressing for days. Our moans echoed off the wall as my hands pulled him closer.

His lips moved down my neck, kissing and licking as they went. His hips ground his hard cock against my clit, while one of his hands pinched my nipple.

My heart began to pound in my chest, blood pumping through my veins…and into my healing brain.

I let out a whimper from the pain that began pounding in my head, and Edward's movements stopped.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I have a headache."

His lips twitched before he broke out into laughter.

"Why is that funny?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

His gaze met mine and started laughing again. "Should I be worried you're coming up with that excuse not to have sex with me so early in our marriage?"

I chuckled, finally getting it, and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, baby, if it wasn't for my hurt brain, we'd be going at it all night long. And, as soon as I'm better, I will pounce on this," I placed my hand over his reaction, "the very first opportunity, no matter where we are and what we are doing."

"What if we're in public?" he asked then groaned when I rubbed him a little.

"Then people are going to get quite a show."

He smiled and shook his head. "When did you become an exhibitionist?"

"Probably after our two really hot fucking sessions on your desk."

He placed a light kiss on my lips. "They were hot, weren't they?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to all of that. Until then, I think we should go to bed and get some rest."

"Probably a good idea."

He helped me up, and we walked upstairs, hand-in-hand.

-oOo-

"Oh, my God, it _was_ you," Charlotte said the moment I got out of Sam's SUV right next to her car. Her family had been out of the country just after Christmas past the New Year, and I wasn't able to talk to her.

I grimaced, my hand drifting over the bandage. "Is it that obvious? Do you think everyone will think that, as well? God, I'm so glad you're back." I pulled her into a hug.

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she wrapped her arm around mine. "A lot of people are going to put it together, especially with that nastiness on your face. What's your cover story? Why didn't they just say it was Edward's sister?"

My feet stopped and my eyes widened, chest tightening. What was I going to say? "I can't go in there."

"Yes, you can. I'm right here; we'll get you through this together. But before we get in there we need a plan."

"Hey, Bella, Char!" Mike called otu, walking up to us. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Damn, are you okay?"

I froze, staring at him. "Five by five," I said, just above a whisper before I dragged Charlotte away, despite Mike's calls.

I led her around the side of the building and leaned against the brick. I needed a moment to collect myself, and closed my eyes.

"Oh, shit," Charlotte said.

I looked at her as she stared back out at the parking lot. Carlisle was getting out of his car, and the paparazzi were yelling across to him from the other side of the fence.

Charlotte stepped in front of me and began playing with my hair. She swept it across my forehead and pulled a bobby pin out from her own hair to secure the strand by my ear. She took out another one and did some fluffing before she was done.

"There. That covers all but a little bit of bruising."

The bell rang out, warning us there was only five minutes to get to class. "What if people ask about what happened?"

She grabbed onto my arm again and we headed inside. I caught Carlisle's eye, but neither of us acknowledged the other so not to tip them off.

"Just tell them you don't know."

"Will that work?"

"Probably not."

"Fantastic."

The new semester was in session, and Carlisle's class was first up. He only taught two days a week, and told the school over Christmas break he wasn't going to be able to return the next year. It had become too much for him. He'd only taught this year as a favor. I also suspected it was to keep from having to be too involved in the wedding preparations.

My grip tightened on Char's arm as we walked into the class, right behind Carlisle. Everyone went silent as all eyes fell on us.

I tried my best to look normal, unfazed, but their gazes bored into me, trying to expose the secrets they figured lay beneath. Whispers began to spread as we took our seats.

"Everyone settle down," Carlisle said, right after the final bell rang. "It's the beginning of the new semester, and I have some announcements to make."

"Mr. Cullen! Oh, Mr. Cullen!" A girl I knew as Amber raised her hand, bouncing in her seat trying to gain his attention.

"Yes, Amber?"

"Is Edward okay?"

Carlisle remained unfazed by the question. He, unlike me, was prepared for the interrogation.

"Yeah, and who was that girl at his office? Is he dating someone else?"

"Is that why Maggie went off?"

"Did his assistant really help her break into his house?"

"I heard she's pregnant and he refuses to accept that he's the father."

The questions were unrelenting and flying out of every student in class. My eyes were locked on Carlisle, who didn't flinch throughout it all.

One day, I hoped I'd be acclimated to the life and be able to react like him. He'd had years of a very famous younger brother to get used to it—I'd only had a few short months.

"I want to go over the syllabus for this semester. I'm going to challenge you to submit a piece for –"

He was cut off by another question.

"Please, just tell us, sir. Bella?"

"Did Maggie really attack Edward?"

"Could have been the pregnancy hormones."

"They were so cute together."

"Who knew she'd go psycho when she caught him with someone else."

"Cheaters are bastards."

"Who said he was cheating? If he loved Maggie, would he have her arrested and press all sorts of charges?"

"Like assault. Someone ended up in the ER after being attacked. That's brutal."

"All right, let's focus back on the class." Carlisle tried again, but they kept going.

"Just answer one question. Please!"

"Yeah, like who was the chick? Is it Michelle Williams?"

"She was in Oz, which he was a producer on!"

"Poor Maggie."

I snapped, jumping up from my seat and turning to look at the class for the first time since I took my seat. "Enough! Can't you just leave it alone? Maggie is a vile, insipid, bitch and I'm glad she's out of his life! Just leave us alone. We won't answer your questions because he's our family. Many of you come from famous families; do you spill all their secrets to everyone in school? Didn't think so. Shut the hell up and let's get back to class."

I plopped back down in my chair and folded my arms across my chest.

Carlisle smirked at me. "Well said, sis."

A smile broke out on my face and I beamed up at him.

"As I was saying before you all rudely interrupted me, there is a competition for film scores and I want all of you to submit a piece," Carlisle said, earning a groan from almost everyone. "The piece must be ten minutes long, and you can choose whatever you want to accompany it as your inspiration. Be it a home movie, something you found on You Tube, or a new score for an existing movie. It will count as fifty percent of your grade and is pass or fail only. So, either you get an A+ or an F."

"How long do we have?"

"You have until mid-April, when I take leave for my wedding. I will send them all in then. Those who do not have it to me by then will automatically fail."

Carlisle piqued my interest, and my mind was already thinking about what to do.

"What will the other half of the grade be?"

"Progress playing. Each week I want to hear how you're doing."

"Sounds hard," someone groaned.

"Sounds exciting!" I smiled, already in love with the project.

"Easy for you to say."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

Amber sighed and rolled her eyes. "It means you're a Cullen. Born with not only good looks but talent most people would kill for. I mean, look at Carlisle and Edward."

"We all know you're going to be something big, we just haven't figured out what it is."

My eyes widened and my face flamed. "Didn't think people thought about me period, let alone enough to talk about."

"You're a Cullen and have blown us all out of the water in the few months you've been here. _Everyone_ talks about you."

I blinked back at them, completely stunned.

Carlisle called the class back to attention and gave out more details. I was speechless, lost in my thoughts about what my classmates had said.

I still didn't know what I wanted to major in at college, but I hoped to live up to and maybe surpass their expectations.

-oOo-

As the weeks passed the paps calmed down, and one by one from left camping out in front of our house. Edward's face was all over the place, but even that was fading. Maggie and Lauren were both released on bail, and Sam had increased the security around us. We had restraining orders against them, but, after how they reacted before, we weren't sure they wouldn't try to harm us to get revenge. Even my classmates stopped asking questions. My outburst had helped, but for the first week I was accosted by people in the hall looking for answers.

Edward was doing good keeping his promises, though a few times I did have to point to the gym when he was being a workaholic asshole from the stress of everything. We'd also been "practicing" and honing our baby making skills, so they were ready when we were…not that we were in a hurry, though.

By the end of January I was able to drive to school again, which was good because I often stayed after school to work on my submission. Carlisle's assignment had lit something within me and I was determined to prove to them all that _I_ was talented…and not because I was born a Cullen, as they all believed.

I was stuck, sitting at a piano staring at the music sheet in front of me. Something was off, but I couldn't place it. I'd been writing down my composition after I recorded it, tweaking it as I went. Was there a missing sharp? Did I have it in the right key? Should that be staccato? All questions that were rolling around as I focused so hard on the notes.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the clock, jumping when I saw the time. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten. I'd lost track of time.

Edward wasn't going to be happy. He'd kept to his word and was home every night for dinner, spending quality time with me, and I was the late one.

I grabbed my bag and headed down the hall to the entrance. The school was empty, silent, nobody around the halls. In fact, many of the lights had been turned off. At the rate I was going, Edward was probably already sitting at the dining room table waiting for me.

I picked up my pace to a run to get to my car. Racing down the hall I began to turn and skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into a couple walking in the dim hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, my hand grabbing at my chest as the adrenaline rushed through my body.

"Quite all right, dear," the woman said, smiling sweetly up at me. She didn't have the fake smile many of the socialites seemed to be born with around Hollywood. The man beside her, however, seemed to be born with a nasty scowl, looking down at me disapprovingly.

"Can I help you find someone?" I asked, getting sidetracked once again.

"Yes, we're looking for our son."

"Bella." I heard my name being called. "Bella!"

"What's his name?"

"Bella Cullen!"

Annoyed, I stepped back to look down the hall I'd just come from, my brow scrunching. "What?"

"Edward's looking for you. He just called my phone. You better get home, you know how jealous he gets," Carlisle said jokingly.

There was a gasp and I looked back to the couple, both of their faces wide in surprise. I grabbed for my bag and pulled out my phone. Sure enough: four missed calls and six text messages.

"Shit, I forgot to turn it off vibrate!" I cursed under my breath and looked back down the hall to where Carlisle was advancing. "I'm heading out now. Can you help this couple? They're looking for their son."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I apologized and moved to leave, but the woman's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist in a tight grip.

"Cullen? Is that right? Are you married to Edward?"

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in growing concern as he watched the action; his pace increasing.

"I-I…"

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle questioned, then drew in a sharp breath when he reached us and took in the couple standing beside me. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Is it true, Carlisle? Is Edward married?"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Yes."

"To a high schooler?" the man I now knew to be my father-in-law boomed. "What was he _thinking_ getting involved with a child?"

"Oooh!" my mother-in-law wailed, turning on her husband and hitting him repeatedly with her purse. "This is all your fault! My baby boy is married and I didn't even know! You pushed him away and I don't even know my new daughter!"

It was odd watching the tiny copper haired woman beating up on a rather large blond-turning-grey headed man.

"Bella, you better get home. Edward is waiting for you," Carlisle said, and from his tone he wanted me to leave straightaway.

"Yes, I'm certain it's past your bedtime," my father-in-law sneered.

"Dad, that's enough!" Carlisle said.

I knew I'd meet them in a few months, but the sudden run-in was throwing me off and it took a moment for my brain to catch up.

"How so? You've just told me my youngest son married a child. What the hell was he thinking? How could you let him do that?"

Carlisle's jaw twitched in anger and my fist clenched at my side.

"Bella is a wonderful _woman_ and wife. They're happy together. For the first time in years Edward is _happy_ and I won't stand for you tearing her down. You don't know her or what she's done for him."

My heart swelled at Carlisle's defense of me, and at the same time I wanted to punch my father-in-law I was so angry. "Wow, you're not out to win any father of the year awards, are you?"

"Please, head home," Carlisle said, staring at me, pleading.

I couldn't get my feet to comply with his request.

"Oh, please! Please take me with you! I want to see him, please let me see him," my mother-in-law begged, her eyes pleading with me.

Carlisle's voice rang out, hushing her. "Mom, you have no right to ask that of her!" he chastised, and she shrunk back, retreating. "If you want to know her, you have to patch things up with Edward."

"But he won't return any of my calls," she sobbed; her eyes trained on me.

"Then write him a letter, or leave a voice mail. He doesn't answer numbers he doesn't know and he took yours out of his phone's memory. Hell, just go and see him! You know where his office is and you know he's just as stubborn as Dad and will not come to you. Not after all that happened."

"Hasn't he gotten over it yet?" my father-in-law grunted and looked away. It was clear he didn't really want to be there and had no interest in me or seeing Edward.

I stared at them in disbelief. "Bella, please go home."

"No, Carlisle. Is that him? Is that the man who shoved drugs down his own son's throat?" I asked; my hands beginning to shake in anger.

"Bella…can I call you Bella?" his mother asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't know you, and what I know of you is nothing good. You can call me Isabella."

"Isabella, will you help me?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and looked between all three of them. "No. Because I love my husband and don't want to see him in pain. You've hurt him, and I can't stand that. We will support and love our children, not abuse them like him."

Carlisle gave me a sad smile and nodded, letting me know I'd done good.

"See you in a few months," I added before turning and walking off. My mother-in-law's sobs rang out through the halls as I stormed away. They swayed me, but only a little.

During the drive home I was left with nothing but my thoughts, and I became more irate at his father. When I pulled into the garage I had to take a moment to calm myself before going in.

When I entered, Tanya was in the kitchen washing dishes and Edward was standing at the counter.

"You're late," Edward said, glaring at me as I entered.

"Sorry, baby, I lost track of time working on my composition."

"Was it worth it?" he asked, an edge to his tone.

I sighed. "No, because I'm stuck and you're mad at me." I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm not mad…okay, I am mad – furious – but most of all I was worried, especially with all this Maggie and Lauren crap. You weren't answering your phone."

"I can't have it on during school and I forgot to turn the sound back on. I'm sorry."

His fingers grabbed my chin so I would look up at him, his gaze was hard. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't. Promise." I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. That seemed to calm him, his body relaxing. "But I do have something to tell you."

"What's that?" he asked as he took my hand and led me toward the table.

"I ran into some people today on my way out."

He held out a chair for me. "Yeah? Who?"

I regarded him carefully. "Your parents."

Edward stopped all movement; his expression falling. "How?"

"They were at the school looking for Carlisle."

He let out a hard breath. "What happened?"

My jaw twitched. "I became very angry looking at your father."

He paused before asking, "Was he everything you'd built up in your mind?"

"Yes. He was an ass."

"To you?"

"To me, to you, about me, even to Carlisle."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I'd hoped to never expose you to him, but realistically I knew it would happen one day."

"All thoughts and hopes I'd had of you reconciling with your father were blown away in less than two minutes tonight."

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "I never knew you felt that way."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I just wanted you to have your parents in your life. Family is important, but after meeting them… I feel for your mom, really, I do, but your dad…" I shook my head. "If I thought Carlisle was bad when we met, your father was the same and probably thinking much worse. Carlisle's attitude was out of concern, but your father almost sounded disappointed, which made me feel like shit."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on mine. "He has a way about him and I'm so sorry he directed it at you."

"I was going to meet them sooner or later."

"Why did you feel for my mom?"

"She was very upset with your dad, yelling and hitting him with her purse before she began crying. She was begging me to help her see you."

His face scrunched up in pain and his grip tightened on me. I smoothed away the lines with my fingers and placed light kisses all over his face.

"I miss her, but she never stood up for me against him. She even defended him."

"Maybe she just wasn't strong enough."

"Maybe," he said with a sigh; his gaze off in the distance.

"Come on, baby, let's eat and then we'll go upstairs and take a bath together. How's that sound?"

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "That sounds fantastic."

One day soon he'd see them again. The last time was so long ago; maybe something good would come of it, but maybe not.

I wasn't sure if time could heal that wound.

* * *

><p><strong>Breach will be available 424! For now you can add it to your to-read list on Goodreads. Also, you can vote in the different lists it's on in Listopia on Goodreads (can be found here - www . goodreads /list/ book/ 16079654 , just take out the spaces and add in the . com after goodreads)**

**Still a lot to do before the release of Breach, but I'll keep writing as much as possible. See you soon!**


	32. Our Countdown

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 – Our Countdown<strong>

"Open wide," Edward said, waving a fork in front of me. The tines topped with the most delicious cobbler ever.

I opened wide and let in the heavenly dessert, moaning as the peach flavor burst against my taste buds.

"I'm going to miss this," I said, my eyes scanning the diner. There were only a few people occupying the booths and none of them even noticed Edward.

He sighed. "Me too, but it will calm down after a few weeks."

I nodded. It was our fourth official date. We'd managed to find some pretty good places to go about an hour outside the city. A long drive, but a fair price to pay.

The Oscar buzz was out of control. Seeing it on TV and seeing it unfolding in L.A. weren't even in the same spectrum.

Edward's free hand took hold of mine, linking our fingers. "I'm nervous and anxious about it coming out, but I'm also ecstatic. I'm so tired of having this hanging over us, hindering us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have the same feelings you do, but once it dies down we can finally get on with our life together."

He smiled at me and brought my hand to his lips. "I can't wait, baby girl. You and me against the world."

I grinned and got up from my side of the booth. I sat down next to him and pressed my lips to his. "A most unstoppable force."

His arm moved up and around my shoulder, pulling me close into his side. He placed a kiss to the top of my head before relaxing back into the cushion.

We sat like that for about an hour, watching the cars go by on the little two-lane country road. People came and went, but nobody bothered us. We were just an average everyday couple, enjoying some country cooking.

-oOo-

The Maggie incident had calmed down, and even people at school had stopped talking about it. Some other star's arrest, after a hard night of partying was top of the talk.

Added to that was the fact the Oscars were just a few short days away.

"So, my stylist picked out this beautiful purple chiffon ball gown by Vera Wang. It is so beautiful I can't wait to wear it!" Emily said with a squeal of excitement.

Jake stuck his chest out and smiled. "Yeah, well, mine found this stylish tux by Calvin Klein."

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Guys are easy. It's a tux. How difficult is that?"

Jake stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed. We were enjoying a lunch outside on the lawn, everyone together for the first time in weeks. The schedules were so hectic for some; days could go by without seeing them.

I stared down at my plate, my stomach churning. Nervousness started to take hold a few days prior. I was happy and excited for the truth to come out, but Edward had been making me more anxious about the changes to come, with the way his own anxiety came through.

I let out a sigh as I fiddled with the food before me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Irina asked with a gentle touch to my shoulder.

"Yeah. Just think all these Oscar jitters floating around are starting to affect me," I replied, forcing a smile.

"I'm not nervous," Emily said.

Charlotte snorted. "I don't think you've ever been nervous."

Emily rolled her eyes at her sister. "I just don't see the point of getting all worked up. It's part of the life; like it or not. Get over it."

"Not everyone is as cool and calm as you," Peter piped in.

Emily stuck her tongue out at him and Charlotte placed a kiss to his lips before reminding her sister how she felt. "Not everyone wants the life."

Peter smiled down at her. I was almost jealous of them at times. Both born to Hollywood but down to earth. They didn't want the fame; they just wanted to be normal teenagers.

The bell rang, and we all groaned. It was time to return to class.

Charlotte kissed Peter goodbye before grabbing onto my arm with a sigh. We waved to everyone as we broke off, heading in different directions.

"Are you working on your composition after school?" Charlotte asked as we walked to class arm-in-arm.

I shook my head. "Going over to Alice's to try on more dresses. Want to come?"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Why not?"

She giggled. "No, I was thinking about the fact that Alice has _more_ dresses. I thought she'd have _the_ one already."

"She's stilled peeved about only having four months to find the perfect one. Going on about how it's the Oscars and how elegant and formal an occasion it is; how the best ones are already spoken for."

We walked into the class and found our seats.

"I'd love to come. Since I'm only going to be able to see you in the dress on television, after all."

The teacher entered and brought the class to order, ending our conversation. I was happy she was coming with me, and even happier two hours later when the final bell rang.

I ran out to the parking lot to meet Charlotte after my last class. She was leaning on the passenger side door when I walked up.

"God, I love this car!" Charlotte said as she slid into the seat next to me.

"You say that every time."

"Doesn't make it any less true. Edward spoiled you with this baby!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I admit it. I fell in love at first sight."

"With Edward or the car?" She winked at me.

"I'd have to say both."

"I'm so excited you two are coming out. I mean, hell, it's a real shock it hasn't come out after all the Maggie crap."

"Esme is _very_ good at her job."

"And you're becoming quite the actress. I think Hollywood is rubbing off on you."

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "You could be right. This was never how I saw my life going six months ago."

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Alice's boutique. No sooner had we entered did I hear the familiar ring of a delighted two-year-old.

"Belbell!" Ari squealed, her little face scrunching up, smiling, while her body vibrated with excitement. Then she was off, running toward me as fast as her little legs could propel her.

"Arianna, be careful!" Alice's voice rang out from behind some rack.

I leaned down and scooped her up into my arms. "How's the princess today?"

"Goo. Where Ehwar?" Her wide eyes searched mine, then she looked behind me.

Charlotte let out an "aww" next to me. I knew then she had succumbed to the cuteness that was our Princess Ari.

"He's at work."

Her cute little face turned into a pout and she sniffed, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetie, you'll see him soon," I said, trying to soothe her. Her bottom lip jutted out, but she nodded in understanding. "Until then, do you think you can help me show my friend Charlotte around?"

Ari's eyes lit up and she looked over to Char before nodding furiously and squirming to be let down.

"Come awn, Chowet." She reached her tiny hand up and grabbed onto Char's before leading her around the store.

I followed behind, listening to her point out all the "pwetty" things.

A few minutes later Alice was beside me, out of breath and looking frazzled. "Sorry about that. We got in a whole shipment for one of my clients today and I had to check them in."

"That's okay, we were being entertained."

Alice smiled at the sight of Char and Ari. "Her sitter was sick today, so she's been here all day, getting into trouble. Jasper was supposed to be here an hour ago to get her, but as you well know, things don't always go according to plan. He and Edward are stuck in some negotiations."

"And that's different from any other day?"

Alice let out a laugh. "Nope." She sighed before grabbing my hand. "Come on; let me show you what came in. It's going to be a tough decision. You have to stand out, be elegant and fashion forward. It has to be different and make people take notice so I made sure to get in a Versace."

The current winner of the dress debate was a multi-orange toned, frilly skirted dress with a tight bodice.

We moved over to the dressing rooms and mirrors, Ari taking a seat on Charlotte's lap while Alice and I went behind one of the curtains. I stripped out of my uniform and Alice slipped the dress on me. It was weird for me the first time she helped me into one of the dresses, being only in my panties…that she picked out. Alice had just rolled her eyes, cracked a joke about "once you've seen one, you've seen them all," and the weirdness melted away.

As soon as I stepped out from behind the curtain and saw Charlotte's face I knew the blue gown she'd put me in was a no-go.

She shook her head. "Maybe if you were Edward's age."

"Hey!" Alice shouted in protest before laughing.

"Sorry, Alice, I only meant that, well, she's eighteen."

Alice nodded. "No, I get it. It is too mature. Now that I see it on her it's obvious."

We headed back in and grabbed another. She had five in all, and all were very different.

"Just think, we'll have a dress for you to wear for the wedding from one of these."

"I didn't think it was that formal."

"Not really, but I think that emerald Elie Saab would be perfect."

"I love that dress."

"And it will complement her colors." Alice helped me out again, this time earning a drop jawed expression from Charlotte. "Have his parents tried to contact you? I heard about you running into them."

I shook my head. "No. I thought there was a chance his mom would call, based on her reaction. Then again, his father may have kyboshed any idea of hers that led to communication."

I had to ask Edward what his parents' names were after my run-in with them, because it had only been mentioned briefly at Thanksgiving. I'd forgotten in the two months since then.

Turns out Edward was named after his father, who went by the nickname of Ted. Elizabeth was his mother.

Charlotte shook her head. "Based on what you've told me, sounds like a different generation issue. One where women were expected to obey their husbands. Archaic."

"Yeah, I thought about that, as well. He seemed like a very controlling man, one that would bend her to his will. I don't think she wanted to side with Ted. I think she's just weak. She was afraid to defend Edward against him."

"Wow, that's a pretty big insight for meeting them once," Alice said, staring at us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just the impression I got. She was so distraught, begging me to take her to Edward. Ted looked like he could've care less."

Alice sighed. "I think you're both right. Ted wasn't the warmest to begin with, but Elizabeth…she loves her boys, and having a child of my own, I know she misses Edward."

I sighed. "I can't help but wonder what's going to happen at the wedding."

"You have more important things to worry about then your in-laws. You and Edward are announcing your marriage to the world in three short days." Alice fluffed up the back and was beaming as we looked at my reflection. "And I think we just found the perfect dress!"

I stared back at the reflection of a woman who was not me. She was older, sophisticated, and more beautiful than I was; I didn't recognize her, but I couldn't deny she was beautiful.

The mermaid style hugged and accentuated my curves. The dusty pink color was lovely against my sun-kissed skin. It had intricate jeweled and beaded details along with a sleeveless high neck.

It was fashion forward and bold, and showed off the aesthetic the designer was known for, or so Alice told me. Definitely Hollywood.

Charlotte agreed and we all squealed in excitement. It even got Ari's stamp of approval. She called me a princess.

We said goodbye a little while later, then headed out to dinner. It was one of my last nights of anonymity, and I wanted to share it with the person who had become my closest friend since I'd arrived. I didn't know how I would have ever coped at school if it hadn't been for Charlotte's unwavering support and friendship.

Two hours later I was pulling into our garage. I let out a sigh, happy to be done trying on dresses. Alice's stress was driving me crazy. Thank God we finally found one we both agreed on.

"Edward?" I called out as I entered through the kitchen, tossing my bad down on the table.

No response.

Evidence of Tanya making dinner was gone except the note on the counter that explained the reheat instructions.

I still didn't hear Edward, but I knew he was there, somewhere, because all the cars were in the garage.

His office door was open and I stuck my head in. "Baby?"

Empty.

I turned around and headed back down the hall toward the home gym, only to find it vacant as well. Where could he be?

I made my way up to our bedroom, an eerie feeling coming over me. It wasn't like him to not respond. Granted, if he was in our bedroom there was no way he could've heard me from downstairs, but it was almost eight, why would he be up there?

"Edward?" I called out again, waiting for a response. Again, silence.

The door was open, light on as I walked in. I scanned around the room, expecting him to be within eyesight, but he wasn't. I walked farther into the room, a chill running down my spine.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt eyes on me. "Edward?" I called out again, only it was weaker in the weight of my growing fear.

The bedroom door slammed behind me and I jumped, turning to find a figure running toward me. I let out a scream, but was silenced by a hand covering my mouth.

I fought against my unseen attacker, thrashing in his arms as he pulled me across the room. I screamed into his hand and tried to bite the flesh so he'd let go. Was that what had happened to Edward? Had someone gotten in and attacked him?

Horrible images of him bloodied flashed into my mind and I fought harder against my assailant. We fell onto the bed and his body fell on top of me, pinning me beneath him.

It was then I got a look at…Edward.

He was smiling down at me, a wicked gleam in his heavy lidded eyes.

"You scared the ever loving shit out of me!" I began pounding on his chest. "Bastard!"

Tears stung in my eyes as my panic subsided and I willed my body to calm down, but it shuddered instead.

His expression morphed and his fingers brushed against my cheek. "Ssh. It's okay, it's me."

"I know that now, but I was freaking out."

He kissed my lips and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, baby, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

He chuckled and rotated his hips, grinding his erection against me. "Welcome home, baby girl."

I couldn't help the moan that slipped out. That was when I noticed he was naked and hard. He'd been a wicked sex god for the past few weeks. Even his little stunt scaring me was beginning to turn me on, once I saw it was him.

"Planning on tying me to the bed and playing a game? Have your wicked way with me while I'm helpless to stop you from ravaging my body?"

He groaned and flexed his hips again. His breath came out in pants, then his lips crashed to mine.

All I felt from him was a thirst to consume. His desire for me wasn't a want, but a need. A primal need. A parched man who'd found his oasis.

His grip on me was intoxicating, so much so, I didn't even notice he'd moved my arms until a familiar "click" sounded in my ears.

I released his lips and tilted my head back. Sure enough, he'd handcuffed me to the bed. There was a pulling at my waist as he tore off my panties off. He was acting like a man possessed.

I felt the hot head of his cock graze at my wet entrance before he pushed against me, forcing it inside.

I shuddered as he worked his way in. It was so intense a tearless sob erupted from me. His mouth latched onto my neck, nipping and sucking. Once he was all the way in, he pulled his whole body back and slammed into me.

A half scream, half moan tore from my chest and my eyes rolled back as heat flooded my body. He stayed still for a moment, flexing his hips to push him deeper.

He let out a growl before his hands took hold of my shirt and ripped it open. His fingers pulled down the cups of my bra, exposing my nipples. He leaned down to take one into his mouth, while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out. His hips remained seated against mine as he played with my breasts. My hips tried to move, needing to feel him sliding in and out, but he just pushed me farther into the bed.

When I reached the point I thought I was going mad he slowly slipped out, only to slam back in. He repeated that rhythm over and over.

"I like you like this, baby girl. You're clenching my cock so good. Your pussy is begging for me to pound it, but you're at my mercy."

I needed more, he was driving me insane. "Please, baby. Please fuck me."

An evil grin formed on his lips. He pulled back and slammed in. "Not," he pulled out and thrust again, "yet."

I let out a whimper, my wrists pulling at their binding. His mouth moved around my chest and neck, marking me, but I could feel his need to drive into me rising. His hips made short thrusts, giving us both a little bit of friction, but not enough.

"Edward, please! Baby, I need you to move."

"I am moving. Be more specific, baby girl," he rasped into my ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pound my fucking pussy!"

He grinned and nipped at my low lip. "As you desire."

His fingers gripped hard on my hips, pulling me close to him, stretching my arms out. His hands moved around my thighs before pushing them down to the mattress.

Then he let go, moving at a fast and furious pace. I cried out as he did exactly what I asked him to, sending a fire ripping through me. He took me with relentless thrusts - it was pleasure and pain all rolled into one. I knew he wasn't hurting me, that he loved me, cherished me even, but for some reason our connection, while intensely physical, didn't feel like it was the emotional bond we usually shared.

It didn't take long of him taking my body that I came undone, back arching and screaming. He followed with a roar soon after, pressing his hips against me, pushing his cock deeper.

His body jerked with aftershocks as his muscles relaxed and his eyes slowly opened. Turmoil brewed in his eyes, despite the euphoria he was experiencing.

He released my hands from the cuffs, placing a kiss on each wrist before collapsing onto my chest. Harsh breaths and sweat against my skin. My near jelly-like fingers brushed against his back. "You're not usually like this, Edward, what's going on?"

His arms wrapped tighter around me. "Only a few days left until I have to share you with the world." He sighed. "I'm anxious. I can't shield you as well then. I can't protect you."

"So you've gone feral caveman on me?"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "I guess so."

"We'll be okay. As long as we're together."

He looked deep into my eyes, like he was studying me. "Together. Me and you as a team."

I linked my fingers with his. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Just a few more chapters left! And with Breach up for sale this week I should have a bit more time to work on ff. <strong>


	33. Our D-Day

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**So sorry for the delay. I wasn't able to be near my computer for most of the last month. Between in-laws visiting, me being out of town, and new floors put in and having to put the house back in order, I was swamped! RL is calming down now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Our D-day<strong>

I was a ball of jitters from the moment school ended on Friday and the countdown became a ticking time bomb. On Saturday, I got a haircut as it had been many months since I'd last had one, and that was the only reason I left the comfort of Edward's arms until Sunday.

We only had a little time together on Sunday before the whirlwind began. Alice arrived first with our clothes. Make-up artist and hairstylist showed up shortly after and began to work on Hollywood-ifying me.

"Do I need to get you a sedative?" Alice asked. She was scowling down at me with her arms folded across her chest.

I looked down at my lap to find I'd destroyed a napkin, shredding it into hundreds of pieces. I took a deep breath to try and center myself, but it wasn't helping.

"Maybe?"

She sighed and un-crossed her arms. "Cissy, can you give us a few minutes?"

I caught her smile in the mirror as she set down the brush. "Sure. I need to get something from my car anyway."

Alice stepped forward and took my hand in hers. "I know it's scary."

"I wasn't expecting this to happen." I held my hands out and watched them shake.

She gave me a small smile and wrapped her hands around mine. "It was bound to happen. Tonight is a lot to take in. You're announcing to the world you're married to a guy who was one of the most eligible bachelors in the world!"

"That's not helping."

"After tonight, the world will know about you. Yes, the unknown is scary, but think about all that this opens instead. You'll be able to go out together, hand in hand. You can wear your wedding ring and not worry about tucking it away." She leaned in and locked eyes with me. "And best of all no one will think you're his sister."

She got a smile out of me with that one.

"Now, calm down, because if you do to the dress what you did to that napkin, I'll kill you." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm serious here. Clothes are my life."

I let out a laugh, feeling much calmer than I had moments before. "Thanks, Alice, that helped. And I promise I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to the dress."

A tug at my head brought my attention back up to the mirror to Cissy and the loose up-do she was creating.

My make-up was complete, and once again I stared back at a woman I couldn't comprehend was really me. She didn't look eighteen. She did, however, look like she belonged on the arm of Edward Cullen.

"Am I going to be able to sit in this thing?" I asked Alice as she zipped me up and fastened all the buttons.

"Carefully. Just do it slowly and you should be fine. Your hips are a little wider—"

"Which is something her husband likes very much," Edward said, cutting Alice off.

My gaze moved to him in the mirror, watching as he looked me up and down. "Wow. Bella, you look…I don't think gorgeous is a good enough word."

I smiled back at him and blew him a kiss. "Back at you, handsome."

He stepped toward me, but Alice halted him. "Back off, bucko. I just got her into this dress, you are not taking her out of it."

"Listen here, munchkin, I just want to kiss her."

"No."

"No?"

"You'll smear her lipstick."

He glared down at her, but she wasn't budging. "I think I liked it better when you weren't dressing my date."

"Yeah, but look how much more beautiful your date is with my expertize," Alice said with a smile.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes until you have to be in the limo," Esme said as she entered the room. She let out a gasp when she saw me. "Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful. It's perfect."

"Thanks, Esme. You look beautiful, as well."

Esme was wearing a stunning navy blue empire waist dress. She was Carlisle's date, Edward giving her the night off from standing behind him. She wouldn't be far though, and was basically on call. Angela would be our shadow for the night.

"Are we ready to head...wow." Carlisle walked in and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm getting a lot of that tonight."

"I don't think the tabloids are going to be able to talk about anything other than your beautiful bride, Edward."

Edward was beaming. "I am quite lucky, aren't I?"

"There, all done!" Alice said, clapping her hands together.

I broke out in a smile, which quickly morphed into hyperventilating. Edward ran to my side as I leaned over, trying to take a deep breath.

"I knew I should have gotten her a sedative," Alice grumbled under her breath.

"It's okay, I just need a second," I said, gripping his jacket. I took a few deep breaths to steady my nerves. It took a moment, but I was able to stand straight, giving them a nervous smile. "I'm good. Promise."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, cupping my cheek.

My lips moved to a real smile and I leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. "Just the jitters."

With that I took his arm and we headed out to the limo. There were two sitting in the driveway, Carlisle and Esme climbing into the first one as I very carefully slid into the second, Angela taking the front seat to give us some privacy.

Alice gave me a hug and wished us luck before shutting the door. Silence prevailed over us, Edward's hand gripping mine tight as we headed out.

We didn't speak, just touched, but it conveyed everything words simply couldn't at that time: _I love you, I'm here, we'll get through this together – you are mine._

A little while later, I knew we'd arrived when the car stopped and Edward's grip became crushing. We were in the drop-off line, some unknown amount of cars back.

Edward's lips crashed into mine, kissing me hard as if it was our last. He pulled back, his eyes boring into mine, speaking volumes.

"Everything is about to change. Your life – our life – is going to be all over tabloid covers across the country; the world for that matter. Don't read their lies this time, don't even glance at them. People you don't even know will come up to you, calling your name, wanting your autograph or photo. Don't lose your cool, be as distant as you can. As soon as you step out, your privacy is forfeit. All you need to know is that I love you and I'm right beside you."

His fingers stroked my cheek, sadness etched in his features.

"Edward?"

"I just want to keep you locked up, hide you away from any pain to come." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Pain?" It was a word I wasn't expecting and didn't understand.

"People are going to say many things about you, about me, and about us that are untruths. Just like the ones you read months ago. They will try to pry you apart to see how you tick, will scrutinize every detail about you and our life. Don't listen, don't watch, don't read. And most importantly; don't believe."

I nodded, my hands shaking in his. I blew out a breath and met his gaze, centering myself on him.

I let out a little giggle when I noticed he was wearing my shade of lipstick. My fingers ran across his lips, wiping away the pink shade.

"If you messed up my lipstick Alice will kill you."

"You look flawless."

"Says you, but our stylist may have her own ideas."

He pulled something out of his pocket. "Perhaps that's why she slipped this to me on our way out."

I took the tube of gloss from him and pulled down the vanity mirror. After a quick touch up the driver gave us the signal that we were up.

"Time to introduce my wife to the world," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug, kissing my hair.

He stepped out of the car and I scooted closer as I grasped for his outstretched hand. Fans were calling his name, and cameras flashing. With one last breath I pulled myself together and became what I needed to be: movie star Edward Cullen's wife.

I climbed out, trying to hide my absolute awe of the scene before me. Fenced off fans, tons of media, and more stars gathered together than I'd ever seen on TV. There was a long red carpet that Edward began leading me down after tucking my right hand into the crook of his arm.

I straightened my spine and placed one foot in front of the other, smiling at Edward before turning toward the crowds of people.

We made it down the line, past some reporters who didn't have much interest in us, but still asked who made my gown and took photos. About one third of the way down, one of them finally spoke up.

"Edward, who is the lovely woman you have with you tonight?" the reporter asked.

Edward beamed down at me. "This beautiful being is my beloved wife, Isabella."

The hand that held my ring resting on his chest, his own on his hand, sitting on my hip.

There was a sudden pause, and then all reporters and cameras around were coming down on us, snapping pictures and asking questions.

"How long have you been married?"

"When was the wedding?"

"What's your name?"

"What about Maggie?"

Edward stayed silent, letting the mayhem die down a bit, before delivering the speech he'd worked out.

"Our marriage is fairly new, and a very private matter. We ask that everyone respect that, please. The rumors regarding Maggie O'Connell and myself are very false and spun by Maggie herself. We have not been together in almost a year. I love my wife, we are very happy. She is a wonderful person, and is beyond everything I ever dreamed I wanted in my life."

We looked at each other, smiling, and he leaned down, giving me an Eskimo kiss. The clicking of shutters increased, as did the questions.

My nerves calmed down a bit after the initial weight was off. Having Edward holding me close was a huge help, too.

One of the event people ushered us to move on. More questions and pictures were taken. As we were prepared but selective, only a few questions were answered, and only one by me.

"Where did you two meet?"

I smiled at the reporter. "We met at Starbucks."

They didn't need to know when and what city, but it still riled them up.

Angela ushered us to continue down the red carpet, and after what felt like forever, we reached the end.

I let out a deep breath of relief, my body going limp against Edward whose hand tightened around my waist.

Stars were mingling in the open space, having a drink and talking before going in to take their seats.

"You did great, baby girl," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "Are you thirsty?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"Wait right here, I'll go get us something. Esme and Carlisle are over there." He pointed across the crowd, about twenty feet away, where they stood talking to Angela.

Apparently, there was something she needed to speak to Esme about.

I had a hard time letting go of his hand, and once I did I felt out of place. It was very awkward. People were staring at me, whispering to each other. I felt as though I was in the center of a stage with a spotlight on me.

My fingers began fidgeting with my dress, but I forced myself to stop before I ripped something off. Alice would kill me if anything happened to the dress.

Just as my breathing picked up and I feared I'd begin hyperventilating the familiar sight of Emily and Damien Hale appeared before me.

"Bella!" Emily smiled and hugged me.

"You look absolutely beyond words, Bella," Damien said, leaning down and giving a kiss to my cheek.

I tried not to fangirl that Damien Hale had just kissed my cheek, but I'd be sure to gloat it to Eric when I called him the next day. "Thank you."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Take a breath, you did great. The cat is out of the bag now, so be strong."

"Cat, what cat?" Emily asked, her head whipping between her father and me. It was obvious she was confused.

I held up my left hand, showing off the ostentatious ring Edward bought for me months ago. "Edward is my husband, and we just announced it to the press."

Her eyes widened, jaw dropping. "What? But...but you said he was your brother!"

"Technically I said that Carlisle was my brother and that I was related to Edward. Which wasn't a lie, just a spin of words."

"But you never corrected anyone."

"Because it was a secret."

"Does Char know?"

I nodded. "And I think Rosalie may, as well."

She pouted. "Why am I the last? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." I took hold of Emily's hand and squeezed it. "It's just that Rosalie came to the house for a meeting one night."

Emily turned to her dad. "How did you know?"

He smiled down at his youngest. "Honey, I've worked with Edward since he was a teenager, I knew he didn't have a sister."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason your sister won't go by our last name. Privacy." He gave me a smile. "And considering Edward's history with his parents, it was a pretty good back story."

A hand slid around my waist, lips kissing my temple. "It was a pretty ingenious on the fly move. We'd kind of forgotten about that when she headed off to school."

Edward handed me a glass, and I gulped down whatever was in it.

"Whoa! Ease up, baby, that's champagne."

I bottomed out the glass and looked up at him. "I told you I was thirsty."

He pursed his lips and took the glass from me. "I'll go get you a water."

"I can do that, sir," Angela said, startling us and taking the glass from him before walking to the bar.

"Think you might win tonight, Edward?" Damien asked, engaging us in conversation.

"I hope so. Cullen Entertainment needs it. Have to pay for my wife's car."

I scoffed and elbowed him in the ribs. Then I turned to them to explain. "I was happy with some used car, but no, he took me to a car dealership and trotted out this beauty of a car. How was I to say no to it?"

The lights dimmed, cuing us it was time to be seated, and we made our way to our designated seats.

It was so difficult not squeal when I saw some of my favorite stars walking around, and even more when I sat surrounded by them.

"You're doing great," Edward whispered into my ear as he entwined our hands. PDA wasn't something you saw a lot in Hollywood, but Edward knew I needed it. He probably needed it, as well.

I exhaled a deep breath. "Inside I'm a wreck."

"Well, outside you are simply stunning and have everyone's attention."

"So, what is my handsome husband up for? I can't believe I don't even know that."

He settled farther into his chair. "Sorry, I should have told you. Everything has just been so busy, I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay. I know all your current projects," I reassured him.

He placed a kiss to my knuckles. "Cullen Entertainment has a few movies that are nominated for different things, the biggest being Argo."

I stared at him in wide-eyed shock. "You did Argo?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Ben's an old friend of mine and I jumped at the chance to work with him again."

I thought back to the list of Edward's movies and remembered at least one he did with him.

The event began, and I stared in awe at all the cameras that were flying around. It was quite an event. My eyes scanned around the room, trying to keep in my squeals. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass Edward.

The opening began, and soon they were running down categories and announcing winners.

Edward's biggest hit, Argo, was up for Best Picture. His hand clamped onto mine as the nominees were listed.

He took a deep steadying breath as they made the announcement.

"And the winner for Best Picture is… Argo!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the cast and Edward stood. He gave me a hug and a kiss before making his way to the stage.

I watched as Edward climbed the stairs and stood beside the actors and director, and Carlisle, as well.

The award was handed to Ben, who then began his speech. "Well, first off, I want to say thank you to everyone who made this possible. We had a great team working on this movie, and I'm proud to accept this award on everyone's behalf!" He smiled then turned to Edward. "And then I want to go to left field and congratulate my friend and our brilliant producer, because without him this film wouldn't have taken off, on his recent marriage. That's right ladies…and gentlemen. Edward Cullen is off the market!"

My hand covered my mouth as he spoke, hiding my ear to ear smile. Edward was grinning like a fool and even blushing a little while the crowd went wild.

"Where is she? You didn't even tell me! You could have texted me or something. I found out on the red carpet from People magazine. I mean, how often are they right?"

My smile faltered, eyes bulging. They wouldn't put me on the spot, would they?

"What's her name? Isabella? Okay, Isabella Cullen, show yourself and be introduced to the world!" I slid down farther into my seat, trying to hide.

I gawked up at the stage and my face plastered all over the big screens.

"Quit hiding your beautiful face," Edward said into the microphone. I peeked up at him through my fingers. "She's embarrassed, and a bit camera shy." He was saying it to Ben, but it got picked up by the microphone.

The spotlight shone on me and I sighed, pulling my hand away and giving them all a shy smile. I was very much out of my element.

The stage erupted into applause, and soon so was the audience. My cheeks were heated as I smiled up to my husband and waved, making sure to flash my wedding ring.

All of Hollywood, and much of the world was focused on me.

I was going to die.

Edward returned, and once all the awards were given away we headed to the after party.

I took Edward's outstretched hand, his beaming smile was infectious as we walked through the maze of stars.

Edward spotted Ben, who waved us over.

"Come say hello," Ben said. My steps were hesitant and I caught myself staring at Ben's outstretched hand. "She's a shy one."

"Anyone would be in this arena," I said, finally taking his hand. "And it's not really shyness. I'm trying my hardest not to pass out, or throw up from nerves."

The group of people, most from Argo, laughed.

"How's tonight going for you two?" Ben's wife Jennifer asked.

"It's been…something else. Very overwhelming, but also an amazing experience." I smiled and lowered my voice. "And, it's hard not to shout out 'Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen and I'm married to the sexiest, sweetest, most wonderful man ever!'"

Jennifer laughed, nodding. "I hear you on that one, Isabella."

It was a whirlwind after that. I lost count of how many of Hollywood's elite I met.

By the end of the night my feet were killing me, and I was following untold stars on Twitter. It was a fabulous night, and all of Hollywood seemed happy for us. I just hoped the rest of the journey could be so smooth, but I knew that was a dream.

God only knew what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you going to the Twi Fic Meet Up, I'll see you in Chicago!<strong>


	34. Our Fallout

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Many thanks to MC for beta'ing (she's awesome!) and reyes139 for pre-reading and being my girl! And Boo, despite her trying to pull to into another story! Thanks ladies!**

**I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story, because I know this is a highly unlikely situation... but just go with me cause I think it's going to be a fun ride. :)**

**Well, RL calmed down there for about 2 seconds... busy, busy busy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – Our Fallout<p>

Edward wasn't kidding when he said things were about to change. By the time we got home there was already a crowd of people at the gate. From experience Edward had the foresight to bring Sam and his crew along. Flash bulbs were going off, trying to get a picture through the tinted windows. My hand unconsciously squeezed Edward's, and he gave a reassuring one back.

"Don't worry, baby girl, they can't see in. And once we're past the gates it won't matter anymore."

The first thing I did when we walked in was rid myself of the heels that were killing my feet. Edward helped me out of my dress, and I hung it back up.

I searched out my phone as I stripped off my strapless bra. Once I found it there was a knot in my stomach as I looked down at the screen and the ton of texts waiting for me. Many of them were angry.

**You're married? Why didn't you tell us? - Jake**

**Thought you trusted us. How could you keep it from us? – Irina**

**I knew you were hiding something, but why did you have to hide it? – Mike**

There was a lone one from Charlotte that made me smile.

**You looked so beautiful! Excellent job, girl! Be waiting for you on the steps in the morning. – C**

I sighed and shot back a mass text to the rest of our group.

**I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys. It's not that I didn't trust you, but this was a huge secret, for my protection, and we only told a select few. I never meant to hurt any of you; we were just trying to protect ourselves for as long as possible. I promise to explain everything at lunch; please give me that! – B**

I moved to the bathroom to scrub off my face. My eyes were so heavy, tired from the long day.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, while I wiped my face dry. He'd removed his tux, dressed now only in his boxers.

I pursed my lips. "My friends at school saw and aren't happy I lied to them."

He sighed and kissed my neck. "Don't worry, they'll forgive you. Tell them the truth tomorrow."

"You want me to tell them about Vegas?"

"Do you trust them?"

I nodded. "They're all Hollywood born, working, or their parents are diplomats."

"Then go ahead. People in the life don't spill beans. Be honest with them, they're your friends, and the biggest part of the secret is out now. People are eventually going to find out what really happened. Better they know first."

"Okay." I relaxed back against his chest.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about sleep yet. You looked so damn good in that dress and I just got you out of it." He grinned at me, then leaned down to nip at my neck while one of his hands slid down my stomach. My breath hitched and my clit twitched. "I mean, here you are, all fucking naked but for these poor excuse for panties." His fingers looped around the thin strap of my thong and pushed it down. "Unless you're too tired?"

Tired? Fuck, not anymore.

I moaned when his fingers slipped between my thighs to find my clit.

I sucked in a shuddering breath, my arm looping behind me around his neck.

"How do you want it, baby girl?" he asked as two fingers sunk into me.

My body arched into his hand, rocking against him. "Hard. Demanding."

"Tell me why." He nipped at my neck and pushed his hips against my ass.

"I need to feel how much you need me."

Without removing his fingers, he wrapped his other arm around me and picked me up, carrying me to our bed. He tossed me down and I turned to face him. His fingers were in his mouth and he let out a moan.

"Fuck, baby, you taste good."

He pushed down his boxers, and I licked my lips at the sight of him hard and dripping. He gave his cock a few quick strokes before crawling onto the bed and looming over me so feral and sexy.

His hands gripped my thighs and pushed them open, down to the bed, and held them there. My breath sped up, the lust in his eyes skyrocketing my own as he looked at me.

He groaned and licked his lips. "You look so good spread out for me."

One hand released me and grabbed his cock, dragging the tip between my folds before sliding in.

My back arched against the bed, my mouth falling open and my eyes rolled back as he filled me. A rush of fire burst through me like it always did when he entered me.

"Mmm, yeah. That's the connection I needed," he said in a breathy tone; his eyes unfocused.

He leaned down to kiss me, and my hands wound around his neck.

He pulled away and grabbed my wrists in one hand, pinning them above my head.

"I believe my beautiful wife said she wanted me hard and demanding."

I licked my lips and nodded, my hips rocking.

He grinned and pulled out, then slammed back in. A spark moved through me, cleansing my mind of all thought with each thrust. The sound of our bodies coming together filled the air, our moans creating a chorus to the beat.

Every time my body tried to move, to arch against his, to pull him deeper, the more he pushed me into the bed.

I was overcome with him, with feeling him inside me. Each time he slammed into me all my worries flew away. All I needed was Edward.

My muscles coiled tight, my breath barely coming out in pants as he pushed me over the edge, screaming as I came undone.

I shuddered beneath him, my walls squeezing around him, trying to pull his come from him.

"God, baby girl, shit…" He came with a roar, pushing himself as far in as he could go.

He collapsed down on me, and released my hands. I moved them down, stroking up and down his sweaty back.

Sleep claimed us after that, hard and deep, wrapped up in each other.

-oOo-

The next morning I peeked out the window and groaned when I saw the amount of photographers outside had doubled overnight, leaving me to wonder if we could even get out.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and kissed my temple as hugged me tight. "Text me throughout the day, let me know how you're doing."

I gripped his arm and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "It's going to be a rough day, isn't it?"

He nodded against my neck. "Yeah, it is. But I'll be with you, even if I'm not there physically."

We both finished getting dressed, including our wedding rings, and headed down to the kitchen.

The butterflies in my stomach kept me from eating breakfast, despite Edward's protests, but I did grab a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, my God, it's a mad house out there!" Esme said as she entered, her arms flying in the air, scowling as she set down her bags. "Those idiots wouldn't even move to let me it." She sighed, putting on a smile as she wrapped her arms around me. "Morning."

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

Edward threw his arms around us and squeezed. "Morning!"

We giggled and pulled away, but not before I gave Edward a quick kiss.

"How's the day look?" Edward asked Esme, then took a bite of his toast.

Esme's lips moved into a thin line. "Busy. Jasper's meeting us at the office, and I suggest we get going ASAP in order to get through that mess out there."

Edward sighed and gave me a pout. "Remember what I said; call me, text me, just keep in touch. If you need anything, have any problems…"

I nodded. "I'll contact you. Gotcha."

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a long, hard kiss. "I hope you have a good day, baby girl."

"You, too."

With one last peck, they headed out to the garage and through the crowd waiting at the gate. I gazed up at the clock as I took a sip of juice, wondering how early I needed to leave to push my way through the mess.

"You ready?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.

I quirked my brow at him. How long had he been here? "Ready?"

"I'll be taking you to school for the next few weeks. You're going to be accosted and followed by yourself. I'm trying to reduce the amount of them."

"Oh," I said, setting down my glass. I let out a sigh, my eyes down.

Sam walked forward and dipped down to meet my eyes. "It's going to be okay. I'm here to protect you."

"You really think they know I'm in high school already?" I asked, staring up at him. He nodded. "But, Edward needs you."

"Edward knows how to handle these types of situations, and I've got a guy on him. Right now, you are our top priority."

We headed out a few minutes later, me climbing into the back of a black SUV with fully tinted windows. My stomach was tied in knots as we backed out of the garage and headed toward the gate.

At least thirty paps were snapping cameras, trying to get a glimpse inside the vehicle. Sam slowly pushed through the crowd, but the moment he was free, the gas pedal was to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked a few miles down the road.

Sam's gaze flickered to the rear view mirror. "Were we followed?"

Followed?

"We've got two tailing us," Embry said; his eyes glued to the side mirror. "Tan Toyota three back and a red Honda left and two back."

With that information Sam took a sharp turn right, losing one of them. After many twists and turns Embry couldn't identify anyone behind us.

I was still astonished they would follow me when we pulled up to the school gate and onto the secure grounds.

"Thanks, Sam," I said, opening the door.

"Bella," he called, stopping my movements. I turned to look at him. "Embry will pick you up right here after school. Do not stay late this week. If anything happens, call my cell phone and I'll get you out of here immediately. Even if it's because you just can't take the attention from your classmates."

I smiled at him. "Aye aye, Captain."

I stepped out with great trepidation, the butterflies turning into a swarm of birds threatening to burst through my skin.

Charlotte was waiting for me, just as she said, but before I could reach her, I was faced with some unknown person.

I'd seen her around before. Blonde hair, entitled attitude, with a posse that fawned over her. "Do you think this is some game? Coming here and lying to all of us, thinking you're better than we are because you're a Cullen, only to find out you're not."

"I am a Cullen," I said, my spine straightening.

"By marriage. You're an impostor, and shouldn't be here," she sneered, then walked away; her groupies giving me looks. One of them even whispered "whore," under her breath.

Great. Was that what I had to look forward to?

Charlotte took the final steps toward me, glaring at the girl who'd just left. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

I let out a small chuckle and threw my arms around her. "You are awesome."

"I know. Come on, time to face to music."

"Is that pun intended?" I asked, knowing it was Carlisle's class we were headed to.

She laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. "I guess it is. C'mon."

Arms linked, we walked up the steps and into the building. I stopped when we reached the door, seeing everyone inside gathered around Carlisle. One girl noticed me, and then the wolves descended.

Question after question was flung at me, people touching me, and I was beginning to freak out a little bit.

"All right, everyone settle down and take your seats," Carlisle said, trying to call the class to attention.

With reluctance, they dispersed and found their spots.

"Bella, do you want to come up here?" Carlisle asked, beckoning me with his hand.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of the class. It was a strange feeling, to have so many sets of eyes hungrily trained on me.

"I want to get all of this out of the way. As you should all know by now, Bella is my sister-in-law, not my sister by blood. She is married to my brother, Edward." He turned to me. "Anything you want to add?"

My eyes went wide. "Way to put me on the spot. See if I get you a wedding gift now!"

The class laughed at that, and Carlisle smirked at me and nodded, letting me know it was going good.

"Umm, sorry I couldn't be completely truthful from the first day, but I'm sure many of you can understand my situation. I'm just an average girl from Arizona who caught the eye of a Hollywood elite. My life is very different than it was last year. But I wouldn't change a thing, because I have the most wonderful husband, and we're very happy together. Also, ladies, him being sexy as hell doesn't hurt." I smirked and the girls in the class all agreed, laughing with me.

One guy in the back stood; I remembered him being an actor because he wasn't in class very often. "Okay, I get you're new and it's a huge change, but why keep it a secret? We could've helped you. We've all been there."

"Edward and I just wanted some time alone, before the paparazzi, questions, and all the other craziness. We just wanted a little bit of peace."

A lot of heads bobbed at that; understanding flashing in their eyes.

"So, you're the chick Edward's assistant clocked?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she gave me a concussion and a scar."

There were a few more questions, and I tried to answer them honestly while keeping our life private. It was a fine line. They seemed satisfied, and a couple girls admitted they were jealous I had Edward Cullen for a husband.

My first class ended up a bit better than I thought, but that was most likely because it was Carlisle's class. That, and they'd all commented on how I had talent. Now they knew it wasn't because I was a Cullen.

I walked into my second class and immediately caught Mike's gaze. Out of habit, my head turned at my name being called. Some jackass made a lewd gesture at him, and I got a bitch brow from his girlfriend.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Mike asked as soon as I sat down. He didn't look too mad, but he also didn't look his normal friendly self.

I heaved a sigh. "I wanted to tell everyone at once, can you wait until lunch?"

His lips moved to a thin line and he nodded.

"Thanks, Mike."

I thought my first week was bad, being a spectacle and all, but it was much worse now. _Everyone _stared at me everywhere I went. Whispered words, gossip spawning, and new names being used to describe me.

Thankfully, I had an established group of friends. I just hoped they would forgive me for not telling them.

A giggling sound drew my attention and I turned to find that Kim girl who'd accosted me more than once before, asking about Edward, trailing behind with a group of girls.

Now shit was officially weird.

With each class I was bombarded with question after question… It was exhausting and strange…especially when some wanted to know about our sex life. What the hell was that about?

Charlotte met me at my locker just before lunch and we headed to the cafeteria, where I was accosted by yet another person.

"You married your brother? That is so sick!" a tall, lanky blonde said.

I stared at the stupidity of the girl in front of me, and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"He's not my brother."

"You said he was," she said matter-of-factly.

I pursed my lips and took a calming breath. "No, I said Carlisle was my brother, everyone assumed that meant Edward was as well."

She threw me her best bitch brow. "How can Carlisle be your brother and not Edward?"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Charlotte trying not to laugh out loud. It was quite a struggle for her. "Wow, you're at the bottom of our class, aren't you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" she snapped back, zeroing in on Char.

"Carlisle is my _brother-in-law_ because I am _married _to Edward." With that I grabbed Charlotte and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, my God!" Char was bent over, laughing hysterically.

"I thought this was a school for gifted people?"

"Oh, she's gifted all right." She straightened out, wiping a tear from her eye, and hit my arm with her elbow. "C'mon, time to face your real friends."

My heart was hammering as we walked over to our usual lunch spot, all eyes on me. I'd been in class with a few of them, but I asked that we speak at lunch, so I could get it all out at one time.

"All right, we're here, spill," Irina spat; arms crossed over her chest. She'd been the most irate when I asked to wait.

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Six months ago my name was Bella Swan, and I lived in Phoenix with my mom and stepdad. I spent my time with my best friend, Eric, going to the mall, watching movies, playing video games, and just hanging out, like any normal middle-class teenager. I was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life, and a college plan."

I paused for a drink, when Jake chimed in, "That's different."

I nodded. "My mom wanted to go on vacation for my fall break to Las Vegas. While there, she got a taste for the casino, and I was left in the lobby, reading. That was when I met Edward."

A few eyes widened at that little tidbit.

"Let me guess, what happened in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas?" Mike asked.

I blew out a breath. "Yeah. Exactly, and, to be honest, I didn't recognize him, and he just said his name was Edward. We spent a day touring the strip, then went to dinner. We drank a little bit, and ended up getting married." I flashed them my wedding ring that I was now wearing on my finger. "Ever since then my life has been turned upside down. I suggested an annulment, my mom pushed for giving it a try, and Edward was leaning toward that as well. So, I went home with him."

"And then you started here," Peter said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, less than a week after I got here. I didn't tell anyone, because I'd only known him for a few days. I mean, we're not the conventional story, especially not for Hollywood. I'm in high school, he's making blockbuster movies. We just thought it would be best if we could get to know each other and see if it would work. If we'd fall in love, before alerting the presses and people started grilling us."

They all nodded like they understood. "So, am I forgiven? I've given you the whole story…I do trust you all."

Jake cleared his throat. "I get it. I mean, you've told us more than was said last night."

"What he means is, we're still hurt you didn't trust to tell us before this went public, but we understand why you didn't," Irina said, looking straight at me. "We've all kept secrets for one reason or another."

Emily smiled at me. "What a story that is! Holy shit!"

"Hell, yeah!" Mike beamed at me and gave me a squeeze. "We've got your back."

"I gotta ask, though," Jake began, a smirk playing on his lips. "How's your forehead?"

Emily's eyes were wide. "Oh, my God! Yes!"

"That was you, right?" Peter quirked his brow. "Man, I hope they throw the book at those bitches."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. A weight lifted from me, and lunch turned into the best part of the day. I hated to leave them all when the bell rang, as we went off into different directions.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take from the other students, but I was bound and determined to stay, and not let them run me out of school. It was rough, and caused me to text Edward more than once.

**Can I come to your office after school? Is it safe?**

It was hard to concentrate on class and not look at my phone, hoping for a sign. It was the kind of time I was happy our school allowed cell phones. I was staring at the teacher, trying to figure out what she was saying, but all I heard was – blah, blah, blah, blah. Then my phone buzzed, and my eyes shot down to the new text message.

**It's a zoo here, baby. How about I leave at the same time you do and meet you at home?**

In all honesty, I didn't think I could wait that long. I needed the emotional security and haven that was Edward, especially since I only had a few classes with Charlotte. She helped some, but it wasn't the same.

**Can you do that?** I typed back.

Once again I stared at the front. I was so zoned out I didn't even notice the slip of paper that plopped in front of me. My eyes stared at it, leery of what it might say. I'd been getting a lot of crap, and I had a feeling the white sheet in front of me wasn't going to be any better.

_What's it like being a Hollywood whore?_ It read, then continued on: _You must have a fantastic mouth and be a great fuck to get Edward Cullen to marry you. I bet you'd let all the guys here fuck you, slut._

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to let the words affect me, to keep the tears away. It helped some, but my eyes watered regardless.

My hand shot up in the air as I asked the teacher to use the restroom, and ran out the door before she gave the okay. I jogged down the hall, phone in hand, and rounded the corner, slamming into a solid form, sending me falling hard to the ground.

"Oh, shit, Bella!" I heard, but my head was spinning from everything.

My eyes opened, and the familiar black t-shirt with "C.E. Security" in white letters, worn by Sam and his team, greeted me.

"Embry?"

"Are you okay?" He held out his hand and helped me to stand.

My hand swiped over my aching ass – the floor was hard. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here for two more hours."

"Mr. Cullen asked me to check on you. He was worried based on your text message."

My brow scrunched. "That wasn't five minutes ago."

"I've been camped out in the parking lot." He winked.

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"Is everything all right? The way you were running…" he trailed off, his eyes full of concern as they scanned the hall.

I opened my hand, and presented him with the crumpled remains of the note. He took it, scanning over it quickly, then whipped out his phone.

"I've left the nest. Chickadee's being hunted by some snakes," he said to whom I assumed was Sam. He listened for a moment before looking to me. "Do you want to leave?"

I shook my head. "I don't want them to think they got to me so much I ran away."

Embry went back to his code talk about birds.

"Staying on the ground, will meet back at Eagle's nest before the wolves come out." He ended the call and stared down at me. "Do you want me in class with you, or out in the hall?"

I took a deep breath, and relaxed a bit, knowing help was closer if I needed. "Outside, in the hall. I don't want to cause too much of a distraction."

"I need to go talk to the principal; I'll walk you back to class, but will you be okay while I'm gone?"

I nodded. "There's only twenty minutes left, I should be fine."

"I'll be back by then, waiting for you."

We headed to my class, and I worked on composing myself. It helped, knowing he was so close. Why didn't they tell me he stayed? I probably would have told them it wasn't necessary, but after all that happened, I was happy he was there when I needed him.

I walked back to my seat with my head high. There were a couple of guys grinning at me, probably the ones who wrote the note. One of them flipped my skirt as I walked by, and I slapped his hand, glaring at him.

"Bitch," he whispered.

Another made a lewd gesture at me as I took my seat. Thank God Charlotte was in my next class, along with Mike.

I ignored the jackasses, and jumped out of my seat when the bell rang, working my way to the door as fast as I could. A hand grabbed hold of my arm when I made it through the door, but it wasn't Embry, because I caught him out of the corner of my eye a few feet from the door to the right.

"How about we go somewhere where you can put that whore mouth on my Hollywood cock," was whispered in my ear.

I didn't even get a chance to try and pull my arm from his grip because Embry's hand was on him squeezing his wrist and telling him to let go.

"Fucking a, man!" he yelled. I didn't even know who the asshole was, but I was ready to get him in trouble.

"Don't fucking touch her again."

He scowled at me. "You brought your security? What are you, five?"

"Unless you want the entire team on your ass, I suggest you refrain from even speaking to Mrs. Cullen any further."

"Why? She's a nobody cunt who only got here by offering up her pussy to a celeb. Bitches like that shouldn't even be here."

"Felix Alexander Crossman, did I hear you correctly? Are you harassing another student?" an unfamiliar but authoritative voice said from behind Embry.

By her stance and the chorus of "ooooh" I knew it was the principal, and she looked pissed.

"I wasn't doing anything, Mom."

Mom? Oh, this was going to be good.

She held up the note that I'd given to Embry. "You think I don't know your handwriting?"

"Shit," Felix grumbled under his breath.

"My office. Now," she said in her stern mom voice. Felix trudged off with a huff, but not before giving me a cold glare. "I saw that, young man."

She walked toward us once confident he was heading in the right direction. "I'm so sorry about this, Bella. I'll make sure this behavior is corrected. Your security team will have our full cooperation until things calm down. I'm sure this is very hard on you, being brand new to this kind of attention."

"Thank you," I said quietly, as Embry began to guide me down the hall.

I let out a breath and grabbed hold of his arm, resting my forehead on it. All too casual of a touch, but I needed something secure to calm me down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." I swallowed hard, took another breath and straightened out. "Thanks, Embry. If you hadn't been here…"

"You would've been fine."

I eyed him skeptically. "How do you know?"

"Would you really have let that shithead drag you off?"

"No, I would've shoved my knee into his tiny dick."

He smirked at me. "All I did was keep you from getting in trouble, and put it all on him."

"All his fault, anyway," I grumbled.

"Exactly."

We continued down the hall and the moment I saw Charlotte I threw my arms around her.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes flickering to Embry.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you're in class with me and it's the last one."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked into class together. We sat in the back, and Mike was already there, glaring at some assholes and bitches muttering insults under their breath.

He gave me a hug as I sat down. "Don't worry, we've got you. They're just jealous."

I squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

Class went off without incident, but five minutes before the bell rang Embry came in and ushered me out. I waved goodbye to Charlotte and Mike as I snuck out. Embry guided me down the empty hall to a side entrance. Steps from the door it sprang open and Edward walked through.

I ran the remaining feet separating us and jumped into his arms.

He pulled me tight and whispered into my neck. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

I nodded, but refused to let him go.

"We need to go," Sam said in a firm voice.

Edward dropped me back to the ground, but kept his arm around me as we walked out to the awaiting SUV just as the bell rang. Sam climbed into the driver's seat, another one of his team in the passenger's seat. Embry climbed in the back with Edward and me.

I couldn't help but crawl into Edward's lap. I needed the safety and security of his touch. My fingers wound around his neck and brought his lips down to mine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

"It was just an exhausting day and I missed you."

His hand brushed up and down the outside of my leg. "I missed you, too. And when we get home, I'll show you just how much."

I quirked my brow at him. "Really?"

He nuzzled my neck. "Oh, yeah."

Home couldn't arrive soon enough. I was in dire need of the peace and security it and my husband provided.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to not let it lapse this long again, but things are just a bit hectic right now.<strong>


	35. Our Vacation

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for her beta'ing skills, and my girls Boo and Massy for pre-reading.**

**Wow! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! So sorry! There's been a lot going on in RL, and I've also had computer difficulties. Good news is the remaining chapters are halfway done. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – Our Vacation<p>

**Haters gonna hate - Eric**

I smiled at my phone, a bit of calm coming over me. Somehow, he always knew when I needed a lift. I typed out a quick response and threw my bag down next to the couch as I took a seat.

A week after the world found out about us, and things had calmed down at school…for the most part. Embry continued to follow me around, but he didn't have to come inside again except for after hours. However, the paps continued to stalk our every move.

"Hey, baby girl," Edward said, walking in and sitting down next to me. He let out a sigh and gave me a quick kiss.

I pulled my knees up and reached for the remote. "How was your day?"

"Good. Surprised I made it home before you."

I grimaced, nodding. "The deadline is coming up for the film score so I needed to stay late after losing so much time."

His lips ghosted across my temple. "I know. Just make sure Embry is always with you."

"Yes, my worrywart husband." I tilted my head up and gave him a lingering kiss.

He grinned at me as I flipped on the TV, landing on the day's gossip and my face filling the screen.

"Bella to Maggie: Stay away from my husband!" the reporter said, then rattled on about how Maggie was trying to break us apart.

Well, they actually got something right.

Edward swung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Don't worry—Esme's making sure to give them just enough info on you to keep those leeches satisfied."

"Esme shouldn't have to worry about me so much—she's got a wedding in a few weeks!"

"It'll blow over soon." He tried to reassure me.

I pursed my lips. "Not so sure about that."

"Why do you say that? What's going on?"

"Jasper's been looking at me strangely."

Edward grimaced. "I know."

"Do you know why?"

"He wants to put you in a new movie he's working on."

My eyes widened. I had not been expecting that response. "What? Why?"

"Because you embody the character in both looks and personality."

I shook my head. "I'm not an actress."

"He wants me to play a part in it, as well." He blew out a breath. My eyes widened and I licked my lips. "What?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Seeing you in a movie in all your mature man glory? Fuck, I'd be the most hated woman on the planet because they can only look, while I get to touch…and lick, and suck, and have sex with you any time I want."

He chuckled and kissed my neck, his hands moving down my waist and to my hips. "I'd want to kill any man for thinking of you that way. I'm the only one who gets to fantasize about you."

"You have me, why do you need a fantasy?"

He nipped the skin just below my ear. "Oh, I have many fantasies of different ways to take you."

I sighed, smiling as he continued down my neck. "And when were you planning on executing these fantasies?"

He smirked at me and licked his lips. "I can go any time."

"What do you want to do to me?" I glanced up at him through my lashes, trying to look all innocent.

"Oh, no, baby girl. It's easier to answer what I don't want to do to you, than to list off what I do want to do to you."

"How about, what do you want to do first?"

His hand moved under my skirt and up my thigh. "I want to kiss you." His fingers brushed against my panties. "I want to lick you until you come all over me." My thighs clenched together, holding his hand in place. "I want to feel your mouth wrapped around me, wetting me, before I slide into your pussy and fuck you until you're hoarse from screaming."

I climbed onto his lap, my thighs straddling his hips while my hands went to work on his belt. "I think I can handle that."

He let out a hiss as my fingers grazed his cock through his pants. His fingers worked on opening my shirt as his hips flexed up.

"We are keeping this uniform when you're done with school," he said, licking his lips. His fingers caressed the cleavage he exposed before tugging down the cups of my bra, pulling out my breasts and tweaking my nipples.

I let out a giggle. "Maybe next time we can pretend you're the headmaster and I'm the naughty student."

"Fuck, yes. Punish my naughty girl. I haven't done that in a while."

I took him in my hand, loving the shuddering breath that left him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, then whispered, "Have I been a bad girl?"

His fingers flexed and dug in to my ass. "With your hand on my cock, I'd have to go with very naughty. Trying to seduce me?"

"It's not hard."

"Oh, it's very hard. Should I demonstrate it by moving your panties to the side and slamming into you?"

My thumb brushed over the head, a bead of pre-come wetting my skin. I paused, noting the wetness seeping from me and decided to push him more. "I'm not sure you're _up_ enough to the challenge."

His lips twitched with a snarl as he jerked me closer. His hand was between us long enough to line us up before he pushed me down hard.

My eyes rolled back and a shudder ran through me while a guttural moan escaped through my partly opened mouth. I leaned forward, my head resting on his shoulder.

"What do you think now?" He licked and nipped at my neck. "Being mouthy has consequences."

I smiled into his shoulder and continued to taunt him, excitement coursing through me. "I think you're all talk."

A low growl came from him, making me clench around him. He moved us down to the floor and pulled my knees over his shoulder.

"I'm going to punish your pussy for that."

"Yes."

He leaned forward and took my bottom lip between his teeth. "You asked for it."

His weight pushed down on me, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper. I hissed out a "fuck," whimpering as he took my body.

His hips slammed against me, the sounds of our skin slapping echoed off the walls. My eyes fluttered as strangled noises escaped me. Every nerve within my body was lighting off and bursting into flames.

"That's it, baby girl. Tighten that sweet pussy, come for me." One of his hands found my breast and flicked my nipple. The combination of not being able to move, coupled with all the other sensations, and I was toppling over the edge.

My back arched as every muscle coiled, then snapped. I let out a screaming sob as pleasure ripped through me.

Edward grunted above me, his thrusts jerking, and I felt him emptying inside me. He released my legs and collapsed down on my chest as we both came down.

"I warned you."

My lip quirked up. "You did, but I'm still waiting."

There was a growling at my ear. "After dinner I'm going to tie you up and spank you before I fuck you until you can't stand."

I kissed his cheek. "We'll see."

He tilted his head and captured my lips. "Oh, yes, we will."

-oOo-

My fingers flicked my pen, tapping it on the desk as I stared at the clock. I had an itch to work on my composition. I was so close, which was great with three weeks left. There would be plenty of time to finish up and polish it before I needed to turn it in.

When the last bell rang I ran out to the parking lot and the black Suburban sitting two rows down. I walked past my car and toward it.

The back door swung open and Embry popped out. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still staying after?"

I nodded. "I want to leave campus. I'm dying for a snack and also need gas."

"Want me to ride with you or follow you?" he asked.

"Which do you think?"

He pursed his lips. "I'd rather stay with you, especially since you'll be out of the car."

We climbed into my car and I took a calming breath as I drove to the gate. There were only about six or seven paps waiting, less than there had been, but still more than I'd like. They were on my car as soon as we approached and the flashes began. I learned early on to slip on my sunglasses after I almost ran one of them over because they blinded me.

My teeth ground together.

"Keep calm, chickadee."

I blew out a breath. "I get it now and wish I didn't."

"What's that?" he asked.

"That fame is a blessing and a curse. That celebrities have no privacy and vultures are always around. I feel like I can't breathe lately and I'm only famous because of who I married."

"Yeah, I can't imagine. I've always been on this side, protecting, but I've seen the toll it takes on people. I don't blame any celeb for going off on them."

I resisted the strong urge to flip them off as we passed and turned on to the street. There was a gas station a few miles away, and I hoped to make it a quick trip back to the school so I could get home—my only sanctuary…or my prison.

I pulled in to the first available spot and grabbed my wallet. As I stepped out I heard the passenger door open and Embry walk around to me.

"Why don't I pump the gas and you go grab your snack?"

I gave him a smile and slipped my card into the reader. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

I could tell Embry was watching as I entered the convenience store, and that alone helped to calm me. It was amazing how I could barely function outside anymore without Edward or one of the security members with me. Everything inside me begged for it to end soon, but I knew with Edward that was never going to happen. But like with everything since our fateful meeting, it was an adjustment I'd have to make.

Walking up and down the aisles I searched for the perfect snack and drink that spoke to my grumbling stomach. Just as I settled on a Skickers bar and a Powerade, a light flashed beside me. I blinked and looked over to find a camera not two feet from me.

"Isabella, what's it like being married to one of Hollywood's elite?"

Another flash making me blink and take a step back. When my vision cleared I noticed a camcorder in front of the one asking questions. The click, click of the camera had my heart hammering. They stepped forward and I took another step until my back was flush against the glass door of the fridge section.

"We see you're here with another man. Does Edward know you're cheating on him?"

My brow scrunched. _Cheating on him? What the hell?_

I started shaking, looking for an out. I'd had about enough of them stalking me, but none had gotten so close that I felt trapped.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"I bet since you're with this guy, Edward is being serviced by Maggie."

The shaking stopped and my eyes opened slowly as I glared at the person.

"Stop harassing me."

"We're not harassing you."

"You won't let me pass and have me cornered."

The guy behind the camera gave a cocky sly smirk. "You can go past us…if you answer one question."

I scowled and stood tall. "No." I tried to step forward, but they continued to block me.

"Yes," he said, pressing the issue and leaning in.

My jaw clenched and I moved to step forward, this time lifting my foot and slamming it down on the harassing asshole with the video camera in his hand. He screamed out and I got my opening to push forward. Right when I got free I looked up to find Embry running toward me.

"Are you all right?"

"You bitch! That's assault! I'll sue you!"

I turned to him and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry, was that your foot? I was just trying to get by—I didn't mean to step on your foot. Just like you weren't trying to hold me hostage." I threw the Snickers bar at them, hitting the assmunch who was still clicking away with his camera.

Embry grabbed my wrist and pulled me out, throwing me into the passenger's seat while he moved to the driver's side and blew out of the parking lot.

"I'm taking you home," he said as he took a hard right, not even slowing down for the turn. My car could take it.

I stared out the front window, still seething. My fingers were bunched up in my lap and I worked at extending them. I was trembling and wanted to scream.

Embry was talking into his phone as we sped through the streets. I didn't care what he was saying. All I knew was that I was scared and those fuckers finally pushed me to my limit. I was so close to decking the smart ass.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I slumped against the door. The adrenaline faded and I was exhausted.

"Bella!" Embry's voice broke through the fog that was taking over. "Are you okay?"

I gave him as good of a nod as I could manage. When we arrived at the house, another of Sam's guys was there, waiting to take Embry back to his vehicle. Tanya wrapped her arm around me, and I think she asked if I needed anything. I might have answered, but was still too in shock to remember much.

With mechanical movements, I sat on the bench in front of the piano. That was what I was supposed to be doing—composing.

I sat there, staring at the blank page in front of me. After a moment, I pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes.

Why did I have to have a run-in today? I was a few short pages away from being done with my composition, but a stalking vampire pap stole all my mojo with his false words as he tried to get a reaction out of me.

I didn't know how long I sat there staring at nothing, unable to do anything. So I waited, unmoving, until I heard the sound of tires squealing in the driveway.

"Bella!" Edward yelled out, the slamming of the door following him. I couldn't call out, just stared in to the next room. His footsteps clacked against the tile floor as he ran through the house. "Bella!"

He appeared in the doorway, his eyes wild, but softening when he saw me. The muscles in his body relaxed and he closed the gap, sitting on the bench next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Oh, my Bella."

I broke then. Tears streamed down my face and I grabbed hold of my husband, my safe place, and let it all out.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, running his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion.

I couldn't stop the sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What?" His fingers slid under my chin and tilted it up. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I only wish I'd been there to see you go off on them." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Though I'd rather you never have had to be in such a position."

"It wasn't Embry's fault," I said.

His voice was low. "I know. He was trying to speed things up by pumping gas. He'd even made sure no one was tailing you when you left and kept an eye on you in the store."

"I should have handled it better."

"Maybe, but I think you've been handling it pretty well so far. They were in the wrong, and trust me when I say that they aren't going to get away with it."

I relaxed at that and sunk farther into his chest. "I need a break. I just want to get away where no one knows who we are."

"Few and far between, but maybe we can get away for a while."

My brow scrunched. "How?"

"Well, you've got spring break in a week. You'd mentioned a few weeks back about visiting your mom, but since then we haven't really talked about if you wanted to do anything else. We could go on a little trip."

"You have work." I eyed him. He'd already taken off a lot of time since I came into his life.

"Let me worry about that and you pack a suitcase with a swimsuit and get ready for a few days in the sun."

"Not going to tell me where?"

He rubbed his nose against mine. "Nope. Leave it to me."

-oOo-

"Have a great trip," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me.

The week passed in a flash, and before I knew it we were packed and ready to go. "Thanks. I hope you're able to relax a bit, as well."

She chuckled and shook her head. "My wedding is in three weeks. No way is that happening."

"At least try to have a day to yourself. Visit a spa, get a massage."

She smiled at me. "Yes, boss."

I gave her my best stern look. "Hey, someone's got to get you to slow down sometimes and if Carlisle and Edward can't do it, I will."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella. Can you do something for me, too?" I nodded in agreement. "Can you make sure he forgets who he is while you're gone?"

"I'll try." I gave her another quick hug goodbye and looked over to my husband, who was vibrating as he helped Sam and Embry bring out our bags. "You're too excited about this, Edward."

He grinned at me. "First, it's been years since I've taken a vacation. A real, relax, get-away, let-real-life-fall-off-my-shoulders, vacation. Second, I've never been able to take one during spring break time since I was twelve." He gave Esme a quick hug and followed me down the steps to the awaiting car.

"Fulfilling another missed piece of normalcy," I said as his hand landed on my lower back.

"The only good thing about that is this time I have the means to do whatever I want."

I quirked my brow at him. "And what is that?"

"You'll see when we get there."

He pushed on my butt and I climbed into the back seat of Sam's SUV. He'd been tight-lipped about where we were going. "Why are you insisting on surprising me?"

"Because I don't get to do it often." I gave him my best pouty look. "Don't do that." I let out a little whimper. "Stop!" That seemed to affect him, so I did it again. His hand reached up and rubbed his chest. "Damn it, it makes my chest clench when you do that, baby."

He became the one pouting and I climbed up onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a kiss.

"So cute."

He sighed and pulled out his phone. After a moment he looked at me. "I'll show you this, but I won't answer any questions about the agenda."

He flipped his phone over to show a large sailboat.

"We're going on that?" My eyes went wide.

He nodded. "Going to do a little island hopping, but I won't tell you where."

"Freedom."

He nodded. "But first, a flight. You've got your passport, right?"

I smiled and planted a kiss on his neck. "Brand spanking new Isabella Cullen passport is in my purse."

The last time I'd been to the airport was to drop off my father. No one noticed me then except Emily. Now, people were coming up to us, asking for our photograph and Edward's autograph. More than once a trash mag was thrust at me with a pen. I was shocked at the pandemonium. Granted, it'd only been a month since we came out. I was just going to have to get used to things being a bit like this.

Edward kept a tight grip on my hand, moving us through the crowded arena, Sam leading the way. I suddenly remembered our bags and looked back to find two of Sam's guys walking behind us, luggage in tow.

I was expecting to have to deal with people up until we boarded while waiting for the plane, but instead of milling at a gate with a bunch of strangers we headed out a door, down a long narrow hall, and popped out on a sea of asphalt. There was a small plane with a set of stairs leading up to the door that we climbed.

I gasped as we entered the lavish jet. I'd been expecting commercial air, with special treatment in first class, but what we were on far exceeded any of my expectations.

"What is this?"

Edward smirked. "A friend of mine loaned it to us. Nice, isn't it?"

"Do you always travel this way?"

"Baby girl, this is the only way to travel! So get used to it, because this is the way _we_ will always get around."

The trip was a breeze, Edward and I lost in each other. After the plane landed we drove to a pier and walked down to the boat –The Twilight Dawn. It was fully staffed, and much larger than I originally thought. It was as lavish, if not more, than the jet.

We had dinner out on the private deck, then made love. It was the first time I'd had sex outside. Nothing covered us but the twinkling of stars. There wasn't a pap for miles.

It was exactly what we both needed, and the weights fell from us, freeing us from the shackles of Hollywood.


End file.
